Contacto
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Serena Tsukino es buena en su trabajo, muy buena. Darien Chiba tiene las cosas claras respecto su vida. Pero cuando ambos choquen se produciran cambios en sus vidas.
1. Argumento

_**¡Hola! Aquí dejo una historia de la pareja Darien-Serena. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que la historia está muy bien, a mí personalmente me ha enganchado y ya me la he leído un par de veces. **_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Título: Contacto**_

_**Autora: Deirdre Martín**_

Argumento de la historia:

Serena Tsukino es una joven publicista con una tarea difícil por delante: transformar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo New York Blades, unos chicos bebedores, gamberros y salvajes, en un grupo dócil y educado. Su mayor obstáculo será el capitán Darien Chiba, para quien el concepto de relaciones públicas significa salir con una modelo diferente cada fin de semana. La actitud negativa de Darien a la hora de hacer algo similar a un anuncio dirigido al público familiar entorpecerá los objetivos profesionales de Serena. El odio es mutuo hasta que -sin quererlo ni buscarlo- se encontrarán descubriéndose el uno al otro sus virtudes más recónditas.


	2. Chapter 1

Os dejo el primer capítulo, espero que tenga el enganche suficiente como para gustaros. Un saludo a tod s. Besos -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Capítulo 1

No muchas mujeres podrían presumir de que entrar en un vestuario lleno de deportistas en pelotas forma parte de su trabajo, aunque tampoco existen muchas mujeres con un trabajo como el de Serena Tsukino.

Relaciones públicas especializada en remodelar la imagen de sus clientes, así como en restituir los daños ocasionados por una mala imagen, Serena había sido contratada por Milenio Corporation para reconvertir la reputación de los New York Blades, el equipo de Manhattan que competía en la Liga Nacional de hockey sobre hielo. Para decirlo con buenas palabras, los chicos del equipo eran famosos por jugar duro tanto sobre el hielo como fuera de él. Algo que se había hecho más evidente que nunca en la última temporada, después de hacerse con la Stanley Cup por primera vez en veinte años. Todo el mundo sabe que los chicos son chicos, pero esos chicos pasearon la Copa por diversos locales de strip-tease de Manhattan, donde disfrutaron del extraño y singular placer de contemplar cómo señoritas con cubre pezones y poca cosa más «actuaban» con lo que muchos consideraban el Santo Grial de los deportes. Peor aún, corrían rumores sobre la existencia de una fotografía en la que aparecían unos cuantos jugadores junto a la Copa, con pajitas de plástico pegadas a la nariz y la cabeza inclinada en acto de reverencia para esnifar de un montoncito de cocaína. No es de extrañar que el malhumorado y recién estrenado jefe de Serena, Artemis el Toro, engullese medicamentos para la acidez como si de agua mineral se tratara. El equipo era una verdadera pesadilla para cualquier profesional de las relaciones públicas.

Y a Serena le pagaban muchísimo dinero para cambiar todo eso.

Abriéndose camino entre el bullicioso grupo de periodistas que revoloteaba por el luminoso vestíbulo de suelo de hormigón que daba acceso al vestuario, Serena se armó de valor pensando en lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta: cuerpos masculinos desnudos y sudorosos. Muchos. Hombres grandes y musculosos riendo y bromeando entre ellos, sacudiéndose los traseros con las toallas. Hombres saliendo tranquilamente de la ducha. Hombres haciendo estiramientos, masajeándose unos huesos castigados por la batalla. El día anterior había conocido a aquellos hombres en las mismas circunstancias —a todos, excepto a su capitán, Darien Chiba, que empezaba las sesiones de entrenamiento un día después—Artemis había hecho las presentaciones y ninguno de ellos se había mostrado incómodo en absoluto por deambular completamente desnudo o medio vestido delante de una delicada relaciones públicas. Serena, por otro lado, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar el irresistible deseo de mirar, boquiabierta y ensalivando, los físicos perfectamente esculpidos de aquellos tipos.

Una vez dentro del vestuario, se encontró con la misma escena que el día anterior. Algunos de los jugadores se habían repantigado medio desnudos en los bancos de madera situados frente a las taquillas y charlaban entre ellos. Otros estaban sentados en una mesa grande y rectangular que se encontraba en un rincón del vestuario, tragando vasos tamaño elefante de Gatorade que se servían de unas jarras enormes. Unos cuantos la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza; algunos, pensó, apartaron la vista expresamente. En un radiocasete sonaba la música a todo trapo. ¿The Who? ¿Pearl Jam? Ni idea. El ambiente era exuberante, una sensación de vértigo casi adolescente. Aunque era septiembre, época de pretemporada, los Blades estaban claramente mentalizados para hacerse de nuevo con la Stanley Cup. Respiró hondo, intentando ignorar el penetrante e inevitable olor a sudor masculino, se acercó al banco situado en el centro del vestuario y se encaramó a él. Entonces, con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir, se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. La estancia se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

—Escuchadme, chicos. Ahora que he conseguido captar vuestra atención, quiero deciros que necesito vuestra ayuda. —Echó un vistazo al vestuario, procurando establecer contacto visual con todos los jugadores—Como sabéis, la organización de los Blades ha sido adquirida recientemente por Milenio Corporation, una empresa que se enorgullece de ofrecer al público diversión para toda la familia—La estancia se llenó de abucheos y risitas—Milenio quiere unos Blades ganadores tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, y con esto me refiero a que le gustaría que cada uno de vosotros ofreciera alguna cosa a la comunidad para la que juega—Agitó los papeles que llevaba en la mano—Esto es una agenda de los actos de beneficencia que se llevarán a cabo en la ciudad a lo largo del próximo año. He subrayado todos aquellos que no coinciden con las fechas de vuestros partidos y vuestros viajes. Me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros se apuntara para asistir a un mínimo de tres.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? —dijo una voz desafiante con un marcado acento canadiense.

—Si no lo hacéis, os daré una patada en el culo y, creedme, soy capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez sea pequeña, pero soy fuerte. —Los jugadores se rieron con el chiste y Serena se relajó un poco. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, debajo de su traje chaqueta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, algo que había aprendido a ocultar con gran profesionalidad después de muchos años de práctica.

—Hablando de patadas en el culo, sólo quiero recordaros que nadie puede hablar con la prensa sin el permiso de la agencia de relaciones públicas, ¿entendido? No me importa si algún periodista os para a la salida de Zabar's y os pregunta si es allí donde compráis habitualmente la comida. Todo, todo, tiene que pasar por mi aprobación o por la de Artemis. No sólo eso pero, y que Dios no lo quiera, si os encontráis diciendo o haciendo alguna estupidez, tenéis que llamarme inmediatamente. Por eso ayer os di a todos mi número de teléfono móvil. Espero que lo utilicéis, sea de día o de noche, si tenéis alguna pregunta o si surge una emergencia. Y ahora volvamos al tema que tenemos entre manos—Les lanzó una mirada rápida y decidida—Apuntarse ahora a tres actos os salvará del fastidio de tenerme persiguiéndoos y dándoos la lata durante el resto de la temporada...algo por lo que me pagan espléndidamente—Más risas—¿Qué me decís?

No esperaba que se apuntaran en masa, aunque sí esperaba que hubiera unos cuantos dispuestos a empezar a hacer rodar la pelota. Pero el vestuario se llenó de un gélido silencio. Pasó un segundo. Dos. Tres. El corazón de Serena empezó a acelerarse, las palmas de sus manos a humedecerse. Respiró hondo otra vez, para sosegarse. «Puedes hacerlo», se repitió mentalmente. Viendo que el silencio se prolongaba, se preguntó si era así cómo se sentían los actores cuando «morían» en escena.

—Vamos, chicos, no lo hagáis más complicado de lo que ya es —dijo para animarlos—U os apuntáis, o empezaré a anotar nombres a boleo. Vosotros elegís.

Vio cómo la mirada colectiva pasaba de repente de examinarla a ella a alguna cosa que había a su izquierda y que al parecer resultaba fascinante. Miró hacia allí. Se trataba del capitán Darien Chiba, con una toalla blanca anudada a nivel de la cintura, su cuerpo duro como una piedra brillante aún debido a la humedad de la ducha. Llevaba el pelo azabache peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules lanzaban una mirada profunda, dura y de pocos amigos. Sintiéndose liliputiense, pese a seguir instalada en lo alto del banco, Serena tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no verse superada por la sensación de mareo que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Le sonrió con educación.

—¿Capitán Chiba?

—Yo mismo. —Respondió también con educación pero a la defensiva, sin revelar sus intenciones. Sakura bajó con cuidado del banco y le tendió la mano. Chiba la aceptó y la saludó con un breve y firme apretón. La mano de Serena parecía la de una muñeca y le pasó rápidamente por la cabeza la idea de que aquel hombre podía hacerle picadillo si le apetecía. Lo que, gracias a Dios, no hizo. Todavía.

—Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Sé quién eres. —Cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho y siguió mirándola, desafiante, expectante.

—Estaba explicando a tus compañeros de equipo que, como parte de nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar las relaciones con la comunidad, Milenio Corporation querría que cada jugador se apuntara a un mínimo de tres actos benéficos. Tal vez podrías abrir camino y apuntarte el primero.

—No.

Serena pestañeó.

—Pero...

—No—Se dirigió a su taquilla caminando con grandes zancadas y empezó a vestirse. Artemis le había comentado que era un cabrón arrogante y poco colaborador. Y ahí tenía la prueba. Decidida a ignorar su negativa, se volvió hacia los jugadores.

—Sigamos—dijo sin alterarse—¿hay alguien que esté interesado en apuntarse?

—Yo me apunto—dijo una voz desde atrás.

Aliviada, Serena se puso de puntillas y oteó por encima de aquel mar de cabezas para ver quién había hablado. Se trataba de Andrew Furuhata, un tipo fornido y de cabello rizado que era uno de los segundos capitanes del equipo. Serena lo había conocido el día anterior y había quedado encantada con lo bien que se expresaba. A decir verdad, no esperaba mucho del departamento de cerebros en lo que a esos chicos se refería. Al fin y al cabo, eran jugadores de hockey. Se ganaban la vida persiguiendo un pequeño disco de caucho sobre una pista de hielo. ¿Qué inteligencia cabía esperar?

Andrew se adelantó, cogió la lista de manos de Serena y, después de examinarla por encima, anotó sus iniciales junto a tres actos.

—¿Quién es el siguiente?—preguntó. Serena se percató de la mirada de enfado que le lanzaba a Darien Chiba, a la que el capitán respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Viendo que nadie se movía, Andrew suspiró.

—Lo he intentado—le dijo a Serena, encaminándose hacia la ducha. Era evidente que los chicos del equipo captaban las indirectas de su amado líder. Si el gran Darien chiba creía que no merecía la pena apuntarse a actos de caridad, ellos lo creían también.

—Está bien—dijo Serena, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—si no os apuntáis hoy, volveré mañana, y pasado, y el otro, hasta que os apuntéis. No puedo dejarlo correr, chicos.

Con su amenaza cerniéndose en el ambiente, vio que se acercaba a ella el prodigio ruso, Jedite Metalia, una auténtica sorpresa. artemis le había advertido que los jugadores extranjeros solían recelar de las actividades de relaciones públicas porque no se sentían muy seguros con el idioma. Evidentemente, Jedite era la excepción a la regla.

—Hola—dijo con cuidado y con un acento muy marcado, su inocente cara de niño tremendamente seria—Soy Jedite Metalia.

—Hola, Jedite—dijo cordialmente Serena—Encantada de conocerte.

El hizo un ademán en dirección a la hoja que Serena tenía en la mano.

—Quiero apuntarme.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el tipo de actos que te gustarían más?

—Algo con chicas—declaró, sus ojos azules se iluminaron—Algo con muchas, muchas chicas.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Normalmente hay mujeres en todos ellos. ¿Quieres participar en una partida de golf? ¿Una cena de etiqueta?

—Sí, una cena—Se acercó a ella, como si fueran a compartir un secreto—Tú también estarás, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Querrías salir con mí?

Serena tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que lo que quería decir era «¿Querrías salir conmigo?». Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión. Pero de momento, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Sí, de acuerdo—dijo él con cierta impaciencia, y se alejó. Era una monada adorable. Y Milenio estaba seguro de que estaba destinado al estrellato. Pero parecía un poco... infantil. Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Las cosas empezaron a relajarse y el vestuario a vaciarse. Los jugadores se marcharon en grupos de dos o tres. Serena vio a Darien por el rabillo del ojo, vestido ya, cargándose al hombro la bolsa de gimnasia. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol y a punto estaba de irse cuando ella lo abordó.

—¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo?

Darien se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y la miró con cierta exasperación.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora por la cabeza?

—Bueno, lo siguiente. Ya que eres el capitán del equipo, seré sincera contigo. Me han contratado para realizar un cambio de imagen del equipo.

—No necesitamos ningún cambio de imagen.

—Eso es discutible. A Milenio Corporation, el actual propietario del equipo, como muy bien sabes, no le gustó nada cómo os comportasteis después de ganar la Copa la pasada temporada.

Él reprimió una sonrisa burlona.

—Compartimos la Copa con la ciudad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—La paseasteis por clubes de striptease—Serena se dio cuenta de inmediato de que le había tocado la fibra sensible... pero la mala. Las facciones esculpidas de aquel atractivo rostro se endurecieron y ella tuvo la inconfundible impresión de que aquel tipo estaba luchando para mantener a raya su conocido mal carácter, un mal carácter que supuestamente le llevó en una ocasión a amenazar a un jugador con echarle de un autocar en marcha si no mejoraba su juego. Serena esperó, retenida en la parálisis prolongada de lo que ya, inequívocamente, era una mirada furiosa.

—Permíteme que te explique una cosa, señorita Tsukino—Su voz era un retumbar bajo, perfectamente controlado—La temporada pasada, mis chicos se partieron el culo en el hielo noche tras noche, y por un motivo: querían ganar la Copa. Cuando la ganaron, estaban en su derecho de hacer con ella lo que les diese la gana, tanto si eso significaba pasearla por un club de strip-tease o dejar que un perro comiese en ella. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¿Y qué me dices de esnifar cocaína de dentro de la Copa?—preguntó Serena, muy cortante—¿Eso también podían hacerlo?

—Esa historia es falsa, y lo sabes.

—Yo no lo sé, y tampoco lo sabe Milenio. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco importa si es cierto o no. Lo que importa es que un rumor como ése daña la imagen del equipo. Es inaceptable.

—Así que tu trabajo consiste en... ¿qué? ¿Convertirnos en unos chicos del coro?

—Milenio no pretende que los jugadores regresen cada noche a casa y se dediquen a preparar pastelitos, no. Pero sí espera que dediquen unas cuantas horas a realizar alguna actividad anticuada de relaciones públicas para ayudar a borrar esa imagen de juerguistas que acosa al equipo.

—No pretendo ofender, pero ninguno de los chicos del equipo, especialmente yo, le debe nada a Milenio.

Serena rió entre dientes, casi un bufido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién crees que firma ahora tus cheques? ¿Quién crees que te paga ese sueldo estupendo que te permite hacerte escoltar por modelos? Milenio es el propietario de los Blades, lo que significa que es tu propietario también, te guste o no.

Ahora era el turno de Darien de echarse a reír, y fue una risa despectiva.

—Si no fuese por mí, esos chicos blandos trajeados no sabrían ni quién demonios son los New York Blades. El único motivo por el que compraron el equipo es porque ganamos la Copa, y el único motivo por el que ganamos la Copa es porque el New York me fichó especialmente a mí para volver a convertirlo en un club ganador, y eso fue lo que hice. De modo que no me digas que les debo yo algo. Yo ya hice mi parte para esos del traje que viven allá arriba.

Conmocionada momentáneamente y reducida al silencio por su colosal ego, Serena se limitó a pestañear a modo de respuesta.

Levantó la vista para observar aquel rostro tan duro, que mostraba pequeñas huellas reveladoras de cómo se ganaba la vida—una diminuta cicatriz en la barbilla, otra en el puente de la nariz—y luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? Milenio Corporation tiene los bolsillos muy grandes, capitán. Con su dinero podrían comprar el mejor talento cuando les viniese en gana. Y de ninguna manera apoquinarán para construir un equipo que les pone en entredicho fuera del hielo. Te sugiero que si quieres seguir ganando la Stanley Cup, lo hagas jugando a su manera.

Reapareció la mirada gélida.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—Estoy exponiéndote la situación. Es evidente que tus compañeros de equipo te respetan hasta el punto de preguntarte «¿Hasta qué altura?» si les pides que den un salto. Si tú haces relaciones públicas, el resto de los chicos seguirán enseguida tu ejemplo. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

—¿No? Pues yo sí—Se subió de nuevo las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Diles a los de Milenio que cojan su «implicación con la comunidad» y la manden bien lejos. Si me apetece hacer una buena obra, la haré. Pero mientras tanto, mi altruismo no es ninguna mercancía. ¿Lo has captado?

—Perfectamente —respondió muy tensa Serena. En contra de su voluntad, la sensación de náuseas que había conseguido mantener a raya empezó a ascender de nuevo por su garganta.

—Muy bien. Que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente. —Serena apretó los dientes mientras él pasaba por su lado.

¡Obstinación absoluta! En el coche, de camino de vuelta a Manhattan, Serena reflexionaba sobre Darien Chiba. Había sido sincera con y en lugar de agradecérselo, él se había comportado como un imbécil. La verdad era que aquello no la había sorprendido; pero le habría gustado que la discusión no hubiera desembocado en una confrontación. Ahora tendría que trabajar el doble de duro para lograr la cooperación del capitán del equipo.

Había aprendido, que la inseguridad-que le producía el capitán Chiba- podía utilizarse con fines productivos. Le proporcionaba una energía pura y nerviosa, una energía que aprovechaba para trabajar más y llegar más lejos. Le daba también iniciativa, y esa iniciativa la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba hoy en día.

Había trabajado durante años como relaciones públicas de la famosa telenovela de la ABC, _Libre y salvaje. _Empezó en la parte más baja del organigrama, escribiendo las biografías de las caras recién llegadas a la serie contratadas única y exclusivamente por su aspecto, y apuntándoles a quién debían de nombrar cuando se les preguntara quiénes eran sus héroes. Pero al final descubrió que destacaba en el arte de enrollarse. ¿Que descubrían a un actor en su camerino en compañía de una prostituta? Que lo lleve Serena... ella sabrá cómo gestionarlo con diplomacia con los admiradores y la prensa.

Era muy buena para esas cosas. Asique siguió haciéndolo durante cinco lucrativos años hasta que un día sonó el teléfono y era Artemis, el director de relaciones públicas de los New York Blades.

—Al principio, Dios creó el hockey, ¿me entiendes? —le había dicho casi incomprensiblemente mientras comía un bocadillo de fiambre el día que se conocieron. Sentada junto a la mesa de despacho, frente a aquel gigantón apasionado e hiperactivo, en una lujosa oficina repleta de sofás de cuero negro y con las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de aquel hombre acompañado por algunos de los mejores jugadores de hockey del mundo, Serena se sentía a la vez fascinada y asqueada. Era un hombre famoso por sus hazañas dentro del universo de las relaciones públicas deportivas. Pero hablaba con la boca llena, maldecía como un camionero y parecía desconocer que llamar a una mujer «muñeca» podía llevarle a los tribunales. Con su enorme barriga y su corbata siempre llena de lamparones, no tenía precisamente el aspecto de un profesional.

—Milenio necesita que estos chicos limpien su expediente. Rectifico: lo exige. Los jugadores no son malos tipos, pero el problema es que muchos de ellos se criaron en «el Culo del Mundo», Canadá, ¿me entiendes lo que quiero decir? La gran emoción de su vida era lanzar discos de goma a la cabeza de sus hermanos pequeños y ver las reposiciones de _Tres en la carretera _en la CBC.Y ahora, de repente, se encuentran en la Liga Nacional, ganan mucho dinero. Empiezan a perder la cabeza con el vino, las mujeres y la música. Milenio quiere que el equipo de relaciones públicas de los Blades halague a los chicos que están casados y con niños. Y quiere que todos empiecen a salir a hacer obras de caridad.

—Porque cuanta más cobertura consigan los jugadores en la prensa normal y en televisión, más publicidad habrá de los partidos, más entradas venderemos y más rico se hará Milenio —remató Serena.

Artemis enarcó las cejas, que parecían dos orugas.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno —le aseguró Serena—No es más que la naturaleza de la bestia, lo sé.

—Bien. Sé que puedes hacer este trabajo con los ojos cerrados, y es por eso que te quiero aquí. Me han dicho que eres estupenda en lo que haces, que tienes contactos en el mundillo, se que podrás acicalar la percepción que el público tiene de los Blades, que en su mayoría no son tan salvajes como la prensa nos ha hecho creer—Frunció el entrecejo—El único problema tal vez sea Chiba.

Y ahí fue cuando le explicó a Serena lo del capitán.

—No me malinterpretes, es un gran chico, un gran jugador de hockey —insistió Artemis, reprimiendo un eructo—Pero para mí es una pesadilla enorme, un auténtico y arrogante hijo de puta. Es de los que piensan que la publicidad es una pérdida de tiempo, una distracción. Para él, lo único que importa son esos sesenta minutos en la pista de hielo, y punto, se acabó la historia. Fuera del hielo, le gusta la buena vida: los mejores restaurantes, las mujeres más bellas, ya puedes imaginártelo. Es una especie de play-boy, y a Milenio eso no le gusta.

—Así que quieres que lo modere un poco, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, porque si consigues que se calme, los otros seguirán su ejemplo de inmediato. Milenio quiere que la gente vea que tiene dentro algo más que esa maldita y obsesiva voluntad de ganar y ese eterno deseo de exhibir a la favorita del mes. Quieren que todos ellos sean percibidos por el público como personas interesadas por la persona normal y corriente que paga por verles jugar. Es importante que el público piense que son algo más que un montón de camorristas con mucho dinero y poca preocupación por la decencia, por el amor de Dios.

—Estoy segura de poder hacerlo —afirmó Serena con confianza, pese a no estar segura del todo

Artemis mencionó su salario informalmente y ella casi se cae de la silla. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado poder ganar una cantidad de dinero como aquélla. Aun así, mantuvo la frialdad.

—¿Y qué me dices de la opción de compra de acciones? ¿Plan de jubilación? ¿Dietas para vestuario? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Secretarias?

Artemis suspiró, empujando hacia ella una carpeta de color granate brillante con la palabra «Milenio » grabada en relieve en plata.

—Esto te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber.

Charlaron durante un rato más y Serena salió de la entrevista sabiendo que había aceptado el puesto. Trabajar de relaciones públicas para los Blades era justo la inyección de moral que necesitaba para salir de su cómoda rutina. No sólo eso, sino que la cantidad de dinero era demasiado espectacular como para rechazarla.

—¿Por qué le llaman el Toro? —preguntó a una de las secretarias antes de salir de la oficina de Artemis.

La mujer, de unos sesenta años de edad, con un casquete de cabello cubierto de laca y teñido de un rojo chillón, miró a Serena por encima de las gafas bifocales en forma de media luna que llevaba instaladas en la punta de la nariz.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando era boxeador, solía luchar como un toro. Ahora sólo ataca como uno de ellos.

Serena se echó a reír, encantada. Una semana después, presentaba su dimisión.

Y allí estaba ahora, conduciendo a casi veinte kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad de regreso a la ciudad para explicarle al Toro que en su primer día en el ruedo había conseguido que Andrew y Jedite se apuntaran a algunos actos, pero que Darien se mostraba impertérrito.

—Estuviste un poco grosero con ella, ¿no crees?

Darien levantó la vista de las páginas de deportes del _NewYork Sentinel _que estaba hojeando para ver queAndrew Furuhata, su compañero de equipo y amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le miraba interrogante. Estaban sentados en «su» mesa del Maggie's Grill, esperando que les sirviesen la comida. La temporada estaba a punto de empezar y volvían a su rutina habitual: coger el coche hasta Armonk para ir a entrenar, picar algo rápido después y luego coger de nuevo el coche para regresar a la Gran Manzana. Debería estar de buen humor. El entrenamiento había ido bien; los chicos iban tirando, ahorrando el sudor y la sangre de verdad para cuando la temporada empezase oficialmente. Parecían comprender que si querían ganar la Copa en primavera tenían que darlo todo, día sí y día también, fuera día de partido o no. Además, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la temporada que estaba a punto de empezar. Pero entonces había irrumpido esa tal Serena Tsukino en el vestuario, escupiendo propaganda corporativa, y su buen humor se había evaporado para ser sustituido por una abrumadora sensación de resentimiento que era incapaz de sacudirse de encima.

Bebió un trago de cerveza y le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—No se lo merecía. Simplemente estaba intentando hacer su trabajo.

—Sí, ¿y sabes en qué consiste su trabajo, Andy? Consiste en poner orden entre nosotros para que esos trajeados de Milenio puedan ganar dinero a nuestra costa. ¡Que los jodan! Les importa una mierda la integridad del juego, o cualquiera que juegue a él. No les debemos absolutamente nada.

—Sigo pensando que no te pasaría nada por apuntarte a uno de esos actos sólo para poner contentos a los contables. Así te los quitarías de encima. Mientras sigas negándote a ello, seguirá machacándote.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Que lo haga.

—Por Dios—Kevin se recostó en su asiento, asombrado—Eres un cabrón tozudo, ¿lo sabías?

Darien sonrió.

—Por eso llevo ganadas tres Copas Stanley hasta el momento, colega. Porque nunca me rindo, y nunca me doy por vencido.

—Tienes razón.

Darien dio un nuevo trago a la cerveza. Lo que le había dicho a esa señorita Tsukino era cierto: si por propia voluntad le apetecía dedicar un tiempo a obras benéficas, lo haría. Volvió la cabeza, buscando la camarera. El servicio era hoy lentísimo. ¿De qué iban?

Andrew, leyendo sus pensamientos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Enfría un poco los motores, ¿vale? La camarera llegará en un momento.

Darien se relajó. Era bueno que Andrew supiera siempre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sobre el hielo, era el extremo derecho que recibía los pases de Darien, su velocidad, su fuerza y su dureza eran casi tan legendarias como las de él. La prensa deportiva solía referirse a ellos como «Batman y Robín». Fuera del hielo, Darien confiaba en Andrew para explicarle la verdad desnuda y sin tapujos; era el único tipo en quien confiaba tácitamente. Si era demasiado bestia, Andrew se lo hacía saber. Y también se lo hacía saber cuando pensaba que se estaba pasando un poco disfrutando de la vida nocturna de Nueva York.

Felizmente casado y con dos niños, Andrew era de la opinión de que Darien debía asentarse. Pero con treinta y tres años de edad, en plena forma, y fuerte como un deportista diez años menor que él, daba la impresión de que pasaría aún una década más antes de que el capitán Chiba se planteara colgar los patines y se casara. Si por él fuese, jamás se retiraría, así de sencillo.

O quizá no tan sencillo.

Darienhabía sentido una pequeña punzada de deseo al salir de las duchas y encontrarse con la relaciones públicas encaramada al banco y soltando su discurso de ánimo. Era mona... bella no, pero mona: pequeñita, pizpireta, pelo rubio y largo, nariz de garbancito y unos luminosos ojos azules que no parecían perderse detalle. Enérgica, eso era. Parecía muy enérgica. Pero qué más daba. Serena Tsukino no era su tipo. Tampoco es que recordara muy bien cuál era su tipo. Llevaba años sin mantener una relación seria.

La primera vez, cuando aún jugaba en el St. Louis, con una Stanley Cup bajo el brazo y el puesto de capitán a punto de ser suyo, se había enamorado de tal manera que incluso su juego se había visto afectado. Aquel año, el St. Louis no se acercó ni de lejos a las eliminatorias, la mujer acabó plantándole y eso, pensaba tristemente Darien, eso fue todo. Y la segunda vez que rindió su corazón, haría unos dos años, la relación se fue a pique cuando Darien se percató de que a ella le importaba más gastarse su dinero que él. Fue él quien rompió entonces, y ella ejecutó su venganza explicando a la prensa alguna historia absurda y falsa sobre cómo despotricaba en privado sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Los que le conocían bien sabían que todo era mentira.

—¿Darien?

Pestañeó. La camarera había ido y venido, y había servido ya su salmón a la plancha y la hamburguesa de Andrew. El pequeño comedor de paredes oscuras de Maggie's estaba lleno de clientes habituales, sus voces subían y bajaban con la fácil cadencia de la conversación.

—Lo siento. Estaba en el limbo.

—No me digas. —Andrew sonrió con malicia antes de llevarse una patata frita a la boca—¿Pensando en la relaciones públicas?

Darien dibujó su famoso semblante ceñudo, el que servía de grave advertencia al equipo rival de que iba en serio.

—Tienes razón.

—Era mona.

—Supongo. La verdad es que ni me di cuenta.

Andrew rió entre dientes.

—Mentiroso—Le dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa y engulló un trago de Coca-Cola para bajar la comida—Oye, Lita quería saber si te gustaría venir a cenar el viernes por la noche.

—Dime a qué hora y allí estaré.

—Déjame que se lo pregunte al chef y te lo digo—Andrew hizo una pausa, durante la cual sumergió una patata frita en una piscina de ketchup—Puedes venir con alguien si te apetece.

La mirada de Darien era inquebrantable.

—Sabes que durante la temporada nunca salgo con nadie en serio.

—Sí, claro, sólo pensaba... —Andrew se encogió de hombros—Da lo mismo.

—¿De verdad piensas que estuve grosero con esa relaciones públicas? —preguntó de repente Darien.

—¿Tú no?

—Sí—admitió a regañadientes, sintiéndose mal cuando le pasó por la cabeza una imagen de la expresión de perplejidad de Serena. Odiaba pensar que se había llevado una primera mala impresión de él y que seguramente tendría que cargar con ello en la próxima ocasión en que se cruzaran sus caminos—Hablaré con ella mañana, durante el entrenamiento—murmuró.

—¿Para decirle qué?

—Que me pilló en un mal momento y bla, bla, bla.

—Y con bla, bla, bla, querrás decirle que sigues negándote a hacer cualquier tipo de actividad de relaciones públicas.

Darien levantó el vaso en su dirección a modo de brindis.

—Por mi brillante compañero de equipo, que por fin empieza a captarlo.

—Cabrón—gruñó cariñosamente Andrew—Cabezota y toca pelotas cabrón.

Cambiando de tema, Darien se puso a hablar sobre el entrenador Kevin y sobre quién pensaba que necesitaría trabajar un poco más en defensa. Pero pese a que las palabras salían de su boca sin esfuerzo, tenía la mente en otra parte. Estaba en el vestuario, disculpándose ante Serena, devolviéndole aquella dulce sonrisa que antes había rechazado, explicándole que en realidad no era un imbécil redomado. Se percató de que su mente empezaba a irse por las ramas y se obligó a retomar la conversación y a darse una advertencia al respecto. Tendría que controlarse y evitar a Serena o se vería metido en problemas.

Y los problemas, sobre todo en lo que a su corazón se refería, eran una cosa que no podía permitirse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 


	3. Chapter 2

Buenas, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Otro enfrentamiento más entre Serena y Darien jeje. Gracias a todas las que habéis leído el fic y muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestro reviews. Besos-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Capítulo 2

De regreso a la oficina de relaciones públicas de los Blades, en el recinto deportivo de los Metropolitan Gardens, conocidos en la ciudad como los «Met Gar», Serena fue recibida por la imagen del Toro agachado sobre una caja de pizza abierta sobre su mesa. En uno de los sofás de cuero, delante de él, estaba sentado Rubeus. Subdirector de relaciones públicas como ella, Rubeus era responsable de recopilar las estadísticas, los resultados de los partidos y cualquier otra información que los periodistas deportivos y los comentaristas televisivos necesitaban a diario, pero no era una persona de su agrado. Le parecía pelota y falso, sobre todo cuando trataba con Artemis. Estaba dispuesta a retrasar la opinión que pudiera hacerse de él hasta conocerlo mejor, pero tenía la sensación clara y espeluznante de que la versión que él tuviera de conocerse sería radicalmente opuesta a la de ella.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?—preguntó Artemis esperanzado, tendiéndole un pedazo de pizza. Serena rechazó la pizza y Artemis se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando la punta del pedazo antes de guardarla de nuevo en la caja—¿Has coincidido con Chiba?

—Sí—Serena se instaló en el brazo del sofá situado enfrente del de Rubeus—No lo hará.

—Sigue trabajándotelo—le ordenó Artemis—Conviértete en una mosca cojonera—murmuró a modo de reflexión.

—He conseguido a Andrew y Jedite—le informó Serena.

—Eso es un buen principio. Andrew es un buen tipo, lo hará prácticamente todo. Jedite necesitará que lo lleves de la mano. Aún no domina muy bien el inglés.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta—dijo con ironía Serena—¿A quién más piensas que debería irle detrás?

—Hhhmm—Artemis inclinó tan hacia atrás su silla giratoria que Serena pensó que iba a volcarse y atravesar la batería de ventanas con cristales tintados que tenía detrás—Prueba con Armand Nikuda o Helios Erosion. Los dos están solteros y son guapetones. Consigue meterlos en algún bolo benéfico, búscales algo de espacio en alguna revista femenina, eso ayudará.

Serena asintió. No estaba del todo segura de quiénes eran, al menos no a primera vista. Pero ya se enteraría.

—A lo mejor estarían dispuestos a formar parte de una subasta de solteros—sugirió, pensando en voz alta.

—Eso es, chica—Artemis se empujó hacia delante y las patas delanteras de la silla chocaron contra la alfombra gris—Eso sería perfecto para ellos. Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas: en cuanto conozca a los chicos, sabrás enseguida quién está dispuesto a hacer qué, y tu trabajo estará chupado.

—Ah, sí—Serena bufó en plan de sorna—Darien Chiba es una pesadilla.

—Pero si alguien puede ponerle en vereda—canturreó Artemis—ésa eres tú, muñequita. Confío plenamente en tus habilidades.

«Me alegro de que alguien de nosotros confíe en ellas», pensó Serena. El Toro seguía charlando:

—Mañana hablaremos sobre a quién podrías acorralar para hacer qué. Mientras, tal vez deberías...—Se interrumpió, riendo entre dientes—Virgen santa... ¿te das cuenta de que estoy diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer? Si tú lo sabes de sobras, por eso te contraté—Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y remetió la camisa en el pantalón—Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme corriendo. Uno de los grandes jefes de arriba quiere verme, sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Seguramente quieren que les ayudes a clavar agujas en un muñeco de vudú con la figura de Chiba—apuntó Serena.

—Seguramente—Artemis no pudo resistirse a dar otro mordisco enorme a la porción de pizza que le había ofrecido a Serena.

—Una cosa más antes de que te marches—dijo ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna esposa que suela ir a los entrenamientos?

—A veces—respondió Artemis—La esposa de Andrew Furuhata, Lita, acude con bastante regularidad. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero sondearlas, ver si alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a hacer un reportaje del tipo «En casa con...» para alguna revista, o para el canal de las estrellas, o alguna cosa así—respondió—Tenemos que explotar los jugadores casados, enseñar que en el equipo también hay hombres de familia.

Artemis miró a Rubeus con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué te dije? ¿Has visto todo lo que tenemos guardado en el departamento de cerebros?—Se volvió hacia Serena—Me parece estupendo. Y ahora tengo que irme corriendo. Mañana podemos ir para allá en coche juntos. Estáte aquí a las nueve en punto—Enrolló el resto de la porción de pizza y se lo metió entero en la boca y se despidió con la mano mientras iba camino de los ascensores.

—Increíble—suspiró Rubeus, levantándose, su voz cuidadosamente cultivada mostrando un tono de desaprobación—Este hombre acabará cayendo muerto un día de éstos de pura glotonería.

—Al menos morirá feliz—apuntó Serena, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su compañero de trabajo estaba observando sus pechos como si fueran amigos a los que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—preguntó él, tan tranquilo, acercándose a ella.

Serena tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, pero con esto de ser la nueva tengo que ponerme al corriente rápidamente. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Como desees—dijo Rubeus arrastrando regiamente las palabras, saliendo del despacho de Lou.

«¿Como desees?» pensó Serena, viéndole marchar. «¿Quién se cree éste que es? ¿Un actor de cine? Vaya tipo más pretencioso».

Había sido demasiado caritativa al no querer opinar antes de él. No se había equivocado con la primera impresión: Rubeus era espeluznante, sin lugar a dudas. En cuanto a Darien Chiba, se alegraba de que Artemis fuera consciente de que necesitaría más de un intento para convencer al capitán «Poco Colaborador» de que hiciera un poco de publicidad. Pero conocía el reto al que se enfrentaba, y estaba decidida a superarlo. Recogió todos sus papeles y se dirigió a su despacho pensando en Darien y en cómo conseguir que empezase a jugar según las reglas de Kidco.

Cuando Serena llegó a casa eran ya casi las siete. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se vio atacada por una explosión de aire acondicionado gélido, la prueba segura de que su compañera de piso, Mina, había regresado de la sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones exteriores en la que había estado trabajando. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la oyó cantando en la ducha. Asomó la cabeza en el baño y exclamó en broma:

—¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño!

—¡Salgo en un minuto! —gorjeó Mina como respuesta, elevando la voz por encima de la cascada de agua. Serena sabía que en el horario de Mina, «un minuto» significaba como mínimo diez minutos de tiempo real, de modo que se dirigió al salón, se despojó de su americana azul marino y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de ir hacia la cocina en busca de una botella de vino.

Ella y Mina llevaban casi cuatro años como compañeras de piso y habían sido compañeras de trabajo durante dos, cuando ambas trabajaban para _Libre y salvaje. _Las dos ganaban más que suficiente para alquilar un apartamento por su propia cuenta, pero ni la una ni la otra quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué vivir sola cuando puedes vivir con una amiga? Además, ninguna de las dos quería abandonar aquel apartamento.

Se trataba de un apartamento de tamaño mediano y dos dormitorios situado en la confluencia de la Primera Avenida con la Cincuenta y Nueve, con techos altos, suelos de parqué y una cocina enorme, algo que Serena consideraba un detalle importante, pues le encantaba cocinar...aunque no estuviera mucho en casa para cultivar sus talentos culinarios. En el salón, situado a un nivel más bajo, había una chimenea enorme de mármol italiano, y una pared de ventanales desde el que se veía el puente de la calle Cincuenta y Nueve, un lugar estupendo para ver la maratón de Nueva York, que Mina corría cada año.

La habitación favorita de Serena era su dormitorio. Hay que decir que era el más pequeño de los dos, con apenas espacio suficiente para su amada cama con cabezal y pies de madera de ébano, pero estaba encantada de sacrificar el espacio por las puertaventanas que se abrían a una diminuta terraza donde tenía pulcras hileras de macetas de terracota llenas de plantas aromáticas. Melisa, lavanda, albahaca, tomillo, cilantro, orégano, salvia, hinojo...Cuando Serena se sentía estresada, cogía algunas hojas, las machacaba entre los dedos y se las llevaba a la nariz, inspirando hondo. Era una técnica de relajación que su padre le había enseñado, y siempre le funcionaba.

—Hola.

Serena acababa de servirse el contenido de la botella en una copa de vino y se dirigía al salón cuando Minasalió corriendo del baño en albornoz y con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza como un turbante, lo que le daba cierto aire de exótica princesa italiana.

—¿Qué tal por Key West? —preguntó Serena, quitándose sus manoletinas de una patada.

—Calor. Deberían matar a quien quiera que tuviera la brillante idea de hacer una sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones en Key West a primeros de septiembre—Mina lanzó un profundo suspiro y se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Serena—Eso de que no estuvieras allí fue un rollo. Pero basta de hablar de mí. Ahora quiero oírlo todo sobre estos machos gigantescos sobre patines con los que te pagan por estar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuántos hay solteros?

—Mina—le dijo Serena con reprobación. Sabía que llegaría. En el mismo instante en que Serena le explicó a su amiga que había aceptado el puesto, Mina se le había echado encima para conocer los detalles sobre los chicos que estuvieran disponibles.

—¿Y bien?—insistió Mina—¿Alguna posibilidad?

—Todavía no lo sé—le dijo Serena, andándose con rodeos, aunque era verdad—Deja que los conozca mejor y te diré alguna cosa.

—El capitán está muy bueno—comentó Mina en voz alta. Deshizo el turbante de toalla y empezó a frotar con fuerza su melena rubia y ondulada—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Norman Chiba?

—Darien Chiba—la corrigió Serena. Se quedó tensa—¿Crees que está bueno?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

—La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces abre los ojos, chica; está buenísimo.

—Me imagino—respondió Serena distraídamente. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, pero había estado intentando no pensar en ello. Para empezar, no era de su estilo. A ella le gustaban los hombres un poco más cerebrales. Además, sabía que con él no tenía la mínima oportunidad. Ni medía un metro ochenta, ni había aparecido nunca en la portada de una revista, ni subsistía a base de aire y agua, y sus tetas—si es que las tenía—eran completamente suyas. Darien Chiba no la miraría ni en un millón de años.

Mina, mientras, se había quedado con una mirada soñadora perdida en la nada.

—¿Y qué me dices del ruso ese nuevo?

—¿Jedite Metalia? Lo he conocido hoy.

—¿Y...?

—Y es muy joven y apenas habla inglés.

—¿Y qué? Es guapísimo.

Serena miró a Mina con malicia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mina se levantó, sintiéndose insultada.

—Resulta que no vivo bajo tierra, ¿sabes? Hoy aparecía en el _Sentinel _un artículo muy largo hablando de él. Le llamaban «el expreso siberiano»—La mirada perdida volvió a sus ojos—Seguro que su acento le hace parecer uno de esos espías sexy que aparecían en las antiguas películas de James Bond.

—De hecho, recuerda más a Boris Badenov.

—Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías?—La mirada ensoñadora dio paso a una leve desesperación—¡Ayúdame, Serena! Hace tres meses que no salgo con nadie.

—Eso no es cierto. Cenaste hace nada con ese productor de «Good Morning America».

—Ése no cuenta. Lo único que hizo fue hablar sobre cómo su ex novia lo dejó por otra mujer. Acabada la cena, incluso yo estaba dispuesta a convertirme en lesbiana, ¿entendido? Fue una pesadilla. Mira, estoy cansada de pasarme las noches de los sábados sola, enroscada en el sofá y mirando el canal de las películas. O de hacer de vela con Diamante y contigo.

Serena dio un brinco en el sofá.

—¡Diamante! Mierda, hoy tenía que llamarlo a la hora de comer.

—Tranquila, seguramente no estaba ni en casa—murmuró Mina, examinándose las uñas—Seguramente estaría recitándole sus poesías malas a algún pobre pringado que no tuvo forma de huir de él.

A Serena no le hizo gracia.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—No. ¿Por qué no lo despachas, Serena? Sabes que quieres hacerlo. ¡Es un gorrón pretencioso! ¡Podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor que un tipo que fuma apestosos cigarrillos franceses y que piensa que eso le da derecho a aplicar una pronunciación francesa a su nombre! ¡Llámame Diamante! ¡Porggg favor!

—¿Pero por qué piensas eso? —Serena se mantenía impasible.

—¡Ese tipo se instaló aquí seis semanas mientras no encontró apartamento y jamás se ofreció a pagar por nada!—Mina estaba furiosa—¡No sólo eso, sino que tuvo el coraje de decir que la única mujer italiana del mundo merecedora de adoración es Beril! ¿Se supone que con eso pretendía granjearse mi cariño?

—Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber dicho Madonna. Lo dijo en plan poético.

—Lo dijo en plan imbécil.

—Afloja un poco con él, Mina. Lo pasó mal. Su padre abandonó la familia cuando él tenía diez años y su madre no está muy cuerda, ¿me entiendes?

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, es muy triste—admitió Mina—Pero sigo pensando que podrías encontrar algo mejor.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Era una conversación que habían mantenido ya muchas veces. Pero Mina no lo entendía. Serena no quería nada mejor queDiamante, al menos por ahora. Después de tres años, «la relación» era cómoda e informal, algo que ambos podían mantener en funcionamiento poniendo el piloto automático. Aquello no llegaría a ninguna parte, y así era cómo ambos querían que siguiese. Y eso era lo que Mina no comprendía. Para ella, todos los chicos eran potencialmente «él», un concepto que Serena se negaba a comprar.

—No te preocupes por mí. Cuando llegue el momento, despacharé a Diamante y me arrojaré en brazos de mi amor verdadero.

Mina puso mala cara.

—No es necesario que seas tan sarcástica.

—¡No lo soy! Lo sabré cuando llegue el momento. Pero por ahora, esto con Diamante ya me va bien.

—Lo que tú digas—Cogió de nuevo la copa de Serena—Ahora explícame tu primer día de trabajo.

Le explicó a Mina lo que había sucedido en el vestuario con Darien.

—Me parece que es un puesto hecho a tu medida, cariño.

—Oh, sí—Serena estaba francamente de acuerdo—El no se ha dado cuenta aún de con quién está tratando.

—La piraña de las relaciones públicas.

—Exactamente—Apuró la copa y se levantó—Mañana intentaré utilizar la dulzura y la suavidad para enseñarle quién lleva los pantalones.

—O para quitárselos, si se da el caso.

Se echaron las dos a reír.

—Toma nota de mis palabras—dijo Serena por encima del hombro mientras se acercaba a la cocina para llenar de nuevo su copa—Para cuando haya terminado la temporada, el capitán estará considerado como uno de los ciudadanos más bondadosos, involucrados y respetables del planeta.

Fuerza y elegancia. Esas fueron las dos palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza al día siguiente viendo a los Blades calentando antes del entrenamiento, el equipo al completo dando vueltas a la pista de hielo. Resultaba asombroso cómo conseguían que pareciese tan sencillo deslizarse por el hielo sobre unos filos de acero de menos de un centímetro de ancho. Una y otra vez, su atención se volcaba hacia Darien, hacia su potente patinaje. Con la espalda erguida, balanceaba los brazos de un lado a otro y se impulsaba con sus fuertes piernas, famosas por su rápida velocidad de aceleración. Parecía concentrado, aunque relajado, bromeando en todo momento con sus compañeros de equipo. Serena creyó ver sus ojos mirando rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, percatándose de su presencia, pero no podía jurarlo. Por lo general, él y el equipo parecían ignorarla por completo.

Pero por mucho que tuviera los ojos pegados a la pista de hielo, el oído lo tenía orientado hacia Artemis, que estaba chismorreando felizmente con los periodistas.

Los Blades estaban enfrascados en el entrenamiento de jugadas de pase del disco cuando Serena se percató de la presencia de una mujer menuda, curvilínea, con melena de tono castaño claro hasta la altura de la barbilla, que guiaba a dos pequeños rubiales hacia los asientos de la zona central de la pista. Antes incluso de tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba, notó los dedos en forma de salchicha de Artemis dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Allí tienes a Lita Furuhata. Vete a hablar con ella sobre lo del reportaje familiar. Cuando haya acabado el entrenamiento, pásate por el vestuario para ver si consigues que algún chico más se apunte a lo de los actos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—le respondió Serena, levantándose del asiento. El recinto estaba prácticamente vacío exceptuando la prensa y los jugadores, cuyos broncos gritos resonaban por la altura del techo abovedado. Lita Furuhata vio que se acercaba a ella y la saludó con una expresión amigable y acogedora, mientras sus dos hijos seguían emocionados con la carita aplastada contra el Plexiglás que rodeaba la pista de hielo e intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

—Venid, chicos—dijo reprendiéndolos cariñosamente—Ya sabéis que papá tiene que estar concentrado—Sonrió a Serena—Hola, soy Lita Furuhata, la esposa de Andrew. Y este par de rufianes son Takeshi y Kari.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, la nueva relaciones públicas.

—Andrew me ha hablado de ti—dijo muy amablemente, indicándole que ocupara el asiento a su lado—Me comentó que Darien estuvo ayer algo descortés contigo.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Sí, no diría que las cosas entre nosotros hayan empezado precisamente con buen pie.

—No te preocupes por Darien. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

—¿Lo conoces bien?

La mirada de Lita se trasladó al hielo, donde su esposo acababa de lanzar en aquel momento un disco en dirección a la portería.

—Es el mejor amigo de Andrew. Empezaron juntos como novatos en el St. Louis.

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Hará unos cien años—Se echó a reír—Los dos empezaron en la liga profesional a los dieciocho años.

Serena hizo mentalmente algunos cálculos. Quince años. Darien Chiba llevaba quince años como jugador de hockey profesional. Había ganado tres Stanley Cup y ni siquiera había cumplido aún los treinta y cinco. Impresionante, para un deportista.

—Lita, mira, estaba preguntándome...

—¿Respecto a Darien?—Lita acabó la frase por ella—La respuesta es sí, está soltero.

—¿Qué? No, no—respondió rápidamente Serena, azorada. ¿Por qué aquella mujer pensaba que ella quería conocer el estado civil de Darien? ¡Ésas eran el tipo de cosas que Mina solía preguntar, no ella!—Lo que estaba preguntándome era si tú y Andrew estaríais dispuestos a ser entrevistados para una revista sobre la duración de vuestro matrimonio, lo que conlleva intentar sacar una familia adelante con la loca agenda de un deportista, cosas así.

Lita parecía incómoda.

—¿Significaría eso tener gente en casa tomando fotografías?

—Sí.

—No sé. Andrew y yo valoramos mucho nuestra intimidad. Trabajamos duro para mantenernos lejos del ojo público a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿Has probado de pedírselo a cualquiera de los demás jugadores casados?

—Todavía no—admitió Serena—Me he dirigido primero a ti porque Andrew es tanto famoso como respetado. Y ya que accedió a ayudarme con lo de las obras benéficas, pensé que tú estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con esto.

La mirada de Lita resplandecía de orgullo.

—Mi marido tiene un gran corazón. Pero un reportaje familiar... No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo—Su mirada volvió de nuevo a los jugadores que seguían evolucionando en la pista—¿Forma parte de la iniciativa de Milenio para cambiar la imagen de los Blades?

—Exactamente—Serena no le veía el sentido a edulcorar las circunstancias y quedó gratamente sorprendida con la respuesta de Lita.

—Personalmente, creo que es una buena cosa. Muchos de estos chicos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, están totalmente descontrolados.

—He oído decir que lo mismo sucede con algunos de los mayores—murmuró Serena.

En la boca de Lita se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te refieres a Darien?

—Sí.

—Darien no está descontrolado—respondió con cariño Lita—Simplemente le gusta divertirse.

—Mucho.

—Eso es.

—Con una mujer diferente cada mes.

—Eso es.

—Pues la empresa lo odia.

Lita explotó de risa.

—¡Me imagino lo que Darien tendría que decir al respecto!

—Sólo con que se apuntara para alguna que otra aparición en actos de caridad, tal vez si bajara un poco su ritmo de salidas con mujeres durante la temporada, los jefes quedarían contentos. ¿Algún consejo?

—¿Sobre cómo manejar a Darien?—Serena asintió al ver un destello de compasión en la mirada cansada de Lita—¿Sabes cuántas mujeres me han formulado esta pregunta a lo largo de los años?

—Cientos, estoy segura—respondió Serena—¿Y qué les respondes?

—Que se olviden. Nadie «maneja» a Darien Chiba; en todo caso, es él quien maneja a los demás.

—Yo no puedo olvidarme de ello, Lita. Es una parte muy grande de mi trabajo.

Lita suspiró.

—Entonces, todo lo que puedo decir es que intentes desgastarlo. Es lo único que podría funcionar.

—Eso pensaba—dijo con cierto abatimiento. Se incorporó y alisó la parte delantera de su falda de ante—Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Y, por favor, piensa en lo de la entrevista. Ayudaría mucho a mejorar la imagen del equipo.

—Estaremos en contacto—le prometió Lita.

Serena sonrió y regresó junto a Artemis. El entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar. Uno a uno, en fila, los jugadores empezaron a abandonar la pista, aunque los periodistas siguieron por allí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento cuandoArtemis, siempre sutil, señaló en dirección a los vestuarios. Dándose por aludida, Serena volvió a levantarse y siguió a los jugadores.

Quería asaltar a Darien, conseguir que acabara suplicándole piedad a gritos. Pero esa estrategia no era la más acertada. Intentaría mostrarse cordial. Dulce y agradable. Le ofrecería una solución de compromiso que les beneficiara a los dos. Se llevó por un instante la mano al estómago para acallar las mariposas que allí dentro luchaban por cobrar vida, y entonces entró.

Algunos de los chicos la recibieron con una sonrisa; otros apartaron expresamente la vista. Uno o dos de ellos murmuraron «Hola, Serena», lo que le produjo satisfacción; parecía un gesto amistoso y le dio esperanzas. Antes de ir a por Chiba, daría una vuelta por el vestuario y reiteraría a los jugadores, lo más amablemente posible, que si no se apuntaban para un mínimo de tres actos benéficos, se vería obligada a apuntarlos ella. Nadie dio el paso, aunque creyó detectar cierta ambivalencia en Helios Erosion, uno de los jóvenes jugadores solteros que Artemis le había mencionado el día anterior. Parecía intrigarle la idea de tomar parte de una subasta de solteros, pero al final se cortó y le dijo a Serena que ya le diría algo. Sabía lo que eso significaba: tenía que ir a ver si Dios, a saber, el capitán Chiba, le daba su aprobación.

Encontró a Chiba en el pequeño vestíbulo que había junto al vestuario, apoyado en una de las paredes de cemento, mirando el canal de deportes en una gran pantalla de televisión y bebiéndose un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, que había cogido de la mesita con aperitivos que había en una esquina. La mesa, con café, pastas, zumos y fruta, hizo retumbar el estómago vacío de Serena. ¿O serían los nervios? Los demás jugadores que había en el vestíbulo desaparecieron en el instante en que la vieron, esperando, evidentemente, que sucedería alguna cosa de la que no querían ser testigos. Darien, mientras, seguía con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de televisión...intencionadamente, pensó Serena. Aquello no era buena señal.

—¿Darien?

—¡Señorita Tsukino!. Qué sorpresa.

Cuando se volvió lentamente hacia ella, el corazón de Serena empezó a doblar su ritmo. Estaba ansiosa, sí. Pero se dio cuenta de que era más que eso: vestido con pantalones de chándal, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y llevaba una toalla blanca colgada en torno al cuello, los cuadraditos perfectos de sus abdominales resplandecientes por el sudor del entrenamiento. Excitó en ella un deseo que sólo podía calificarse de primitivo. Jamás había experimentado algo tan elemental y tan fuerte. Y que la visión de aquel hombre pudiera generar aquellas sensaciones no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Cerró los ojos un instante.

—Mira—empezó con arrepentimiento—quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Temo que me pasé un poco intentando transmitirte las expectativas de Milenio. Lo siento.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, esperando que él la despidiera a gritos. Pero le respondió con una tos incómoda para aclararse la garganta y una evidente escasa disposición para mantener el contacto visual.

—Sí, de acuerdo, acepto las disculpas. Yo también tenía anotado en mi agenda de hoy pedirte disculpas. No pretendía machacarte de la forma que lo hice—Su mirada regresó a la pantalla.

—Está bien—Serena miró el televisor. Un presentador hablaba sobre la victoria de los Mets en el partido de la noche anterior—Estaba pensando... —empezó.

—¿Mmm?—Darien apartó los ojos de la pantalla y bebió un poco más de zumo.

—Tengo una solución de compromiso que pienso que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

—¿Y sería?

—Sé que no quieres hacer actividades de relaciones públicas. Pero si pudieses utilizar tu influencia para conseguir que algunos de tus compañeros de equipo cooperaran conmigo, entonces quizá yo podría utilizar la mía para convencer a Milenio de que no entusiasmaran tanto con la idea de quererte ver en todo y, más concretamente, de querer que participes en actos sociales.

Darien asintió pensativo, rascándose la barba incipiente de su barbilla.

—Permíteme asegurarme de que lo he entendido bien. Quieres que entregue a algunos de mis chicos para salvar yo el culo.

—¿Entregar?—repitió Serena con incredulidad—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una negociación con rehenes?

—En cierto sentido.

—Oh, por favor—Sabía que su tono de voz había sido desdeñoso, e intentó retractarse. Estaba a punto de liberar a la Serena de su interior y enviarlo todo al traste—Lo único que pido...

—Es que yo haga tu trabajo.

—No—respondió Serena, controlando completamente su voz—no se trata para nada de eso.

—Serena—Su mirada finalmente se cruzó con la de ella y la sostuvo. Por una décima de segundo, Serena habría jurado que estaba examinándola—Me parece que ayer dejé ya muy claro que no creo que los Blades le deban algo a Milenio. Comprendo que tienes un determinado trabajo que hacer, y te prometo que no pienso interferirlo, aunque piense que es una chorrada. Si uno de mis chicos decide por su cuenta que le apetece disfrazarse de pingüino y asistir a una cena de trescientos dólares el plato para recaudar dinero para los beréberes, es su problema. Pero por nada del mundo pienso ayudarte en eso.

—Ni aun sabiendo que hacerlo es una inversión para el futuro del equipo.

—¿Ya volvemos con éstas? ¿Con el argumento de las grandes sumas de dinero?

Serena se mordió la lengua e intentó controlar la oleada de rabia y desesperación que crecía en su interior.

—Mira, ya te lo dije. Si en algún momento tengo ganas de hacer alguna cosa, la haré. Pero mientras, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo y tu energía intentando cambiar mi postura. No pienso cambiar de opinión.

Serena miró el suelo, contó hasta tres y volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Serena examinó su expresión; ¿estaba flirteando con ella? Decidió que no.

—¿Te morirías por hacer sólo una aparición en un hospital o por lanzar unas cuantas bolas de golf en favor del cáncer? ¿Te morirías?

—Qué gracioso, Andrew me dijo lo mismo ayer.

—¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Mi respuesta fue que a Milenio no le importa la integridad del juego ni la de cualquiera que juegue, de modo que a mi entender, yo no les debo nada, y mucho menos ni una pizca de mi precioso tiempo libre.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—No quieres entenderlo, ¿verdad?

—Eso ya lo dijiste ayer —apuntó Darien, empezando a divertirse.

—Y volveré a decirlo, porque es verdad. Estás tan aferrado a tus principios que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te está saliendo el tiro por la culata. Muy bien, niégate a hacer relaciones públicas, haz lo que te venga en gana. Pero entiende lo siguiente: no pienso claudicar. Me pagan para acosarte, a ti y a tus compañeros de equipo, y lo haré. Cada vez que te des la vuelta, allí estaré, capitán Chiba, con mi terrible lista de actos sociales. Pienso ser esa piedra en el zapato de la que no puedes librarte, ese estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Mejor que te acostumbres a que esté incordiándote todo el día, porque ésta va a ser una de las constantes en tu vida a partir de ahora y hasta que la temporada finalice en junio... suponiendo que lleguéis a las eliminatorias, por supuesto.

—Oh, llegaremos a las eliminatorias—replicó rápidamente Darien, masajeándose la nuca con la toalla—Pero la pregunta que nos interesa aquí es si tú durarás tanto tiempo.

Con un guiño, apuró lo que le quedaba de zumo y se largó, dejando a Serena allí plantada, con una oleada candente de furia fundiéndose en sus entrañas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercer capi. **

**Quiero pedir perdón por si cometo algún que otro fallo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**yesqui2000**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**Conyta Bombon**

**VICO-darien**

**Ya sabéis, una autora con reviews es una autora feliz.**

**Besos**

Capítulo 3

—Darieeeeeen. Vamos, despierta.

Darien abrió una rajita por la que apareció un ojo cansado e irritado. La estupenda pelirroja que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior estaba cabalgándole como si fuese un caballito de juguete.

—¿Podrías por favor bajarte de aquí?—murmuró educadamente, la punzante migraña que sentía detrás de los ojos le taladraba cada vez que ella saltaba arriba y abajo.

—Eso no es lo que decías anoche—bromeó ella, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que sus pechos rozaran el torso de él.

—Ya no es anoche—replicó él, cerrando el ojo. El dolor era tan fuerte e intenso que derrumbó la cabeza sobre la almohada. «Tanto juego y demasiado Rémy Martin convierten a Darien en un resacoso». La mujer que había conducido hasta el éxtasis la noche anterior— Laurie?, ¿Laura?, ¿Lauren?—dejó de dar botes pero no hizo ningún amago de descabalgarlo. De hecho, acababa de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de él para mordisquearlo, con la esperanza de revivirlo y realizar de nuevo una regia actuación. Pero no sería así.

—Hablo en serio—dijo amablemente Darien—Necesito que bajes. No me encuentro muy bien.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua decepcionada y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole volver a respirar con normalidad. Consiguió abrir los dos ojos y, con lo que al parecer era la poca fuerza que le quedaba, volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche para ver qué hora era. Las diez y media de la mañana. «Oh, mier... no espera, espera. Las diez y media de la mañana... domingo. Uf». Por un segundo, el pánico se había apoderado de él al pensar que se había dormido y se había perdido el entrenamiento. Pero entonces lo recordó: anoche era sábado, y había salido con un par de amigos y habían ido a un club privado de la zona del Noho. El propietario del club, claramente emocionado por tener en su casa a una estrella del deporte, le había dicho a Darien que tenía barra libre. Y Darien había aceptado la invitación, de modo que los recuerdos de la noche se habían vuelto más confusos a medida que más coñac había ido bebiendo. Recordaba haber subido a un taxi en compañía de la pelirroja que ahora tenía a su lado, y lograba recordar también las acrobacias que habían practicado después. Pero el hecho de que ahora estuviese allí en su cama era una prueba de que había bebido demasiado. Normalmente, cuando le interesaba acostarse con una mujer, se aseguraba de ir a casa de ella. De este modo, podía irse después de un intervalo respetable de agradable descanso y no tenía que pasar la noche allí. Ahora, estaba atrapado.

La pelirroja suspiró feliz para sus adentros y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, con la clara intención de ponerse de nuevo a dormir. Darien se incorporó para apoyarse en el codo y con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de conseguir, la sacudió un poco cogiéndola por el hombro.

—Odio tener que hacer esto, cariño, pero tengo que ir a un sitio.

—Me parece bien—maulló ella como un gatito—Puedes dejarme aquí.

Darien sofocó una risa, sorprendido al descubrir que le dolía incluso la cara.

—No puedes, pequeña. En Chateau Chiba las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Por qué no vas a la ducha y yo llamo un taxi para que te recoja en una media hora?

La mujer se sentó en la cama, resoplando.

—Está bien—Tiró de la sábana hasta cubrirse el pecho y se levantó, la ropa de cama de Darien siguiendo su estela hasta que entró en el baño—Sé muy bien cuando no se me quiere en un lugar.

«Gracias a Dios», se dijo Darien, cogiendo el albornoz que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Y aunque de pie el dolor de cabeza parecía menguar un poco, empezó entonces a ser tremendamente consciente de la sensación de arena que sentía en el interior de la boca. Sin subir las persianas, se encaminó a la cocina y quedó cegado por la luz de la nevera cuando abrió la puerta para ver qué había dentro. Botellas de zumo. Carretes fotográficos nuevos. Pilas.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y merodeó por la cocina en busca de café. La señora que le hacía las faenas de la casa, Amy, estaba siempre organizando los malditos armarios y él nunca sabía dónde estaban las cosas en un momento dado. En la nevera encontró el café molido que esperaba aliviase su dolor de cabeza. Puso a hervir agua en un cazo, llamó al portero para que pidiese un taxi para Laurie-Laura-Lauren y rezó con fervor para que pasase un buen rato en la ducha y no saliese a tiempo de tomarse una taza en plan amiga y ponerse a charlar.

Para empezar, él no era una persona de mañanas, sobre todo cuando tenía resaca. Además, no tenía nada que decirle. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la noche anterior...al sexo, concretamente. Había sido bueno, de eso no cabía duda. Y luego lo recordó... Serena. El estómago, ya medio mareado, le dio entonces un vuelco. En algún momento, durante el juego previo, la imaginación se había apoderado de él y se había imaginado que era a Serena a quien estaba besando apasionadamente, que eran los suaves muslos de Serena los que estaba separando. «Oh, Dios».

Afectado, fue a sentarse en el gran salón estudio con ventanales, la luz del día fustigándolo. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: ser tratado brutalmente por el radiante sol matutino y entrar en razón. Desde el intercambio que había mantenido con Serena el día anterior en el vestíbulo, no había sido capaz de sacársela de la cabeza. La chica había demostrado que tenía narices, plantándosele de aquella manera, y la admiraba por ello. Algunos de sus chicos estarían encantados de batirse codo con codo con él, pero no tenían pelotas para hacerlo. Pero se lo había permitido a aquella mujer diminuta —que, sin duda, le partiría las costillas si le amenazaba con hacerlo—.Eso le encantaba. Le excitaba. Le demostraba que tenía cabeza, carácter y valentía... Lo que se necesitaba también para salir adelante fuera del hielo. «Seré ese estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Caray, llevaba toda la razón en eso». Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar qué hacer respecto a todo aquello, porque de ningún modo podía permitirse enamorarse de esa mujer, sobre todo porque trabajaba para esos cabrones de Milenio, y sobre todo porque no podía permitirse desviar su atención de la victoria. Tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos. Evitarla. Ignorarla. Costase lo que costase.

—¿Puedo al menos tomarme un café antes de que me eches?

La voz aguda de Laurie-Laura-Lauren sonando a sus espaldas devolvió a Darien al mundo real. Se apartó de la ventana y vio que su compañera de juegos de la última noche estaba de pie junto a su gigantesco sofá de cuero de color crema, mirándole, su mini-vestido verde esmeralda de la noche anterior cobrando un aspecto barato e incongruente a la luz de día.

—Por supuesto —respondió, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una taza de café y una bajada de bandera de taxi eran lo menos que podía hacer. Pero aun mostrándose educado mientras servía el humeante líquido negro en una taza, seguía con la mente fija en una cosa: Serena, y cómo cortar de raíz el deseo en ciernes que sentía por ella. No sería fácil, pero podía conseguirlo.

—Esta es mi chica.

El recibimiento de su padre cuando aparcaba en la placita donde finalizaba el camino particular que daba acceso a la finca de sus padres en Connecticut, siempre provocaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Serena. Hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, aquéllas habían sido siempre las primeras palabras que le venían a la boca cuando la veía. Estaba inclinado sobre un parterre de anémonas japonesas, sus flores de color rosa claro temblando levemente a merced de la brisa de septiembre. Se enderezó al verla, sus ojos, hundidos en su cara rojiza y acostumbrada al aire libre, brillantes de satisfacción. Se despojó de los guantes de jardinero completamente embarrados, los tiró al suelo y corrió a abrazarla. Serena agradeció el abrazo y aspiró profundamente su olor: una mezcla de suave sudor y jabón de la marca Dial, un aroma que la retornaba directamente a su infancia, a la felicidad del tiempo que había pasado con él.

—¿Cómo van?—preguntó Serena, inspeccionando los parterres. Todo lo que sabía de jardinería lo había aprendido de su padre. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado juntos estudiando con detalle catálogos de semillas, plantando y cavando, desbrozando y regando? No estaba segura de cuál había sido su mayor regalo, si su inquebrantable fe en ella o el amor por la jardinería que le había transmitido.

—Están cogiendo bien—dijo su padre en respuesta a su pregunta—Voy a intentar podarlas antes de que no dejen crecer a todo lo demás.

Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Su padre parecía cansado; pero ¿cuándo no lo parecía? Kenji Tsukino era un auténtico «mulo de carga». Cuando empezó, trabajando en la construcción, era famoso por su increíble fuerza bruta y su terca resistencia. No había trabajo que su cuerpo robusto y cuadrado no pudiera acometer y acabar, y acabar además a la perfección. Era esa misma determinación la que le había permitido abrirse camino como constructor independiente.

Ahora, treinta y cinco años después, estaba al frente de un pequeño imperio de la construcción y la palabra «delegar» no existía en su vocabulario. Supervisaba todos los detalles de todas las operaciones, de principio a fin. Serena sabía que aquello era más que una simple cuestión de orgullo. Hacía tiempo que se imaginaba que esa dedicación al trabajo proporcionaba a su padre el respiro necesario para olvidarse de vez en cuando del campo de batalla que era su matrimonio.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Serena oyó el tintineo de la risa de su madre a través de la puerta principal de la casa. Ikuko Tsukino era la personificación femenina de la revista _Town & Country: _alta, regia, la típica blanca, anglosajona y protestante. Nacida en el seno de una familia rica, nunca había llegado a perdonar al padre de Serena por haberla retirado temporalmente de su ambiente durante los primeros años que estuvieron juntos, pese a que ahora el negocio ingresaba más dinero del que ella podría gastar en toda la vida... y Dios sabía que lo intentaba. Con cincuenta y cuatro años de edad, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer veinte años más joven y la gente que la veía de lejos quedaba impresionada de entrada por su larga melena de color azulado, confundiéndola a menudo con una de sus hijas, habitualmente conRey o Mina, lo que la llenaba de satisfacción.

Serena amaba y odiaba a su madre. La amaba porque los niños no saben hacer otra cosa, y la odiaba porque su madre siempre la hacía sentirse insuficiente. Nacida entre su hermana mayor, Rey, que era alta y brillante, y su hermana menor, Mina, que era alta y bellísima, Serena era la chica rara: menuda, normal, la clásica niña de clase media que luchaba por destacar pero que nunca conseguía brillar. Al menos, no ante los ojos de su madre. Uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos era haber oído a su madre decir en una fiesta, con el salón lleno de invitados: «Rey tiene el cerebro, Mina la belleza, y Serena —entonces había hecho una pausa, con los labios fruncidos, evidentemente intentando pensar en algo que decir—Serena tiene la energía».

La energía. Como si eso fuera poco. No era de extrañar que siempre hubiese tendido más hacia su padre. El comprendía su energía, no lo veía como una torpeza o algo que obstaculizaba su camino, como hacía su madre. Miró a su padre y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él había sido quien más la había animado para iniciar su propio negocio, quien creía en sus conocimientos, quien le decía repetidamente que no se rindiese. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? La respuesta era simple: por miedo. Tenía miedo al fracaso.

El estruendo de música rock que se oía a través de una ventana abierta del segundo piso llamó entonces la atención de Serena.

—Veo que el chico que cumpleaños está en casa—le dijo a su padre.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana con cortinas, una inequívoca mirada de insatisfacción.

—Dice que eso es música.

—Cuidado—bromeó ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo—Que se te nota la edad—Su padre suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió feliz a remover la tierra.

Serena entró en la casa para desearle feliz cumpleaños a su hermano menor, Sammy. El último de los Tsukino cumplía hoy doce años. La diferencia de edad entre el chico y sus hermanas era considerable. La madre de Serena afirmaba que había sido «un accidente», pero Serena y sus hermanas coincidían en que tener a Sammy había sido el último intento de sus padres de intentar salvar su matrimonio...Un intento que había fracasado, dejando al pobre Sammy criándose solo en la enorme mansión georgiana en compañía de unos padres que no paraban de pelearse. Su estatus de hijo único llenaba a Serena de un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad. Al menos, cuando las cosas iban mal, ella, Rey y Mina se habían tenido las unas a las otras. Sammy no tenía a nadie, y por eso Janna siempre hacía un esfuerzo para llamarle y verle siempre que podía. Era su manera de hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

En el interior de la casa, su madre estaba sentada en la gigantesca cocina campera charlando por el móvil. La saludó distraídamente mientras Serena guardaba en la nevera el pastel que había preparado para Sammy. Antes de subir a ver a su hermano, pasó por el patio trasero para saludar a sus dos hermanas, de cuya presencia en la casa sabía por los dos Mercedes iguales aparcados en el camino de acceso. Rey estaba sentada junto a la piscina vestida con pantalón corto y camiseta, enfrascada leyendo un libro. Mina estaba también junto a la piscina, su cuerpo perfecto y bronceado cubierto apenas por un biquini rosa de ganchillo. Como era de esperar, Minas era modelo. Una modelo de éxito, además. Serena adoraba a su hermana mayor, Rey, pero con Mina era otra historia. Frivola, superficial, criticona, le recordaba mucho a su madre. Pero Serena tenía la esperanza de que Mina se despertase la mañana de su treinta cumpleaños y descubriera que había adquirido el tamaño de Pavarotti. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero Mina era tan condenadamente atractiva que a Serena no le quedaba otra alternativa que odiarla de vez en cuando por ello, segura de que cualquier otra mujer norteamericana de aspecto normal y corriente la odiaría también.

Charló con ellas unos minutos antes de subir a ver a Sammy. La casa de sus padres le hacía pensar en un museo: todo en su lugar, la climatización perfectamente controlada, cualquier pista sobre la vida combativa y turbulenta que allí se vivía astutamente escondida. Excepto para Sammy. Aunque la música que sonaba a todo trapo en su habitación era realmente ensordecedora, al menos indicaba cierta vitalidad de la que carecía el resto de la casa. Serena aporreó literalmente la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que era imposible que le oyera si llamaba con educación.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, su rostro iluminándose por una amplia sonrisa que revelaba dos pequeñas hileras de aparatos dentales, su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Era menudo, como Serena, pero tenía la complexión robusta de su padre y su misma piel morena.

—Hola—dijo, pellizcándole el brazo en broma.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Serena no quería parecerle anticuada, pero la música sonaba tan fuerte que incluso temblaba el suelo. Hizo un ademán en dirección al equipo de música, haciendo una mueca, como queriendo disculparse.

—¿Podrías...?

Sammy bajó la música.

—Gracias.

Serena observó las cuatro paredes de la desordenada habitación. Cualquier centímetro de espacio disponible estaba cubierto por fotografías de Britney Spears y Christina Aguilera, o por pósteres de los héroes deportivos de Sammy. Estaba Armando dispuesto a lanzar un _stiike, _y Michael Jordán, a un metro del suelo encestando un gancho, y...

Darien Chiba, ocupando un lugar de honor sobre la cabecera de la cama deSammy.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?

—La semana pasada—Sammy saltó sobre la cama y se acostó en ella bocabajo—Papá dijo que trabajabas con él. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo conocerlo?—Su voz no ocultaba la emoción.

Serena se quedó dudando.

—Por favor...—suplicó Sammy.

Serena apartó un montón de ropa sucia y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—De acuerdo—le prometió, mientras por la cabeza le pasaban imágenes de Darien mandando a paseo tanto a ella como a su hermano punky.

—¡Sí!—Sammy levantó el puño al aire—Sabía que por algo eras mi hermana favorita.

—Creía serlo porque te he cocinado un pastel con doble de chocolate para tu cumpleaños.

—¡Doble!—exclamó Sammy. Miró a su hermana con declarada adoración—Estupendo.

—Lo intentaré—La mirada de Serena volvía constantemente al póster a todo color de Chiba patinando sobre hielo, con una expresión salvaje. Se le veía tan...varonil. Tan intenso. Como un guerrero, nada que ver con el tipo arrogante y poco colaborador que sabía que era. Apartó la vista y se concentró en su hermano.

—¿Y qué se siente con esto de tener doce años?

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Lo mismo.

—¿Qué te han regalado papá y mamá?

—Unos patines de hockey nuevos—recitó Sammy, aburrido—Un monopatín nuevo—Volvió a encogerse de hombros—Cosas.

«Cosas», pensó Serena, su garganta cerrándose con las palabras que habría deseado pronunciar pero que no debía articular. Ése había sido siempre el estilo de sus padres: atrapados como estaban en su propio drama, inundaban a sus hijos de cosas, una forma de apaciguar su sentimiento de culpa por no ser capaces de darles lo más importante.

—¿Cómo ha ido por aquí últimamente?—preguntó en voz baja Serena. Su hermano se puso boca arriba y miró el techo y se cruzó de brazos a modo de respuesta.

—Como siempre—dijo en tono evasivo—Ya sabes.

Queriendo decir con ello que su madre seguía tomándose un cóctel de más antes de la cena y que luego arremetía contra su padre, diciéndole que se había casado con ella para ascender socialmente. Ambos a gritos con que si la clase trabajadora esto y aquello, y que si los otros eran unos presuntuosos. Que si chabolista irlandés. Que si princesa de hielo. «Dios mío», pensó desesperada Serena. ¿Es que les daba igual cómo podía afectar todo aquello a Sammy? ¿Y por qué tenía que importarles? Tampoco les importó cómo pudiera afectarles a sus hermanas y a ella.

Le alborotó el pelo, un gesto que el niño consideraba evidentemente poco adecuado para un chico de su edad, pues apartó la cabeza.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella—Ya sabes que puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras. Lo digo en serio. O llamarme.

Se volvió hacia ella, esperanzado.

—Si vengo a tu casa, ¿podré conocer a Darien Chiba?

—¿Qué te parece lo siguiente?—Serena se lo pensó un momento—¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a casa esta noche y mañana por la mañana te llevo a ver el entrenamiento de los Blades y así conoces a los chicos?

Sammy dio un brinco.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí—le garantizó Serena, su corazón lleno de felicidad al ver la expresión emocionada e infantil dibujada en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Y podré tener autógrafos y esas cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Y una fotografía con Darien?

—Podemos intentarlo.

—¡Eres la mejor!—Saltó de la cama y la besó impulsivamente en la mejilla—¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a los colegas!—A punto estaba de salir de la habitación para llamar a sus amigos cuando se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena—¿Puedo llevar los patines? ¿Puedo patinar en la misma pista de hielo que ellos cuando hayan terminado?

—Se lo preguntaré a mi jefe—dijo ella con cautela—Pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

Dando gritos de alegría, salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y escaleras abajo. Una vez sola, Serena se incorporó y se volvió para contemplar la imagen de Darien que había sobre la cabecera de la cama. Dios, qué guapo era, incluso con el sudor cayéndole por la frente y su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante en posición de ataque, dispuesto a empujar el disco sobre el hielo. ¿Pero y qué? Lo que ahora le importaba no era su aspecto. Sino su corazón. Esperaba que debajo de su arisco exterior pudiera ser amable con un chiquillo, aunque ese chiquillo resultara ser su hermano. Porque de no serlo...

Lo de las relaciones públicas tenía sus compensaciones, y esto era un ejemplo de ello: sentada junto a la pista de hielo, observaba a su hermanito disfrutar del entrenamiento de los Blades. Sammy no despegaba los ojos de Darien en ningún momento; todo lo que él hacía era lo mejor, lo más grande, lo más asombroso. «Eso es lo que tú crees», pensó Serena, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento tendría que dirigirse al vestuario e intentar, una vez más, hablar con el capitán Tozudo para que dedicase un poco de su tiempo a alguna buena causa. Pero cuando Darien pasó volando por su lado y lanzó el disco por encima del Plexiglás en dirección a Sammy, la postura de Serena se suavizó un poco. Tal vez no quisiera tratar con ella, pero era evidente que le importaba hacer feliz a un joven admirador. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocérselo.

Y mientras lo observaba, Serena intentó ver a Darien a través de los ojos de su hermano, sus admiradores y sus compañeros de equipo. Para su hermano, era un dios del deporte cuyo coraje y determinación le habían ayudado a hacerse un lugar en la historia del deporte. Sus admiradores le amaban porque era superior a la vida, un jugador legendario y un ganador acreditado que había conseguido la Stanley Cup para Nueva York y que estaba decidido a conseguirla de nuevo. Sus compañeros de equipo le querían por el mismo motivo, y por otros más: era su líder, pero también su amigo, alguien que los apreciaba de verdad a todos ellos a nivel individual. Artemis le había contado una historia sobre un novato que había llegado a los Blades a mitad de temporada y que se había instalado temporalmente en un hotel. Chiba había invitado al joven jugador a instalarse en su casa e incluso le había ayudado a encontrar apartamento. Serena se había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar el relato; le había costado reconciliar el deportista egoísta con el que se había enfrentado con aquel osito que supuestamente tenía un corazón. ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

Finalizado el entrenamiento, Sammy se puso los patines, impaciente por la oportunidad que se le brindaba de explicar a sus amigos que las cuchillas de sus Bauer habían tocado el mismo hielo que los patines de Darien Chiba. El plan de Serena consistía en dejarle dar unas cuantas vueltas a la pista para que disfrutara y luego acompañarlo al vestuario y presentarlo a los jugadores. Normalmente, Chiba era uno de los primeros que abandonaba el hielo y se metía en la ducha. Pero aquel día fue el último y, de hecho, se acercaba patinando a ritmo lento hacia donde estaban Serena y Sammy, haciendo con ello que los ojos de Sammy doblaran prácticamente su tamaño y el estómago de Serena quedase hecho un nudo, a la defensiva.

—Hola—le dijo a Sammy desde el otro lado del Plexiglás—Soy Darien.

—Yo...—Sammy se interrumpió, demasiado atónito como para poder hablar. Se volvió hacia su hermana. «¿Es real todo lo que me está sucediendo?», preguntaba su mirada.

—Está bien—susurró Serena, dirigiendo amablemente la mirada a Darien, que se mostraba imperturbable ante la repentina mudez de su hermano. De hecho, parecía incluso que entendía su actitud.

—Tú debes de ser el hermano de Serena—continuó tranquilamente Darien, con una expresión muy amable—Veo cierto parecido.

Sammy se limitó a tragar saliva.

—Este es Sammy—dijo cariñosamente Serena, rodeando a su hermano con el brazo y pellizcándole en broma el hombro, para tranquilizarlo—Ayer cumplió doce años.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Darien.

—Gracias—consiguió murmurar Sammy.

Darien señaló los pies de Sammy, calzados con los patines.

—¿Juegas al jockey?

Sammy movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Y la cabeza de Darien se inclinó en señal de aprobación.

—Buen tipo. Lo único que importa es el deporte. ¿Te apetece dar unas cuantas vueltas conmigo, pasarnos el disco?

Esta vez fueron tanto Serena como Sammy los que abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Darien—empezó Serena, intentando contener su asombro—no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo—Lanzó a Sammy una sonrisa de aliento—¿Juegas?

—Sí—dijoSammy, amedrentado.

—Pero con una condición.

«Por supuesto—pensó con amargura Serena—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad».

—Si fallo un pase, no se lo digas a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Sammy sonrió y mirando a Serena una vez más para adquirir confianza, se unió a su héroe sobre el hielo. Al principio estaba nervioso, sus pasos inseguros, pero fue soltándose poco a poco. Serena no podía oír lo que Darien le decía pero, fuera lo que fuese, hacía sonreír y reír a su hermano. Serena estaba conmovida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había oído a su hermano pequeño reír de aquella manera, tan despreocupado y feliz? Siguieron patinando, turnándose en la portería, pasándose una y otra vez el disco. Serena fue percatándose lentamente de que en aquel momento no estaba viendo a Darien Chiba tal y como lo veían sus admiradores, ni tal y como lo veía su hermano, ni siquiera como lo veían sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaba viéndolo como una mujer ve a un hombre, al hombre que, de permitírselo, podía pasar del estado de periférico a potencial. Veía un hombre fuerte, atento, cuyas convicciones estaban tan profundamente enraizadas como sus emociones. Como alguien dispuesto a dedicar tiempo a hacer feliz a un niño; un hombre del que una mujer podía imaginar...

Se detuvo allí. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? El hombre que estaba allí enfrente embelesando a su hermano era la perdición de su existencia profesional. No sólo eso, sino que además era el típico deportista mal educado, egoísta, probablemente sexista, además, si rascabas un poco la superficie, con el que no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver. No, seguiría con Diamante, el cerebral, el pretencioso, el desmotivado Diamante. Diamante, el seguro. Al menos, pensando en él, no agitaba en lo más hondo de su ser aquellos sentimientos profundos y aterradores. Que algún significado debían de tener, eso era evidente. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber exactamente cuál era su significado.


	5. Chapter 4

¡Hola chicas!

Siento haber tardado con este capi, pero por lo menos ya está subido =)

Gracias por vuestros reviews.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Capítulo 4

Mostrarse amable con su hermanito había sido un error. Darien se daba cuenta de ello.

Era finales de octubre, estaban a un mes del inicio de la temporada oficial, y desde que le había regalado al niño el mejor día de su vida, dedicándole unos minutos en la pista de hielo, firmándole un autógrafo y posando para un par de fotografías, Serena, la Terrier Humana, se le había echado encima, tratando constantemente de engatusarlo y lisonjeándolo y suplicándole y rogándole y persuadiéndole, intentando convencerle para que apareciese en un acto, en cualquier acto.

Algo que, naturalmente, no haría.

Pero por mucho que su acoso constante le hiciese desear robarle a alguno de los entrenadores un rollo de esparadrapo y taparle con él la boca, se daba cuenta en el fondo de que simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, un trabajo que básicamente parecía centrarse en fastidiarle a él la vida. Se había convertido en una especie de chiste: bastaba con que se le acercase a un metro de distancia para que la primera palabra que saliese de su boca fuera un raudo y convincente «No».

Se imaginaba que él tenía la culpa de todo. De haber ignorado al niño, de haberse dirigido al vestuario aquel día como siempre solía hacer, ella seguiría pensando que era un tozudo duro de pelar. Pero no; se había apartado de su camino habitual para hacer algo agradable, y con ello había revelado una pequeña raja en su coraza, una raja que ahora ella intentaba dinamitar con su estrategia de perforadora, pensando, evidentemente, que si lo presionaba lo suficiente, él acabaría sucumbiendo. Pero se equivocaba del todo.

¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Reflexionaba sobre el tema mirando por la ventanilla del tren interurbano que los conducía hacia Washington, D. C. Aquella noche jugaban en Washington. Hasta el momento, los Blades llevaban ocho victorias y cuatro derrotas, y tres de estas últimas habían sido en pista contraria. Esperaban mantener el equilibrio y la concentración esta noche, porque Dios sabía bien lo mucho que necesitaban la victoria. Los de Washington practicaban un juego duro y agresivo. Eran competitivos y rápidos. «Pero nosotros somos más competitivos y más rápidos —pensó con orgullo—Y si podemos mantener la concentración, acabaremos utilizándolos de escobas para barrer el hielo».

Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo hacia su pequeño castigo constante y su hermanito. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muy fácil: quería alegrarle el día al niño. Tenía clarísimo que algo tan simple como charlar un poco y dar unos cuantos pases de disco hacían feliz a cualquiera. No era mucho pedir, y él se alegraba de poder ofrecerlo. Además, el niño —Sammy—le había hecho pensar en él a su misma edad. Robusto pero tímido, temeroso de apropiarse de su propio espacio. Se preguntó si el padre del niño le estaría constantemente detrás para que ganase, ganase y ganase, tal y como había hecho su padre con él. Darien pensaba que la acción habría merecido la pena si aquella sesión privada con uno de sus héroes servía para incentivar la autoestima del chaval, aunque fuese sólo un poco, o para aligerar la posible presión de intentar ser siempre lo bastante bueno como para complacer a su padre.

Pero conseguir que aquel cumpleaños fuese un día inolvidable para el niño no era más que una justificación a medias, y lo sabía. La otra mitad de la justificación era que quería impresionar a Serena. Después, cuando ella le miró con aquellos grandes ojos azul cielo llenos de gratitud y de alguna cosa más que ni siquiera quiso tratar de averiguar, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado esperando aquella mirada y que, de hecho, era él quien acababa de provocarla. Una mirada que decía que ella sabía que dentro de él había algo más que una necesidad abrumadora de victoria y una negativa terca a cooperar con ella. Una mirada que decía...

Con una necesidad urgente de despejar esas ideas, se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a sus chicos para asegurarse de que todos se sentían cómodos y que no tenían ideas raras abrumándoles la cabeza. Era algo que siempre solía hacer como parte de su trabajo de capitán, aunque la prensa bromeara sobre él al respecto y lo llamasen por ello «Papaíto», un mote que tenía completamente atragantado. De hecho, había varios del equipo que le superaban en edad y él tampoco es que fuese muy mayor. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del tren vio al Toro hablando por el teléfono móvil. Estaba echándole la bronca a alguien mientras iba vaciando un paquete de caramelos del tamaño de una bolsa de agua caliente. Unas filas más allá estaba Serena. Estaba leyéndoles la cartilla a dos de los novatos, Touya Fujitawa y Helios Erosion, que habían sido lo bastante estúpidos como para dejarse fotografiar saliendo borrachos de uno de los bares de topless más conocidos del East Side.

—Y sucederá lo siguiente—vocifera Serena—Voy a redactar una nota de prensa diciendo que ambos sentís mucho haberos comportado de un modo tan poco profesional, y que nunca volverá a suceder. Porque no sucederá, ¿comprendido? Milenio no lo tolerará, y yo tampoco. Si queréis ser malos chicos, hacedlo disfrazados. ¿Entendido?

Los dos jugadores asintieron.

—Bien. Una cosa más: si alguien de la prensa os pregunta sobre esto, tenéis que responderles «Sin comentarios». Y punto. Nada de «Simplemente tratábamos de divertirnos», o «No hacíamos daño a nadie», o «La malvada responsable de relaciones públicas nos ha dicho que no podíamos hablar del tema». «Sin comentarios», y basta.

»Y finalmente, los dos asistiréis a un curso sobre las consecuencias del consumo de alcohol y drogas. Es lo que se conoce como rehabilitación de la imagen, y haréis ver que os ha encantado, aunque sea vuestra peor pesadilla. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Los jugadores asintieron de nuevo y se fueron. Impresionado, Darien la vio regresar también a su asiento junto al pasillo. Un segundo después se le acercó Jedite Metalia y se inclinó para decirle alguna cosa. A Darien no le gustaba escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones de los demás, pero le llamó la atención el tono de frustración que captó en la voz de Serena.

—Jedite... ya te lo dije. No quiero salir contigo.

—Pero yo quiero.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, contrariada.

—Muy bien, pero yo no quiero, ¿me entiendes? Eres un chico muy agradable, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pienso salir contigo. Y cuanto antes te lo metas en la cabeza...

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, Jedite le cogió la mano y la posó sobre su bíceps.

—¿Lo tocas? Duro como una roca, un hombre de verdad. ¿Cómo no puedes querer?—Bajó la voz y adquirió un tono seductor—Admítelo, lo quieres. Tú...

Serena le apartó la mano, azorada.

—Basta ya, Jedite.

Allí estaba. Algo se agitaba en el interior de Darien, algo que no quería calificar pero que le resultaba imposible obviar. Con la tensión presente en todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, se acercó a la pareja, sus ojos azules lanzando a su compañero de equipo una inequívoca mirada de atención. Si Jedite pensaba que podía comportarse fuera del hielo de aquella manera—si pensaba que su capitán iba a tolerar que acosase a una mujer—entonces aquel fanfarrón que empezaba a llenar portadas vería la que le iba a caer encima. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía encogerse Jedite, de modo que incluso antes de que le agarrara y le lanzará contra la fila de asientos del otro lado, Darien vio que Jedite se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué parte de lo que ella te ha dicho «no» has comprendido bien?—rugió Darien.

—Lo siento—dijo Jedite, su mirada empañándose de vergüenza al ver la rabia y la decepción de su líder.

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella—Darien soltó a Jedite y con un pequeño empujón le obligó a dirigirse a Serena.

—Serena—Jedite tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, una mirada cándida—Siento haberte molestado. Te dejaré tranquila—Se volvió nervioso hacia Darien, como queriéndole decir: «¿Es suficiente con esto?». Darien le respondió con una sacudida de cabeza casi imperceptible y Jedite se fue rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del vagón para escapar de las miradas vigilantes de sus compañeros de equipo y cicatrizar en privado las heridas de su humillación. Darien lo observó y después se volvió hacia Serena, que parecía algo conmocionada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo Serena—Pero podría haberme apañado sola.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?

—Porque no me has dado la oportunidad—respondió cortante. El rubor que cubrió sus mejillas dejó embelesado a Darien, contra su voluntad. ¿Cuántas mujeres se ruborizaban de verdad hoy en día?

—Jedite es inofensivo, lo sabes de sobras—estaba diciendo ella—En gran parte, el problema está en que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en este país, sobre todo las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres—Sus labios dibujaron una fina línea que pretendía mostrar su desaprobación—A lo mejor podrías enseñárselo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, señorita Tsukino?

—Eso jamás, capitán Chiba. Simplemente aludo a un talento fuera de la pista que he oído decir que posees.

—¿Y qué más has oído decir de mí?

—Mejor que no lo sepas.

Darien se echó a reír. Vio entonces la sonrisa en la mirada de ella y le respondió con la misma moneda. Le gustaba esa facilidad con la que ambos intercambiaban bromas durante esos escasos y excepcionales momentos en los que ella no estaba acosándolo. Le gustaba. Razón por la cual quiso aporrear a Jedite, porque sólo de pensar en él acercándose a ella se le revolvían las tripas de tal modo que ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Dios. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía?

Retrocedió e hizo un gesto indicando los documentos que ella tenía en su regazo.

—Te dejo que sigas con esto—dijo con frialdad.

—De acuerdo—Aquella sequedad dejó a Serena aturdida—Supongo que deberías darle las gracias—dijo en voz baja—Resulta agradable saber que la caballerosidad no ha muerto.

Caballerosidad. Que utilizase aquel término le dejó muy satisfecho, le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Pero, por otro lado, también le puso nervioso, ya que empezaron a despertar lentamente los sentimientos de antiguas experiencias románticas. No podía permitir que sucediese. No lo permitiría.

—A lo mejor podrías redactar una nota sobre el incidente para los tipos esos de Milenio y camuflarlo como un acto de servicio a la comunidad—fue la ocurrencia de él. Pero no supo muy bien si ella le había oído, pues lo dijo cuando estaba ya por el pasillo de regreso a su asiento, donde pensaba permanecer quieto durante el resto del trayecto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto lo que acaba de hacer, esa cosa con el disco? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Amy, Serena esperó a que se apaciguase el salvaje rugido de la multitud congregada en los Met Gar. Era sábado por la noche y los Blades jugaban en casa contra su rival número uno, el New Jersey. Jedite Metalia, dorsal número cincuenta y cinco, acababa de marcar el primer gol a los diez minutos de partido. Las entradas se habían agotado y el público se mostraba entusiasmado, una afición famosa tanto por su fidelidad al equipo como por su griterío tanto de alegría como de insatisfacción. Serena echó un vistazo al mar de caras electrificadas que llenaba el sobrecalentado pabellón y se sintió contagiada por la energía de la multitud, un escalofrío de emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tal vez fuera porque empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía allí abajo, en la pista de hielo, o tal vez tuviera que ver con que conocía personalmente a los jugadores, pero la verdad era que el hockey empezaba a gustarle y empezaba también a valorar las excepcionales habilidades y talentos necesarios que acompañaban el juego profesional. No era algo que fuera a comentar con nadie, excepto quizá con Artemis y su hermano y su padre. Se imaginó explicándoselo a su madre y a sus hermanas y vio enseguida al trío Amazon mirándola con desdeñosa condescendencia. En cuanto a Diamante... mejor olvídate de él, como solía decir la tía de Amy. Diamante le preguntaría con sarcasmo si había sufrido un golpe de _stick _en la cabeza, o si se había sometido a una lobotomía sin decírselo. Una cosa era trabajar como relaciones públicas de un equipo de hockey, y otra muy distinta cogerle afición al deporte. ¿Qué era eso que siempre decía Diamante? ¿Que las masas son un montón de tontos del culo? «Que Dios me ayude», pensó Serena, avergonzada. Independientemente de que se sintiese cómoda con ello o no, tenía que deshacerse de él.

—Lo que acabas de verle hacer es lo que se conoce como «finta»—le explicó—Es cuando el jugador que lleva el disco realiza un movimiento engañoso para sortear al oponente, o cuando engaña al portero para obligarle a abandonar su posición.

—Por eso ha enviado el disco hacia un lado y luego ha cambiado rápidamente hacia la otra dirección—observó excitada Amy.

—Correcto.

Amy se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Cómo has aprendido todo esto?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente viéndolos jugar.

Amy movió afirmativamente la cabeza con solemnidad, impresionada, y volvió a concentrar su atención en la acción que se desarrollaba en la pista. Serena estaba a punto de contarle la verdad—que se había comprado un ejemplar de _Hockey para tontos _que estaba estudiando con fervor religioso— pero decidió callársela. Era mucho más divertido que Amy la tuviese por un genio de los deportes capaz de utilizar la jerga del hockey sin ningún problema.

Serena miraba también la pista de hielo, sus ojos buscando, como siempre, el jersey con el dorsal número veintinueve. Darien estaba en el centro de la pista en posición de comienzo del encuentro, a la espera del lanzamiento del disco. Vio cómo se movían sus labios y dedujo que seguramente estaba intentando provocar al contrario para desconcentrarle en su juego. Serena sabía, por sus paseos por el vestuario, que solía cruzar más de una palabra con el oponente cuando era necesario y no quería ni pensar en lo que probablemente debía estar insinuándole al otro sobre su madre o su hermana. Ty ganó el saque y todos los cuerpos empezaron a deslizarse por el hielo, una danza frenética y brutal de poder y velocidad que resultaba estimulante.

Janna se dio cuenta en aquel momento, abucheando al árbitro cuando pitaba algo mal y lanzando gritos de alborozo cuando uno de los jugadores del Jersey recibía un golpe bueno y limpio, que finalmente pensaba en el equipo como «los chicos», igual que Artemis. Porque eso es lo que eran: chicos, con sus personalidades, con sus preferencias y sus aversiones, como cualquiera. A esas alturas, sabía ya bastante bien con quién podía contar en cualquier momento para las actividades de relaciones públicas, y quién se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla; quién prefería realizar actividades directamente con niños, y a quién le iba más acicalarse y codearse con los grandes de la sociedad de Nueva York para demostrar que «nobleza obliga». Eran un buen grupo, trabajadores y generosos, pese al comportamiento desordenado durante los fines de semana que muchos de ellos seguían teniendo. Pero en aquel sentido, el tiempo corría de su lado. Si conseguía permanecer allí, no tenía la menor duda de que con su mano de hierro acabaría logrando que la mayoría se implicase en un par de actividades para mejorar su imagen.

Exceptuando a su santificado capitán, por supuesto.

No lo conseguía. No conseguía entrarle. Sabía que tenía un espíritu generoso, porque lo había comprobado personalmente, tanto con su hermano como con los jugadores. Sabía que era una persona atenta, si es que el casi «estrangulamiento» de Jedite a bordo del tren hacia Washington D. C. la semana pasada podía servir como ejemplo. ¿Por qué seguía resistiéndose de aquella manera a la publicidad, especialmente a la del tipo que ella pretendía llevar a cabo, si todo era simplemente por una buena causa? ¿Y por qué últimamente la evitaba como si fuese la peste? Bueno, la verdad era que siempre la había esquivado, sobre todo cuando la veía acercarse con una libreta. Pero desde el incidente del tren, se mostraba incluso más poco comunicativo de lo habitual, y cuando se dignaba a hablar con ella, lo hacía con monosílabos y de forma lacónica, con lo que algunos interpretarían como mala educación. ¿Qué sucedía allí?

La pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras ella y Mina veían a los Blades vencer a los Jersey por cinco a dos. Finalizado el encuentro, Mina apuró su cerveza y, después de aplastar el vaso de plástico vacío contra el suelo de cemento, se volvió hacia Serena, impaciente.

—Quiero conocerlos.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién?—repitió Mina, exasperada—¡Ya sabes a quién! A los Blades. Llévame al vestuario.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera—Serena intentó imaginarse a Mina sumergiéndose en aquel mar de carne sudorosa y musculosa y supo por instinto que acabaría en desastre. Además, no estaba de humor para ver al equipo entero convertido en un atajo de bobos sólo de ver a su atractiva amiga—Olvídalo.

—Vamos—le suplicó Mina.

—No.

—¿Y no podemos quedar con ellos en un bar o algo así? Sé que algunos salen a tomar un par de copas después de jugar en casa, y sé que tú sabes dónde van. Vamos, Serena—Unió las manos como si estuviera rezando, su expresión equiparable a la mirada inocente de una niña del coro—Por favor...

Serena se lo pensó. A ser sincera, lo último que le apetecía era meterse en un bar lleno de humo y ver cómo Mina buscaba al amor de su vida entre los jugadores. Precisamente lo que necesitaba, su compañera de piso saliendo con uno de los Blades. Además, aquella semana había salido ya tres noches, pues había tenido que asistir a diversos actos para recaudar fondos, y estaba agotada; lo único que quería era ir a casa, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama con el último número de la revista _People. _¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí, si es que la expresión de Mina, que empezaba a metamorfosearse en una mirada de «Me debes una», servía como indicación.

—De acuerdo—accedió Serena, mientras Mina se ponía a dar palmas de placer—Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—A, comportarte, y B, saldremos hasta las dos como máximo.

—De acuerdo. Y ya que tú pones dos condiciones, yo también pondré una.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó recelosa Serena.

—Que cuando lleguemos allí me digas cuál de todos ellos está más bueno desnudo.

Serena entornó los ojos.

—No lo sé. Los veo todos iguales.

Lo cual era mentira. Sabía perfectamente bien quién era el mejor, pero de ninguna manera pensaba contárselo a Mina, por si acaso estaba allí.

Darien estaba en la barra pidiendo una Guinness cuando oyó que los dos chicos que tenía detrás mencionaban el nombre de ella y decían que se alegraban de que por fin se hubiese decidido a acompañarlos. Miró rápidamente por encima del hombro y allí estaba ella, preciosa, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Iba acompañada por una mujer alta y rubia que parecía una niña en una tienda de golosinas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había ido allí para relajarse con sus chicos después de un duro partido, no para esquivar a aquella relaciones públicas del demonio. Esperaba que ella se plantease dónde estaba y que le diera un descanso por una vez. Tenía que saber que a la mínima mención de sus actividades de relaciones públicas o de Milenio, apuraría la copa y se iría con viento fresco. Esperaba, por lo tanto, que estuviese allí por el mismo motivo que él, relajarse en compañía de los amigos.

Volvió donde estaba sentado previamente, con Lita y Andrew Furuhata, mientras Serena paseaba entre las otras mesas, presentando a su amiga a los jugadores. Sus chicos se mostraban simpáticos, acogedores. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Naturalmente, la amiga era atractiva, de modo que no era necesario ser muy listo para saber de qué iba la cosa. Pero el Chapter House solía ser un lugar agradable, razón por la cual siempre se dejaban caer por allí. Darien sabía que mucha gente pensaba que era un tugurio de poca monta, con su vieja máquina de discos, sus ventanas sucias, sus suelos cubiertos de serrín y sus mesas desvencijadas, pero para él, todo aquello formaba parte de su encanto. El arrugado camarero llevaba toda la vida allí y tenía un repertorio de historias entretenidas de sus días como marino mercante capaz de mantenerte en el local la noche entera. El ambiente era informal y la clientela gente trabajadora, que pasaba completamente de que ellos fueran los Blades. Era un secreto muy bien guardado, un lugar donde poder beber en paz sus cervezas. De vez en cuando aparecía algún admirador, pero Darien era de la opinión de que si eran lo bastante listos como para imaginarse dónde podía encontrarse el equipo, se merecían tomar un par de copas con ellos.

Serena y su acompañante llegaron por fin a la mesa cuando en la máquina de discos sonaba un viejo éxito de la década de los sesenta.

—Lita, Andrew, Darien...—Su mirada se clavó en la de él por más tiempo del que a Darien le hubiese gustado—Quiero que conozcáis a mi amiga Mina.

Andrew, siempre amigable, levantó la jarra a modo de saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Darien dijo lo mismo, igual que Lita.

—Igualmente—respondió Mina.

—¿Queréis sentaros? ofreció amablemente Lita.

Sonriendo, Serena y Mina retiraron dos sillas y tomaron asiento. No llevaban ni cinco segundos sentadas cuando Armand de la Rose, el tercer alero del equipo, se acercó a la mesa después de abandonar la que compartía con el defensa de los Blades, Alan Alfa, y el Expreso Siberiano, Jedite Metalia. Armand sonrió educadamente y le dijo a Mina si le apetecía una copa. Le faltaban dos dientes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero declinó la invitación.

—Sólo una copa—insistió Armand, con mucha educación—No mordemos.

—Tal vez éste sea en parte el problema—comentó irónicamente Darien en voz baja. ¿Es que no se percataba aquella tal Mina de que estaba rodeada de hombres que, entre todos, sumaban más piezas dentales falsas que los jubilados de una residencia? Serena le miró con mala cara, aunque Mina parecía no haber oído el comentario. Viendo que no iba a cambiar de idea, Dante se encogió de hombros, afablemente, y se fue. La escena se repitió cuando su compañero de equipo, Alan Alfa, se acercó con la misma pregunta. Mina aceptó aquella vez, y después de lanzar una rápida mirada a Serena para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada, siguió a Alan hacia su mesa.

—Bien, ha sido interesante—observó Lita.

—Es una buena palabra para calificarlo—murmuró Serena, frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más.

—Me pregunto qué tenía Armand que no tuviese Alan—reflexionó Andrew en voz alta.

—Dientes—respondió con voz grave Serena, mirando nerviosa en dirección hacia donde había ido Mina.

«Está preocupada por tener que cuidar de su amiga», pensó Darien. Y él estaba ahora preocupado por tener que cuidar de ella, por tenerla allí sentada y asegurarse de que lo pasase bien. « ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que venir?».

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—Darien escuchó a Andrew pronunciar esas palabras y se molestó. ¡Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo y Andrew le había tomado la delantera! «Decídete, Chiba. ¿Quieres que se quede a tomar una cerveza contigo o quieres que se largue?»

Serena se mostró agradecida.

—Una Bud Light, gracias, Andrew.

—Iré a por ella—Darien se levantó de un brinco. Notó que los tres observaban con las cejas levantadas cómo él se retiraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la barra, pero le dio igual. Mientras pedía la cerveza de Serena tendría tiempo de pensar cómo quería comportarse con ella en un encuentro social. Hasta aquel momento, había conseguido evitarla a la perfección, expulsarla de su mente. Y tenía que seguir con la cabeza muy clara. Pidió la bebida y miró de reojo la mesa, donde Serena seguía charlando con Andrew y Lita. Cuando estaba feliz, se le iluminaba la cara, sus ojos azules como la flor del maíz llenos de vida. Aquellos ojos tan grandes recordaban a veces los de un niño abandonado y despertaban en él un sentimiento de protección. Y ése era el motivo por el que se había abalanzado sobre Metalia en el tren. No había tenido nada que ver con querer alejar a Jedite de Serena. Había sido una simple cuestión de protección. «Sí, eso era».

Regresó a la mesa con la cerveza y se la pasó a Serena.

—¿Cuánto te debo?—preguntó ella.

Darien agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Invita la casa—Dio un trago a su Guinness y el sabor con cuerpo de la cerveza le calentó la garganta y el estómago. Nada mejor que una buena cerveza negra después de partirse la espalda sobre el hielo—Y bien, ¿qué me he perdido?

Andrew se levantó y extendió la mano en dirección a su esposa.

—Lita y yo nos vamos a bailar. Serena te pondrá al corriente.

«Pagarás por esto», le decía la mirada de Darien a Andrew, cuya única respuesta fue una gran sonrisa en el momento en que posaba la mano en la cintura de su esposa y la conducía hacia la pequeña pista de baile improvisada.

—Y bien—dijoDarien, acercando un par de centímetros la silla a la de Serena para así no tener que alzar mucho la voz para hacerse oír—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Sus ojos azules mostraron de entrada sorpresa, admiración después.

—Está bien. No para de hablar de lo que hiciste por él.

Darien se encogió de hombros, incómodo ante aquel elogio.

—Parecía un buen chico.

—Lo es.

Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo, luego en la pared, en cualquier sitio que no fuese él. Estaba nerviosa, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía él que imaginarse por qué. Por Dios, le había visto prácticamente desnudo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con él? Y lo que era peor, él también empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Darien dio un trago largo a la cerveza y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Mina .

—Esa amiga tuya... ¿le van los deportistas?

Serena dio un salto hacia atrás, ofendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

DArien se echó a reír, sin comprender muy bien la irritabilidad de su tono de voz.

—No. No es mi tipo.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo?—preguntó ella, mirándolo directamente.

—Bien—Darien empezó a hablar muy despacio, girando entre los dedos la jarra de cerveza—Supongo que eso tengo que saberlo yo y adivinarlo tú—Ella desvió de nuevo la mirada y él utilizó aquella incómoda pausa entre ellos para desviar la conversación—Mira, no pretendía insultar a tu amiga. Es simplemente que cuando entró, sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de tocarle la rifa.

—Mina no es la típica que va detrás de los deportistas. Es una romántica irremediable.

—¿Y con esto se entiende que... ?

—Que se imagina a todos los chicos de este lugar de pie en el altar, vestidos con chaqué, mientras ella avanza por el pasillo al son de la marcha nupcial.

Darien rió otra vez.

—¿De modo que practica la caza de marido?

—Busca continuamente a «Él».

—Pues te aseguro que con ese trío está meando en el árbol que no toca. Exceptuando quizá a Armand, al que parece ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pobre Armand de la Ros—se lamentó Serena—Parece tan agradable.

—¿No es eso lo que quieren las mujeres?—preguntó Darien con cierto nerviosismo—¿Un hombre que sea «agradable»?

—Ser agradable está bien. Y acordarse de llevar el anillo en público aún está mejor—Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

—¿A qué se dedica?—preguntó Darien, decidido a seguir con Mina como tema de conversación.

—Es la relaciones públicas de _Libre y salvaje. _Antes trabajábamos juntas.

—Ah—Antes iba a la tumba que confesarle que él, igual que la mitad de los tipos que jugaban en la Liga Nacional de Hockey, estaban totalmente enganchados a ese serial. Igual que muchos deportistas. Era una forma de pasar el tiempo cuando estabas en la carretera, encerrado en una habitación de hotel sin nada que hacer. Se resistió a las ganas de preguntarle si la actriz que hacía de Ann era también una lagartona en la vida real, y formuló otra pregunta, que le interesaba más si cabe—¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto de las relaciones públicas? ¿Es algo a lo que siempre quisiste dedicarte?

Serena se quedó mirando su bebida. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la tristeza de su mirada dejó a Darien pasmado.

—De hecho, lo que en realidad quería era iniciar mi propio negocio.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Es complicado—respondió en tono evasivo—No estoy muy segura de saber explicarlo.

—Inténtalo.

Su mirada se iluminó, justo lo que él esperaba. Odiaba aquella melancolía que tan rápidamente se había apoderado de ella. Serena dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, pensativa. Seguía costándole mirarle a los ojos.

—No me decidí a ser una emprendedora porque no tenía lo que se necesita para ello.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

No hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, ¿quién te dijo eso?—repitió él—Quiero saberlo.

Seguía manteniendo su silencio.

—Ya veo—Se recostó él en su asiento—Te lo dijiste tú misma.

Y aquello le llamó la atención. Pese a que un minuto antes aquel cuadro tan cutre colgado en la pared de enfrente y que representaba a unos perros jugando al póquer parecía ser mucho más interesante que la cara de Darien, de repente empezó a mirarle.

—¿Intentaste alguna vez iniciar tu propio negocio?—continuó él—¿O tiraste la toalla la primera vez que te sentaste a redactar un plan de negocios?

—Tiré la toalla después de sentarme un centenar de veces a escribirlo, ¿de acuerdo?—le espetó ella.

Él no le hizo caso.

—¿No sabías en realidad lo que hacías? ¿O es algo de lo que has acabado convenciéndote para poder afrontar el hecho de que no fuiste a por ello?

Serena estaba asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Serena—dijo él, zalamero. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, adoptando la pose de un verdadero amigo—Sé sincera contigo por un minuto. ¿De verdad no te creías capaz de iniciar un negocio?

Tragó ella saliva.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentaste?—Notó la llegada de una oleada de aquel famoso empujón de autoestima que sabía dar tan bien el capitán Chiba, y no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba verla así—¿Porque era demasiado duro? Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena exige luchárselo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera claudicas en lo de intentar conseguir que yo haga lo que me pide Milenio!

—Eso es distinto—insistió Serena.

—No, no lo es. Se trata del mismo y condenado principio de la perseverancia—Hizo una pausa, calibrando con precisión sus palabras—Admiro de verdad tu forma de trabajar, lo sabes.

Serena bufó.

—Ya.

—Lo digo en serio. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con los motivos que te han llevado a trabajar en esto, ya que ya sabes que opino que lo de las relaciones públicas es una chorrada, pero respeto tu forma de entrar en el vestuario un día tras otro y de ponerle al equipo los puntos sobre las íes. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo, sobre todo en el mundo de los jugadores de hockey. Deberías sentirte orgullosa por todos los chicos que han decidido ver las cosas a tu manera y cooperar en lo de las relaciones públicas. Es una prueba de tu agresividad y de tu poder de persuasión... un poder que podrías explotar si decidieses iniciar tu propio negocio.

Serena murmuró alguna cosa y bajó la vista. Darien la observaba como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Aquel minúsculo terror que le perseguía incansablemente por el vestuario había quedado sustituido por la delicada mujer sentada a su lado, una mujer temerosa de perseguir lo que era suyo y ascender. No podía creerlo, lo que era una prueba de su determinación de acero. Dejando aparte el día en que se conocieron y en el que la machacó más de la cuenta, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que debajo de aquel exterior tan firme y eficiente, estaba escondido alguien con graves problemas de autoestima, alguien que no debería tener para nada ese tipo de problemas.

—Serena—Había bajado de nuevo la cabeza, estaba embelesada con su cerveza. Con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado para no sorprenderla u ofenderla, posó el dedo índice bajo su barbilla y delicadamente le obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, brillantes ahora por las lágrimas. «Mierda». Lo último que pretendía era hacerla llorar. Y naturalmente, como hecho expresamente, en aquel momento regresaban a la mesa, riendo, Andrew y Lita.

—Hola, pareja...

Lita se interrumpió de pronto al ver la expresión de angustia del rostro de Serena y se sentó enseguida, cogiéndola de la mano.

—¿Qué has hecho?—le dijo entre dientes a Darien. Serena habló antes de que él pudiera pronunciar una palabra en defensa propia.

—No ha hecho nada—le dijo a Lita, tranquilizándola—Estábamos hablando de un tema muy triste, eso es todo.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó con recelo Lita, regañándolo todavía a con la mirada.

—De verdad —dijo Serena.

Lita se relajó.

—De acuerdo, entonces—Soltó la mano de Serena y cogió el bolso—Andrew y yo le hemos dicho a la canguro que estaríamos de regreso a las doce y media, de modo que tenemos que darnos prisa—Miró otra vez a Serena, preocupada—¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Estoy bien —insistió Serena.

Lita se levantó y señaló a Darien con un dedo.

—Se supone que debería estar divirtiéndose, no aquí sentada llorando. ¿Crees que podrás solucionarlo?

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien—Lita se inclinó y besó a Serena en la mejilla—Hasta pronto.

Los ojos de Darien volvieron a buscar los de Andrew cuando él y su esposa abandonaron la mesa, pero esta vez el mensaje era distinto: « ¡Dile a tu mujer que no entiendo nada!». Andrew movió ligeramente la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Darien volvió a mirar a Serena, que se había girado para buscar a Mina que, al parecer, estaba leyéndole la mano a alguno de los chicos. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Darien pensó que estaba haciendo. Tampoco le apetecía saber si se trataba de algún ritual exótico de cortejo.

—¿Te divierte?—preguntó Darien cuando Serena se dio media vuelta. Ella asintió—Siento haberte hecho llorar—murmuró.

—No, no pasa nada—respondió ella, con una despreocupación que a él le sonó a falsa—Lo que has dicho es la verdad, y a veces, y eso lo sabemos todos, las verdades hieren.

La voz de él fue bronca y persuasiva.

—Deberías hacerlo, Serena. Deberías decidir qué tipo de negocio quieres dirigir e intentarlo. Si no lo haces, acabarás odiándote por ello.

Ella apartó la vista, claramente intranquila.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres un líder. Un ganador. El concepto de la falta de confianza te resulta completamente ajeno.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda comprenderlo. No podría decirte la cantidad de chicos del equipo que tienen un problema de falta de confianza.

—¿De veras?

—Pues claro. Pero sienten ese miedo y siguen adelante de todos modos... con un poco de ayuda por mi parte, por supuesto, y de los entrenadores. Todos trabajamos duro para aumentar su autoestima. Y da resultado. Pero ese primer paso de lanzarte al precipicio tienes que darlo tú. Tienes que tener fe, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? Este discurso enardecedor empieza a deprimirme.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar—Y viendo que había quedado claro que cualquier discusión más sobre el tema estaba prohibida, decidió levantarse—¿Te apetece bailar?—En la vieja máquina de los discos sonaba una melodía lenta de Rhythm & Blues... «¿When a Man Loves a Woman», de Percy Sledge? Era malísimo para adivinar esos temas antiguos, pero era la excusa perfecta para desviar la conversación.

Serena dudó un instante, sopesando la oferta.

—No, gracias.

Darien se sorprendió de verse rechazado.

—Vamos—le dijo—Son sólo tres minutos de tu vida. Te animará.

—Está bien—se rindió Serena, no muy segura aún.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile, Darien plenamente consciente de que sus compañeros de equipo se daban codazos entre ellos y se volvían para ver al Gato bailando con el Ratón. Dios, la que le caería encima el lunes.

Ya en la pista, él le tendió la mano izquierda y ella la aceptó con elegancia y posó su otra mano en el hombro de Darien. No sabía muy bien cómo enlazarla la cintura, pero ella no se resistió, de modo que dejó la mano allí, en la zona lumbar. Con cuidado de no chocar con las demás parejas mientras iban dando vueltas por la pista, él la atrajo hacia sí. Y lentamente empezaron a girar al ritmo de la música.

Darien estaba asombrado de lo natural que le resultaba abrazarla de aquella manera, y se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo. Obtuvo la respuesta cuando ella se acercó más a él y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Como un contrapunto al ritmo lento y sensual de la música, oía su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, acelerado e insistente. ¿Lo oiría ella también? Respiró despacio, a propósito, intentando superar la sensación de calor que empezaba a apoderarse poco a poco de su cuerpo. Era menuda, perfecta, como un pajarito que necesita cobijo. Que le necesita a él. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Serena separó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. «A lo mejor—pensó Darien—porque no hay nada que decir». O a lo mejor porque ninguno de los dos tenía agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, suspiró y siguieron bailando.

La canción terminó y con ella se rompió el encanto. Por una décima de segundo, ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer o quién debía hacerlo primero. Se separaron torpemente, Serena sacudiéndose de encima la ensoñación que él juraría haber visto en sus ojos apenas unos momentos antes. Era como si hubiese vuelto en sí y fuera de nuevo una mujer de negocios.

—Mejor que me lleve a Mina para casa—dijo temblorosa—antes de que le proponga a Jedite contraer matrimonio.

Darien asintió, su pulso retornaba lentamente a la normalidad.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?—preguntó cortésmente, esperando que no fuera muy evidente que esperaba que le respondiera que no.

—Cogeremos un taxi—Avanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba Mina, pero se volvió de repente, como si se hubiese olvidado algo.

—Gracias por la cerveza—dijo rápidamente—Y por el baile. Nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento.

—Sí —replicó Darien, viéndola avanzar en dirección a Mina

igual que una mujer ahogándose se abalanza hacia el bote salvavidas. Aquella noche habían superado unos límites y ambos lo sabían. Por eso huía de él a toda velocidad. Estaba aterrorizada. Normalmente, se habría cabreado si una mujer se alejara de él como si sufriese una enfermedad contagiosa, pero aquella noche no. De haber sido por él, habría hecho lo mismo, salir a toda prisa de allí con cualquiera de sus colegas y empujar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos hasta lo más hondo de sus recuerdos, donde jamás pudiera volver a salir a la luz.

De hecho, es lo que pensaba hacer de todas maneras.

Regresó a la mesa, apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y pidió otra. Luego se unió a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados en otra mesa y, esforzándose más que nunca en su vida, intentó pasárselo bien.


	6. Chapter 5

_¡Hola chicas! Aquí está el capítulo cinco_. **yesqui2000 en este capi vas a ver otra pelea más del capitán y la relaciones publicas; pero es en el siguiente capi, el seis, cuando se reconcilian….y de la mejor manera xD**

**Nos leemos **

Capítulo 5

«Si es verdad que oír voces es un síntoma de locura, entonces es que estoy loca».

Era el lunes después de su fin de semana en la pista de baile y una Serena interior no hacía más que maldecirse una y otra vez.

«¡Un fallo! ¡Un fallo garrafal! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle al capitán Perfecto que no habías seguido tus instintos emprendedores? ¡Ahora sabe que eres una perdedora! ¡Ahora piensa que eres una cobarde! ¿Sabes que hay hombres que se acuestan con mujeres que les dan lástima y luego dicen que ha sido un "polvo caritativo"? Pues muy bien, ¡tu baile con Darien Chiba fue un Baile Caritativo! Te sacó a bailar porque le dabas lástima. ¿Y quién puede culparle por ello? Eres patética. Como si un hombre como él pudiese sentir alguna cosa por ti. Dios, eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías? Una idiota redomada».

La voz imaginaria de Mina se sumó a la voz interior de Serena e iniciaron un dúo de ataque y contraataque.

«Entre tú y Chiba hay química. ¿No lo ves? ¿Cuándo piensas DESHACERTE de ese GASTO social, Diamante?».

« ¿Química? ¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres la pareja perfecta de Armand de la Rose pero ni le viste porque estabas demasiado ocupada lanzándole caídas de ojos a Jedite, como una idiota! ¿Química? Eso es una expresión estúpida de serial televisivo. ¿Cuántas notas de prensa insulsas lanzamos en _Libre y salvaje _hablando largo y tendido sobre la "increíble" o "innegable" química existente entre dos actores que se odiaban fuera del plato? ¡Química! ¡Chorradas!».

Apareció entonces una tercera voz, un auténtico trío en su cabeza. Una voz profunda, con cuerpo, confiada. La voz de Darien Chiba.

«Si no inicias tu propio negocio, acabarás odiándote».

« ¿Sí? Si ya me odio por eso».

Pero la voz que sonaba más suave en su cabeza no era la de la Serena interior, ni la de la imaginaria Mina, ni la del imaginario Darien. Era una voz real, con un perfecto acento neoyorquino, y pertenecía a Artemis. De aquí a dos noches se celebraba uno de los actos de recaudación de fondos más importantes de la ciudad, una cena de etiqueta para recaudar dinero para la United Way. Serena había conseguido convencer al antiguo capitán de los Blades, Kenji Yumijara uno de los jugadores más queridos de toda la historia del hockey neoyorquino, para que asistiera al acto, una verdadera hazaña. Pero hacía menos de una hora que Artemis la había convocado a su despacho para decirle que Kenji no podría asistir a la cena porque su hermano acababa de fallecer en Vancouver. Necesitaban un sustituto... rápidamente. Alguien equiparable a Kenji, para que los que habían pagado una morterada de dinero para codearse con una leyenda del hockey con la excusa de apoyar a una buena causa, no se sintieran defraudados.

—Consigue a Chiba—le había ordenado Artemis, rematando un bocadillo de queso y huevo—Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer—suplicar, llorar, vender a tu primer hijo—no me importa. Pero consíguelo.

—Lo intentaré—le prometió Serena, sofocando sus náuseas al ver el río amarillo de yema de huevo que se deslizaba por el triple mentón de Artemis.

—Consíguelo—repitió Artemis—Hoy. Ahora. Y ahora, cuando salgas, tráeme una servilleta.

Así que allí estaba, a menos de una hora del comienzo del partido, dispuesta a intentar, una vez más, convencer al hombre menos colaborador del mundo de que hiciese algo que claramente odiaba. El momento no podía ser peor: el equipo solía estar disponible para la prensa o para algún encuentro informal en torno a las cuatro y media de la tarde, mientras preparaban los _sticks _y los patines, pero después de eso, el vestuario se cerraba a cal y canto y en él sólo entraban los jugadores, los preparadores y los entrenadores.

Y ahora, ella.

Tal vez, pensó, mientras corría por los laberínticos pasillos situados bajo la pista, lo encontraría un poco más relajado. El sábado por la noche la relación había empezado a repuntar, ¿o no? A lo mejor le daba lástima y accedía a ayudarla, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez.

La puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla discretamente. Cerrada con llave. Muy mal. Tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta, dos veces. Un segundo después, la puerta se abría unos centímetros. Y Darien asomó la nariz por la raja. Se le había puesto ya «cara de partido». No pareció alegrarse mucho de verla.

—¿Qué pasa?—gruñó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe de un portazo.

Serena se quedó allí, la conocida sensación de náusea subiéndole por la garganta. Respiró hondo y volvió a llamar. Aquella vez, la puerta se abrió del todo. Serena vio a todos los jugadores reunidos en círculo detrás de la figura de Darien; qiuen los tenía a todos absortos un minuto antes. Y ahora estaban absortos mirándola.

—¿Cuándo es un buen momento?—preguntó Serena.

—Si tiene que ver con las relaciones públicas, la respuesta es nunca.

Hizo un ademán para volver a cerrar la puerta pero Serena se interpuso entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Darien rió tristemente entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí—Delicadamente, pero con firmeza, como si fuera ligera como el helio, la levantó y la depositó de nuevo en el pasillo.

—Pienso esperar aquí—le informó Serena—Como ya he dicho, es importante.

—Como quieras.

La puerta se cerró una vez más, con un golpe que hizo que se tambalease. Sola en el pasillo, Serena se apoyó en la fría pared de hormigón. ¿Por qué habría insistido Artemis en que hablara con él ahora, en el momento en que el equipo pretendía concentrarse para el encuentro que se avecinaba? Era como enviar expresamente a un lindo y rechoncho corderito a la guarida del malvado lobo. Pasaron diez minutos. Quince. Media hora. Serena sabía que la charla de preparación estaba prolongándose más de lo habitual para torturarla. Lo sabía. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el teléfono móvil para llamar al despacho de Artemis e informarle de que podía despedirla cuando le apeteciera, se abrió la puerta y Darien salió al vestíbulo.

—¿Y bien?—Estaba aún a medio vestir para el partido, con pantalón corto, calcetines altos gruesos y las camisetas de algodón gris de manga larga que el equipo utilizaba para sus encuentros. Llevaba vendadas las muñecas y los tobillos. Su mirada, dura.

—Mira, odio tener que molestarte, pero...

—Es importante—se burló él—¿Qué pasa?

—El miércoles por la noche se celebra una de las cenas de etiqueta más importantes de la ciudad. Kenji Yumijara se había comprometido a asistir, pero ha fallecido su hermano y no podrá venir.

—¿Y?

—Pues que necesito que lo sustituyas—Serena siguió hablando enseguida, sin darle a él tiempo a protestar—Por favor. Si me haces este favor, juro por Dios que nunca volveré a pedirte nada más.

Darien pestañeó, impasible.

—Pídeselo a Andrew.

—Andrew no es igual que tú—replicó Serena, echando un rápido vistazo al vestíbulo vacío para asegurarse de que nadie la oía—No es uno de los mayores líderes de la historia del deporte. Con Andrew, la gente no tendrá la sensación de que ha merecido la pena gastarse tanto dinero.

—¿Gastarse tanto dinero?—repitió Darien, su atractivo rostro desfigurándose con una mueca de desdén—¿Pero qué somos? ¿Artistas de circo que estamos ahí para entretener a los donantes ricos?

—Ya sabes que no quería decir esto.

—¿Entonces qué querías decir? le respondió Darien, claramente reacio a ayudarla a salir del atolladero.

—Darien, este acto sirve para recaudar mucho dinero que va a parar a causas que merecen la pena. La United Way es una organización que agrupa asociaciones como Alimentos para Todos y Voluntarios contra el Analfabetismo. Cuanta más gente importante asiste a estos actos, más gente se apunta a ellos y más dinero se recauda. Cuando se difundió la noticia de que Kenji Yumijara asistiría, se vendieron enseguida muchos menús. Y si la organización de los Blades no consigue sustituirlo por alguien equiparable, quedará terriblemente mal. Podría dañar nuestra reputación.

—Te refieres a la reputación de Milenio —dijo con sarcasmo Darien.

Serena se calló.

—No es mi problema.

—Dios, ayúdame—murmuró Serena para sus adentros, casi a punto de estallar—Te lo suplico, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdame, por favor, sólo esta vez. «Por favor».

—No—Su mirada seguía imperturbable. Se pasó la mano entre su cabello azabache, frustrado—Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a todo esto, Serena. Déjalo correr.

—Oh, eso está bien—le soltó Serena—¡El hombre que me dijo que la persistencia es la clave para lograr cosas en la vida va y me dice ahora que lo deje correr! ¡Deberías estar feliz de que no te acose hasta no poder más, Darien! Te demuestra que me tomé muy en serio lo que me dijiste.

—Esto es distinto.

—¡Y un cuerno que es distinto!—explotó Serena. Observó un suave estello de sorpresa en la cara de Darien y rió—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habías oído a una mujer hablar así? Lo dudo.

—Di lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras y suplica todo lo que tú quieras—fue la respuesta fría e inequívoca de Darien—Pero no pienso sustituir a Kenji.

—De modo que ésa es tu última palabra.

—Es mi última palabra.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones—repitió él, girándose dispuesto a irse.

—¿Sabes? Eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón—le dijo entre dientes, al verlo marchar.

Darien se detuvo en seco. Serena vio que respiraba hondo, de forma calculada, antes de volverse de pronto para encararla. Y cuando lo hizo, en su mirada había nubarrones de tormenta, oscuros y peligrosos.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

—He dicho que eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón—repitió Serena, calentando el tema. Él le había devuelto la pelota y, le gustase o no, pensaba ir a por ella—Olvídate de Milenio por un momento, muy bien, y hablemos del equipo. Tú hablas de lo importante que es «compensar» a los chicos que tan duro trabajan para ti. Los tratas estupendamente, te aseguras de que todos estén felices, te aseguras de que los pobres novatos asustadizos se adapten para que los Blades sean una gran familia unida, feliz y victoriosa. Pero ¿sabes qué, Darien? Los chicos del equipo tienen una vida cómoda y estupenda. Ninguno de ellos percibe un salario que baje de las seis cifras.

—¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza que estaría muy bien compensar de algún modo a la comunidad que hace posible todo esto? ¡Si no fuera por los aficionados que pagan por veros jugar, todos vosotros estaríais sin trabajo! ¿Qué te parecería compensar al pobre chico que no sabe apenas leer y que acude a aprender a los Voluntarios contra el Analfabetismo, y que gasta cada céntimo que le sobra del sueldo miserable que recibe en comprar entradas para ver a los Blades? ¿Piensas alguna vez en él? ¿O en los aficionados al hockey que están hospitalizados y que sólo pueden ver los partidos por televisión? ¿Tienes idea de la diferencia que podría significar para ellos una visita, una hora de tu vida apestosa y asquerosa? Tu fama es un recurso especial. ¿Por qué no utilizarlo? ¿Cómo es posible que no te importe nada de lo que sucede fuera de este vestuario?

Dio un paso atrás, asombrada y casi sin aliento después de su explosión. Mientras, Darien había permanecido con las manos en la cintura, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Respiraba fuerte, oleadas de resentimiento zigzagueando en su interior, una tras otra. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso en cuanto levantó la cabeza y vio una vena de su sien izquierda latiendo con fuerza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. No sólo eso, sino que tus malditos negocios no tienen nada que opinar sobre lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer, y mucho menos de criticarlo. Yo me juego el tipo en la pista de hielo cada noche, por mi afición. Si ésta no es manera suficiente de «compensarlos», o de compensarte a ti, entonces es que todo está mal. ¿Entendido?

—Oh, sí, entendido, claro—respondió Serena con amargura. Se enderezó y se abotonó la americana—Gracias por tu tiempo, capitán Chiba. Ha sido muy esclarecedor, como dicen.

Giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Ahora venía la parte en la que se suponía que él debía correr tras ella, agarrarla del brazo y decirle: «Espera un momento, no hablaba en serio, te ayudaré, Serena». Pero no fue así. En cambio, lo único que Serena escuchó fue el sonido de sus propios pasos resonando por el pasillo y el portazo que cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

Estaba a medio camino del despacho de Lou cuando recordó de repente una reseña que había leído en la página de cotilleos del _Post _la mañana del día anterior: Mamoru y Selene Moon estaban en Nueva York durante toda la semana visitando a sus amistades.

—¡Idiota!—se dijo, echando a correr hacia el ascensor y sin parar de reír.

Llegó a su mesa jadeando y buscó enseguida la agenda electrónica donde guardaba todos los números de teléfono que sabía o creía podía necesitar en algún momento. Ella y Selene Moon eran conocidas. Habían asistido juntas a clases de _kickboxing _en el New York Health & Racquet Club cuando los Moon vivían aún en Nueva York. Serena le había conseguido un pequeño papel en _Libre y salvaje. _«Si algún día necesitas ayuda en cualquier tema—le había dicho Selene—no dudes en llamar a nuestro relaciones públicas».

Pues había llegado el momento de reclamar ese favor. Encontró el teléfono y, cruzando los dedos, marcó el número que le había dado la esposa del Grande. Después de colgar el teléfono, nada en el mundo le importaba menos que Darien Chiba y su estúpida negativa a ayudarla en las obras benéficas. Nadando en la sensación de ser invencible, bajó rápidamente a la calle para encontrar un taxi que la llevase a casa.

« ¡Soy buena, maldita sea!», se dijo para sus adentros, apoltronada en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo creyó de verdad.

La cena se celebraba en el Tavern on the Green, en la zona oeste de Central Park. De noche, aquel restaurante era absolutamente mágico, con las lucecitas blancas que adornaban los árboles que lo rodeaban iluminando de forma tenue las limusinas, taxis y coches particulares que iban deteniéndose de uno en uno y descargando a unos invitados que se habían vestido como si fueran a asistir a un baile. Serena estaba encantada, sobre todo cuando entró en el salón de banquetes donde iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Con sus paredes acristaladas, su techo alto abovedado y sus relucientes arañas de cristal de Baccarat, era un salón que siempre le hacía pensar en un pastel de bodas: ligero, etéreo, delicado. Se concedió un par de minutos para disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba y para escuchar la música de jazz que tocaba un joven sentado a un piano blanco situado en una de las esquinas. Se sirvió una copa de champán de una bandeja que le acercó un camarero y se dispuso a dar una ronda por el salón.

Gracias a su anterior trabajo, conocía a muchos de los asistentes y tenía siempre por norma reconectar con todos ellos, especialmente con los editores de revistas, a quienes descaradamente daba ideas para artículos sobre los jóvenes y atractivos jugadores. Una editora de la revista _Seventeen _se mostró especialmente interesada por un posible posado fotográfico con Jedite o con Armand de la Rose. Serena guardó su tarjeta y le prometió llamarla el lunes. Aprovechó un momento de pausa entre tanta acción para acercarse al Toro, que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo rondando también por el salón, eso sí, sin dejar de estirar el brazo siempre que se acercaba un camarero con una bandeja de canapés.

—¿Feliz?—le preguntó Serena.

—¿Feliz? ¡Si tenemos aquí al estrafalario Mamoru Moon! De estar seguro de poder levantarme de nuevo, me arrodillaría en el suelo y te besaría los piececitos.

Ella le apretujó el brazo.

—Mi objetivo es satisfacerte.

Serena siguió cuarenta minutos más dando vueltas, francamente confiada. Era una cosa que sabía hacer muy bien, sabía cotillear, cómo vender los Blades como una fuerza potencialmente activa para la comunidad pero sin forzarlo. Como resultado de ello, dos personas de dos programas sociales distintos habían accedido ya a trabajar con el despacho de relaciones públicas para celebrar un acto benéfico. Como si no hubiese bastantes motivos para alegrarse, la gente se estaba volviendo loca con la presencia de los Moon, y Artemis no se había manchado aún el esmoquin. El único problemilla era su empalagoso compañero de trabajo, Rubeus, que se le había pegado como una sombra desde que había llegado. Hasta el momento, Serena había conseguido ir siempre por delante de él y evitar el contacto. Pero cuando tanto Jedite como el tipo de _Hockey on the Hudson _con el que estaba charlando se disculparon para ir al servicio, se quedó indefensa y Jedite le entró directo.

—Serena—Incluso su forma de pronunciar su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta—Eres una dama con la que es muy difícil conseguir una cita.

—Estoy trabajando. Tú también deberías intentarlo.

Soltó una carcajada más falsa que un encuentro de lucha libre. Haciendo caso omiso a la indirecta, deslizó lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo, haciéndole desear haberse vestido con un saco de patatas en lugar del vestido ceñido de color azul noche en el que siempre confiaba cuando tenía que ponerse de tiros largos de verdad.

—Mírala—murmuró él—Siempre he dicho que en las cajitas pequeñas estaba lo mejor.

—¿Como en el caso de los diamantes y del veneno?—replicó dulcemente Serena.

—Y también con una apuesta secreta como ésta—dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

—No te entiendo.

—Diciéndonos que podías conseguir a Moon, pero no a Chiba y luego presentándolos a los dos. Una sorpresa muy agradable, Serena. A Artemis le encantará.

Serena volvió la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Rubeus en dirección a la entrada al salón de banquetes. Allí, guapísimo, vestido de esmoquin y con el aspecto de ser el propietario del lugar, estaba Darien Chiba.

Y cogida de su brazo, su hermana, Amy.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada pero se resistió a ella.

—Mira, Rubeus, aún tengo que hablar con más gente—dijo apresuradamente, alejándose educadamente de su lado. Era como si el salón estuviera encogiéndose. Darien la buscaría, sabía que lo haría, aunque fuese sólo para decirle: «Mira, estoy aquí, he hecho lo que me pediste». «Mira, estoy aquí con tu hermana. ¡Hijo de puta!».

Apuró la copa de champán y se sirvió otra. La tentación de engullirla de un trago, de anestesiarse, era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo decía aquel dicho? ¿«Cuidado con lo que desees porque acabarás consiguiéndolo»? Bien sabía Dios lo mucho que deseaba que Darien Chiba cooperase y realizase alguna actividad de relaciones públicas...pero no de aquella manera, no con su bella y elegante hermana del brazo. Darien y Amy. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? Dio otro trago rápido al líquido burbujeante para sentirse más fuerte y decidió que sólo había una manera de abordar el tema, y ésa no era otra que lanzando un ataque preventivo. Se acercaría a ellos, cruzaría cuatro palabras frívolas, y tema concluido. Entonces estaría libre para seguir trabajando por el salón hasta la hora de la cena. Como si ahora pudiese comer. Como si pudiese superar el resto de lo que se convertiría ahora en una noche interminable sin llorar, vomitar, o ambas cosas.

La habían visto y se acercaban a ella vadeando un océano de cuerpos tonificados e impecablemente vestidos. El atractivo deportista y la espléndida modelo. «Qué predecible», pensó con desdén Serena. Él era realmente tal y como se rumoreaba, siempre ponía las tetas por delante del cerebro. De todos modos, le importaba una mierda...

—Hola, jovencita—La voz de Amy le sonó tan cariñosa que por un momento Serena se sintió culpable de haber deseado tantas veces que su hermana se convirtiese de repente en un monstruo. Apelando a todo el control y la compostura que era capaz de reunir, respondió a su hermana con otra radiante sonrisa y le dio un beso en su inmaculadamente maquillada mejilla.

—Hola, larguirucha.

Miró entonces a Darien. Cabía confesar que la expresión dibujada en su rostro no tenía precio. Se había quedado boquiabierto de asombro, su mirada confusa iba de Serena...a Amy ...de nuevo a Serena.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Somos hermanas—respondió con frialdad Serena.

—¿No se nota?—bromeó Amy.

—La verdad es que no os parecéis mucho—comentó con cautela Darien.

—No, ella es alta y bellísima y yo soy bajita y normal—añadió jovialmente Serena. Amy se echó a reír, sin tener ni idea de por qué era la única que reía. Serena encontró aquella carcajada demasiado fuerte. Pero todo sonaba fuerte. La música, el remolino de voces a su alrededor, todo era ensordecedor. Tal vez fuera porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y mientras, la mirada de Darien le quemaba la retina. ¿Qué estaría intentando transmitir? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Una disculpa? Fuera lo que fuese, le importaba un comino.

La risa de Amy—fuerte, interminable, empalagosa—acabó desvaneciéndose y dejó un hueco en aquel instante incómodo e infernal que Serena se sentía incapaz de llenar. Lo mismo le sucedía a Darien: la expresión boquiabierta había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una mirada que Serena interpretó como malestar puro y duro. Amy, como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué hay en el menú?—preguntó lucidamente.

«Estoy segura de que estás tú», pensó Serena. Le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo sé, hermanita. Lo que sí sé es que tengo que irme corriendo. Tengo que acorralar a un par de personas más antes de sentarnos a comer. ¡Nos hablamos luego!

Fingiendo tener prisa, se escabulló entre la multitud. «Atroz. Había sido atroz». Examinó rápidamente el salón: Artemis estaba con la editora de _Seventeen. _«Bien». Rubeus estaba contemplando el escote de una pobre ingenua del consejo directivo de Servicios para la Familia y los Niños. «No tan bien». Iba ya por la mitad del salón, casi llegando a su meta, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba con fuerza por el brazo.

—Serena, espera.

« ¡Maldita sea!». Estaba a punto, tan a punto de escapar...Atrapada, se volvió y levantó la vista para mirar a Darien a la cara.

—¿Sí?—dijo con impaciencia.

—Tú hermana y yo...no es lo que piensas.

—Yo no pienso nada.

—Serena, por favor. Sé que estás molesta.

Empezó a pensar rápidamente.

—Estoy molesta porque no me informaste de que vendrías. De haberlo hecho, habría hecho publicidad del acto a bombo y platillo. Y además, con Mamoru Moon en el salón, tu presencia aquí resulta redundante, ¿me explico?

Darien sacudió la cabeza con cariño.

—Eres una auténtica pistola, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, y a esta pequeña pistola le quedan aún algunas balas que disparar antes de la cena. Que tú y Amy os divirtáis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Serena—Iba ella a largarse, pero algo en su tono de voz, cierto tono de imploración, la obligó a dar marcha atrás—Amy y yo...

_Rrring._

—Dispara—Exasperada, Serena hurgó impaciente en su bolsito para encontrar su teléfono móvil—Será sólo un momento—le dijo a Darien, pegándose al oído el ofensivo instrumento para poder oír bien pese a lo bullicioso del ambiente. Mataría a Mina por hacerle aquello, la mataría—¿Diga?

Pero no era Mina. Era Sammy. Sammy llorando, con hipo, y diciéndole que mamá estaba borracha y papá hecho una furia, y que si podía ir a buscarle, por favor, que si podía ir a buscarle ya mismo.

—Voy enseguida—le dijo—Espérame en la casita de invitados—Guardó el teléfono en el bolso, temblando.

—¿Serena?—preguntó Darien, preocupado.

—Tengo que irme—murmuró de forma distraída, alejándose de él.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Tengo que irme—repitió ella, hablándole por encima del hombro. Se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Artemis y le explicó que le había surgido una urgencia familiar. Y se marchó, desapareciendo en aquella noche que una hora antes tan mágica le había parecido y que ahora sólo le parecía plagada de problemas.


	7. Chapter 6

_Muy buenas, aquí tenéis el capítulo 6. Este capi contiene lemon, asi que leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Posiblemente sea uno de los capis donde mejor se lleva la pareja ;)_

_**blanche White: muchas gracias, tendrás todos los días actualizaciones **_

_**yesqui2000: en este capi te encantará la actitud de Darien, y la buena relación que tendrán, la segunda en 6 capítulos xD**_

_**Conyta Bombon: en este capi mejorara mucho la amistad que tienen, y Darien le explicara por qué apareció con su hermana jeje**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos. Un beso chicas**_

Capítulo 6

—Por Dios, Chiba. ¿Es que no has desayunado cereales esta mañana?

Darien se quitó el casco y patinó hacia la banqueta, el comentario del entrenador resonando en sus oídos. Pese a no ser más que un entrenamiento, estaba fuera de juego: las piernas no querían saltar y sus reflejos eran un milisegundo más lentos de lo normal. Los defensas lo pillaban cada vez que se acercaba a portería. Le robaban el disco tanto por la banda derecha como por la izquierda. Lo superaban una y otra vez en los marcadores. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, pero nadie había dicho palabra...nadie, excepto el entrenador, cuyo trabajo consistía precisamente en hablar, hablar mucho, y no siempre mencionar cosas buenas. Darien pensó que debería estarle agradecido al entrenador por su diplomacia. Podía haber sido peor; podía haberle dicho a Darien que mejor que se fuera a paseo y que estaba lanzando como un viejo mulo de carga improductivo, que era precisamente como se sentía en aquel momento. Como un viejo mulo de carga, improductivo y tremendamente distraído.

La pasada noche. Ése era el problema que estaba fastidiándole cualquier esfuerzo de concentración. Había intentado hacer una buena obra y todo se había vuelto en su contra. Cuando en el último minuto decidió hacerle el favor a Serena, se limitó a suponer que debía comportarse tal y como se esperaba que se comportase. Todo el mundo esperaba que los deportistas de alto nivel aparecieran con una modelo del brazo y sonrieran ante las cámaras, ¿no era eso? Todo formaba parte del juego, parte de la fantasía. De modo que llamó a la modelo «Amy T », que la noche anterior, cenando en un restaurante, le había facilitado su número de teléfono, y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a una cena de etiqueta. Y ella, una persona que vivía y respiraba para estar siempre en el ojo público, aprovechó la oportunidad. Quedaron. Había colgado el teléfono satisfecho con el punto de apoyo que se había buscado. A nadie le amarga un dulce.

Excepto a Serena.

¿Pero cómo podía adivinar que eran hermanas?

en realidad, no era ni siquiera eso lo que le preocupaba. Era su falta de previsión. De haberlo pensado bien, se habría presentado solo. Y con ello le habría demostrado a Serena—después de que ella hubiera dejado de echarle encima las mil pestes—que cuando la presión empujaba de verdad, era algo más que un autómata lanzador de discos obsesionado con la victoria; era alguien capaz de hacer un favor a un amigo. Pero lo que había hecho era hacer el favor a su manera, y con ello...Dios, no quería ni pensarlo. Aquella mujer se había enfadado de verdad, y él era la causa de su enfado. Sabía por qué estaba enfadada, lo que a su vez le enfadaba a él. Se sentía culpable de que ella se hubiese enfadado, y ahora tendría que actuar aún más rápido para reparar sus faltas, porque si algo no podía permitirse, era que Serena estuviese enfadada con él.

todo porque se había presentado al acto en compañía de Amy.

Amy. Vaya ingenua. El espacio que quedaba entre sus orejas estaba tan vacío, que incluso podía oírse el viento silbando por allí. No entendía nada: ¿Cómo era posible que una hermana fuera tan lista y la otra tan vanidosa y tonta? Sí, era evidente que con sólo mirarla era obligatorio pensar en ella de cintura para abajo, no iba a engañarse en este sentido, pero sólo hablaba de sí misma y, a decir verdad, era soporífera. No sólo eso, sino que además la tía era como una especie de pez rémora humano. Le había dado un besito en la mejilla al finalizar la velada y ella se había agarrado a él y casi le aspira la cara entera. A lo mejor era un anticuado o un retrógrado o un sexista, pero prefería ser él quien diera el primer paso, en el caso de que se hubiera dado, lo cual, ni mucho menos, era su intención.

Había planeado explicarle todo aquello a Serena durante el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero había habido un pequeño problema: no estaba. Normalmente, cuando él abandonaba la pista, ella siempre estaba allí, sentada con el Toro y los periodistas deportivos, charlando. Pero hoy Artemis estaba solo camelándose a las tropas. Darien esperó a que acabara el entrenamiento para echarle el guante a de camino hacia el vestuario.

—Hola.

El Toro se volvió, sorprendido.

—Fue un placer verte por allí anoche, Chiba. Ahora que has visto la luz, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y conseguimos involucrarte en algo más.

Darien ignoró el exasperante comentario sobre lo de «ver la luz»—un claro eufemismo de haber hecho las cosas al estilo de Milenio— y se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

—Sí, tal vez. ¿Dónde tienes hoy a tu secuaz?—preguntó, casualmente.

—¿A Serena? No sé qué ha pasado con su familia, no estoy seguro. Por eso se largó anoche corriendo—Extendió el brazo para pasarlo por encima del hombro de Darien, en plan fraternal, y bajó la voz, como si fuera a contarle un secreto—Oye, ¿no estarás lesionado ni nada por el estilo?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy en el entrenamiento has estado fatal y los periodistas han empezado a preguntarme si estabas lesionado y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Les he dicho que un entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con un partido y que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando, incluso tú. ¿He hecho bien?

Darien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Has hecho bien. Pero puedes hacerlo incluso mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Dame la dirección de Serena Tsukino.

Rosas amarillas. Significaban amistad, ¿no? Era la pregunta que Serena estaba formulándose mientras acariciaba con las puntas de los dedos los delicados pétalos de las flores antes de depositar el jarrón sobre el viejo baúl del salón. Un detalle muy cariñoso eso de enviar flores, aunque cuando llegaron, pensó—espero—que fueran de parte de otra persona. Pero el desengaño se evaporó en el mismo instante en que leyó la tarjeta que las acompañaba:

«J... estuviste estupenda, sabía que acabarías convenciendo al capitán. Moon fue la guinda del pastel. Los de Milenio están excitadísimos. Felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho. Artemis».

Se odiaba, naturalmente, por haber esperado que fuesen de Darien. Se daba cuenta de que lo de odiarse empezaba a convertirse en un trabajo a tiempo completo. Había llegado el momento de hacer alguna cosa al respecto.

Con un suspiro, se acercó a la hilera de ventanales que dominaban el puente de la calle Cincuenta y Nueve. Bajo el cielo gris de noviembre, el tráfico seguía con su habitual cha-cha-chá de para y arranca. Creyó ver algunos copitos de nieve descendiendo en espiral hacia la concurrida acera. ¿Cuándo caería la primera nevada? ¿Antes del día de Acción de Gracias? ¿Después? Le encantaba ver caer la nieve, le gustaba aquella delicadeza parecida a la de un bebé cuando cierra los ojos. Pero en Manhattan, la pureza virginal de la nieve nunca se prolongaba por mucho tiempo. Entre los camiones y el hollín y la gente, se ennegrecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero pensándolo bien, era mejor que vivir en...

Se preguntó si había cometido un error tomándose todo el día libre. Podría haberse limitado a tomarse sólo la mañana para acompañar a Sammy en coche a Connecticut, para que llegase puntual al colegio, y luego ir a la oficina después de comer. Pero estaba agotada: ella y Sammy habían estado hablando hasta muy tarde y después Serena no había podido conciliar el sueño. A las cinco, cansada de estar en la cama y con la cabeza sin parar de dar vueltas, se había levantado y había preparado una hornada de bollitos de limón con semillas de amapola. «Cuando me siento dudosa, cocino», era uno de sus lemas. Sammy y Mina se emocionaron con aquel desayuno sorpresa y, por algún motivo desconocido, preparar los bollitos la hizo sentirse menos culpable por devolver a Sammy a Connecticut. En aquel momento, tenía un pastel de chocolate enfriándose, para ponerle después una cobertura de azúcar caramelizado, y había comprado todos los ingredientes para preparar una moussaka que comería por la noche con Mina. «Quién sabe—reflexionó—tal vez las crisis son en realidad como una bendición disfrazada». Al fin y al cabo, si siempre acababan con ella metida en la cocina, cortando y mezclando y gratinando y midiendo, ¿hasta qué punto podían ser malas?

Respuesta: eran bastante malas. No quería ni pensar de nuevo en la cara de Sammy cuando aquella mañana lo había dejado en el colegio, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento de hockey que tenía a última hora, tendría que volver a casa...si es que se le podía denominar «casa». «¿Por qué no se divorcian y ya está?», le había susurrado Sammy en el coche. Serena no había sabido qué responderle. Era una pregunta que ella se había estado formulando desde siempre.

Como mínimo, su padre había llamado a última hora de la noche para asegurarse de que Sammy estaba bien. Siempre era su padre, nunca su madre. Siempre era él quien expresaba su arrepentimiento, quien pedía disculpas a los hijos, quien intentaba arreglarlo por ellos. Su madre, jamás: de hecho, el comportamiento de su madre parecía dar a entender a veces que la guerra entre ella y su marido era de algún modo completamente culpa de los hijos. Serena había dedicado muchas horas a convencer a Sammy de lo contrario, de que el horroroso matrimonio de sus padres no era en absoluto culpa de él, ni mucho menos, que era un problema de sus padres. No tenía ni idea de si sus palabras habían calado. Simplemente se alegraba de que hubiera estado dispuesto a buscar ayuda en el momento en que la había necesitado, y de que ella hubiera podido sacarlo de allí, aunque fuese sólo por una noche. Y mientras Sammy lloraba en el sofá del salón, le habían asaltado todo tipo de ideas locas: «A lo mejor debería trasladarse aquí a vivir conmigo. A lo mejor podría obtener su custodia». Pero incluso mientras pensaba en ello, sabía que aquello nunca sucedería. Sus padres jamás permitirían que sucediera. Mientras tanto, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano: querer a su hermano pequeño, estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara, asegurarle que esa montaña rusa que era su vida en casa no tenía nada que ver con él. Y tal vez, lo más importante de todo, podía demostrarle que era posible sobrevivir viviendo en aquella casa y salir airoso de ello...considerando que «airoso» era un término relativo, por supuesto.

Inquieta, entró en la cocina para comprobar si el pastel se había enfriado ya, posando la mano con cuidado sobre él. No, estaba aún demasiado caliente para el caramelo. Coqueteó con la idea de abrir la lata de azúcar caramelizado que utilizaba para rematar sus pasteles y comerlo a cucharadas a modo de comida, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que acabaría sentándole mal, y en las últimas veinticuatro horas ya había tenido una buena ración de náuseas. La simple idea de que podía revolvérsele el estómago le hizo pensar en Amy... o, más concretamente, en Amy y Darien.

Después de salir corriendo del Tavern on the Green se le ocurrió que tal vez habría tenido que avisar a Amy de que en casa de sus padres acababa de dar comienzo la última entrega del Armagedón. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba también de su familia. ¿Por qué Serena tenía que ser la única a la que se le hubiera desbaratado la velada? Pero, entonces, Serena se dio cuenta de que su velada ya se había visto desbaratada previamente...por Amy. Además, sabía perfectamente cuál habría sido la reacción de Amy: «Oh». Y ya está. Porque a menos que algo afectara a Amy directamente, no existía, así de simple.

Se sirvió otro café... ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Tenía que pensar en su estómago. Serena intentó concentrarse en el asunto Darien/Amy. No debería haberse enfadado, pero se había enfadado. Y estaba enfadada por haberse enfadado. No tenía derecho a enfadarse. Ella y Darien no eran ni siquiera amigos. Y ella tenía novio, si es que Diamante contaba como eso. Entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que podía coger una pataleta porque uno de los solteros más recalcitrantes de Nueva York se presentase en un acto benéfico en compañía de una importante modelo? Cabía reconocer que la modelo era su hermana, quien además resultaba ser una tonta de remate, pero aún así, no tenía derecho.

¿O sí lo tenía? Y allí era donde estaba toda la confusión. Darien se veía preocupado por su enfado, lo cual no tendría sentido a menos que sintiese algo por ella, ¿correcto? ¿Qué pasaba allí entonces? Había querido remendar lo que había hecho rápidamente, intentando explicar la situación entre él y Amy. ¿Y por qué tenía que hacer eso un tipo, a menos que ella significase algo para él? O... a menos que él pensara que para ella él significaba algo... y... estuviera intentando desilusionarla enseguida.

Oh, Dios. Era eso. Darien sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, y no quería hacerle daño. No tenía nada que ver con que él albergara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, tenía que ver con buena educación. Diplomacia. Lástima. «Le doy lástima».

La idea dolía. Humillaba. Y luego la puso rabiosa. ¿Sentía lástima? Pues él también le daba lástima. «¡Cabrón!». Sabía que dentro de aquella cabeza dura había un cerebro, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su... estaba dispuesto a quedar con un cero a la izquierda como Amy. «Cabrón y tonto». Si le sacabas su súper sueldo y todos los artículos de Hugo Boss y todo lo demás, lo único que quedaba era un deportista cabrón grande, tonto, superficial y camorrista. Él y Amy eran tal para cual. Que salieran juntos y tuvieran bebés con una buena dotación genética. Ella se quedaba con Diamante, un hombre con cerebro, alguien capaz de apreciar las mejores cosas de la vida, como los libros y el arte y la música y el gorreo...no, el gorreo no...las películas, pero las películas de verdad. Ella siempre preferiría el cerebro al músculo.

Sonó el timbre y, asustada, dio un brinco en la silla de la cocina donde estaba sentada. Dejó la taza del café y se dirigió al recibidor. Debía de ser Mina, que sin duda había vuelto a olvidarse las llaves y pasaba a recoger la bolsa del gimnasio que había dejado junto a la puerta de entrada. Cogió la bolsa con una mano y con la otra giró los tres pestillos de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

—¿Te has olvidado algo?—bromeó.

Allí estaba Darien Chiba, vestido con cazadora de cuero marrón, pantalones vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello redondo, el cabello azabache mojado aún después de salir de la ducha y la mano dispuesta a tocar de nuevo el timbre. «De acuerdo, Dios mío—pensó con pesimismo Serena—¿Podrías, por favor, matarme ahora mismo para así no tener que soportar más humillaciones?».

—Darien—dijo, intentando sonar neutral y recordando en aquel mismo instante que iba vestida con un chándal viejo y desastrado y llevaba unas gafas con unos cristales tan gruesos como el de las botellas de refresco. Se quitó enseguida las gafas—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... ¿por qué te has quitado las gafas?

—¿Qué?

—Las gafas—Hizo un gesto en dirección a la mano de Serena. O al menos, eso fue lo que ella se imaginó, pues sin las gafas, Darien se había convertido en un borrón alto y bien hecho—¿Por qué te las quitas?

—Estaba leyendo. Sólo las utilizo para leer.

—Oh—Miró por encima de ella...para comprobar, pensó Serena, si Mina estaba en casa—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto—Le hizo pasar. Su boca empezaba a llenarse de palabras que no estaba muy segura de querer pronunciar. No podía creer que se hubiese presentado allí, y ella con aquella pinta—¿No has pensado en llamar primero? —preguntó con mal humor, entornando los ojos al ver que él se despojaba de la cazadora y la colocaba con cuidado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Detectó un movimiento de cabeza; debía de estar mirando la casa.

—Bonito lugar.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora dime por qué no has llamado antes.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelvas a ponerte las gafas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo necesito las gafas para leer.

—Mentira, me miras con los ojos entornados como Mr. Magoo. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Serena se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy para jueguecitos.

—¿Cuántos dedos hay?

—Está bien—bufó Serena. Entornó aún más los ojos y empujó el cuello hacia delante—Dos.

—Te equivocas. Tres. Póntelas, Serena. No estás tan mal como te piensas.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando no llevas gafas.

—Sí que las llevo. Pero casi siempre utilizo lentillas, como tú. Ahora, póntelas.

Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse las gafas y el mundo apareció de nuevo en Technicolor.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó él.

—Sí—se vio obligada a admitir ella—Ahora dime por qué no has llamado.

—Porque pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo—Hizo una pausa—Que incluso me habrías colgado el teléfono.

Ella mantenía la mirada.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Anoche estabas bastante enfadada. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo—coincidió Serena. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería acompañarla a la cocina cuando él empezó a avanzar en aquella dirección, su cabeza y sus hombros relajados, revelando un hombre acostumbrado a dar por sentado que es el dueño de cualquier espacio en el que se mueva. «Chulo hijo de puta», pensó Serena.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, olisqueando.

—Mmm, ¿a qué huele?

—A pastel de chocolate—Serena pasó entre él y la puerta. ¡Cómo llenaba aquel hombre el espacio!—De aquí a un momento lo cubriré con azúcar caramelizado.

—Huele muy bien—Seguía en el umbral de la puerta, llenando la estancia—Bonita cocina. Hogareña—Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, junto al mostrador de la cocina, y miró otra vez el pastel—¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Sí.

—Vaya—dijo él, pensativo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿Qué quiere decir qué?

—«Vaya». ¿Qué significa ese «vaya»?

—Significa—empezó a decir lentamente, sus ojos azules atraídos irresistiblemente hacia el pastel de chocolate—que nunca te había imaginado como cocinera.

—Vaya—repitió Serena a modo de réplica, utilizando el mismo tono. ¿Cómo se la imaginaba? ¿Como una adicta a la comida rápida? Darien había conseguido apartar los ojos del pastel y miraba ahora con deseo la cafetera situada sobre el mostrador de Formica de color azul claro—¿Quieres un café?—le ofreció Serena, por decir algo. «Podría derramártelo encima, si te apetece».

Él sonrió agradecido.

—Un café sería estupendo.

Notó sus ojos clavados en ella mientras caminaba con sus calcetines gruesos de lana por el pequeño espacio rectangular de la cocina y estiraba el brazo para coger una taza del armario situado sobre los fogones. Le sirvió un café de la cafetera.

—Artemis me ha contado que anoche tuviste un problema familiar y que por eso te marchaste.

Serena se quedó agarrotada. «Maldito sea Artemis y su bocaza».

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Tu hermano?

—Mi hermano...—Abrió la nevera y sacó de ella un cartón de leche descremada hacia el que movió afirmativamente la cabeza—... ahora está bien. —Añadió leche a la taza y guardó de nuevo la leche en la nevera—Anoche no estaba.

—¿Qué pasó, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?

—Me importa, de hecho, pero ya que pareces preocupado de verdad, te lo explicaré—Le entregó la taza de camino hacia la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. Darien se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta.

—Para no convertirlo en un relato muy largo, muy aburrido y muy complicado, te resumo. El matrimonio de mis padres es horroroso y pelean bastante. Lo de anoche fue excepcional. Alcohol, platos volando por los aires... ya puedes imaginártelo. Sammy me llamó y me pidió que lo sacase de allí, lo que hice encantada. Pero, por desgracia, esta mañana he tenido que llevarlo al colegio, para que no perdiera clases—Le dio un sorbo al café—Y eso es todo.

—¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo Serena, un poco más cortante de lo que le habría gustado—Esta noche he dormido poco, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

—Los temas familiares pueden ser muy complicados—observó con empatía Darien.

—¿Tienes familia? Siempre había tenido la impresión de que saliste de un tubo de ensayo. Nunca, jamás, los mencionas en las entrevistas.

—No tengo por qué—replicó—No tienen nada que ver con el hockey—Dio un sorbo rápido al café—Sammy tiene suerte de tenerte.

—Sí. Pero no has venido aquí para hablarme de Sammy.

—Sí, en parte sí—Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla situada enfrente de la de Serena, cogiendo la taza con las manos entrelazadas, como si pretendiera calentarlas. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado—Esta mañana, al no verte en el entrenamiento, me he preocupado, sobre todo después de ver cómo marchaste anoche corriendo de la cena.

—¿Qué tal fue la cena de anoche?—preguntó Serena, en plan guasón. Sabía que avanzaba sobre una capa de hielo muy fina, pero no podía evitarlo. El diablillo de la perversión le hablaba al oído, acicateándola—¿Os lo pasasteis bien Amy y tú?—dijo burlándose

—Mira, me gustaría que no actuases de este modo—dijo en voz baja Darien—Es indigno de ti.

Serena notó que la cara le hervía de humillación ante aquel reproche.

—¿Podemos hablar? Sin toda esta mierda...tal y como lo hicimos en el bar la semana pasada. ¿Es posible?

—Por supuesto—murmuró Serena, en guardia después de haber sido amonestada—Empieza tú.

Darien reflexionó bien lo que iba a decir.

—El otro día, cuando me leíste la cartilla en el vestuario, hablaba en serio. Cada noche me juego el tipo en el hielo y, en mi opinión, eso es todo lo que se me pide que dé o todo lo que yo estoy dispuesto a dar.

—Pero…

—Pero una de las cosas que deberías saber sobre mí es que no me gusta defraudar a los amigos, sobre todo a los amigos que me piden ayuda del modo en que tú estabas pidiéndomela—Dio un lento y largo trago al café—Por eso me presenté anoche. No para darles vidilla a esos cerdos de Milenio. Vine porque quería ayudarte. Y punto. Fin de la historia.

—Y te lo agradezco—le dijo sinceramente Serena, sintiéndose decepcionada con la elección de la palabra «amigo». Se levantó para coger la lata de azúcar caramelizado y una espátula—Pero la verdad es que hubiera gustado que me hubieses comunicado que venías para haber hecho un poco más de publicidad—Le miró de reojo, tropezando casi de la sorpresa al ver en su cara un sincero arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento.

—También lo siento yo—Levantó la tapa de la lata de azúcar caramelizado y se aproximó al pastel, que estaba en el otro mostrador de la cocina colocado sobre una fuente de enfriamiento especial—A lo mejor la próxima vez me lo dices con más tiempo.

—Oye, que no habrá una próxima vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que si te ayudaba en esto nunca volverías a acosarme para pedirme cosas.

—Mentí—Sumergió la espátula en el pegajoso azúcar caramelizado y empezó a cubrir el pastel con cuidado para no estropear la capa superior esponjosa del bizcocho—Tengo que acosarte, lo sabes—continuó—Artemis me contrató para hacerlo.

—Está bien—dijo él, abatido. Se levantó y se aproximó a Serena—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola—Esperó a que volviera a sentarse, pero no lo hizo. Aunque exteriormente notaba que controlaba la situación a la perfección, la verdad era que aquella proximidad empezaba a hacer mella en ella y que el calor masculino que emanaba estaba mareándola—Y bien—dijo, como por decir algo—¿cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote con mi hermana?

Le miró justo a tiempo de ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula.

—No me veo con tu hermana. Me dio su teléfono en un restaurante y la llamé porque no quería llegar solo a la jarana de la United Way. Fin de la historia.

—De modo que sólo te acuestas con ella.

—¡Por Dios!—exclamó Darien, perdiendo su famosa compostura—¡No me acuesto con ella! ¡No quiero acostarme con ella! Quiero acostarme...

Se interrumpió. Serena se quedó paralizada, la mano que sujetaba la espátula se tensó sin ella quererlo. Cerró los ojos un instante y tragó saliva. Sentía el corazón latiéndole contra las costillas, notaba el ambiente cargado de la cocina arremolinándose en torno a los dos. Por una décima de segundo, y de intensa que era la fuerza de las emociones no expresadas, era como si la estancia tuviese vida propia. Esperó a que fuese Darien quien hablara, deseando que se marchase o que la cogiera y la volviese hacia él. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo que hizo fue extender el brazo, retirarle delicadamente la espátula y dejarla sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes chocolate en el dedo—dijo en voz baja.

Serena se obligó a abrir los ojos y a girarse. Sus miradas se fundieron cuando Darien le cogió la mano y muy despacio, con deliberación, se llevó a la boca el dedo índice cubierto de chocolate y empezó a lamerlo delicadamente. Serena respiraba con dificultad. «¿Qué estaba haciendo?». Contempló, fascinada, cómo se llevaba los demás dedos a la boca, besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos de uno en uno, con gestos tiernos y provocativos a la vez, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente a medida que el placer fue invadiendo su organismo como un coñac de calidad, caliente pero suave.

El calor empezó a filtrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo...despacio, como la miel. Nadie le había hecho nunca una cosa así. Nadie le había hecho nunca algo tan simple y que excitara en ella tanto sentimiento de deseo.

—Darien—Su cuerpo bullía ahora de energía, una energía nacida del miedo y del deseo, a partes iguales. Percatándose de su debilidad, se agarró al mostrador de la cocina—Creo que...

—Lo sé—Le abrió la mano y le besó la palma—Tendría que irme. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Te deseo, Serena.

Casi le fallan las piernas al oír aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas de oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas de verdad...palabras que habían vivido únicamente en su fantasía, palabras que estaba convencida que aquel hombre jamás le diría. Se apoyó en el mostrador con un suspiro de incredulidad.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, aunque de los confines de su garganta escapó un gemido leve, animal. La preocupación desapareció de los ojos de Darien al oír aquello y fue sustituida por una excitación ciega, temeraria. Aquel gemido era la señal de conformidad que claramente había estado esperando. Le quitó las gafas y aplastándola contra él, le cubrió la boca con la suya con besos desesperados, famélicos. Serena notó que empezaba a separarse del mostrador de la cocina y vio una explosión de un millón de brillantes colores tras sus párpados cerrados. Se besaron con excitación el uno al otro, casi a mordiscos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, con un deseo animal de fundirse, de ser uno. Dios, cuánto deseaba poseer a aquel hombre. Aquí. Ahora. Deseaba sentir aquellos músculos duros y torneados ardiendo bajo la caricia de sus dedos. Las oleadas de deseo se sucedían y se apoderaban de ella mientras él exploraba bruscamente con las manos los territorios de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella buscaban a tientas, deseaban, acariciaban. Pegados el uno al otro, se acercaron tambaleantes hasta la blanca nevera, donde Darien la apoyó y, levantándola como una pluma, la apuntaló con su cuerpo.

—Serena—le murmuró rozándole el cuello con los labios, su boca enfebrecida inundando la suave piel con besos rápidos y calientes. Aquella avidez se apoderó de ella y se aferró a él, los dedos enroscados entre su cabello azabache, sus gemidos emparejados con las exigencias de la boca de él, incitándolo a seguir explorándola, a llevarla más lejos.

Las manos de él, posadas sobre las nalgas de ella, se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal.

Y entonces, en un fugaz movimiento, le bajó tanto los pantalones como las braguitas. Serena gimió con fuerza, estremeciéndose ante aquella sorpresa, perdiendo la noción de todo. Las prendas habían caído hasta la altura de los tobillos y se deshizo rápidamente de ellas. Sujetándole la cara, le besó con un abandono tan feroz que la respiración de él se tornó difícil y tensa. Sí, era todo lo que Serena era capaz de pensar. «Sí. Ahora. Por favor».

Como si él le hubiese leído los pensamientos, separó la boca de su piel.

—Rodéame con tus piernas—le susurró con impaciencia.

Temblando ante lo que estaba por llegar, deslizó lentamente la pierna izquierda sobre el muslo cubierto de tela vaquera. Vio sus ojos vidriosos y notó cómo luchaba por controlar su excitación ante una caricia tan sencilla como efectiva. Satisfecha, repitió el movimiento sobre el muslo derecho y enlazó las piernas por detrás de su cintura.

—No te preocupes—le prometió él, mientras su mano se movía lentamente para acomodarla—No te dejaré caer.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Serena estaba haciendo...caer a través de las nubes, a través de bosques húmedos, a través de las profundidades de un océano azul oscuro, mientras sus dedos buscaban entre sus muslos y empezaban a provocarla expertamente. Bueno, era muy bueno, las capas de deseo creciendo las unas sobre las otras, su cuerpo arqueándose y tensándose mientras cerraba los ojos y clavaba las uñas en la dura piel de sus hombros.

—Dios—gimoteó, notando que el aire apenas le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía resbaladiza y húmeda, su cuerpo tensándose como un arco, y él seguía acariciándola, sin prisas.

—Diría que odias lo que estoy haciéndote—bromeó él.

—No hagas caso.

—Será complicado—gruñó él, presionándola con su erección.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez el de una mujer a punto de llegar al límite. La abrumaba la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir aquella amplia superficie de piel perfectamente esculpida que era su pecho. Sus manos abandonaron su cabello alborotado para descender por su cuerpo y arrancar el jersey de la prisión del pantalón vaquero. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la prenda y acarició su pecho. Tenía la piel ardiendo, su dura musculatura parecía de acero. Serena disfrutaba incitándolo y sentía pinchazos de placer, gélidos y calientes a la vez, taladrándola más y más a medida que la respiración superficial de Darien le inundaba los oídos cuanto más le masajeaba y acariciaba ella. Sus manos siguieron su libre deambular, las puntas de los dedos hundiéndose de vez en cuando por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos para rozar levemente y provocar la piel que había debajo.

Aquellos delicados movimientos que recordaban el cosquilleo de una pluma provocaron un salvaje gruñido masculino de gratitud. Serena se dio cuenta de que el deseo de poseerla estaba desgarrándolo. Con ganas de equipararse a ella, o tal vez de superarla, los dedos que seguían entre los muslos aceleraron sus movimientos. Serena empezó a perder la conciencia de sí misma, estaba llevándola directamente a los abismos del universo conocido. Su mundo se desvaneció para convertirse en una neblina blanca; sólo existía el aquí, el ahora, la absorbente necesidad de devorar y ser devorada. Se convulsionó, se arqueó, se estiró, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca, casi estaba allí...

—Dime qué es lo que quieres—dijo él con voz ronca.

—A ti—gimió ella—Tenerte dentro de mí. A ti.

Se desabrochó los vaqueros, liberándose por fin. Estaban ambos al borde del abismo, la frenética necesidad era casi insoportable. Serena abrió brevemente los ojos para abordar la inevitable pregunta que formulaban los de Darien, le susurró que tomaba la píldora, y volvió a cerrarlos. Las manos de él descendieron hasta las caderas de ella para hacerla descender, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, sobre su erección.

La perfección del encaje la dejó boquiabierta. La sangre corrió a toda velocidad por la cabeza de Serena cuando él empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras ella le empujaba también con todas sus fuerzas, una desesperación salvaje apoderándose de ella.

—Ahora—gritó ávidamente—Ahora. ¡Ahora!

Darien gruñó, y cayendo arrodillado con Serena pegada aún a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la recostó sobre el suelo enlosado de la cocina. Levantó enseguida la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar si era eso realmente lo que ella quería. Y cuando vio que Serena había hablado en serio, se hundió en ella...duro, profundo, enterrándose en su interior tal y como ella le había pedido, los gritos de liberación de ella resonando en sus oídos mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llevarla a la cúspide y hacerle perder los sentidos. Jamás un hombre la había llevado hasta aquellos extremos. Jamás se había sentido tan dispuesta a seguir ciegamente el mapa de su propio deseo.

Con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, alargó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Ahora tú —le ordenó. Una oleada de agradecimiento inundó su rostro y le sonrió con languidez. Y luego desconectó, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo trabajando, entrando y saliendo de ella con movimientos rítmicos y expertos que empezaron a hacerse más y más rápidos. Serena se arqueaba para recibirlo cada vez, estrechaba su abrazo en una danza delirante que sólo podía terminar de una manera. Llegó finalmente, la explosiva liberación de su clímax provocando un prolongado y estremecedor suspiro en todo su cuerpo, y también en el de Serena, que permanecía tendida y temblorosa debajo de él, agradecida, saciada y tremendamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.


	8. Chapter 7

_¡Hello girls!_

_Teneis otro capi del fic, disfrutadlo._

_**blanche White: yo también quisiera un hombre así jejeje Pongo la conti todos los días ;)**_

_**ISana55: pues si lo es, pero tendrán algún que otro problema por medio jeje**_

_**yesqui2000: hacen una pareja genial, pero se pelearan bastante **_

_**lola: lo siento mucho, realizare los cambios correspondientes**_

_**Nos leemos, Un beso**_

Capítulo 7

Pese a los escasos segundos transcurridos desde que ella y Darien habían acabado de hacer el amor, el silencio de la cocina cantaba en los oídos de Serena. Acostada a su lado, cogidos de la mano y recuperando el ritmo de la respiración, se le ocurrió pensar que lo que vería cualquiera que entrase en aquel momento sería a dos adultos sudorosos y jadeantes, tendidos en un suelo blanco de baldosas, contemplando un ventilador de techo—que necesitaba un buen repaso de limpieza—y con los pantalones bajados. La imagen la hizo reír, provocando una mirada de malestar en Darien, quien, pensó ella, probablemente estaría preguntándose si su destreza era el origen de su divertimento.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él.

—Espero que no estén filmándonos los de la _Cámara oculta, _pues es una imagen que no me gustaría nada que fuese vista en millones de salas de estar.

Darien rió entre dientes y se subió los pantalones, indicándole a Serena que buscara los de su chándal y siguiera su ejemplo. Con las zonas erógenas cubiertas y a salvo, se colocó de costado de cara a ella, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se sujetó sobre el codo. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla con la mano que quedaba libre.

—Ha sido asombroso.

Serena suspiró.

—Lo sé—Se volvió para mirarlo—¿Lo decías en serio eso que dijiste hace unos minutos? ¿Qué me deseabas? ¿O se trata de algo que dices a...?

Darien le puso el dedo en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué te piensas que te busqué en la gala de anoche? No quería que pensaras que salía en serio con tu hermana.

—¿Por qué sabías qué yo estaba loca por ti y no querías hacerme daño, o por qué tú estabas loco por mí y creías que si yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con Amy perderías cualquier oportunidad que pudieras tener conmigo?

—Los hombres adultos no se vuelven locos por nadie, ¿entendido?

—Limítate a responder a mi pregunta, Chiba.

La mirada de Darien era sincera.

—Ambas cosas—Hizo una pausa—Pero...

«Ahora llega—pensó Serena—La parte en que da las gracias por el buen rato que ha pasado y sale corriendo por la puerta». Se armó de valor y giró completamente el cuerpo para quedarse frente a frente. Qué atractivo era. La tentación de tocarle la cara, de acariciarle los párpados y los labios para asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso y músculos, y no una aparición nacida del deseo que sentía por él desde hacía tiempo, era muy fuerte. Le costaba creer que hubiera estado besando aquella boca tan sensual y enérgica, le costaba creer que hubiera estado abrazada a aquel cuerpo duro como una piedra. Nerviosa, casi con indecisión, le acarició la cara y se sintió aliviada cuando él cerró los ojos un instante a modo de respuesta, claramente disfrutando de la sensación.

—No venía con el propósito expreso de seducirte, ¿lo sabes?—murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo sé—respondió Serena, retirándole de la frente un mechón de cabello mojado. En paralelo a la línea de nacimiento del pelo tenía una pequeña cicatriz blanca, una herida de guerra sufrida en el hielo, sin duda. La encontró infinitamente sexy.

—Pero ahora que ha sucedido—continuó Darien, abriendo los ojos para examinar los de ella—no me importaría que volviese a suceder.

—A mí tampoco.

—Sólo hay una pega.

Serena cogió aire y lo retuvo.

—¿Qué es?

Parecía dudoso.

—En estos momentos no estoy buscando tener una relación seria.

—Tampoco yo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—No lo sé. Supongo que imaginaba...

—Pues no.

—Muy bien—Se puso a juguetear con el pelo de ella, liando y desliando un mechón en su dedo índice—¿Así que estás de acuerdo en que sea una cosa informal?

—Bueno, depende. Defíneme lo de informal.

—Informal, como una cena informal y...

—Sexo.

—Eso es.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien.

Darien parecía algo escéptico.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso me he perdido algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza, como para despejarla.

—No, es sólo que...me imagino que estoy un poco sorprendido. Normalmente, las mujeres como tú...las mujeres de verdad, ya sabes, con cerebro y guapas y todo lo que hay que tener, quieren alguna cosa más.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó bromeando el labio inferior.

—A lo mejor es que no soy como las demás mujeres.

—Tienes razón—dijo él.

—Hay otra cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué?—dijo Darien con cautela.

—Creo que deberíamos ser discretos con este asunto.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Darien.

—Lo último que necesito es que la gente empiece a insinuar que me he prostituido para conseguir que hagas lo que quiere Milenio.

—No estoy haciendo lo que quiere Milenio—le recordó Darien.

Serena no le hizo caso.

—Y lo último que tú necesitas es que la gente piense que estás utilizándome sólo para librarte de hacer lo que Milenio quiere que hagas.

—Ya.

—De modo que—prosiguió Serena—tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado sobre cómo nos comportamos cuando nos veamos. No podemos permitirnos que esto se conozca.

—No sucederá—dijo Darien confiado, estrechándola entre sus brazos—Te estás pasando resaltando este punto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Es lo que hago siempre—«Podría morirme aquí mismo—pensó—y no arrepentirme absolutamente de nada». Se acurrucó contra él, disfrutando del momento, como en un sueño.

—¿Serena?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Piensas que sería posible coger un trozo de pastel cuando acabes de cubrirlo con el caramelo?

—¿O sea que todo es por eso? ¡Me has seducido por un pedazo de pastel!—Entrecerró los ojos con malicia—O tal vez pensabas que con esto te librarías de tus obligaciones con Milenio.

Si la idea no se le había pasado aún a Darien por la cabeza, lo hizo en aquel momento.

—¿Me libraría?—preguntó esperanzado.

—No. ¿Es así como funciona tu trabajo? ¿Te follas a la relaciones públicas y deja de hacerte propuestas empresariales?

—No digas «follar». Suena muy basto y no te encaja.

Serena enarcó las cejas.

—Cuéntame más cosas de mí, capitán Chiba.

Él le besó la frente.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responderle, se escuchó el sonido de varias cerraduras abriéndose y de una puerta abierta, un sonido capaz de detener el corazón a cualquiera. Se quedaron helados, mirándose horrorizados. Temiendo lo que iba a ver pero incapaz de detenerse, Serena levantó la cabeza con cuidado y miró hacia la entrada protegiéndose con el cuerpo de Darien.

Allí estaba Mina, los ojos se le saltaban de las órbitas. Durante una décima de segundo, las compañeras de piso se limitaron a mirarse. Entonces, bien porque se sintió incapaz de soportar la tensión o bien porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, Serena la saludó con la mano y una débil sonrisa. La respuesta de Mina fue decir «OH, DIOS MÍO», levantar el pulgar como signo positivo, coger rápidamente la bolsa de gimnasia y salir volando del apartamento.

Darien se sentó.

—Me imagino que no le apetecía un trocito de pastel.

—No me cansaré de oír hablar de esto—Serena suspiró—Querrá enterarse de hasta el último detalle.

Darien se levantó del todo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Y qué le contarás?

—Hasta el último detalle.

Darien le regaló una sonrisa seductora.

—No se lo cuentes todo. Hay cosas que son privadas. ¿No crees?

Serena asintió, impresionada ante aquel destello de debilidad.

—Y ahora vayamos a por el pastel...

Aquella noche tendría lugar la tertulia que acabaría con todas las tertulias. Serena lo supo en el mismo instante en que dieron las seis de la tarde. Mina saldría corriendo del trabajo, pararía el primer taxi que encontrara y volvería directamente a casa. Como preparativo, había puesto a enfriar una botella de Burdeos, aliñado una ensalada y puesto la moussaka al horno para gratinarla.

Después de que Darien se marchara, había pasado la tarde flotando en estado de ensoñación, repitiendo mentalmente y sin parar lo sucedido, examinándolo todo, diseccionando frases, analizando sintácticamente emociones, escudriñando oraciones en busca de significados ocultos, inflexiones, matices. ¿Podía ser posible que se hubiese acostado con su hermana y le hubiera mentido? ¿Era posible que un hombre como Darien Chiba, que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, la hubiese deseado realmente a ella?

¿Habría accedido con demasiada rapidez a mantener una relación informal? Siguió haciendo suposiciones sin parar hasta que finalmente, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al hecho de haber estado con él, buscó un momento de respiro dándose una ducha y obsequiándose con una pequeña siesta. Le fue bien: se despertó fortalecida, preparada para afrontar el ataque abrumador de preguntas que Mina le lanzaría.

Y justo en aquel momento entró por la puerta, casi sin aliento.

—¡Juro por Dios que casi acabo tirando a algún imbécil bajo un autobús para conseguir un taxi!

Serena observó acurrucada en el sofá del salón cómo se desabrochaba rápidamente el amigo, lo colgaba en el armario del recibidor, se metía en la cocina y regresaba con dos copas de vino. Normalmente, cuando llegaba a casa se cambiaba enseguida de ropa para sentirse más relajada. El hecho de que fuera directamente a por el vino indicaba simplemente lo interesante que consideraba que debía ser su revolcón con el capitán.

—Muy bien. Ten un poco de vino. Desembucha. Y la cena huele estupendamente, por cierto.

Serena le dio un sorbito al vino y decidió ser malvada.

—Deja que primero termine de ver las noticias.

Mina cogió corriendo el mando a distancia, que se encontraba encima del viejo baúl, y apagó el televisor.

—Las repiten a las once—Se volvió hacia Serena—¿Y bien?

Sonriente y feliz, Serena empezó a explicárselo todo... bueno, casi todo. Una vez hubo acabado, se recostó en el sofá, dejó que Mina lo captara todo y esperó el veredicto de su amiga. Mina no dijo nada de entrada. Después se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasos silenciosos sobre la mullida alfombra oriental.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien—dijo muy seria. Entre el deambular de un lado a otro de Mina y su tono de voz, Serena se sentía como si estuviese viviendo un drama en la sala del tribunal—Has accedido a que sea una relación informal.

—Eso es.

—Por lo tanto, ¿me equivoco suponiendo que finalmente vas a despachar a esa plaga de la humanidad llamada Diamante?

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Serena.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Jamás me acostaría con dos hombres a la vez! Eso es asqueroso.

—¿Y qué me dices de Darien?—Mina dejó de andar de un lado a otro y se plantó delante de Serena—¿Piensa acostarse únicamente contigo?

Serena empezó a acalorarse.

—Yo...supongo que sí—respondió, azorada. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Lo supones, pero no lo sabes—resumió Mina, al estilo de Perry Mason.

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir, Mina?—Serena siguió con la mirada a Mina, que acababa de reanudar sus paseos. Empezaba a sentirse increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Qué te parece «¿Piensas seguir acostándote con otras, Darien?»?—El rostro de Mina era el de la determinación en persona—Tienes derecho a saberlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé—replicó Serena, con la sensación de que le estaban dando un buen sermón. Bebió un poco de vino—Me imagino que estaba...no sé...que estaba tan pasmada por lo que había sucedido que ni se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

—Pues muy bien, pues creo que debería ocurrírsete la próxima vez que decidáis bautizar el suelo de una cocina—Se posó en el brazo del sofá—Los tíos son criaturas distintas a nosotras, Serena. Su definición de «informal» y nuestra definición de «informal» son radicalmente opuestas.

—¿De verdad?—dijo Serena con sarcasmo—No tenía ni idea. Explícame más cosas sobre las relaciones, señorita con doce años de experiencia en un colegio católico.

Mina hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no pretendo fastidiarte el día, ¿entendido? Lo que quiero simplemente es que no te haga daño.

—¿Cómo puede hacerme daño?—preguntó con voz quejumbrosa Serena—Ambos hemos acordado que sería una relación informal.

—Sí, pero estás mintiendo—Mina se había puesto en pie de nuevo antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de responder—Te conozco, Tsukino. Sé cuando de verdad te gusta alguien, y este tipo te gusta de verdad.

—¿Y?—dijo Serena, a la defensiva.

—Y si te dieran a elegir, mejor harías teniendo una relación, pero ya que el capitán Sexo en la Cocina quiere que sea una cosa informal, tú has accedido, porque tener algo con él siempre es mejor que nada.

—Hermana, te equivocas de todas—insistió Serena—Para empezar, no creo que Darien Chiba y yo pudiéramos tener una relación: es un tío que vive, come y respira hockey. Además, no quiero poner en peligro la historia de Milenio. Me pagan mucho dinero, lo sabes perfectamente. Tengo que asegurarme de que el trabajo sigue siendo mi prioridad. Sé que no me crees, pero salir informalmente con Darien Chiba ya me va bien. Tengo ya bastantes temas sobre la mesa como para encima tener que preocuparme de hacer feliz a un tío.

—Ya—dijo Mina, carraspeando. Era evidente que no la creía—Si quieres creer todo esto, me parece muy bien. Pero luego no vengas llorándome cuando descubras que está metiendo su disco en la portería de otra.

Serena se encogió de miedo.

—Eso ha estado muy mal. Muy mal, muy mal.

—Mira, no tenses más la cuerda, he tenido un día muy malo en el trabajo—Sujetó con cuidado la copa en alto y se dejó caer por el brazo del sofá hasta quedarse tendida en él.

—Hablando de eso—dijo Serena—tengo que hablar contigo de un tema de trabajo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir que uno de mis chicos hiciese una pequeña aparición en _Libre y salvaje?_

Mina se quedó en blanco.

—¿Una aparición? ¿Estás loca o qué? Esos chicos no son actores, no saben ni leer una frase.

—Serían tres frases como mucho, Mina. Lo sabes.

Mina se paró a pensarlo.

—¿Qué me dices de Metalia?

—¿Metalia?—dijo Serena—Este sí que sabes muy bien que apenas habla inglés.

—Te apuesto a que yo le enseño—ronroneó Mina.

—Tu obsesión por Jedite empieza a rayar la locura, ¿sabes?

—Te he dicho muchas veces que quiero una cita con él, pero te niegas a escucharme.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad en el Chapter House—observó Serena.

—¡Apenas la tuve!—replicó Mina—¡Ese tragón desdentado de Armand de la Rose no nos dejó ni intercambiar ni un solo secretillo!

Serena seguía impertérrita, de modo que Mina recurrió a la estupenda sonrisa «de cerrar tratos». Empezó a masajearse el cuello, como si tuviera un calambre.

—Si tú no me ayudas, no sé si podré ayudarte yo.

Serena chasqueó la lengua.

—Está bien. Le diré a Jedite que estás interesada si tú me consigues esa aparición. Bajaremos al vestuario antes del partido del viernes, ¿te parece bien? Y después de eso, te apañas.

Mina se inclinó hacia delante, impaciente ya.

—Me lo camelarás de antemano, ¿verdad? Le explicas que en realidad, aquella noche en el bar, con quien yo quería hablar era con él, etcétera, etcétera.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea—dijo Serena, demasiado agotada como para ponerse a discutir.

Mina sonrió.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Sere?

—Pues no lo sé, Mina. ¿Qué harías?

—Morirme de hambre. Aburrirme. No podría ver partidos de hockey gratis—Le dio un pellizco a Serena en la mejilla—Eres la mejor, Tsukino. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tú y yo, y Jedite y el capitán, podríamos salir juntos alguna noche, a celebrar una cena informal.

—Sí, y tal vez mi jefe se vuelva vegetariano y se dedique a correr diez kilómetros diarios. Venga, vamos a ver esa moussaka. Me muero de hambre.

El mantra que Serena solía entonar en el trabajo era «Puedes hacerlo». Pero aquella mañana, no estaba aplicándolo al trabajo, sino que lo utilizaba para hacerse la fuerte y armarse de valor para romper con Diamante. Habían quedado para tomar un café en el Happy Fork Diner. Nada de Starbucks para Diamante el artista, no señor. Faltaría más. Siempre que se atrevía ella a sugerirlo le saltaba encima y empezaba a vomitar su retahíla sobre las empresas norteamericanas, sobre cómo obligaban pedir un café «largo» cuando en realidad lo querías «corto», sobre su café arábigo lleno de pesticida y Dios sabe qué más. Antes, su discurso político vehemente la derretía, estaba taaan comprometido. Pero ahora la hacía casi entrar en coma, de aburrido que lo encontraba. Dejó que él eligiera el lugar, ella eligió la hora y lo dejaron así.

Nunca antes había roto con nadie, o al menos con nadie con quien hubiera mantenido una relación durante tres años seguidos. Tenía que reconocer que había sido ella quien había mandado a paseo su relación con Sota Hakashi mientras estudiaba en la universidad, pero eso no contaba, porque era en la época de la universidad y cualquiera que afirmara ser marxista pero, por otro lado, dispusiera de una tarjeta American Express Oro cortesía de mamá y papá, se merecía que le despachasen de una patada. Pero aun así, todo aquello le hacía preguntarse a Serena por qué, hasta entonces, siempre se había sentido atraída hacia personajes de izquierdas y bohemios. ¿Tendría que ver con querer elegir expresamente hombres muy distintos a su padre, un esforzado trabajador de clase obrera? ¿O sería que subconscientemente elegía hombres respecto a los que pudiera sentirse superior desde el punto de vista económico? A lo mejor tampoco existía un motivo subyacente. A lo mejor es que era, tal y como Mina lo había calificado en una ocasión, un «imán para personajes estrafalarios». Pero, de ser eso cierto, ¿cómo se explicaría la aparición de Darien en la pantalla de su radar?

Empujó las sólidas puertas basculantes de la cafetería y agradeció el aire caliente que la envolvió de inmediato y el hecho de que Diamante no hubiese llegado todavía. Fuera hacía frío y la previsión de la mañana auguraba pequeñas nevadas. Vio enseguida un reservado en la parte trasera del local y corrió hacia allí, se quitó rápidamente de la gabardina y se instaló en la bancada tapizada con piel sintética de color marrón.

En pocos segundos apareció un hombre unicejo que le gruñó algo que ella entendió como « ¿Café?». Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el hombre se marchó, para regresar un instante después con una taza a rebosar de un líquido negro y viscoso y una carta de menú del tamaño de una pequeña lápida mortuoria. Serena le dijo que estaba esperando a otra persona y que pediría más tarde. La respuesta del hombre consistió en arrojar varios sobrecillos de azúcar sobre la mesa y arrastrarse a continuación hacia el siguiente reservado. Serena dio un sorbo al café, que se había derramado en el platillo. «Oh. ¡Puaj! Esto debía de ser café ayer—pensó con repugnancia—pero hoy parece gasóleo». Una vez hubiera roto con Diamante, iría directamente a un Starbucks y se tomaría un cappuccino doble, eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Había cosas de las que el cuerpo no podía prescindir.

Echó un vistazo a la carta sin despegar ni por un momento un ojo de la puerta de entrada. La cafetería estaba llena de gente y había mucho ruido. El chico con aspecto de soso del reservado contiguo al de Serena hablaba a gritos por el teléfono móvil sobre una «operación que no ha tenido éxito». En el reservado del otro lado, una pareja entrada en años comía buñuelos y leía el _Post._

Diamante llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar las biografías minuciosas de sus compañeros de cafetería para entretenerse un poco. Serena tuvo la sensación de que el estómago le caía a los pies. Se aproximó sin prisa hasta la mesa, su abrigo de segunda mano balanceándose sobre aquel cuerpo delgado como un palo de regaliz, su boina negra ladeada en lo que seguramente consideraba un ángulo desenfadado. Una sensación de mortificación se apoderó de ella. ¿Era aquél de verdad el hombre con el que había estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—_Ma cherie_—Se inclinó y le dio un beso casto y cariñoso en la mejilla antes de colgar el abrigo; desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco, el resultado de los _très _caros Galoises que insistía en seguir fumando. No tenía dinero para un abrigo decente, aunque lo gastaba en cigarrillos franceses de importación. Asombroso.

Se instaló enfrente de Serena y giró la cabeza para buscar al camarero.

—Un café, _gar__ç__on, _por favor—gritó.

—¿Podrías olvidarte de la imitación de Chevalier aunque fuese sólo por un momento?—le pidió ella, molesta.

—Me parece que alguien está de mal humor esta mañana.

—Pues te parece bien.

Sorprendentemente, el camarero apareció en pocos segundos con un café para Diamante.

—Ah, _merci_—Le sonrió a Serena, una sonrisa ingenua que le habría gustado poder borrar de su cara—¿Sabes ya qué pedir, cariño?

Serena le lanzó una mirada capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera y miró al camarero.

—Tomaré un pastelito de chocolate, por favor—dijo educadamente, devolviéndole la gigantesca carta.

—Y yo tomaré un cruasán—dijo afablemente Diamante. El camarero desapareció—Y bien, ¿qué te trae de cabeza?—La miró con compasión—Se te ve cansada.

—Lo estoy. Tengo mucho trabajo—Sólo verlo allí sentado, tan desprevenido, la hacía sentirse culpable—Tú también pareces cansado—contestó, dando largas a la situación.

—Trabajo hasta las tantas. Ya me conoces, trabajo mejor de noche, como suele suceder con la mayoría de artistas. Pero—hundió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo de allí un pliego de papeles, su cara transformada en una mueca de complacencia—la falta de sueño ha valido la pena. He escrito tres nuevos poemas y tengo la intención de leerlos esta noche en la reunión de poetas. De hecho, uno de ellos está inspirado en ti y lo he titulado «Ángel con visión práctica: Un canto». ¿Quieres oírlo?

—No, no quiero—Había oído sus poemas muchas veces y la verdad es que no eran malos. Pero aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar para recitar un poema sobre ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras, había desplegado la servilleta sobre su falda y dudaba, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y entonces lo comprendió: las palabras adecuadas no existían. Dijera lo que dijese, él se enfadaría. Lo mejor era rematar el tema cuanto antes.

—Mira, Diamante, creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

—Um, está bien—consiguió decir él después de una prolongada pausa, mirándola confuso y articulando también con confusión—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Simplemente, porque no me siento a gusto, ¿de acuerdo?—Sandeces, sandeces y más sandeces—Pienso que eres un gran tipo, y ha llegado el momento, para mí...y para los dos, de seguir adelante. ¿Sabes?

Tienes toda la razón, le habría gustado oír a Serena. Pero no escuchó nada por el estilo. Diamante perdió entonces el color, la miró con ojos henchidos de tristeza y le preguntó, decaído:

—¿He hecho alguna cosa que pudiera ofenderte o molestarte? Porque de ser así...

—No has hecho nada—le interrumpió Serena, para darle confianza—Soy yo, ¿entendido?—Sandeces, sandeces y más sandeces. «¿Por qué no sueltas aún otro cliché más?»

Diamante, con los ojos vidriosos, no la escuchaba.

—¿Has encontrado otra persona?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto—Le habría gustado contarle la verdad, pero le daba miedo. Diamante era un tipo muy intenso. Serena se lo imaginaba acechándola sin parar si descubría lo sucedido entre ella y Darien.

—No eres feliz—dijo, casi inexpresivo.

—No lo soy.

Aturdido, volvió a guardarse los papeles en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, agachó la cabeza y se puso a llorar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio cómo la pareja mayor del reservado contiguo lo miraba discretamente por encima de los periódicos.

—Diamante—le imploró —compréndelo, ¿lo harás, por favor?

—_Mon dieu, _¿cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?—gimió. Levantó su rostro lloroso para mirar a Serena—¡Eres mi musa! ¡Mi impulso creativo morirá sin ti, se marchitará en la parra!

«Y entonces, te buscarás un trabajo de verdad», pensó Serena. Pero le dijo:

—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. Podrás seguir escribiendo.

—La capacidad es una cosa, pero el deseo es otra—fue su amarga respuesta—Sin ti, no querré escribir.

Serena se quedó en silencio. Aquello podía continuar eternamente, él explicándole los detalles sobre cómo estaba arruinándole la vida y ella insistiendo en que, en realidad, no se la estaba arruinando, aunque era posible que sí lo estuviese haciendo. Él se había criado pobre, había elegido una profesión donde sin duda alguna seguiría pobre, su madre era la protagonista del anuncio de un conocido fármaco tranquilizante, y ahora su novia lo despachaba. El impulso de contradecirse por completo y regresar con él era muy fuerte, pero Serena se resistió a él y se recordó que la lástima era una base nefasta para cualquier relación. Tenía que acabar aquí y ahora. Mantuvo su silencio.

El rostro de Diamante, deformado hasta entonces por la agonía, centelleaba ahora de rabia e incredulidad.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? No te importa aniquilar mi espíritu creativo.

Serena se lo pensó un momento. Y conocía la respuesta.

—La verdad es que no.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que acabarías convirtiéndote en uno de ellos.

—¿Uno de ellos?

—Y al final ha sucedido, ¿no? Te has vendido completamente.

—Más o menos—convino Serena.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, _ma petite belle_—Se levantó y forcejeó para ponerse el abrigo—Lamentarás el día en que me dejaste marchar; y lo que es más, maldecirás la mañana que te despiertes y descubras que ya no te queda corazón, que no eres más que una pieza más del engranaje de su máquina.

Y con esto, salió echando voces de la cafetería, dejando la cuenta, como siempre, a cargo de Serena.

Más tarde, mientras estaba en el trabajo, empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de que pese a que debería sentirse aliviada por haber cortado con Diamante, no se sentía así. Más bien se sentía egoísta y nerviosa, como si estuviese paseándose por la vida como una mujer anuncio con un cartel enorme colgado que rezara: «Me acuesto con Darien Chiba». Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una variación de su miedo como impostora. Cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de la secretaria de Artemis antes de entrar en el despacho de él, Serena pensó: «Lo sabe». Cuando entró en el despacho de Artemis y se sentó delante de Rubeus, obligada a soportar aquella falsa sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes diminutos como perlitas que parecían de muñeca, pensó: «Lo sabe». Y cuando le sonrió tímidamente a Artemis cuando éste pasó por su lado y le alborotó el cabello a la vez que la saludaba con un «Hola, pequeña», pensó: «Lo sabe».

Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo paranoico en el que todos lo sabían y en el que todos se preguntaban si se trataba de una broma, si era algo de una vez y no más, si ella era una pelandusca. Empezaba a volverse loca, y lo sabía. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Si un día después de los hechos estaba con aquellos niveles de paranoia, ¿cómo demonios estaría cuando Darien y ella empezaran a tontear con cierta regularidad? ¿Convencida de que todo el mundo los miraba a través de las ventanas para ver cómo lo hacían?

Se recostó en el arrugado cuero del sofá y esperó a que Darien se organizase. Y esto solía significar dar dos o tres sonoros sorbos de café, meterse en la boca medio bocadillo de queso con huevo y arrugar unos cuantos papeles. Era un proceso que siempre había fascinado a Serena, principalmente porque siempre era igual. Rubeus, por otro lado, intentaba desviar la mirada de Artemis siempre que le era posible y era evidente que todo lo que Artemis hacía le resultaba repugnante. «Tener que trabajar para un tipo como Artemis tiene que ser una tortura para un chico tan fino como él», pensaba Serena. Y la idea le proporcionaba un placer perverso.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, las últimas noticias. Como sabéis, la semana próxima tenemos tres desplazamientos: Minnesota, Vancouver y Calgary. Rubeus, tú vendrás conmigo, como siempre—Lou miró a Serena—Y en cuanto a ti, damisela, cuéntale al Gran Artemis qué temas tienes pendientes esta semana.

Serena miró el bloc de notas que tenía en el regazo.

—Además de gestionar la visita de Helios al Hospital de Niños, tengo que estar disponible cuando el reportero de esa revista femenina entreviste a los Furuhata el...¿cuándo es? ¿El jueves? Tengo que estar allí además para la sesión fotográfica. Veamos, qué más...Hablé con esa editora que conozco de _Seventeen. _Está decidida a realizar una sesión fotográfica con Jedite y Armand y tal vez una sesión de grupo con algunos de los demás solteros más jóvenes.

Artemis dio un puñetazo exultante y suave sobre la mesa.

—¡Sí! ¡Penetración en el mercado adolescente! Sabía que el amor que siento por ti era por algún motivo.

Serena se llenó de orgullo ante los elogios de Artemis, aunque Rubeus la mirase lanzando chispas por los ojos. Saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo era agradable, le hacía pensar que tal vez sí se merecía el increíble sueldo que estaba cobrando. Después de todo, tal vez sí era lo bastante competente como para emprender su propio camino en solitario.

—Veamos—La voz de Artemis se había vuelto seria. Hizo desaparecer entonces la otra mitad del bocadillo mientras cogía de la mesa una hoja de papel—Esto ha llegado de arriba esta mañana, y tú, Serena, vas a odiarlo, porque yo, que soy aquí el Gran Jefe, pienso ejercer mis privilegios directivos y obligarte a lidiar con ello.

Serena notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Qué es?

—Los de arriba están satisfechos con eso de que los chicos se involucren en actos benéficos y todas esas milongas. Es un paso en la dirección correcta. Y están entusiasmados con esa idea que has tenido de que todos los chicos vayan vestidos con traje y corbata cuando se desplacen para jugar en pista contraria. —Serena sintió otra oleada de placer ante aquella nueva recompensa—Pero aún no es suficiente.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Déjame pensar—dijo mirando al techo—Quieren imponer el toque de queda en los desplazamientos.

—No, pero me parece una gran idea—Artemis cogió un lápiz y se puso a escribir—Lo que quieren es que los chicos vayan con americana y corbata en sus desplazamientos y cuando vengan a jugar sus partidos en casa.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

—¿En casa?—repitió—Artemis, los chicos vienen básicamente de su casa. No tienen por qué acicalarse así. Tiene sentido cuando están fuera de la ciudad, representando al equipo, pero tener que hacerlo aquí...

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—la interrumpió Artemis—Pero lo quieren así. Quieren que lo hagan todos, o si no...

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no serán multados con doscientos billetes cada vez que no lo hagan.

—Me estás tomando el pelo—Estaba ya imaginándose lo que sucedería cuando les fuera con ésta a los chicos: motín en el vestuario y quien acabaría haciendo equilibrios en la pasarela para no caer pasto de los tiburones sería ella—Vamos, Artemis. Nunca lo consentirán, se cabrearán, y mucho. ¿No puedes hablar con la empresa y decirles que es una idea completamente irrealista?

—Ya lo he intentado, muñeca, créeme. No quieren saber nada. Quieren lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren.

—Yo, personalmente, no creo que sea tan mala idea—apuntó Rubeus. Serena y Artemis se volvieron hacia él a la vez—Los de Milenio tienen razón. Algunos de estos zoquetes llegan al vestuario hechos unos zorros, como recién salidos de la cama. Sobre todo Chiba.

—Esto no es verdad y lo sabes—dijo Serena, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notase que se ponía a la defensiva—Llegan vestidos con sudaderas, pantalones vaqueros, ropa informal...son deportistas, por el amor de Dios. No modelos masculinos.

—Son deportistas profesionales—le rebatió Rubeus—que deberían de tener un aspecto profesional. Por mucho que esos monos se vistan de Armani, no llegarán a convertirse de repente en unos caballeros, pero al menos parecerán caballeros.

—¿Monos?—repitió enojada Serena. «Darien Chiba no es ningún mono, burro impotente»—¿Cómo puedes...?

—Vale, vale, tiempo muerto, chicos y chicas—Artemis tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos. Miró con frialdad a Rubeus—Rubeus, sé que preferirías hacer relaciones públicas para un actor de primera categoría antes que para un puñado de chicos cuyo coeficiente intelectual consideras que no llega a la altura de un taburete, pero es mejor que te guardes para ti tus sentimientos personales, _¿capisce? _No puedo precisamente afirmar que me llene de confianza oír que los calificas de «monos»—Se volvió hacia Serena, dulcificando su expresión—Y en cuanto a ti, sé que los chicos te harán picadillo cuando les vayas con esto, pero también sé que puedes gestionarlo. Cualquiera capaz de meter en un esmoquin a ese cabezota de Chiba y conseguir que acuda a un acto benéfico sabe cómo dirigir a esta tropa. No tengo la menor duda de que cuando llegue el viernes, todos los chicos se llegarán al partido con aspecto de ganar un millón de dólares.

—Eso es—dijo Serena, tibiamente. «Un millón de dólares». Ésa era aproximadamente la cantidad que tendría que ponerle enfrente a Darien para que obedeciese. Las cosas se pondrían feas. Mezquinas, malas y feas. Nunca debería haber aceptado aquel puesto. Nunca debería haberse liado con Darien. Pero ya que lo había hecho, no le quedaba otra alternativa que apostar por Milenio y confiar en que su relación personal con el capitán le proporcionase alguna que otra influencia adicional e invisible. Haciéndose la fuerte y cruzando los dedos, salió de la reunión.


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Hi girls!**

**Este capi para mi es uno de los mejores ;).**

**Además al final es cuando empieza el "primer gran problema" de la pareja, a partir de aquí van a pelearse porque cada uno defiende a los suyos, la cuestión es ¿quién tiene razón? y ¿quién está mintiendo, Mina o Jedite?**

**Dadme vuestras opiniones.**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

ISana55: si que comienzan algo romántico de verdad, pero tendrán muchos problemas

yesqui2000: hay química entre ellos a pesar de que en el trabajo no se llevan bien…aunque este capi dice lo contrario xD. Tendrán muchos obstáculos la verdad, asi que ya iremos viendo si los superan.

blanche White: querías el capitulo nuevo, pues aquí lo tienes jeje

**Nos leemos. Un beso.**

Capítulo 8

Rabia. Incredulidad. Desprecio. Conmoción. Una resignación deprimente. Ésas fueron las emociones que Serena captó en los rostros de los componentes del equipo mientras les explicaba la nueva política de uniforme impuesta por Milenio. Evitó como pudo la mirada de Darien, pues sabía perfectamente bien que de entre todos los jugadores, él era el más indignado. Pero no maldijo, ni protestó, ni se negó a ello categóricamente. Se limitó a escuchar hasta que ella acabó su discurso, luego escupió asqueado en el suelo y se retiró, dejando con ello muy claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos al respecto.

Serena esperó a que prácticamente todos los miembros del equipo se hubieran marchado para hablar con él. Lo encontró en el salón destinado a los jugadores. Sintió alivio al ver que había sólo dos o tres jugadores más rondando por allí, compañeros de equipo que se habían duchado y cambiado y estaban ya a punto de irse. Darien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, vestido con pantalones de algodón y camisa vaquera, hojeando las páginas de la sección de deportes del _Daily News. _En el suelo, a su lado, había un cartón de zumo de naranja. Serena tomó asiento con cautela. La presión generada por el peso de otro cuerpo en el sofá le hizo levantar la vista; cuando vio que era ella, cerró el periódico y la miró con una incredulidad descarada.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. Dime que es un chiste.

—Darien...

—Ya era bastante palo tener que ir trajeados para los desplazamientos. Quienquiera que haya tenido esta idea, debería ser automáticamente eliminado.

Serena pestañeó.

—Esto es demasiado. ¿Qué vendrá a continuación? ¿Decirnos dónde tenemos que vivir, qué programas de televisión tenemos que ver? ¡Pero quién demonios se creen que son!

—Los propietarios del equipo—respondió en voz baja Serena—Tengan razón o no, os ven como sus empleados, así de simple.

—¿Sí?—Darien empleó un tono de voz desafiante—Pues ya pueden empezar a multar a este empleado todo lo que les venga en gana. No pienso tolerar que me digan cómo tengo que vestirme y, antes de que me lo pidas, no, no intentaré convencer a ninguno de mis chicos de que acepte las órdenes sin rechistar. En este asunto, que cada uno decida por sí mismo.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Estupendo.

—Vamos, Serena—Echó un veloz vistazo a la estancia para ver si alguno de sus compañeros podía escucharle. Desde que ella se había sentado, ambos habían adoptado una postura más rígida de la que sería normal, como si intentasen compensar con creces la familiaridad que existía entre ellos—Esto es una mierda, lo sabes. Es una exigencia completamente falta de lógica.

—Estoy de acuerdo—admitió Serena—Y así se lo he dicho a Artemis. Artemis también está de acuerdo, y así se lo dijo a la empresa. Pero a ellos les da lo mismo. Es lo que quieren. Todo es cuestión de imagen.

—Que se jodan ellos y su imagen—replicó Darien, con su característica tozudez. El último de los jugadores que quedaba se despidió y salió del salón. Darien le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió hablando—Este es el tema: no pondría ninguna objeción a hacerles el juego si tuviese la sensación de que respetan al equipo, o que el deporte les importa algo. Pero no es así. Para ellos, no somos más que una herramienta de marketing.

—Así funciona hoy en día el mundo del deporte profesional, Darien. Lo sabes.

Estiró el brazo para hacerse con el cartón de zumo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió con ganas.

—Pero no significa que tenga que gustarme. Tampoco significa que tenga que hacer lo que ellos digan—Sus ojos se desplazaron lentamente, pero con resolución, desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Serena, deteniéndose para deleitarse en sus pechos y sus caderas—Está usted muy guapa hoy, señorita Tsukino—murmuró.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—No.

—¿No qué?—la incitó él, en voz baja.

—Ya lo sabes—Serena notó que se le subían los colores a la cara.

—No, no lo sé—insistió Darien, acercándose a ella un par de centímetros y presionando discretamente la rodilla contra la de ella, pierna contra pierna, su calor equiparándose al de ella.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?—murmuró Darien—¿No te gusta vivir peligrosamente?

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó de él.

—No, no me gusta—siseó—y tampoco debería gustarte a ti. Mejor que te controles.

—¿Qué entiendes por esto?—Siguió con la mirada a dos compañeros de equipo que se iban en aquel momento y le saludaban con la mano—Nos vemos esta noche, chicos—Se volvió hacia Serena—¿Qué me decías?

—Si sigues poniéndote difícil, los de Milenio se te echarán encima con cualquier cosa que encuentren. Funcionan así.

—¿Lo sabes porque lo has visto, o simplemente lo supones?

—Lo supongo. Pero merece la pena pensárselo, ¿no crees?

—No. Olvidas lo siguiente: el año pasado conseguí la Copa para la ciudad y este año lo repetiremos. Los de Milenio no me harán nada.

—Excepto dejar seco al equipo a base de multas—observó Serena. Se sentía culpable por pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que cuanto más obstinado fuese Darien, más le complicaba el trabajo—Darien, por favor. Haz lo que quiere Milenio, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte traje y corbata.

Su mirada se tornó seductora.

—¿Qué harás por mí si lo hago?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—le respondió Serena, flirteando también. En un minuto, su frecuencia cardiaca se había triplicado.

—¿Qué tal acompañarme a casa el viernes por la noche después del partido?

—Es una posibilidad.

Le acarició levemente el muslo con la mano.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para convencerte?

—Hola, Darien.

Cuando oyó la voz de Andrew Furuhata a sus espaldas, Serena creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Darien y ella se separaron de un salto, sintiéndose culpables, pese a que era imposible que desde donde se encontraba, Andrew hubiese visto la mano de Darien retirándose de la pierna de ella. De todas maneras, aquello no estaba bien, para nada. Sus nervios le impedían disfrutar de un flirteo delicioso como aquél, rozando los límites. Era divertido, sí, pero no merecía la pena, definitivamente no merecía la pena.

—Hola, Andrew— Darien se volvió sin alterarse para saludar a su amigo, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala—¿Qué hay?

Serena se alarmó al ver que Andrew parecía confuso.

—El entrenador quería saber si podemos quedarnos los dos un rato y repasar con él el vídeo del partido de anoche. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

Fue la señal que Serena entendió como una invitación para abandonar el lugar. Se levantó y recogió todos sus papeles con estudiada escenografía.

—Espero que cambies de idea—le dijo a Darien, esperando que su tono de voz fuera de frialdad.

—No apostaría por ello—le dijo Darien en plan combativo, antes de que ella marchase.

—Adiós,Andrew—le dijo Serena, sonriente, al pasar por su lado.

Andrew se despidió de ella amigablemente.

—Adiós, Serena.

Darien observó cómo su mejor amigo esperaba expresamente a que Serena se hubiese ido antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. «Apunten, fuego—pensó Darien—Blanco».

Esforzándose para reprimir una sonrisa, le dijo Andrew:

—¿Qué tal va todo, colega?

—Estupendamente, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, muy bien—El rostro de Andrew mostraba curiosidad—Oye, ¿qué sucede entre Serena y tú?

—Nada— Darien se esforzó por mantener su cara de póquer—¿Por qué?

—Venga, tío, no me vengas con pamplinas. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y las vibraciones que he notado al entrar eran muy extrañas—Cogió el documento y lo examinó con atención—¿Estáis saliendo?

—En cierto sentido.

Andrew bajó lentamente el documento.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir?—Pero antes de que Darien le diese una respuesta, Andrew apuntó la suya—Por Dios. No me digas que te dedicas a jugar con ella.

Darien le miró, ofendido.

—No «juego» con ella—Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, aun cuando allí no había nadie, excepto ellos dos—Salimos informalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto que quede entre tú y yo, y estas paredes.

—¿Salís informalmente?—Andrew se mostró preocupado—¿Y esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué te la follas, sin ningún tipo de compromiso?

Darien no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me tienes por un cabrón, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto—insistió Andrew—Simplemente sé dónde tienes la cabeza en estos momentos por lo que a las mujeres se refiere.

—Sí, en el mismo lugar donde está la cabeza de Serena en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Ella también quiere que sea una relación informal.

Andrew le miró con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No, me lo invento sí te parece. Sí, me lo ha dicho—Alargó el brazo para coger el zumo y terminarlo—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto sin que haya necesidad?

—Porque no se trata de una chica guapa y tonta que puedas echarle unos cuantos polvos y despacharla luego. Se trata de una mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable.

—Todo eso ya lo sé—fue la airada respuesta de Darien.

¿Por qué demonios estaba Andrew echándole aquel sermón?

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que si le haces daño a esta mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable, estarás acabado, colega.

—Caramba—¿Qué era aquello? ¿Su propio amigo se dedicaba a amenazarlo?—¿Qué demonios sucede, Andrew? ¿Te importaría ponerme al corriente?

—Me gusta Serena. Nos gusta tanto a Lita como a mí. Aquella noche en el bar, nos dimos cuenta de que sucedía algo entre vosotros dos, o estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Y?

—Si no estuvieras concentrándote en ganar de nuevo la Copa, te darías cuenta de que es una mujer que podría hacerte...

—Vale ya. Para. Tiempo. No vamos por este camino. Quiero que sea un asunto informal. Serena quiere que sea informal. Y fin de la historia. No quiero oír más.

Andrew se incorporó.

—¿Porque es verdad?

—Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo—Notaba la tensión acumulándose en los hombros y se levantó también, con una mueca—Venga, mejor que vayamos al despacho del entrenador, que a estas alturas estará ya echando humo.

—Te lo he dicho en serio—reiteró Andrew mientras salían del salón de jugadores—Hazle daño a esta mujer, y estás muerto.

—Entendido—soltó Darien. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Y odiaba incluso más que le dijeran lo que no tenía que hacer, sobre todo cuando se lo decía alguien tan cercano a él. Pero había captado el mensaje, alto y claro. Si le prestaba o no le prestaba atención, sin embargo, dependía por completo de Serena.

—Quédate.

—No puedo. Le prometí a Mina que estaría esta noche en casa para que me explicase todos los detalles de su cita con Jedite.

—Puedes oírlos mañana. Quédate.

Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos. La idea era tentadora. Acurrucada debajo de un grueso edredón de plumón, con el cuerpo de Darien abrazándola posesivamente, lo último en el mundo que le apetecía era salir de su cama de matrimonio, adentrarse en la noche polar y coger un taxi para regresar sola a casa. Eran poco más de la una de la madrugada. Mina no debía ni haber llegado a casa. La verdad era que podía dejarle un mensaje en el contestador y jurarle y perjurarle que estaría de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana, ¿no? Mina lo comprendería.

Su mano asomó por debajo de la colcha para alcanzar el teléfono, pero la retiró rápidamente. No, Mina no lo comprendería. Era siciliana, y siempre decía que cuando se le prometía alguna cosa a un siciliano, más valía cumplir la promesa. Mina agarraría un súper cabreo si no estaba en casa esperándola, o si se quedaba con Darien. Tocaba volver a casa.

Se acurrucó junto a Darien. Cinco minutos más abrazados y luego se levantaría. Sólo cinco minutos más. Darien respiraba de forma relajada y la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola parecía lo más natural del mundo. Y el sexo que había precedido la escena... madre de Dios. Dicen que la perfección llega con la práctica. No quería ni pensar con cuántas mujeres habría «practicado» Darien antes que con ella, pero se alegraba de ser la actual beneficiaría de tanta práctica. Aquel hombre sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer, conocía las delicias de unos juegos preliminares largos, lentos, hasta llevarla al borde del abismo, y sabía cómo continuarlos con una deslumbrante exhibición de creación del clímax que la dejaba con la sensación de prácticamente perder la conciencia. Lo irónico era que había pensado que en la cama sería horroroso: rápido, egoísta e ignorante, como supuestamente eran muchos hombres, y muchos deportistas, y que el incidente deliciosamente frenético de la cocina había sido una aberración. Pero no era nada de eso.

Levantó perezosamente la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Vio la estela de prendas que, con su impaciencia por estar juntos, habían dejado en su serpenteante camino desde el recibidor hasta el borde de la cama. Serena se alegraba de haber decidido finalmente acompañarlo a su casa. Al principio no pensaba hacerlo; los Blades habían sufrido una severa derrota en su pista, y el apasionado análisis del partido que había realizado Darien se había oído sin problemas desde el exterior de la puerta cerrada del vestuario. Y no había sido agradable. No estaba muy segura de que su humor de perros cambiara después de salir de los Met Gar.

No sólo eso, sino que la logística de película de espionaje necesaria para llegar a su casa había resultado muy poco agradable. Primero, Darien se había inventado una excusa para no ir al Chapter House con sus compañeros de equipo, una costumbre que seguían siempre después de una derrota. Luego, todo el tema del transporte: para no levantar sospechas, habían utilizado dos taxis y el de Serena había llegado a destino diez minutos antes que el de Darien. El portero del edificio, que parecía un perro guardián, no la había dejado esperarle en el lujoso vestíbulo, de modo que se había visto obligada a esperarle en la acera y a pasear arriba y abajo para que no se le helaran los pies. Cuando llegó el taxi de Darien, estaba malhumorada y segura de haber perdido la nariz por congelación.

A Dios gracias, Darien tenía coñac en casa para calentarla, pero poco más. El apartamento le hizo pensar enseguida en una celda monacal con alta tecnología. Era sobrio, pero moderno, con una pantalla de televisión gigantesca dominando una pared, y un equipo de música de tecnología punta empotrado en un mueble de madera de color negro reclamando el dominio de otra. No había ningún toque personal: ni fotografías de amigos o familiares, ni vitrina con trofeos, ni anillos de la Stanley Cup que poder admirar. Era un lugar impersonal. Necesitaba un toque humano...el toque de una mujer, aunque en el mismo instante en que se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, Serena supo que jamás se le ocurriría mencionarla en voz alta. Cuando le preguntó sobre la austeridad del lugar y su falta de calidez, Darien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que en realidad no lo considero como un «hogar», sino más bien como un lugar donde dormir o descansar antes de los partidos—admitió.

Y dónde estaba su hogar, le preguntó.

—En el hielo.

Tenía que habérselo imaginado.

Sus cinco minutos se habían agotado. Le dio unos besitos tiernos en la clavícula y se desanudó de él con delicadeza.

—Tengo que irme, de verdad.

Iba a besarla, pero Serena se sentó en la cama.

—Tengo que irme, Darien—repitió, pese a ser lo último en el mundo que le apetecía hacer—De verdad.

Darien suspiró, resignado.

—¿Te llamo un taxi?

Serena le sonrió agradecida.

—Estaría muy bien.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó juguetonamente la cadera por el lado en el que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

—¿Te gustaría tener un compañero de juegos en la ducha?

A Serena empezó a hervirle de nuevo la sangre sólo de imaginárselo.

—Me gustaría, pero mejor que no, o nunca saldré de aquí.

—Esa es la idea.

—Eres un hombre malvado, capitán Chiba—Miró de reojo las prendas esparcidas más allá de la puerta—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías reunir toda mi ropa mientras estoy en el baño y ponerla sobre la cama?

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Mmm—ronroneó Serena—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La próxima vez. Acurrucada en el asiento trasero de un Lincoln Town Car, y mientras avanzaban por unas calles casi en completo silencio, Serena pensaba con calidez y confianza en la próxima ocasión en que ella y Darien volverían a estar juntos. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, la había acompañado hasta abajo para recibir el taxi, había dado instrucciones al taxista sobre la dirección y había pagado el trayecto por anticipado, antes de rozarle los labios con ternura a modo de despedida. No se había esperado nada de todo aquello, y todo aquello le había encantado. Pero al salir juntos del edificio a la calle, la paranoia se había apoderado de ella; al fin y al cabo, nunca se sabe quién puede rondar por ahí, sobre todo en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde Darien—una locura, en opinión de Serena—había decidido vivir. Pero el hecho de ser tan tarde había jugado a su favor y nadie, al parecer, se había percatado de su presencia. La verdad es que tenía que tener en cuenta que estaban en Nueva York donde nueve de cada diez veces, nadie se percata de la presencia de nadie.

Contemplaba el ajetreo del mundo al otro lado de la ventanilla, la clientela de los bares y los clubes nocturnos desperdigados por las anchas aceras, riendo y charlando. Y entonces cayó en ello: ese calor que empezaba a arder en lo más profundo de su ser era felicidad. Se repitió la palabra para sus adentros: felicidad. La sensación la sorprendió de entrada. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más miedo le daba. Significaba un nivel de sentimientos que no concordaba con el concepto de «informal». Informal significaba divertido, significaba frívolo, significaba despreocupado. Relajado. Bueno, la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero su cabeza no, y tampoco su corazón. Aquella cosa, aquella pequeña semilla de felicidad que empezaba a echar raíces, era indomable, como si tuviese vida propia. Una cosa era sentirse feliz por la calidad del sexo, y otra muy distinta sentirse feliz por quién era la pareja en el sexo. «Atracción, no emoción. Ésa es la clave. Atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción... ».

El coche se detuvo delante de su edificio. Serena entró y se detuvo a charlar un momento con el portero de noche, que simulaba estar mirando las cámaras de vídeo distribuidas por el edificio, pero que en realidad estaba concentrado en un pequeño televisor que tenía sintonizado en un canal de teletienda.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, la sensación de curiosidad de Serena aumentó. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Mina su salida nocturna con Jedite, el Chico Maravillas. Todo había empezado en el vestuario, cuando ella los había presentado de nuevo, y cuando los Blades salieron a la pista, ellos ya habían hecho planes para ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante ucraniano que Jedite frecuentaba. Serena esperaba que, después de la lata que Mina le había dado, todo hubiese salido bien.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. El salón estaba oscuro. ¿Se habría acostado ya Mina? Dejó de caminar, y fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido de llanto en dirección al sofá.

—¿Mina?

Los llantos pararon, pero la estancia siguió a oscuras. Alarmada, Serena palpó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. El salón se llenó de luz y pudo ver a Minaa sentada en el sofá, vestida con su albornoz y con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre la cintura, como si con ello quisiese contener su vientre para que no saliese disparado hacia el exterior. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, el maquillaje corrido y la mejilla izquierda inflamada.

—Oh, Dios mío—Serena corrió a su lado—¿Qué ha pasado?

Mina murmuró incoherencias y negó con la cabeza.

—Mina, dime algo. Mina.

Seguía sin decir nada. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Serena la rodeó con el brazo y acarició el cabello de su amiga. Mina se puso rígida en cuanto la tocó. Cada vez más aterrorizada, Serena apartó las manos pero permaneció sentada a su lado.

—Mina, por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado. Sea lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor.

Mina giró lentamente la cabeza. Serena notó que el corazón le subía a la garganta al ver la angustia en los ojos de su amiga, el dolor tan intenso que reflejaban. Esperó mientras Mina seguía mirándola. Entonces, sin decir palabra, se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Serena. Ni se movió. Ni habló. Pasaron los minutos, Serena sentada literalmente sin poder hacer nada después del anterior rechazo de Mina, sintiéndose inútil. Cuando Mina habló por fin, lo hizo para pronunciar una única frase, pronunciada en un tono de voz tan carente de vida que Serena sintió escalofríos.

—Jedite ha intentado violarme.


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**En este capi sabremos lo que le ha pasado a Mina y veremos cómo reaccionan Artemis y Rubeus.**

**En el capi no hay relación entre Serena y Darien, como ya he dicho se centra en el tema de Mina y Jedite, pero en el capítulo de mañana se verá como toman ambas partes la situación.**

**Muchas gracias a ****yesqui2000 (surgirán todavía más conflictos entre ambos), ****blanche White(subiré un capítulo cada día), ****Sakuita 01****(me encanta que me aceches, eres una lectora incondicional de todos mis fic y te estoy muy agradecida =) pues sí cada uno defenderá lo suyo, la cuestión es saber quien está mintiendo. Espero que sigas leyendome), ****isabel20****(muchas gracias, subo un capi todos los días).**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que la historia os siga gustando.**

**Un beso, cuidaos**

Capítulo 9

La historia fue tomando forma a trompicones, acentuada por sollozos entrecortados. La historia no tan sencilla de una cena informal que había acabado mal, de una invitación para tomar una última copa que había servido de excusa para una situación violenta.

Y mientras oía a Mina tartamudeando explicaciones, Serena se imaginó la escena: su amiga y Jedite achispados después de unas cuantas copas, Mina accediendo a ir a casa de él para tomar la última, Jedite pidiéndole un beso. Mina sucumbiendo a sus demandas. Luego el pánico, cuando él se niega a atender a la palabra «No» y sus manos empiezan a palpar y a moverse libremente y a apretujar, a inmovilizarla con su cuerpo y a ascender por la falda para tirar de ella, con fuerza, sin dejarle hacer nada. Mina peleando, gritando, recibiendo un revés en la cara, y mordiéndole. La sorpresa del mordisco aturdiendo a Jedite el tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda levantar la rodilla y golpearle la entrepierna. Entonces él, librándose de ella y encogiéndose de dolor, gritando: «Puta, puta, guarra». Mina corriendo. Mina sola en un taxi llorando. Mina en casa lavándose los dientes frenéticamente, desesperada por borrar de su boca el sabor amargo del vino y de los besos forzados. Mina en la ducha intentando sacarse de encima la suciedad invisible de él, sin penetración pero violada, sintiéndose sucia, asustada, como si no pudiese respirar, como si a lo mejor todo hubiese sido por su culpa.

La cabeza de Serena echaba humo mientras la historia iba desligándose: «No es culpa de Mina...Es culpa mía...Jamás debería haberlos presentado...Debería habérmelo imaginado...De no haber cortado la intentona de Jedite en el tren...De haberla tomado en serio...Es culpa mía...Culpa mía...Culpa mía».

Mina hablaba y Serena abrazaba a su amiga, acunándole con ternura.

—No pasa nada—le susurró, pasando la mano por su despeinado cabello—No pasa nada.

—Me gustaría estar muerta—dijo Mina entre sollozos.

—No digas eso. Ahora estás mal, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo.

Mina susurró alguna cosa en respuesta a esas palabras y se acurrucó aún más en el regazo de Serena.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Quiero que ese hijo de puta pague lo que ha hecho.

—Oh, créeme que lo hará. ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a la comisaría?—Pero pensó entonces una cosa y se quedó dudando—Mina, ¿estás segura de que no hubo... ya sabes...?

Mina se quedó rígida.

—Estoy segura.

—Muy bien—dijo Serena lentamente, pensando mientras hablaba—así podemos ahorrarnos pasar por urgencias. Aunque lo de tu cara...

—No—dijo nerviosa Mina.

—¿Pero y si hay alguna lesión interna?

—No, no hay nada. ¡Nada de revisiones! No quiero que nadie me toque, no quiero...

—Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada—la tranquilizó Serena, abrazándola más fuerte—No pasa nada—Estaba también a punto de echarse a llorar y tuvo que esforzarse para pensar correctamente. Su instinto no era otro que buscar un arma y matar a ese hijo de puta enfermo de Jedite por lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba también de rabia. « ¿Pagar por esto? Pagar no era la palabra adecuada para lo que iba a sucederle a aquel cerdo arrogante». Pero en aquel momento tenía que concentrarse en Mina, era Mina quien necesitaba su energía y su atención. Ya habría luego tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por un desquite.

Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Mina.

—¿Estás bien para acercarte a comisaría y cumplimentar un formulario?

—Sí—musitó Mina.

—Bien—Serena volvió a dudar—Odio tener que preguntarte esto, pero... ¿te rompió alguna prenda? Porque de hacerlo, tendríamos que llevarla con nosotras para entregársela a la policía como prueba potencial.

—No—respondió aturdida Mina—Con la ropa no pasó nada.

«Maldita sea—pensó Serena—Será la palabra de ella contra la de él. No, espera... ».

—¿Le hiciste sangre al morderlo?

—No lo sé.

«Maldita sea».

—Serena, deja ya de preguntarme esas cosas—le suplicó Mina.

—Cariño—dijo amablemente Serena—lo que pueda preguntarte la policía será diez veces peor. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Mina no respondió.

—Mejor que estés muy segura de que podrás afrontarlo.

—Podré—dijo Mina, en tono monótono—Porque quiero que ese mierda pague por lo que ha hecho—Miró a Serena a los ojos—Siento haberte incordiado tanto con él, Serena.

Serena se echó a llorar.

—¡No te disculpes por nada! La que lo siente soy yo. De haber sabido que era así, te lo juro por Dios, Mina, jamás te lo habría presentado. Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te habría expuesto a un peligro como éste.

—Lo sé—dijo Mina, con voz entrecortada, y luego estalló en hipos y risas—Por Dios, míranos. Vaya pareja.

—La mejor pareja—dijo Serena, sorbiendo por la nariz y secándose los ojos.

—Voy a vestirme—anunció Mina, incorporándose. Se arrastró lánguidamente hacia su habitación—Es el momento de asegurarse de que jamás vuelva a intentar hacer lo que ha hecho.

Serena cayó en la cuenta de un detalle posteriormente, después de que transcurrieran unos días terribles y después de ayudar a Mina a contratar los servicios de una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York. Las repercusiones del caso le alcanzaban también a ella. Era la relaciones públicas de los New York Blades. Y aquello era una pesadilla para las relaciones públicas, precisamente aquello para lo que Milenio la había contratado. El día en que la abogada de Mina celebró una rueda de prensa y el caso contra Jedite se hizo público, Serena se planteó muy en serio pedir una baja por enfermedad para el resto de la semana. No sabía cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de entrar en el vestuario de los Blades sin escupirle a Jedite en la cara. Peor aún, no sabía cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de entrar en el despacho de Artemis y tomar parte en los planes para reparar los daños ocasionados al club. Jedite había atacado a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que darle la media vuelta al asunto y ponerse a trabajar para salvar la imagen de aquel tipo, o la imagen del equipo? No podía. Era absurdo, imposible. Pero, también, era su trabajo.

Cuando entró en los Met Gar lo hizo con la sensación de estar nadando bajo el agua. Le costaba moverse, como si topara en todo momento con una enorme pared invisible que oponía resistencia. No había leído expresamente los periódicos de la mañana, ni había escuchado las noticias, plenamente consciente de lo que podía leer y escuchar. Se imaginaba las cabezas parlantes en los diversos canales deportivos discutiendo el caso, hablando del pequeño Jedite.

Entró en la oficina de relaciones públicas y fue abordada al instante por Naoko, su secretaria, que estaba desesperada.

—Serena, los teléfonos no paran de sonar por el tema este de Jedite. ¿Qué quieres que haga...?

—De momento nada. Espera a que hable con Artemis.

La despidió con un ademán y siguió caminando. Estaba aún lejos del vestíbulo que daba acceso al despacho de Artemis pero ya se oía su voz, exasperada e intensa, retumbando por el pasillo. «Bienvenida al infierno—pensó, pasando sin abrir boca junto a la secretaria de Artemis, cuya centralita estaba más iluminada que un árbol de Navidad—No quiero entrar ahí. Tienes que entrar ahí». Entró en el despacho de Artemis.

—Serena, por Dios, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Rubeus y yo estábamos en ascuas esperando que llegaras!

—Ha habido un retraso en el metro—mintió Serena, quitándose el abrigo. Sin mirar realmente a ninguno de los dos, ocupó su lugar habitual en el sillón situado enfrente de Rubeus.

—¿Has visto esto?

Serena levantó la vista y vio que Artemis tenía en sus manos un ejemplar del _NewYork Sentinel. _Ocupando la portada, una fotografía enorme de Jedite con un titular en letras mayúsculas que decía a gritos: «¿VIOLADOR RUSO?». Sintiendo náuseas, Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza y apartó la vista, pidiéndole a Dios que le permitiera desaparecer dentro de una nube de humo blanco—¡puf!—y que nunca jamás supieran nada de ella.

—Mira esto—Artemis cogió un montón de papeles arrugados de color rosa, los formularios que se utilizaban para tomar nota de los mensajes cuando alguien estaba fuera de la oficina, y los dejó caer sobre la mesa de despacho como confeti—_Seventeen _ha cancelado la sesión fotográfica. El _NewYork _ha cancelado un artículo y una sesión fotográfica. Los de Bauer Skates van a cancelar el contrato que tenían con él. Los del programa «Sports Chick» del canal WJOX no quieren entrevistarle. Los de la revista _ESPN _no están seguros de quererlo en la portada de enero. ¿Sabes lo que es todo esto? Una jodida e implacable pesadilla—Se dejó caer en su asiento y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos—Los de arriba están hechos una fiera. Quieren todo esto solucionado, y rápidamente.

—¿Y qué sugieren que hagamos?—preguntó frustrado Rubeus.

Serena tenía algunas ideas, pero se las reservó.

Artemis levantó la cabeza.

—¿Lo primero? Que bajemos a hablar con el equipo y nos aseguremos de que todos vamos a la una en todo el tema. Que les digamos que no queremos ningún tipo de comentario en público, a menos que sea para decir que Jedite es su compañero de equipo y que apoyan al cien por cien tanto a Jedite como a su versión de los hechos.

—¿Y qué sucede si su versión de los hechos es mentira?—preguntó en voz baja Serena.

—¿Y qué si lo es?—respondió Artemis—¡En estos momentos esta mierda no nos importa! Nuestra principal tarea consiste en que esto no influya sobre la capacidad de venta de entradas que tienen actualmente los Blades, y punto. ¿Algún problema?

—No—consiguió responder Serena con una voz casi inaudible.

—Bien, porque aquí dependo de ti, Serena. Sé cómo gestionaste una mierda similar cuando trabajabas en el canal. Y bien, ¿qué piensas que deberíamos hacer a continuación?

Serena se quedó en silencio. Dentro de su cabeza oía un zumbido cada vez más potente.

—¿Serena?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Era como si Artemis estuviese muy lejos, como si estuviese mirándolo por el lado erróneo de un telescopio. «¿Será así como se siente la gente justo antes de desmayarse?» se preguntó. Esperaba que no.

—Pues a continuación deberíamos...umm...emitir un comunicado para la prensa, y...

—Sí, ya sé—la interrumpió con impaciencia Artemis—diciendo lo mismo que le hemos dicho al equipo, que apoyamos a Jedite en un cien por cien. De la redacción me encargo yo. Mientras tanto, Serena, quiero que hables tú con los chicos.

«Dios, no. Por favor, no».

—Artemis—dijo Serena, frotándose la frente para ver si podía detener aquel zumbido—¿no podría hacerlo Rubeus? Hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

—Para Rubeus tengo planeada otra cosa—fue la respuesta evasiva de Artemis.

—Me muero de ganas de saber de qué se trata—dijo Rubeus, impasible.

Artemis le ignoró.

—Tal y como he dicho hace un momento, Milenio se va a subir por las paredes con esto. Precisamente, como los dos sabéis, han estado presionándonos con Jedite para presentarlo como «lo mejor que está por venir». Y ahora sucede esto y ha cundido el pánico. Quieren que combatamos el fuego con más fuego.

Serena se tensó.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir?

— Jedite, quiero que averigües todo sobre esa puta, Mina, como quiera que se apellide. Dónde trabaja, a quién se folla, por dónde se mueve, todo el tinglado. Se trata de desacreditarla, de hacerla parecer como la cazafortunas que seguramente es—Movió la cabeza, asqueado—Estas mujeres se abalanzan sobre los deportistas famosos como calientapollas y luego, cuando el tío va y les devuelve la calentura, dicen que las han violado. ¿Pero a quién demonios pretenden engañar? Saben que este tipo de hombres prefiere solucionar estos temas lejos de los tribunales, y por eso lo hacen. Lo único que quieren es jodido dinero.

—Eso no es verdad—dijo Serena.

Artemis soltó una risotada.

—¿No? No pretendo ofenderte, pero ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en Gloria Steinem? Créeme, gatita, llevo en este negocio mucho más tiempo que tú. Reconozco a una pelandusca sólo verla y, lo que es más importante, reconozco a una pelandusca que huele el dinero de lejos. Y esta puta ha olido el dinero.

—¡No es ninguna puta, Artemis!—explotó Serena—¡Esta mujer sufrió una agresión!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?—preguntó Rubeus, poniéndose claramente del lado de Artemis.

—¡Porque es mi compañera de piso!

El despacho se llenó de un silencio abominable, preñado y siniestro. El zumbido de la cabeza de Serena se detuvo y cerró los ojos, a la espera...del despido, de los gritos. Pero Artemis se dirigió a ella en un tono de voz tan calmado que resultaba terrible.

—¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?

—Es mi compañera de piso—repitió Serena—Mina es mi compañera de piso.

—Jesús, María y José—Artemis apartó trabajosamente la silla de la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a Serena llevándose la mano al pecho, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto—Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? Dime, por favor, que me estás tomando el pelo.

Serena tenía los ojos clavados en la alfombra.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?—Aturdido, Artemis empezó a dar lentamente vueltas en círculo—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. ¿Serena?—Serena pestañeó y levantó despacio la vista hasta cruzarse con su mirada—Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, ¿entendido, cariño? Si alguna vez, cuando sea, vuelves a presentar una amiga a algún jugador, te despediré. ¿Lo has entendido bien, pequeña?—Serena asintió—Y lo mismo aplica en tu caso: si alguna vez descubro que mezclas negocios con placer, estás fuera. ¿Me he expresado con claridad suficiente?

—Sí—musitó Serena.

—Bien. Estupendo. Me alegra que nos entendamos—Volvió a la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento—Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor...

—De hecho, creo que las cosas irán considerablemente mejor, y pronto—apuntó de forma críptica Rubeus. Había permanecido enfrascado en sus pensamientos durante todo el discurso y ahora lucía el aspecto del hombre que acaba de tener una revelación.

—¿Te importaría elaborar un poco tus ideas?—le presionó Artemis.

—Pues que en lugar de complicarnos la vida por la relación de Serena con la...parte demandante—le lanzó a Serena una sonrisa de exagerada cortesía que le puso a ella los pelos de punta—utilicémosla.

—¿Cómo?

—Consiguiendo que Serena la convenza para que retire por completo la denuncia.

—¿Qué?—chilló Serena.

Artemis movía la cabeza lentamente, en gestos de asentimiento, captando la idea.

—Más, quiero oír más.

—Serena habla con ella para que retire la denuncia aludiendo a que su nombre quedará puesto en entredicho y a que no conseguirá sacar mucho dinero del asunto. Jedite recuperará su buena reputación, acabaremos con esta pesadilla y todo el mundo continuará con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se trata de una solución rápida e indolora, y es exactamente lo que quieren los de Milenio.

—Excepto que no lo haré—dijo Serena.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Rubeus—¿Estás segura al cien por cien de que todo sucedió tal y como tu amiga cuenta? ¿Estabas tú allí?

—No, no estaba allí—respondió ella con vehemencia—Pero vi en qué condiciones se encontraba Mina después. Estaba hecha una piltrafa. Tenía la mejilla amoratada. No habría mentido jamás en una cosa así.

—¿Estás segura?—volvió a preguntarle Rubeus.

—Muñeca, escúchame—El tono de voz de Artemis pretendía ser persuasivo—Veo que tu amiga te importa mucho. ¿No te das cuenta de todo el dolor que le ahorras si hablas con ella para que olvide este asunto? Le harás un favor.

—¿Oh, de verdad?—Serena respondió cortante—¿Y qué me dices de la próxima mujer que Jedite ataque? ¿También le estaré haciendo un favor?—Se cruzó de brazos—No pienso hacerlo,Artemis.

—¿Así que prefieres que su vida se convierta en un infierno?—preguntó Rubeus—¿Quieres que pase por la humillación pública y el dolor que ello conlleva?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó Serena, frustrada. Cómo odiaba sus fétidas entrañas, Dios—Pero no creo que sea correcto disuadir a Mina de que tome medidas simplemente para facilitarnos la vida. Si creyera posible que estuviese exagerando o no comprendiera lo que comporta ponerle una denuncia a Jedite, tal vez sí me plantearía disuadirla de seguir adelante con el tema. Pero conozco a Mina. Y si ha dicho que sucedió, es que sucedió. Y no pienso traicionarla.

—No actúas noblemente—murmuró con sarcasmo Rubeus.

—Vete al infierno—le espetó Serena. Se volvió hacia Artemis—Hasta ahora he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, y más. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que haga esto. Por favor.

Artemis suspiró.

—Baja entonces al vestuario y diles que Milenio estima y apoya a Jedite. Diles que mantengan la boca cerrada y que no hablen con la prensa. Cuando hayas acabado con eso, prepara una rueda de prensa para esta tarde. Mira a ver si consigues que Chiba te acompañe en la mesa. Estaría bien que el público viera al capitán del equipo defendiendo a uno de sus jugadores.

Serena se quedó blanca.

—¿Quieres que yo haga la rueda de prensa?

—Maldita sea, por supuesto que quiero que tú hagas la rueda de prensa. Tener una mujer allí diciendo que Milenio apoya a Jedite es la mejor estrategia de relaciones públicas que podemos hacer.

—Pero...

—Es tu trabajo, Tsukino—rugió Artemis—Nada de peros.

Serena se levantó, mantuvo un equilibrio precario y volvió a tener la sensación de estar debajo del agua.

—Entonces supongo que lo mejor es que vaya tirando.

El contacto de la fría pared de metal del retrete contra su mejilla la tranquilizó. Finalizada la rueda de prensa, había salido volando en dirección al lavabo de señoras con el único deseo de esconderse. A partir de aquel día sabía que si en algún momento decidía cambiar de carrera profesional, podía dedicarse a actriz. En un mismo día, había tenido dos actuaciones dignas de Oscar: una, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, enfrente de los medios de comunicación; la otra, por la mañana en el vestuario, y ambas con guiones detalladamente elaborados. Fingiendo. Y, para Serena, mintiendo de todas, porque ella ni apoyaba a Jedite, ni estaba a su lado, sino que quería que se pudriese en la cárcel, que sufriese, que pagara. Y por muy buena que hubiera sido su actuación en el vestuario, sabía condenadamente bien que todos los jugadores presentes que sabían de su relación con Mina tenían que saber que ella no se creía ni una sola de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Se preguntaba al respecto. Se preguntaba qué pensarían de ella después de aquello. ¿La verían como una hipócrita? ¿Cómo alguien que se limitaba a hacer su trabajo? ¿Pensarían que había traicionado a Mina? ¿O estúpidamente, equivocadamente, pensarían que ella creía que Jedite era inocente? Le resultaba insufrible la idea de que alguien pensara que ella, precisamente, no creía la historia de Mina. «¿Cuántos de ellos habían creído esa historia?», se preguntó. Darien la creía, estaba segura. Andrew Furuhata, también, pese a no haber tenido aún oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de los dos. ¿Y el resto del equipo? No estaba tan segura. Durante su discurso, había sorprendido algunas miradas de comprensión de los chicos en dirección a Jedite. Se había dado cuenta además de que algunos le habían dado una palmadita en la espalda al pasar por su lado, un gesto inequívoco de solidaridad. Serena había sentido náuseas al verlo. Había sentido náuseas incluso por verse obligada a estar en la misma estancia que Jedite. Su impulso había sido, de entrada, quedarse mirándolo fijamente, desafiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Los hechos tenían que ir parejos a las palabras en la medida de lo posible. Y, por lo tanto, se había limitado a evitar el contacto visual con él mientras ponía toda la carne en el asador con el resto del equipo, cuidando de cruzar la mirada con todos y cada uno de sus componentes, como siempre hacía, y tratando de mantener la voz firme e inquebrantable. Podía afirmar con toda franqueza que en aquel momento odiaba su trabajo y el lugar hasta donde la había llevado. No tenía integridad. La palabra la hizo reír, un sonido cavernoso que resonó en las paredes embaldosadas del baño vacío. Integridad. ¿En qué planeta vivía? Las relaciones públicas podían llegar a ser la antítesis de la integridad, sobre todo para quien creía en el eterno dicho de que la mala publicidad no existe. Las intervenciones de cirugía estética, las borracheras públicas, los divorcios, los adulterios, las violaciones... la materia prima de las relaciones públicas. ¿Y qué importancia tenía que el actor cuestionado comprara cinco mil dólares de crack a un policía secreto, o que la joven promesa del hockey atacara sexualmente a una mujer? ¿Qué importancia tenía si luego la maquinaria de relaciones públicas se aseguraba de que sus acciones no influyeran negativamente su capacidad de dar dinero en taquilla o enriquecer a sus superiores? La ofensa cometida era un elemento secundario: lo importante era seguir en el ojo público. Y ésa era la carrera profesional que había decidido seguir.

Salió del retrete, se acercó al lavabo que le quedaba más próximo y humedeció una toalla de papel que luego se llevó a la nuca. Estaba pegajosa, como si tuviese una subida de fiebre provocada por una gripe. Miró su cara reflejada en el espejo. Estaba pálida y cansada, como si acabase de pasar por una experiencia terrible, por la que, por supuesto, había pasado. «Pobre de mí», pensó, burlándose de su reflejo. Entonces se le ocurrió que cuando llegase a casa tendría que explicarle a Mina, en el caso de que su abogada no lo hubiese hecho ya, que había tenido que dar aquella rueda de prensa. Estupendo. Sabía que Mina entendería que se había visto obligada a hacerlo, pero también se imaginaba a Mina diciéndole que si la situación hubiese sido al contrario, ella habría dimitido. «Tal vez eso es lo que tendría que hacer—pensó Serena—Dimitir».

La puerta de los lavabos de señoras se abrió sin hacer ruido. Serena miró el espejo y encontró reflejada la imagen de Jedite. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?—El miedo se apoderó de ella en forma de sudor frío. ¿Sabría alguien más que ella estaba allí?

—Serena, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Dame un buen motivo por el que debería escuchar cualquier cosa que salga de tu mentirosa boca.

—Pues que soy un ser humano, un ser humano como tú—Tenía las manos extendidas en un ademán de súplica—Dos minutos, por favor.

La mirada de Serena se deslizó por toda la longitud de aquellos brazos hasta llegar al vendaje que le cubría la mano derecha. El zumbido de la cabeza empezó de nuevo, suave pero insistente.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido en la mano, Jedite?

Su mirada descendió brevemente hasta la mano y luego volvió a clavarse en ella.

—Me he lesionado en el entrenamiento.

—Mentiroso.

—Serena, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Tu amiga, lo que dice no es verdad, no sucedió así.

—¿Oh?—Serena tuvo que reprimir una mueca de desdén—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Tu amiga, tenía muchas ganas de divertirse. Muchas, y decía: «Bésame, tócame». Y yo la besé y la toqué.

—Y entonces te pidió que pararas, pero tú no lo hiciste.

—No. No. Yo seguí y ella decía:«Más, más». Así que yo le di más y entonces paré porque la respetaba y ella se volvió loca, se enfadó porque yo no la quería, y se volvió loca conmigo. Te juro que es la verdad.

Serena seguía incrédula.

—¿Y tú esperas que me lo crea? ¿Tú esperas que te crea a ti y no a ella? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—¡Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad!—exclamó. Su cara empezaba a ponerse colorada de frustración—¿Por qué no me crees?

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque sé a ciencia cierta que mientes, Jedite! ¡Vivo con Mina! ¡Vi en qué forma se encontraba cuando consiguió salir de tu apartamento! ¡Intentaste violarla!

Jedite negaba con la cabeza con terquedad.

—No. No. Yo no hice eso. No.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¡Lo hiciste!—vociferó Serena. Respiró hondo para intentar recuperar el control—Muy bien, imaginemos que no lo hiciste, Jedite. ¿Por qué vienes entonces a verme? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Que hables con esa chica, que le digas que no haga esa cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no te lleve a los tribunales? Olvídalo.

—¡Podría dañar mi carrera!

—Haberlo pensado antes de atacar a una mujer inocente.

—Díselo—le exigió Jedite—A ti te escuchará. Díselo.

—¡No!

Ya había tenido bastante. Cogió su maletín y avanzó hacia la puerta. Pero Jedite le bloqueó el camino.

—Apártate de una puñetera vez de mi camino, Jedite.

—¡Dile que no haga eso!—repitió enfadado. La miró a los ojos y la agarró por el brazo—¡Díselo, maldita sea!

Serena, lívida, se retorció para liberarse.

—¡Si alguna vez vuelves a ponerme la mano encima, hijo de puta, vas a tener que enfrentarte a otra demanda por acoso! ¿Entendido?

Jedite se echó a reír al oírla. Una carcajada suave y amenazadora.

—Muy bien. Vete con la puta de tu amiga. Dile que lo sentirá, ¿vale? ¡No se saldrá con la suya! ¡Yo soy un gran jugador de hockey! ¡Tengo muchos amigos, mucho dinero! ¡No se saldrá con la suya! ¡Díselo! ¡O ya verá!

Serena respondió con una carcajada igual de amenazadora, si no más.

—¡Estúpido cabrón! ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! ¿Es que no entiendes cómo me gano la vida? ¡Una llamada mía a los periódicos y te hundo la carrera! ¿O es que no te das cuenta?

—Nunca harías una cosa así.

—Ponme a prueba—gruñó Serena—¡Y ahora apártate de mi camino a menos que quieras aparecer mañana en titulares con tu complicado problema con las drogas!

—¡Esto es mentira!

—Igual que cuando tú dices que no le hiciste ningún daño a Mina—contraatacó dulcemente Serena, pasando por su lado.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y un segundo más tarde oyó que se abría la puerta de los lavabos. Miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para ver a Jedite salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. No fue hasta perderlo de vista que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio. Dejó caer el maletín y se apoyó contra la pared, casi sin poder respirar. La confrontación con Jedite la había dejado aterrorizada, pero había estado a la altura y había mantenido su postura. Había sentido miedo y, tal y como le había dicho Darien aquella noche en el Chapter House, lo había hecho, de todos modos. Y se sentía orgullosa.

Incluso así, no pudo evitar pensar en Mina, que también sabía lo que era sentirse débil bajo la mirada de Jedite. En Mina, que había tenido que luchar bajo aquellas manos...Tenía que encontrar a Darien, hacer que se diese cuenta del tipo de animal al que se enfrentaban.

Tenía que encontrar a Darien.


	11. Chapter 10

Bueno, gran momento, discusión de Darien y Serena antes de navidad, por el tema de Jedite y Mina.

Gracias por vuestros reviews a: **yesqui2000(la verdad es que no se lo toman muy bien)**, **Sakuita 01(este capi es más explosivo aún. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la actitud de Mina y ha buscado a Jedite, como recordaras en la fiesta, y en lo de la última copa estoy de acuerdo contigo pero he de decirte que no te puedes fiar ni de tu amigo el gay U.U te lo cuento por experiencia propia jeje. La actitud de Jedite es la de un capullo y salido, ya lo verás más adelante, aquí tienes quien apoya a quien jeje nos leemos bsto), isabel20(muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia).**

**También quiero agradecerles a todos los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y la están siguiendo.**

**Nos leemos cuidaos, un beso.**

Capítulo 10

—¿Puedes creerlo?

Darien estaba acostado en el sofá observando a Serena, que estaba de pie en su inmenso salón, mirándole, las ventanas de la nariz vibrando, el vapor humeando por sus orejitas de forma perfecta. Llevaba diez minutos desvariando—no, mejor despotricando, porque desvariar implicaba locura, mientras que despotricar implicaba rabia, de modo que se decantó por despotricar—sobre Jedite.

Había sido un día jodido desde el instante en que se había levantado y había visto aquel repugnante titular en el periódico. El entrenamiento había sido un desastre, y ya sabía de antemano que iba a serlo; el equipo comprendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y nadie había podido concentrarse en absoluto. Antes incluso de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, había aparecido Serena de parte de Milenio y había soltado su discursito, que le había fastidiado pero que comprendía pues, al fin y al cabo, todo aquel lío era una «crisis», ¿no?

Y lo que recordaba a continuación era estar sentado junto a ella en una rueda de prensa, sintiéndose como un tonto de remate porque le habían ordenado no decir nada y limitarse a permanecer allí sentado, demostrando con ello su apoyo a la causa. Había obedecido, pero antes de disponer de un minuto para hablar con ella, Serena había desaparecido para reaparecer diez minutos después, cuando él estaba en el despacho del entrenador, con una mirada en los ojos que clamaba a gritos: «Necesito hablar contigo, ahora». Él había levantado la mano izquierda en el típico gesto de «Dame cinco minutos», y tan pronto como acabó su conversación con el entrenador, la había seguido hacia la sala de jugadores, donde ella le había gruñido que no podían hablar allí.

Y de este modo había sido como, dos taxis distintos después, se encontraban ahora en su casa, él tendido en el sofá intentando escucharla mientras descansaba después del partido físicamente agotador de la noche anterior, y ella despotricando.

—Intenta relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?—Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila aunque sin mostrar condescendencia. Los ojos azules de Serena echaron chispas de nuevo, como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo para contradecirle, pero luego vio que la tensión de los hombros disminuía y lo entendió como una señal de agotamiento físico. Serena se derrumbó sobre una de las enormes y mullidas butacas que había frente al sofá, dejó las piernas colgando sobre uno de los brazos y se quitó los zapatos, sin pensar ni un instante en que su traje chaqueta pudiese arrugarse.

Darien bajó la cabeza y suspiró, asombrado de que aquélla fuese la misma mujer que menos de dos horas antes era la auténtica personificación del profesionalismo empresarial. En el vestuario, cuando se había dirigido al equipo para explicarles a todos que Milenio apoyaba a Jedite, su control de la situación le había sobrecogido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tema que allí se trataba. Sabía que, en el fondo, todas aquellas palabras se le debían estar atragantando. Pero nadie que la viese lo habría dicho: su voz era equilibrada, su rostro una máscara perfecta de neutralidad. Le había impresionado. Nadie conocía mejor que él lo que era ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias para desarrollar un trabajo, sobre todo cuando hasta la última fibra del cuerpo se oponía a ello.

La miró, consciente de que ella estaba observándole. Lo hacía con mirada expectante. Quería una respuesta a la historia que acababa de exponerle y que empezaba la noche en que ella, al volver de casa de Darien, se había encontrado a Mina devastada y hecha una piltrafa, y terminaba con Jedite arrinconándola en el baño aquel mismo día. Esa parte de la historia lo había enfurecido de tal manera que pensaba ya en partirle el cuello a Jedite durante el próximo entrenamiento. Pero era reacio a defenderla en ese asunto por razones que consideraba lo suficientemente evidentes para ambos.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?—le preguntó.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo.

—Oye, ¿te has enterado de algo de lo que he dicho?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y no te molesta que me haya agarrado de esa manera?—le preguntó. Parecía un perro terrier, nunca dispuesto a soltar su presa. Él se rodeó con los brazos.

—Por supuesto que me molesta. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?—explotó ella, interrumpiéndole. Lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. Darien luchaba por mantenerse objetivo.

—Tú misma dijiste que Jedite era inofensivo, cuando te molestó aquella vez en el tren.

—¡Pues es evidente que me equivoqué!

Serena lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada dura, y se había cruzado de brazos en un evidente gesto de desaprobación. Estaba claro que él no había dicho lo que debía. Aunque, dada la situación, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería la adecuada, razón por la cual no quería entrar en más detalles. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero un terrible calambre en la espalda se lo impidió. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero estaba más molido de lo que se imaginaba y cuanto mayor se hacía, más tiempo necesitaba para recuperarse de las palizas físicas...algo que no sabía ninguno de sus compañeros, ni ningún integrante del equipo de entrenadores. Afrontando la oleada de dolor, apretó los dientes hasta superarla. Serena, mientras, guardaba silencio. No esperaba compasión por su parte pero, por el amor de Dios, un «¿Te encuentras bien?» habría sido agradable.

—No te preocupes por mí. Simplemente estoy muriéndome aquí en el sofá.

—Oh, estás bien—Serena agitó la mano sin hacerle caso. Lo observaba ahora como si estuviese mirando con el microscopio un espécimen nauseabundo—Le crees a él, ¿verdad?—Su voz, gélida de incredulidad—Crees a Jedite.

—No sé muy bien qué creer—replicó con cautela Darien. Y era la verdad. Pero no la verdad que ella quería oír.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esto?

Darien suspiró. No había forma de evitarlo. Había llegado el momento de lanzarse a la piscina de los tiburones.

—No pretendo ofender a nadie, Serena, pero recuerdo cómo se comportó Mina aquella noche que vino al Chapter House contigo. Estuvo provocando a mis chicos.

—¿Qué?—El grito era lo bastante agudo como para perforar los tímpanos—¡Ella no provocó a nadie! ¡Estuvo flirteando con ellos! ¡Y existe una diferencia enorme!—Cual presa fácil, Darien fue observando cómo la rabia iba cogiendo fuerza—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que Mina es una «mala chica» que se «metió solita en ello» o que «lo provocó»? ¿Que su comportamiento en el bar aquella noche demuestra en cierto modo que Jedite dice la verdad?

—Lo único que digo es que da algo más de credibilidad a la versión de la historia de Jedite—dijo con cautela.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Darien se puso tenso sin quererlo al ver que la sangre iba abandonando lentamente el rostro de Serena.

—Le crees a él. Admítelo. Le crees a él.

No estaba seguro de qué deseaba silenciar más: el dolor que sentía en la espalda, o la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza y que anhelaba poder decirle que dejaran correr de momento aquella conversación, porque no estaba de humor para ello y porque su estridencia no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Crispado, le respondió con:

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado. Ya te lo he dicho, no sé qué creer—Se llevó la mano a la zona lumbar para masajearse la musculatura, su mirada perdida en el techo—Para serte sincero, lo que más me preocupa en este momento no es quién dijo la verdad.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que más te preocupa?

—Cómo este litigio podría afectar el rendimiento y la moral del equipo. Me importa una mierda si los cargos contra Jedite son verdad o no. Lo más importante para mí, como capitán, es asegurarme de que todo esto no impida a mis chicos rendir al cien por cien, sobre todo a Jedite. Si se distrae, el equipo lo sufrirá, y a su vez lo sufrirá nuestra apuesta por el título. No es aceptable.

Hubo a continuación una pausa muy larga, cierta conmoción.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¡No puedo creer que lo único que te importe sea el equipo!

Movió la cabeza para seguirla.

—Es mi trabajo, Serena...igual que tu trabajo era ponerte hoy delante de los chicos y la prensa y mentir con todo el pesar de tu corazón en nombre de Milenio, diciendo que apoyabas a Jedite—La expresión de Serena le dio a entender que el comentario le había sentado como una patada—Simplemente hago aquello para lo que me pagan. Como tú.

—Por lo tanto, no te preocupa la posibilidad de estar protegiendo a un violador y ayudándole a progresar en su trayectoria profesional—dijo acaloradamente Serena.

—No más de lo que te preocupa a ti—le lanzó Darien como respuesta, molesto porque estuviese poniéndose mojigata con él.

—Soy una profesional de las relaciones públicas, Darien, no tengo otra elección. Tú sí.

—Muy bien—Estaba a punto de perder en serio los nervios—Entonces elijo hacer la vista gorda ante la posible culpabilidad de Jedite y concentrarme en lo que ha sido, y siempre será, mi prioridad número uno: ganar la Stanley Cup.

Serena se agitó nerviosa.

—Así que es eso. No recibirá ningún tipo de reprimenda, no será condenado al ostracismo, todo seguirá igual que siempre.

—Sí señora, así es. Me imagino que por tu lado pasará lo mismo, ¿no?—Serena se quedó en silencio—Mira, dejemos ya de hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Buena idea.

Serena se levantó. Darien la vio acercarse al armario de los abrigos que había en el vestíbulo con paredes de mármol y coger el abrigo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Irme.

—¿Para qué? Creía que íbamos a pedir cena japonesa.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿Por qué?—Con mucho esfuerzo, se obligó a sentarse—¿Porque no quiero sacarle los trapos sucios a Jedite?

—Porque podría perder mi puesto si alguien descubre que estamos juntos, y no merece la pena—Se puso el abrigo encima y se calzó de nuevo—Además, no sé si puedo estar con alguien que pone las victorias deportivas por delante de...

—¿La integridad?—la interrumpió enojado Darien.

—Eso es—dijo enseguida Serena—Y...

—Oye, espera un momento—Era incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo la rabia—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que tener integridad en lo que a Jedite se refiere, pero que tú no?—Se le escapó una sombría sonrisa entre dientes—No pretendo ofenderte, tesoro, pero eso son pamplinas.

—No me llames tesoro. Es ofensivo.

—No tan ofensivo como tu doble moral.

—Me marcho.

—¿Para siempre?

—Sí, para siempre. No creo que este lío informal y clandestino esté funcionando, ¿o no?

Darien se encogió de hombros comedidamente.

—Yo pensaba que estaba funcionando bien, pero oye, si quieres acabarlo porque me niego a hacer mi trabajo de la forma que tú crees que debería hacerlo, adelante. Seguramente soy muchas cosas, pero lo que está claro es que no soy un perdedor—Cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesita—¿Te pido un taxi?

—Ya me lo buscaré yo, gracias.

—Muy bien, pues supongo que eso es todo, entonces—La irracionalidad de lo que Serena estaba haciendo estaba reventándolo, pero antes muerto que demostrarlo—Si puedes soportar mi presencia tres segundos más, permíteme decirte que, al menos profesionalmente, espero que seamos capaces de mantener la misma relación próxima y afectuosa que siempre hemos mantenido.

—Claro que sí.

Y con esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, el clic, clic, clic de los tacones sobre el suelo de mármol negro un sonido discordante. Hubo una breve pausa, un sonoro portazo, luego el silencio. «Así que ya estaba. Hasta la vista. _Finito. _De vuelta otra vez al papel de adversarios». Tremendamente agotado, se instaló otra vez en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí?—le dijo en voz alta al salón vacío. Conocía la respuesta: Serena acababa de sufrir una grave sobrecarga. «Afrontémoslo—pensó—las mujeres están chaladas. Ergo, Serena está chalada. Jesús». Tal vez fuera una bendición que ella hubiera decidido cortar, aunque pensaba que había sido una reacción un poco exagerada. Necesitaba aquel tipo de comportamiento loco e inestable tanto como un agujero en la cabeza. Mejor volver a las guapas y tontas anónimas, sin vínculos de ningún tipo. Era un plan de acción mucho mejor. Pero, de ser éste el caso, ¿por qué se sentía como si acabasen de arrancarle las tripas? Y peor aún, ¿por qué estaba ya echándola de menos?

Muy bien, se preguntaba Serena mientras se abría camino entre las apretadas multitudes que convertían las aceras de Manhattan en un infierno festivo, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre la estupidez de romper con Darien tres semanas antes de Navidad? Tal vez «romper» no fuera el término más adecuado, pues en realidad no estaban «saliendo». Pero aún así, ¿no crees que es una idiotez despachar al mejor amante que has tenido en la vida en esta época del año? Eso es lo que se dice garantizar un caso de libro de texto sobre la depresión navideña.

Intentaba convencerse de que la Navidad le gustaba. Intentaba convencerse de que los duendecillos eran encantadores, y de que cantar villancicos era muy divertido, y de que decorar el árbol era emocionante. Pero nunca funcionaba. Porque hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, la Navidad sólo significaba una cosa: discordia familiar.

Oh, sí, sus padres siempre intentaban ponerle buena cara. Decoraban la casa de maravilla, con guirnaldas de hojas de pino en las pulcras balaustradas, velas encendidas en todas las ventanas, y el pino escocés más grande y más perfecto del mundo dominando el estudio mientras en la enorme chimenea de piedra crepitaba el fuego. El día de Nochebuena, sus padres celebraban una gran fiesta para familiares, amigos y conocidos. La casa bullía de conversaciones y risas y los brindis se prolongaban hasta bien entrada la madrugada, después de la cual, el personal contratado especialmente para atender el acto, adecentaba la casa para que la familia pudiera retirarse a la cama y sus padres pudieran tener dulces sueños con los que remediar la resaca. Con un poco de suerte, Serena y sus hermanos no verían estallar los fuegos artificiales entre ellos hasta la cena que se servía a última hora del día siguiente. De hecho, había habido algunos años en los que habían explotado mientras abrían los regalos, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero, incluso así, la explosión era siempre inevitable.

Desmoralizada sólo de pensar en ello, entró en un Starbucks para tomar un café que le calentase un poco los huesos. Los Starbucks siempre le recordaban a Diamante. Se preguntó qué tal estaría. A lo mejor tendría que llamarle, simplemente para mantener el contacto, saludarlo. Simplemente para no estar sola. Dios, qué patética llegaba a ser.

La larga cola que serpenteaba hasta el mostrador estaba virtualmente detenida, por lo que dispuso de tiempo más que suficiente para abandonarse a su más reciente obsesión: repetir mentalmente su última escena con Darien. Tal vez había estado exageradamente emocional; tal vez había actuado precipitadamente, locamente, al salir de aquel modo por la puerta después de decirle que lo suyo había pasado a la historia. ¿Pero qué se esperaba Darien? Había permanecido acostado en el sofá como un imbécil mientras ella le ponía al tanto de lo sucedido y después, como si esto no hubiese sido ya terrible, había tenido el enorme descaro de sugerir la posibilidad de que Jedite no estuviera mintiendo. Y, peor aún, había dicho que tampoco le importaba si mentía, que lo único que le importaba era la Stanley Cup. Sólo pensar en ello la llevó de nuevo a carraspear ruidosamente y a resoplar. La gente de la cola se quedó mirándola. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a aquel hombre?

¡Y luego estaban sus argumentos sobre la doble moral! Se vio obligada a apretar los dientes. No, había hecho bien cortando de raíz aquella relación.

Pero eso no significaba que no siguiera deseándolo.

En aquel momento, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba tener que ver cada día al repugnante de Jedite. Se estremeció de rabia. Cuánto deseaba arrancarle de la cara aquella perpetua sonrisa burlona. No soportaba que pensase, y actuase, como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Y luego estaba Artemis, pegado a su culo a cada hora de cada día para intentar que Mina retirase la denuncia. Sabía que no pretendía con ello ponerla bajo una presión excesiva, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba la tortura de tener que estar prácticamente siempre con Darien.

Apenas se miraban, y cuando lo hacían era para cruzarse miradas cautelosas y duras. Mantenían conversaciones superficiales, estrictamente de trabajo. A veces, le miraba de reojo y pensaba: «Conozco cada centímetro de este hombre. Sé cómo se arquea su espalda, cómo le gustan los besos. Conozco la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose en mi interior». Y se deprimía. Todo aquello formaba parte de otra vida, de una vida anterior a la demanda. A veces, se sorprendía preguntándose qué habría sucedido si Jedite no hubiese atacado a Mina. ¿Habría seguido siendo informal la relación entre ella y Darien? ¿O habría acabado él dándose cuenta de que la vida era algo más que una obsesión por la victoria y su relación habría evolucionado hacia algo más profundo, hacia una «relación» de verdad?

Pero Jedite había atacado a Mina, y las cosas eran como eran. Él era el capitán, ella la relaciones públicas. A él le importaba el rendimiento del equipo, a ella le importaba la imagen del equipo; una pareja, reflexionó con amargura, cuyos caminos jamás podrían cruzarse. A su llegada a la oficina, empezó a sentir náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que Artemis quería sentarse con ella para repasar los detalles de la fiesta de Navidad de los Blades. Lo último que quería en el mundo era tener que estar presente en una fiesta con Darien Chiba. Y con Jedite Metalia. De ser por ella, ni siquiera asistiría, pero no tenía elección. Los peces gordos de Milenio estarían allí, y tendría que sonreír y pasearse e ir de un lado a otro diciéndoles:«¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo presentable que es este equipo? ¿Ven lo mucho que me lo estoy trabajando? ¿Lo ven?». Sólo imaginárselo, se le encogía el cerebro.

Finalmente llegó al mostrador, pidió, recibió su café con leche largo y se aventuró de nuevo en el frío Nueva York, incapaz de alejar su cabeza del trabajo. Era lo único que tenía en aquellos momentos: trabajo, y su amistad con Mina. Tal vez fuera lo único que siempre había tenido.


	12. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa! En este capi se verán las caras Diamante y Darien jejeje.**

**En el capi de mañana GRAN reconciliación de Serena y Darien 3.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**yesqui2000: estoy de acuerdo contigo, Serena se pasó y lo dejó por una tontería, pero estaría con todo lo que tenía encima era normal que explotará.**

**BARBY-CHAN: muchas gracias, además pienso que si no actualizó pronto vosotras perderíais el interés.**

**Sakuita 01: esa frase se te queda grabada bien hondo ehh. Yo hubiera entrado en una depresión de por vida… Ya, admito que creo que Serena se pasó, pero también estaba bajo mucha presión.**

**Yo fui a una fiesta con unos amigos, entre ellos el gay, y la mayoría estaban en parejas total que cuando me quiero dar cuenta lo tengo al lado diciendo: Estamos en una fiesta y nos han dejado solos y se han ido en pareja, no pasa nada por darnos un beso. Yo me quede O.O flipada….un año después le aguantaba hablar de su amor imposible por un compañero de clase ¬¬. Besitos, cdtm**

**isabel20****: Muchas gracias, besitos**

**Espero que os guste el capi, el de mañana os encantará.**

**Nos leemos besitos 3**

Capítulo 11

—Cabrones tacaños—había murmurado Artemis mientras Serena le ayudaba a entrar en un vestido de Santa Claus que corría el grave peligro de abrirse por las costuras. Había intentado convencerla de que se vistiese de elfo para ayudarle a repartir regalos en la más barata de todas las fiestas de Navidad celebradas, pero ella se había negado. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que Darien Chiba la viese vestida con medias de color verde lima y zapatos amarillos de punta.

Escuchando educadamente a un jefazo de Milenio, que estaba aburriéndola con todos los detalles de su casa de tres millones de dólares, se sentía atrapada. «La casa debe estar bien», pensó con amargura. Se resistió al impulso de comentarle lo interesante que le parecía que hubiese conseguido ganar la cantidad de dinero suficiente como para construirse un País de las Maravillas particular junto a la autopista de peaje de Nueva Jersey, cuando Milenio era una empresa tan tacaña que ni siquiera gastaba en alquilar un salón de banquetes de un hotel para celebrar la fiesta de Navidad. Oficialmente, habían dicho que la fiesta se celebraba en los Met Gar para que los «jugadores pudieran patinar con sus hijos». Lo de «cabrones tacaños» era una explicación más precisa.

Consiguió liberarse del charlatán de los tres millones de dólares y, con una copa de ponche en la mano, se acercó a la barrera de Plexiglás que separaba la pista de hielo de las gradas. Los jugadores acompañaban por la pista a pequeños de hasta dos años de edad, pertrechados sobre diminutos y relucientes patines, mientras que los niños más mayores se deslizaban por el hielo como si hubiesen nacido en él. Patinaban incluso algunas de las esposas, colaborando con ello a completar la imagen de la familia feliz, una imagen que presionaba a Serena tanto como un zapato estrecho. Celosa, así se sentía. Celosa de verlos a todos tan felices. Celosa de que todo el mundo tuviera a alguien y ello no tuviese a nadie.

Con la máxima discreción posible, observó a Darien dando vueltas por la pista con los pequeños Furuhata, claramente enamorados de su robusto «tío». Los tres reían con ganas por algún chiste y los niños disfrutaban de lo lindo de la atención exclusiva del capitán. Serena se vio sorprendida por un pensamiento espontáneo: «Qué buen padre sería». Horrorizada, desterró de inmediato la idea y se concentró en la vestimenta de Darien. Se había vestido en plan informal: pantalones vaqueros, jersey de cuello alto de color negro y por encima un jersey grueso de esquiar de color rojo con una cenefa en el pecho con estampados de copos de nieve también en negro... una vestimenta que le reflejaba como el hombre fuerte y varonil que ella sabía que era. Como sintiéndose observado, le lanzó una mirada al pasar patinando cerca de donde ella estaba. Por una décima de segundo, Serena pensó que tal vez le sonreiría, pero no, su rostro no revelaba más de lo que podría revelar una esfinge. Exasperada consigo misma por darle importancia a aquello, decidió llenar de nuevo su copa de ponche.

—Hola, Serena. Feliz Navidad.

Serena se volvió sonriendo al oír la voz de Lita Furuhata.

—Hola, Lita. ¿Cómo va todo?—Serena movió la copa de ponche en dirección a la pista de hielo—Me sorprende que no estés patinando.

Lita se acercó a Serena como queriendo tramar algo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? No sé patinar. Andrew lleva años intentando enseñarme, pero me da mucho miedo. Estoy convencida de que me caeré y me partiré el cuello.

—Te entiendo—dijo Serena. Levantó la copa de ponche y brindaron como buenas amigas.

—¿Lo tienes todo a punto para Navidad?—preguntó Lita—¿Qué planes tienes?

—Estaré con mis padres en Connecticut. ¿Y vosotros?

—Andrew y yo nos quedaremos en Nueva York. Vendrán los padres de Andrew. Y Darien estará también con nosotros, como siempre.

Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza, como si supiese de sobras que Darien pasaba las Navidades con los Furuhata, algo que, por supuesto, desconocía.

—¿Ya has hecho todas las compras?—continuó Lita diciendo.

—Intenté acabar con ellas en Acción de Gracias—confesó Serena—Soy demasiado quisquillosa con los detalles.

La mirada de Lita se iluminó cuando se acercó aún más a Serena.

—¿Qué tal con Darien?

Serena se quedó helada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Dios mío—La sensación de azoramiento transformó la cara normalmente apacible de Lita—Se supone que no debía saberlo, ¿no?—Posó la mano en el hombro de Serena—Me lo contó Andrew, pero te juro que no le he dicho ni una palabra a nadie, ni lo haré.

—No pasa nada—le aseguró Serena, aunque no fuese así—Se ha acabado.

—Oh—Lita parecía preocupada de verdad—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas—dijo secamente Serena—Era sólo sexo. Nada importante.

—Serena—replicó Lita, mirándola directamente a los ojos—nunca es «sólo sexo».

Los gritos de « ¡Mamá, mira!» desviaron la atención de Lita y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para excusarse, y retirarse. Así que los Furuhata sabían lo de ella y Darien. No estaba segura de por qué motivo, pero aquello la hacía sentirse incómoda, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de dentro de qué contexto había presentado Darien la relación. A juzgar por la reacción de Lita, se imaginaba que Darien no le había ido a Andrew diciéndole: «Me estoy trabajando la relaciones públicas». Pero, ¿qué había dicho? Odiaba esa sensación de no saberlo. De que nunca lo sabría.

Cuando los de Milenio decidieron que los jugadores ya habían pasado el tiempo suficiente en la pista de hielo con sus retoños, llamaron a todo el mundo y fueron conducidos en manada hasta el restaurante que había dentro del recinto de los Met Gar, The Grill, para charlar un rato antes de que sirvieran la comida. Serena casi se desmaya al ver que habían instalado un estrado para los ejecutivos de Milenio en la parte delantera del acogedor salón. El mensaje estaba muy claro: Somos la realeza y somos los que mandamos. Previamente, abajo en la pista, habían «recibido» a los jugadores y a sus familias, y Serena se había percatado de que habían hecho especial hincapié en Jedite, lo que la había puesto rabiosa. Como cabía esperar, Darien los había ignorado y, de hecho, había hecho todo lo posible para no rendirles ni el más mínimo homenaje. Había ido directamente a la pista y se había quedado en ella hasta el momento de dirigirse al restaurante. Por desgracia para Serena, Artemis también se había percatado de su actitud y antes de que empezara a agobiarla sobre el tema, ella le había prometido que hablaría con Darien, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora, aunque fuese sólo para remediar la situación antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

Se abrió camino hacia donde él estaba en compañía de Andrew, junto a la larga barra de madera de arce pulida. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Disculpa, pero tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Darien se volvió, sorprendido. Serena lo pilló dándole un rápido repaso y se alegró de haberse vestido especialmente para la ocasión: pantalones negros de cuero, botas y un jersey de lana de cachemira y escote en uve de color lila que destacaba con fuerza sus ojos. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo de la cara de Darien para dar paso a una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Los de Milenio Corporate quieren conocerte.

Se recostó informalmente en la barra.

—Yo estoy muy bien aquí. Diles que vengan ellos.

—No compliques más las cosas. Sabes que no funciona así.

—Y tú sabes que me importa un comino cómo funcione. Pensaba que esto era una fiesta.

—Y lo es.

—Entonces ¿por qué te tengo pegada al culo?—preguntó cariñosamente Darien—¿Es que jamás te tomas un día libre?

—¿Y tú?

—_Touché_—Darien levantó la copa de cerveza a modo de brindis—Te diré una cosa. Cuando haya acabado la cerveza, iré y les besaré los anillos. ¿Estarás feliz con eso?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana—replicó Serena, asqueada—Se trata de tu carrera profesional.

A punto estaba de retirarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo, más real que una pesadilla, vio que Diamante se aproximaba. «La guinda que remata el pastel, muchas gracias». Le había llamado en un momento de debilidad y habían quedado para tomar un café después de la fiesta. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí, ahora? Se armó de valor, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacer caso de la expresión de «¿Quién demonios es aquí el perdedor?» que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Darien.

—_Mon cherie_—Diamante se disponía a cogerle la mano a Serena pero ella la apartó enseguida—He intentado llamarte al móvil, pero no me lo cogías.

—Hola, soy Darien Chiba—dijo Darien, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Diamante. Su tono de voz era súper amigable y el destello de malicia de su mirada provocó en Serena deseos de matarle—¿Y tú eres...?

—Diamante Yuhakashi—La superioridad de su voz era inequívoca, igual que su débil acento francés.

—Encantado de conocerte, Diamante. ¿Eres amigo de Serena?

—Soy su novio.

—Ex novio—le corrigió bruscamente Serena.

Diamante sorbió por la nariz con arrogancia.

—Un simple tecnicismo.

—Ex novio—repitió pensativo Darien, sus ojos buscando con ganas los de Serena. Al ver su mirada burlona, le entraron a Serena ganas de arrancárselos—Muy interesante—continuó Darien.

—¿Sí?—replicó Diamante con frialdad—¿Por qué?

Darien calibró la pregunta.

—Oh, no lo sé—dijo por fin con un suspiro—Simplemente me imaginaba a Serena con alguien más masculino, ¿sabes?

Serena le lanzó una mirada de desdén antes de volcar su atención en Diamante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, manteniendo la calma—Creía que habíamos quedado en vernos a las cinco.

Vio con turbación cómo Diamante montaba el gran espectáculo volviéndole la espalda a Darien antes de responderle.

—Como ya he dicho, _ma petite belle, _he intentado comunicar contigo por el móvil, pero no lo cogías. No puedo quedar. El editor de _Anarchy Now! _quiere para mañana un pequeño artículo y me temo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar en él—Se inclinó haciendo una gran reverencia—_Desolé. _Lo siento.

—No pretendo molestar, pero ¿a qué vienen tantas frases en francés, colega?

Serena cerró las manos en un puño. Darien no se quedaría satisfecho hasta haberla humillado por completo. Y viendo que Diamante no tenía la mínima intención de volverse para responderle, Darien se movió hasta instalarse al lado de Serena. Se quedó mirando a Diamante como si fuese un bicho raro, la pregunta flotando aún en el aire.

Diamante se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Soy francés de corazón—Miró despectivamente a Darien—Dudo que alguien como tú pueda comprenderlo.

Darien asintió con tristeza.

—_Oui, c'est pas vrai. _Los atletas del Neandertal rara vez comprendemos nada—Cerró un puño en dirección a Diamante—Si lo miras bien, te darás cuenta de que mis nudillos casi rozan el suelo—Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la barra—¿Verdad, Drew?

Andrew apartó la vista, reprimiendo una carcajada. Darien agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la cerveza, reprimiendo otra, evidentemente. Serena, furiosa, agarró a Diamante por la manga de su andrajoso abrigo y lo arrastró fuera del salón.

—Querida—dijo él compasivamente, una vez estuvieron fuera—No había caído en lo zoquetes que son esos que tienes que tratar a diario. Pobrecita.

—No vuelvas jamás a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando—dijo Serena entre dientes y aporreándole el pecho—Jamás. Jamás. Jamás.

Diamante se encogió de miedo.

—Pero...

—¡Jamás!—vociferó Serena una última vez antes de regresar corriendo al restaurante. «Mantén la calma», se dijo. No se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la barra, aunque sabía perfectamente que Darien no le quitaba los ojos de encima; los sentía allí. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente estaba ya sentada en las mesas, charlando. Había aún gente de pie, con copas en la mano, hablando y riendo. Serena lloriqueó para sus adentros. Otra «cosa» que se suponía debía controlar: que ninguno de los jugadores bebiese mucho. Demasiado tarde. Aseguraría que un buen puñado de ellos estaba ya camino de agarrar una buena borrachera, y no le importaba. Era una fiesta, por el amor de Dios. Si Milenio no podía disculpar que los chicos se descabellasen en su maldita fiesta de Navidad, es que eran realmente los acólitos de Satán que Darien siempre les acusaba de ser. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, emborracharse no era tan mala idea.

Naturalmente, eso significaba aventurarse hasta la barra, donde en aquellos momentos Darien y Andrew estaban rodeados por una corte de admiradores, un grupo de jugadores jóvenes que había formado un semicírculo a su alrededor y que escuchaban embelesados cómo el capitán y su compinche charloteaban sobre Dios sabe qué, seguramente sobre la primera vez que uno de ellos se partió los dientes con un _stick _de hockey o sobre cualquier otro tema igualmente fascinante. Sigilosa como un gato, Serena se abrió camino hasta el otro extremo de la barra, segura de haber llegado hasta allí sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Acababa de pedir un gin-tónic cuando vio que Darien avanzaba furtivamente hasta ella.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó Serena, mirando expresamente hacia el frente.

—Quiero saber por qué te has quedado tan pasmada cuando me has oído hablar en francés.

—No me lo habías mencionado.

—No había tenido la oportunidad. No puedes estar en la Liga Nacional el tiempo que yo llevo en ella y no hablar un poco de francés.

—Fascinante.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en la barra, de modo que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—No puedo creerme que salieras con ese tipo—murmuró—No me extraña que estuvieses tan desesperada por querer ligar conmigo.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído. Mi querida abuelita tiene más testosterona que ese tipo.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías? Te odio, te odio, te odio.

—¡Hola capitán, Serena, feliz Navidad!

Serena y Darien se volvieron justo a tiempo de ver a Armand de la Rose acercándose a ellos con una ramita de muérdago. A primera hora de la tarde, había preguntado educadamente por Mina, un detalle que había conmovido e impresionado a Serena. Ojalá Mina le hubiese hecho caso a él en lugar de al Expreso Siberiano...pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—A ver, vosotros dos—Agitó el muérdago encima de sus cabezas—Ha llegado la hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra que lleváis lanzándoos mutuamente desde septiembre. Todos formamos parte de la familia de los Blades, ¿no?

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su acompañante.

—No te atreverás a...

Demasiado tarde. En un rápido movimiento, Darien la agarró y sus labios se fundieron en un beso tan intenso, tan potente, que Serena tuvo que obligarse a recordar que tenía que seguir respirando. Cayó presa del sabor de la cerveza mezclado con el deseo de ambos, el calor ascendiendo por su cuerpo como el sol. Sí, deseaba poder decir. Síííí. Pero justo cuando empezó a relajarse entre sus brazos, deseando que aquello continuase, él dio por terminado el beso y se separó de ella con delicadeza.

—He pensado que necesitabas un recordatorio de lo que estás perdiéndote—le susurró, y dando media vuelta con lo que ella consideró una sonrisa de triunfo, regresó al final de la barra con sus compañeros, que seguían aullando y echando gritos como buenos bárbaros que eran.

Excepto Andrew Furuhata. Su expresión parecía de pena...no por ella, sino por Darien. A lo mejor, por los dos. Incapaz de aguantar su mirada, Serena apartó la vista, cogió el gintónic que acababa de servirle el camarero y buscó un lugar desde donde pudiera esfumarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nochebuena. Serena estaba en el dormitorio de su infancia. Abajo, la alegría y el buen humor seguían a todo volumen, ahogando casi los compases del _Bing Crosby Christmas _que su padre se empeñaba en tocar en el transcurso de la fiesta familiar desde siempre. Había dedicado el tiempo necesario a dar la cara, a saludar a los amigos de sus padres _y _a charlar con los clientes más importantes de su padre. Viendo a su infinitamente encantadora madre, animada por los cócteles, pasear entre los invitados, procurando que todo el mundo estuviese feliz y debidamente atendido, se le ocurrió que era precisamente de ella de quien había adquirido su habilidad para moverse a sus anchas en un salón atiborrado de gente. Era cuestión genética.

Después de asegurarse de que todo el mundo la había visto, se preparó un platito de aperitivos, se sirvió una muy merecida copa de champán y subió a arreglarse un poco a su antiguo tocador, con la intención de reaparecer después de un ratito de paz y tranquilidad.

La habitación no había cambiado desde que ella la ocupara siendo una adolescente: la misma cama con baldaquín, con tocador y armario a conjunto, la misma alfombra de peluche de color blanco. La parte posterior de la puerta seguía cubierta por un collage hecho con programas teatrales y carteles de espectáculos de Broadway a los que había asistido, y el mullido diván tapizado con seda de color rosa que utilizaba para dejar su ropa seguía en la misma esquina, junto con la librería empotrada. Era la habitación en la que solía soñar. Qué apropiado, entonces, que sentada ahora en su cama, blanda como el malvavisco, empezara a divagar sobre Darien.

Estaba enfadada con él por muchísimos motivos: su postura—ninguna postura—respecto al caso Metalia; su negativa a dedicar dos minutos de su tiempo a los hombres que firmaban sus cheques; su beso en la fiesta. No tendría que haberle dejado hacerlo. Y debería de haberle montado un numerito y echarlo lejos de su lado. Todo el mundo había pensado que aquel abrazo era una broma, pero ambos sabían perfectamente que no era así. Le había dicho que quería demostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Significaría aquello que él también estaba perdiéndoselo? ¿O simplemente pretendía hacerla subir por las paredes?

Solía burlarse de las amigas que afirmaban echar tanto de menos a sus amantes que incluso sentían dolor de verdad. Ahora sabía que no exageraban. Sentía dolor por él, un dolor tan intenso que incluso se había imaginado dejar de lado su enfado y confesarle que su postura respecto a Jedite le traía sin cuidado, que no podía seguir ni un día más sin sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Después de la fiesta de Navidad, había cogido el teléfono media docena de veces como mínimo y en cada ocasión se había acobardado. La posibilidad de un rechazo era demasiado desoladora y su necesidad era tan intensa que le provocaba tanto vergüenza como debilidad.

Abatida, apuró la copa de champán. Ojalá Mina estuviera allí con ella. Serena la había invitado pero, al parecer, en el clan de los Aino, no estar con la familia en Nochebuena era el equivalente a una traición y Mina se había visto obligada a declinar su invitación. «Mina está bastante bien teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido», pensó Serena. Sufría esporádicamente ataques de pánico y pesadillas, pero la psicoterapia estaba ayudándola y estaba más decidida que nunca a llegar hasta el final en el caso Metalia, por muy amargo que pudiera ser dicho final. De haberse encontrado ella en su lugar, no sabía si lo llevaría todo tan bien. Decidió llamar a casa de los Aino para desearles feliz Navidad, pero justo cuando iba a coger el auricular del teléfono de la mesita de noche, oyó que llamaban flojito a la puerta y Sammy asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te escondes?

—Un rato—Serena colgó el teléfono y dio unos golpecitos a la cama indicándole con ello a su hermano que podía tomar asiento. Sammy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido. Estaba ruborizado y le brillaban los ojos, parecía más pequeño de los doce años que tenía.

—¿Has estado bebiendo a escondidas del ponche de papá «Salta, brinca y desnúdate»?—le preguntó Serena con desconfianza.

—Mamá me deja tomar una copa—respondió a la defensiva, sentándose a su lado—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, tratándola como a uno de sus compañeros de colegio.

—Todo va bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Estoy un poco...

Empezó a toser, una tos profunda y muy sonora que había estado atacándole todo el día. Serena le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que se recuperó.

—¿Te traigo un poco de agua?—le preguntó.

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

—Esta tos es muy fea—observó Serena con preocupación.

—No es más que una tos—dijo Sammy malhumorado—No tiene importancia.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero pareces un ganso moribundo.

Sammy hizo una mueca y picó un tocinillo de cielo del plato de papel que sostenía ella.

—¿Cómo están los Blades?

—Bien.

—¿Cómo está Darien Chiba?

«Es un cabrón gigantesco». Serena cogió una tostada untada con queso brie y le dio un mordisco.

—Está bien.

—Amy dice que es gay.

Serena casi se atraganta con la tostada y se puso a toser, escupiendo las migas.

—¿Qué?—consiguió articular mientras sacudía las migas.

—Amy dice que es gay. Explicó que un día que salieron, él casi ni la besó, cuando todos los tíos caen siempre a sus pies y luego no puede sacudírselos de encima. Dijo que está muy claro que es gay.

—Ya—Serena se mordió el labio, casi sin poder contener la risa. «Caramba, hermanita, siempre te equivocas en esas cosas». Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que Darien le había dicho la verdad cuando aseveró que no se había acostado con Amy...aunque no sabía qué importancia tenía eso ahora—¿Tú qué piensas?—le preguntó a Sammy.

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que lo sea.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me llevaste contigo a la pista? No paró de mirarte las tetas.

—¡Sammy!—exclamó Serena, avergonzada.

—Es verdad—dijo su hermano, protestando. Se llevó a la boca otro tocinillo de cielo—De todas maneras, no me importa lo que sea. Es un tío estupendo.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Serena en voz baja, asolada de repente por una sensación de tristeza. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa. En un momento dado estaba al borde del ataque de risa al ver que Amy daba por hecho que una falta de atracción hacia ella equivalía a homosexualidad, y un instante después estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué había dado por terminada una relación sexual informal con un deportista estúpido que, de todos modos, nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte? Chorradas. Aquello era un caso extremo de depresión navideña, y ya está. Otra copa de champán y empezaría a sollozar al oír cualquier villancico.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan seria, mequetrefe?—Sammy la enlazó con una cariñosa llave de judo y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos.

—No me llames mequetrefe—le avisó Serena con falsa seriedad, deshaciéndose de la llave y vengándose de su hermano alborotándole el pelo, algo que sabía que odiaba—¿Qué me dices si bajamos de nuevo los dos?

—Allí abajo es todo aburridísimo—se lamentó Sammy—Además, papá no para con el cedé de ese cantante que ya está muerto.

—Pues entraremos en la cocina y robaremos unas galletas. Ya sabes que mamá no las saca nunca hasta el último momento.

—Pensaba que querías esconderte.

Serena se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—De uno mismo es imposible esconderse.

—¿Qué?

—No importa. Anda, bajemos.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello!

En este capi por fín se reconcilian Serena y Darien, para mí es un capitulo encantador.

Me encantan dos frases del capítulo:

"Darien se rascó filosóficamente la barba incipiente de la barbilla.". Vamos que ver a un hombre como Darien (fuerte, encantador, grande, guapísimo...) como si fuera filósofo, como que me causa gracia.

La otra es: "—Eso es—dijo él, enfervorizado. La aplaudió y extendió los brazos—Vamos, ojos azules. Ya estás casi.". Me encanta esta frase Xd

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.

**barby-chan: muchas gracias =)**

**Sakuita 01: ¿al final pudiste dormir? Jeje. **

**O.O yo no tengo ninguna amia bisexual, si algunos gays, pero que yo sepa(que pueden ocultarlo) ninguna lo es…Bueno como dice la gente..para gustos colores no? xD. Mientras tu tengas claros los tuyos, todo bien.**

**yesqui2000****: Darien es el que acaba cediendo, a mi parecer.**

Os dejo leer y no me entretengo más jeje

N/A: Aunque todavía quede por delante unos cuantos más de capítulos para terminar esta historia, tengo que deciros que ya estoy empezando a preparar otra que se llama Una prometida perfecta, la subiré en cuanto termine este fic.

Nos leemos, un beso enorme, cuidaos.

Capítulo 12

Nochevieja. ¿Existía otra noche en el año más cargada de expectativas?

Tirado en el sofá y cambiando canales, Darien se preguntaba cómo iba a desterrar lo viejo e introducir lo nuevo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que no tenía partido esa noche y no sabía muy bien qué hacer él solo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en la pista de hielo, frente a una multitud excepcionalmente borracha y bulliciosa.

Después, asistía a una pequeña fiesta con los entrenadores, los jugadores, los preparadores físicos y sus esposas y novias. O, si el partido era en campo contrario, se embarcaba en un avión chárter rumbo a casa y la «fiesta» tenía lugar a bordo, con los jugadores paseando por el pasillo del avión bebiendo champán en copas de plástico transparente y brindando entre ellos. Pero aquel año estaba allí, solo. En la mejor noche para salir de fiesta y en la ciudad con las mejores fiestas del mundo, su plan consistía en...¿qué? ¿En acercarse a la cocina para coger otra botella de Perrier? «Por Dios».

A decir verdad, le habían invitado a varias fiestas. Algunos de sus compañeros iban a reunirse para una cena tranquila en Brooklyn, en el Dante's, el restaurante propiedad de la familia de Armand de la Rose, y otros asistirían a reuniones informales en la ciudad, pero él necesitaba un pequeño respiro de los chicos del equipo, sobre todo después de haber estado toda la semana en la carretera con ellos. Había recibido también alguna invitación para asistir a fiestas ostentosas...un par de ellas de parte de tipos que no conocía de nada, pero que olían de lejos a los invitados de primera categoría. Sin embargo, no estaba de humor para ponerse de tiros largos.

Todo ello le dejaba con una invitación pendiente de Andrew y Lita para cenar en su casa, pero después de acabar de pasar la Navidad con ellos, no quería abusar de su amabilidad. La Navidad había sido estupenda, como siempre, pero aquel año se había sentido un poco incómodo, como si no fuese un miembro más de la celebración. La Navidad era una época familiar y por mucho que Drew y él fuesen como hermanos, la verdad era que los Furuhata eran una sola unidad. Él era el viejo «tío Darien», el solterón. El mismo papel que llevaba años representando. Tal vez fuera por eso que la Navidad le había dejado deprimido. Era la primera vez que tenía realmente la sensación de lo que podía estar perdiéndose considerando el hockey como su primer amor, en lugar de pensar en una mujer de verdad, de carne y hueso.

Lo que significaba que apañar alguna cosa que hacer para aquella noche o acabaría paseándose por la cornisa del edificio. De ningún modo iba a quedarse solo en casa, como un perdedor patético y solitario. Cogió la agenda telefónica y la abrió. El primer nombre que vio fue el de Beril W.

Beril W...Su cabeza empezó a echar humo...¿Quién era Beril W? Leyó las notas que había apuntado junto a su nombre. «Le gustan las limusinas», era lo único que había anotado. Ya hemos hablado bastante de Beril W.

A continuación aparecía Esmeralda. Eso, simplemente Esmeralda. Darien se detuvo a pensar. Recordaba a Esmeralda, sí. ¿Quién no? Un cuerpo perfecto, larga melena oscura, una auténtica diablesa. «Mmm, Esmeralda». A lo mejor la llamaba. Pero antes tenía que examinar las otras alternativas.

Naherenia Duncan...No la recordaba y no había anotaciones...Elul. ¿Elul? Forzó la vista tratando de entender lo que había escrito. «Bailarina israelí especializada en danza del vientre. Habla mucho». «Lo siento, Elul. Esta noche no es tu noche de suerte». Kalaberite... «Delgada, francesa, mordedora». Darien se estremeció y tachó a Kalaberite de la agenda, preguntándose por qué había llegado a apuntarla allí. Si no recordaba mal, la semana después de estar con ella parecía que le hubiese mordido un guepardo.

Suspiró y empezó a buscar en la agenda de forma aleatoria. A punto estaba de dejarlo correr cuando abrió una página en concreto. Darien miró el nombre y el número que había allí escritos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su cara. Claro. Era a ella a quien tenía que llamar. Sabía que seguramente no estaría en casa, pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué era la vida si no corrías algún riesgo? Y si estaba en casa y le decía que sí, se lo pasarían estupendamente.

—Eres patética. Completamente y tremendamente patética—dijo Mina.

Serena subió un poco más el volumen del televisor. Era Nochevieja y Mina tenía previsto salir a bailar con su hermana Diana y varios de sus amigos. Habían invitado a Serena, pero ella había declinado la invitación con la excusa de que no sabía bailar. En realidad, lo único que quería era esconderse en su apartamento y torturarse imaginándose con qué supermodelo estaría Darien comiendo y bebiendo y disfrutando de una romántica cena a la luz de las velas.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitir que hagas esto—Mina cogió el mando a distancia y, empuñándolo como una pistola en dirección al televisor, lo apagó.

Serena suspiró.

—Mina.

—¿No crees que es patético pasarte la Nochevieja sola y tirada en el sofá viendo _Tal como éramos_?

—La miro cada año—protestó Serena.

—Pero no sola y en Nochevieja—dijo Mina, intentando convencerla—Vamos, Serena.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Mina. No estoy de humor para salir de fiesta, ¿entendido?—Se sumergió bajo la manta que la cubría y miró a su amiga—Y ahora, por favor, devuélveme el mando a distancia.

Mina se lo entregó a regañadientes.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor. Pero voy a ir. Todo es por culpa de ese simplón, ¿verdad?

—¿Simplón?

—Chiba.

Serena encendió de nuevo el televisor.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Estás triste por su culpa.

—No estoy triste, Mina.

—Bien. Entonces estás deprimida—Se puso unos tacones que la encumbraron sobre Serena como un edificio—¿Qué tal estoy?

Serena le sonrió.

—Estupenda.

—Puedo decirle a Diana que espere mientras tú te vistes como una flecha y te maquillas un poco. No le importará.

—No, gracias—Estiró el cuello para poder mirar más allá de donde estaba Mina—¿Podrías moverte un poco hacia un lado? Hubbell y Katie están a punto de verse por primera vez.

Mina refunfuñó de frustración y buscó en el baúl su bolsito de pedrería.

—Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mi vida—Se inclinó y pellizcó a Serena en la mejilla—Recuerda, me quedaré a dormir en casa de mis padres.

—Que te lo pases muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo—gritó Mina corriendo ya hacia la puerta—Y no comas muchas guarrerías.

—De acuerdo—le prometió Serena.

Pulsó la tecla de «Pausa» y vio cómo Mina se iba. Después de oír cómo cerraba las tres cerraduras de seguridad, volvió a tumbarse y se relajó. De acuerdo, tal vez era patética. ¿Y qué? Podía haber sido peor: podía haber aceptado la invitación de Diamante para asistir a una lectura de poemas de Leonard Nimoy que se prolongaría toda la noche. Además, ¿qué tenía de malo pasar la Nochevieja sola? Odiaba toda esa alegría falsa e inventada, la presión de tener que pasarlo bien. Pasarlo bien era algo que tenía que producirse de manera natural, que no debería de ser una obligación.

Volcó su atención a las reservas que había sobre el baúl que hacía las veces de mesita de centro. Guarrerías varias y Coca-Cola Light. Un DVD de _Ghost _por si le apetecía llorar aún más después de Redford y Streisand. «Mina no sabe lo que se dice. ¿Patética? Lo mejor es quedarse en Club Serena, pequeña».

Sacudió los almohadones, abrió la bolsa de Doritos y pulsó la tecla de «Play». El teléfono sonó justo cuando había encontrado la postura ideal para permanecer tumbada, apoltronada y cenar. ¿Descuelgo o no descuelgo? Persona de costumbres, descolgó.

—¿Diga?

En el otro extremo de la línea hubo una décima de segundo de duda.

—¿Serena? Soy Darien.

«Oh. Dios mío».

—Darien—respondió Serena, esperando que el chirriar que había notado en su voz hubiese pasado desapercibido en el otro lado del teléfono—¿Qué pasa?

—Acércate a la ventana del salón y corre las cortinas.

—¿Qué?—Borracho, tenía que estar borracho. Y ni siquiera era medianoche.

—Haz lo que te digo—le insistió Darien—Acércate a la ventana.

—¿Se trata de alguna broma?—Se imaginó abriendo las cortinas y encontrándose a los Blades al completo saludándola enseñándole el culo.

—No es ninguna broma—le garantizó Darien—Hazlo, simplemente, ¿vale? Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo—respondió Serena de mala gana. Se sentó, los Doritos cayeron por todas partes, y envuelta en su manta, se acercó a los grandes ventanales que dominaban la calle y corrió la cortina. Abajo, vio un taxi estacionado delante de una cabina telefónica. Y en la cabina telefónica, saludándola con la mano, estaba Darien.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Vístete. No es necesario nada elegante, con unos vaqueros y un jersey hay más que suficiente.

— Darien...

—No te molestes en maquillarte, no lo necesitas. Te espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que sí, se le ocurrió que él se había presentado en su casa imaginándose que ella no tenía nada que hacer, que era, la típica chica a la que nadie invita a nada. Pues muy bien, le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

—Lo siento, tengo otros planes.

Antes de la respuesta, hubo una décima de segundo de inesperado silencio.

—¿Entonces por qué vas en chándal y con una mantita sobre los hombros?

—Porque mi cita y yo hemos quedado para celebrar una agradable y cómoda Nochevieja en casa. De hecho, debe de estar al caer.

—¿De verdad? En este caso, esperaré fuera de tu edificio y le saludaré cuando el portero le abra—Colgó el teléfono.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Serena, apartándose de las cortinas y colgando de un golpe el teléfono. ¿Por qué no viviría en un piso más alto? ¡La había visto en chándal! ¿Y ahora qué? Volvió corriendo al sofá y se derrumbó en él. Cuando el teléfono sonara otra vez, y sabía que lo haría, no lo cogería, no pensaba cogerlo. Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Sonó por fin. Respiró hondo para calmarse y respondió.

—¿Dónde está tu cita misteriosa?

—Acaba de llamar para decirme que no puede venir. Tiene la gripe. ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Vístete y baja en cinco minutos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Necesito diez minutos como mínimo.

—Está bien, diez—Podría decirse que casi había oído cómo se le fruncía el entrecejo. Y mientras, a Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—No querría ser impertinente, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaría en casa?

—No lo sabía. He tentado la suerte. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Quien se atreve, gana. Nos vemos en diez minutos—Colgó.

Pasmada, Serena colgó también el teléfono. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía atontada y excitada y asustada, todo a la vez. Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse en pleno estado de choque. Vaqueros y jersey, había dicho. Pues eso haría. ¿Sin maquillaje? Ni pensarlo. Jamás iba a ninguna parte sin un toque de rímel y barra de labios como mínimo, y aquella noche no era ninguna excepción. Era Nochevieja...una noche que, tenía la sensación, jamás olvidaría.

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella mientras entraba con Darien en los Met Gar por la puerta destinada a los jugadores. Durante el trayecto en taxi, había sido incapaz de conseguir que confesase qué tramaba o adónde iban. «Es una sorpresa», era lo único que había dicho. Se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, de que llevaba la bolsa de gimnasia. También se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba, su fuerte mandíbula cubierta por la sombra de una barba incipiente, su cabello negro despeinado en el punto justo, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Le pareció que se había puesto colonia, pero no estaba segura. Su olor natural era a limpio y vagamente cítrico, su piel tenía un aroma penetrante. «Aroma de piel penetrante—se dijo, riéndose de sí misma—Seamos realistas».

No supo qué pensar cuando vio que el taxi se detenía delante del estadio. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza era que la llevaba a una fiesta privada para los jugadores, una idea que la desconcertó por completo. Pasaba cinco días a la semana rodeada de los Blades y de todo su personal. ¿Por qué demonios pensaría Darien que también le apetecía pasar con ellos su tiempo libre?

El pensamiento siguiente fue que quizá Darien había sufrido un golpe durante el partido contra el Chicago la noche anterior —un partido que había insistido en no ver—y se había vuelto totalmente loco, y que en la bolsa de gimnasia escondía un machete con el que pensaba cortarla y hacerla pedazos en el vestuario. Pero no parecía estar de mal humor; de hecho, se le veía feliz y su gran secreto hacía que su atractivo rostro resplandeciera de satisfacción.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué hacemos aquí?—le preguntó mientras la guiaba por las entrañas del edificio.

—Ya lo verás—Pasaron por delante del vestuario de los Blades, por el despacho de los entrenadores y estaban a medio camino de la rampa alfombrada por la que los jugadores salían y entraban de la pista de hielo, cuando Serena se detuvo en seco.

—No pienso dar un paso más hasta que me digas de qué va esto.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

—De verdad lo quiero saber.

—Voy a enseñarte a patinar.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—No tengo patines.

—No te preocupes. He pensado en todo—Se agachó, abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y extrajo de la misma un par de patines del treinta y seis que balanceó frente a su cara, sonriendo con malicia—¿Vamos?

Serena dudó.

—Mira, es una sorpresa maravillosa, pero no puedo aprender a patinar. Esta noche no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo—dijo malhumorada—Estoy cansada.

Darien se rascó filosóficamente la barba incipiente de la barbilla.

—Simplemente temes caerte de culo delante de mí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No—insistió Serena, indignada.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. Ven y siéntate conmigo en el banquillo de los jugadores y ponte los patines.

—Está bien—murmuró Serena, siguiéndole hasta culminar la rampa y acercarse al banquillo.

Misterio...ésa era la sensación que despertaba la pista de hielo vacía. Estaban rodeadas por filas y más filas de asientos vacíos, y el hielo, suave, silencioso...Serena tenía la sensación de estar violando un lugar sagrado. Pero Darien no; se sentó en el banquillo y se ató los patines, una, dos, tres lazadas. «Vaya poder—pensó Serena maravillada—coger el teléfono y decir que quieres la pista de los Met Gar para tu propio uso y disfrute, y ya. Concedido. Y luego dicen que no hay cosas impresionantes».

Darien se levantó, calzado ya con los patines. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Veo que lo de atarte los patines no lo dominas mucho.

—¿Cómo sabías mi número de zapato?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez, en casa, te miré los zapatos mientras estabas en el baño—Se arrodilló frente a ella, le calzó un patín y se lo ató. Serena se dio cuenta de que todo su armamento defensivo empezaba a derretirse.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Darien dejó de mover las manos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Porque eres la persona con quien quería pasar la Nochevieja.

Serena asintió, indicándole que comprendía su explicación. Era eso, no era necesario decir nada más. Miró a Darien bajando otra vez la cabeza para seguir atándole los patines a los pies. Una vez hubo terminado, se levantó, le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a abandonar el banquillo.

—¿Cómo los sientes? ¿Demasiado apretados?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirlos?

—Rígidos. Tienen que sujetarte bien el tobillo.

Serena se miró los pies y los flexionó.

—Supongo que están bien—Esperaba que su cara no traicionase la vulnerabilidad que sentía, consciente de que la humillación podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Preparada?—le preguntó él, sonriendo.

—No.

—Vamos—Sin soltarle la mano, dieron unos cuantos pasos con cuidado para alejarse del banquillo y salir a la pista de hielo. Serena, por instinto, se sujetó a los laterales.

—No ha sido buena idea.

—Escúchame. Mantén las piernas cerradas y deja que te coja de las manos para tirar de ti, para que captes la sensación. Entonces, cuando te sientas preparada, ya te enseñaré a patinar.

Serena seguía agarrada a los laterales de la pista.

—Si me suelto, me caigo.

—No si me das ambas manos. Confía en mí—Le cogió las manos con delicadeza—¿Piernas cerradas?—Serena asintió, aterrorizada—Allá vamos.

Darien, patinando hacia atrás, empezó a tirar de ella lentamente para dar vueltas a la pista.

—¿Lo ves?—dijo—No es tan terrible.

—No lo será para ti. Yo me siento como una idiota.

—No te sientas así. Todo el mundo empieza igual.

—¿Incluso tú?—preguntó Serena con escepticismo.

—Incluso yo—Siguió tirando de ella, deslizándose—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó esperanzado.

—Supongo—respondió nerviosa Serena. Prestaba más atención a la facilidad con la que Darien patinaba marcha atrás que a la sensación de deslizarse sobre el hielo—Haces que parezca muy fácil.

—Y al final lo es. Todo lo es.

—¿Todo?

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Todo—repitió él—Las cosas pueden ser tan complicadas, o tan fáciles, como queramos hacerlas.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Ya entiendo.

—Sé que lo entiendes.

Dieron un par de vueltas a la pista, tres, cuatro. Serena empezó a relajarse un poco y a disfrutar de la sensación de deslizarse suavemente por la superficie helada de la pista.

—¿Te diviertes?—le preguntó Darien. Serena asintió y él fue bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse—¿Estás lista para probarlo sola?

Serena notó que se le cerraba el estómago.

—Supongo.

—Muy bien. Ahora mírame—Patinó despacio para alejarse de ella—¿Ves cómo voy empujándome con cada pie? Empujo, deslizo. Empujo, deslizo—Dio una vuelta y regresó al lugar donde la había dejado—Intentémoslo. Te sujetaré para que no te caigas.

—Empujo, deslizo—se repitió Serena para sus adentros. Darien se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos.

—Dime cuándo estés preparada.

—Lo estoy.

Despacio, con indecisión, Serena empujó con el pie derecho. La parte delantera del patín se hundió en el hielo y habría caído de bruces si Darien no hubiese estado allí para sujetarla.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Darien.

—Sí—dijo enseguida Serena, abochornada.

—Has empujado hacia abajo. Basta con que empujes hacia delante.

—De acuerdo—dijo enfurruñada Serena. Con mucho cuidado, empujó con el pie derecho...luego con el izquierdo. El pie derecho...luego el izquierdo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien—le dijo Darien.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Continúa.

—Es divertido—admitió Serena, tambaleándose.

—Espera cuando te suelte.

Entonces le entró el pánico a Serena.

—No—suplicó—Todavía no.

Poco a poco, de forma casi imperceptible, Darien dejó que una de las manos fuera abandonando la cintura mientras reforzaba la presión con la otra. Empezaron a patinar el uno al lado del otro.

—Estás sujetándome—dijo Serena, acusándole.

—Tonterías. Estás patinando sola.

—¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?

—No lo sé.

«Tal vez jamás», se descubrió Serena deseando.

—Tú limítate a concentrarte en seguir moviéndote.

Y así lo hizo. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas, Serena cada vez más confiada. Aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a experimentar la euforia que los jugadores de hockey sentían al patinar sobre el hielo—rapidez, potencia, agresividad—aquella pequeña muestra, con sus tropezones incluidos, bastaba para ayudarle a valorar por qué Darien sentía lo que sentía. Lo miró; se le veía feliz. Serena esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de estar con ella.

Iban por la séptima vuelta cuando Darien finalmente deslizó la mano y abandonó su cintura. Serena tardó una décima de segundo en procesar que estaba patinando sin él. Y pasado ese instante, cayó sobre el hielo.

—¿Te has hecho daño?— Darien regresó patinando hasta donde Serena había caído y la ayudó a incorporarse—Como mínimo no te has caído de cara —dijo, riendo entre dientes y mirando su espalda mojada.

Serena se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para poder responder.

—Esta vez, voy a sujetarte, pero cuando te suelte, sigue patinando. Hazlo, así de simple...No pienses en que estás haciéndolo. ¿Entendido?

Serena le lanzó una mirada.

—Sí, sí, capitán.

—Vamos.

Empezaron a patinar otra vez, de nuevo el uno al lado del otro. Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sólo era capaz de escuchar a medias la conversación intrascendente de Darien. Su cuerpo entero—culo congelado incluido—estaba en tensión a la espera de que él la soltara. Y cuando sucedió, ella siguió las instrucciones que él le había dado y siguió moviéndose. Y, sorprendentemente, se percató de que estaba patinando sola.

—¡Lo has conseguido!—exclamó Darien.

«Lo he conseguido», pensó emociona Serena, y al momento volvió a caerse.

—No me ayudes—le gritó a Darien—Quiero levantarme sola.

Consiguió levantarse, temblando y apoyándose en uno de los laterales de la pista. Darien se mantuvo a cierta distancia.

—Vamos—dijo él, tratando de engatusarla—Acércate patinando.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Estás muy lejos.

—Si te rindes ahora te doy una patada en ese culo helado. Te lo prometo.

Serena aspiró hondo, le maldijo entre dientes y, con mucha voluntad, se separó de los laterales de la pista. A punto estuvo de caer de bruces, pero recuperó el equilibrio, se mantuvo en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad y, lentamente y con un patinar patoso, fue avanzando hacia él.

—Eso es—dijo él, enfervorizado. La aplaudió y extendió los brazos—Vamos, ojos azules. Ya estás casi.

Serena patinó a tropezones los metros finales que le separaban de él. Y cuando estuvo al alcance de Darien, él la guió hasta protegerla entre sus brazos.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo—dijo él con orgullo, abrazándola—Lo sabía...

Se interrumpió, mirándola con cariño. Y entonces su boca se posó en la de ella, un beso dulce y tierno, los labios de ella respondiendo del mismo modo en cuanto él la atrajo hacia sí, casi como si estuviese deseando que sus cuerpos se fundieran sobre el mismo hielo.

—¿Qué me dices de continuar nuestra celebración de Nochevieja en mi apartamento?—le susurró él al oído con voz seductora.

—¿Qué te parece hacerlo en el mío?

—¿Por qué en el tuyo?

—Porque tengo pastelitos y rosquillas y Coca-Cola Light.

—Bien, en este caso—respondió él, dándole un besito en la nariz—gana tu casa.


	14. Chapter 13

**Buenas, aquí dejo la continuación de la reconciliación entre Serena y Darien, ya estamos un capitulo más cerca del final, pero todavía queda lo suyo ehh!**

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas =)**

**isabel20: muchísimas gracias **

**barby-chan: jeje yo también quisiera un Darien asi**

**yesqui2000: si estuvo genial, pero yo la primera vez que lo lei, pensé que lo rechazaría jeje**

**Tengo un anónimo por ahí perdido (****EXCELENTE CAPITULO AH SUSPIRE QUE LINDO DARIEN ENSEÑANDO A PATINAR A SERENA****)jeje, por favor poner los nombres =); a mi me encantaría que me enseñen a patinar así**

**RICHIE PECOSA: yo también desearía que me enseñen asi ;)**

**Sakuita 01: yo también quisiera un Darien….o un Sasuke, así que ¿me regalarías uno por navidad?. Esa frase a mi me encanta, es lo mas mono que se podría decir en esa situación, a mi me lo dicen y me caigo de la emoción y babeante xD. Por lo menos si tiene novia tú no estás en su punto de mira, eso es mejor ¿no? Jejeje**

**Nos leemos, prontito.**

**Un beso enorme, cuidaos**

Capítulo 13

Su instinto le empujaba a devorarla, a poseerla. A tomar lo que era suyo y a buscar un alivio rápido al dolor que crecía en su interior. Pero aún así, contemplando con ternura allí de pie, al lado de la cama, encendiendo una vela, se sintió abrumado por la sensación de querer conocer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Se imaginaba su boca regocijándose en el blanco perlado de la piel de su nuca, percibía casi la tentadora firmeza de sus pequeños y atractivos pechos en sus manos. Eran sensaciones que no encajaban, que no debían encajar, con las prisas. Y fue así cómo, pese a la enfebrecida voz de su cabeza que le incitaba apasionadamente a ir a por ella, decidió devorarla lentamente.

Encendida la vela, se volvió hacia él. Los destellos dorados de la luz titilante bailaban sobre su rubio cabello, creando un efecto parecido al de un halo. En silencio, Darien extendió las manos para posarlas sobre sus hombros, complacido al percibir el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Serena en cuanto él empezó a deslizar lentamente las manos por los hombros, sus dedos buscando los de ella. Con la cabeza ladeada, parecía estar preparándose para formularle una pregunta. Pero no; era un movimiento de anticipación, previo a ponerse de puntillas para besarlo en la boca, y aquel sabor vino a recordarle de nuevo que tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

El beso de ella fue hambriento, urgente. De haber hecho caso a su iniciativa, se habrían arrancado la ropa en cuestión de segundos para zambullirse el uno en el otro. Tuvo que ralentizarla, hacerle ver que merecía la pena esperar un poco.

Separó delicadamente su boca de la de ella y, sin soltarle la mano, se sentó en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo, respirando de forma entrecortada. Él la tendió en la cama, era como un vestido sin cuerpo, y una sonrisa lánguida y contenida le iluminaba la cara. Conmovido, acarició la suavidad de su mejilla.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, gozando de la felicidad silenciosa que veía reflejada en ellos, se colocó delicadamente sobre ella. Serena ronroneó al sentir la presión del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. Darien observó el movimiento intencionado de sus caderas, un desafío. Excitado, enterró la cara en la dulzura de su cuello, sus labios incitándola, rozándola, sin parar en ningún momento. Serena gimió y su cuerpo se retorció debajo del de él, inquieto, atormentado. Por fin le acarició la cabeza y le agarró por el pelo.

—Darien—musitó. Dejó él de besarla para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos—Te deseo terriblemente.

—Pronto—le prometió él, su dolor interno cada vez más punzante. Se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos para tocarlos, acariciarlos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, asegurándose de memorizar la sensación de su cuerpo, sus curvas. Su respuesta le dijo que la sumisión era inminente: la cabeza de Serena cayó hacia atrás como si estuviese ofreciéndole en sacrificio la pureza de su garganta.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y se decantó otra vez por darse un festín allí, así que hundió delicadamente los dientes en su carne suave y cálida. Gritó ella, su desnuda excitación llevándole casi al borde del abismo, pero decidido a no rendirse ni perder el control, todavía no. Rodó sobre su cuerpo para hacerse a un lado y empezó a desabrochar tranquilamente los botones de la camisa aterciopelada de ella, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje negro. Notó la tensión de Serena en el momento en que abrió los cierres de la parte posterior y anticipó la dulce liberación que ello suponía. Pero lo que hizo fue dejar el sujetador en su lugar y cerrar la boca sobre el encaje que cubría el pezón derecho, destellos de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo entero al verla jadear.

—Por favor, Darien, ahora—le suplicó.

—Pronto—repitió él con voz ronca, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría resistir. Tiró de ella hasta sentarla en la cama y poder así deslizarle la camisa por los hombros. Y entonces finalmente, acompañando sus gestos de delicados besos en la clavícula, desabrochó del todo el sujetador y lo retiró.

—Eres preciosa—murmuró, besando el vacío entre sus dos pechos.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nadie me había dicho esto jamás—musitó, como si intentase recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

—Entonces es que nadie había llegado a verte de verdad.

Se disponía a besarle los pechos cuando ella le detuvo, sólo por un instante, para tomar entonces las riendas de la situación. Darien observó su elevada concentración mientras le quitaba el jersey y el suéter de cuello alto que llevaba debajo. La sensación de placer inundó su cuerpo al preguntarse qué haría ella a continuación. ¿Tocarle? ¿Besarle? ¿Lamerle? Cerró los ojos. Un segundo después sintió la sensación ardiente provocada por las manos de ella que, incandescentes, le acariciaban el pecho. La necesidad estaba llevándole al borde del precipicio de la razón y lanzándole hacia la pasión.

La abrazó y se derrumbaron en la cama, una boca buscando la otra, la carne buscando más carne, las manos de él cobrando velocidad, aunque sin prisas, asimilándola aún. Estaba decidido a memorizarlo todo: la dulce curvatura de sus costillas, el delicado balanceo de sus caderas, el aumento de temperatura de su piel bajo sus caricias. Y también su sabor. «Dios, sí». Dulce, aunque salado. El sabor de una mujer hambrienta y que no teme demostrarlo. Sólo aquel sabor bastaba para llevarlo de cabeza al más puro estado de inconsciencia.

Siguió explorando cada vez más abajo con ambas manos y con la boca, deteniéndose sólo para deshacerse de los pantalones vaqueros y las braguitas. Serena cerró los ojos, su cuerpo tembloroso. Darien abandonó entonces la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo, delante de ella. Tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas y espinillas...frecuentemente olvidados, y tan suaves en Serena. Los acarició y los besó, sus labios y sus dedos extasiados ante su sedosa suavidad. Y luego estaba la parte interior de los muslos...imposible olvidar aquéllos. Se inclinó hacia delante, besándola, pellizcándola, mientras Serena le suplicaba con su cuerpo que continuara. Y así, sin querer defraudarla, le separó las piernas y acercó la boca a aquel calor húmedo y resbaladizo.

Llegó ella enseguida, en una oleada, su cuerpo temblando con violencia y su voz gritando para liberarse. Era más de lo que su sangre ardiente podía soportar. Se levantó, se arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se deslizó en su interior, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose al reconocerse de nuevo y también sorprendidos, ella enlazando las piernas por detrás de la cintura de él, un encaje exquisito.

El resplandor ocre de la luz de la vela, el aroma almizclado del deseo mutuo, incluso la delicadeza de la nieve que había empezado a caer en el exterior...Todo se conspiraba para que el corazón de Darien se disparara con la necesidad de completarla, de cerrar el círculo. Buscó sus manos y, enlazando los dedos, empezaron a moverse juntos lentamente, con la facilidad de los amantes capaces de elegir entre prolongar la situación o acelerar el ritmo y sucumbir al placer más salvaje. Darien dejó que fuera ella quien decidiese, y aguantó y aguantó hasta que los gritos enloquecidos de «¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!» le hicieron saber que había llegado también su momento. Inspiró hondo y cayó en picado, sus sentidos explosionando al vaciarse finalmente, felizmente, en ella.

Temía quedarse dormida. Estaba segura que de hacerlo se despertaría babeando en el sofá de casa y que todo aquello habría sido simplemente un sueño. Extendió el brazo y tocó la cadera de Darien para tranquilizarse. Respondió él rodando hacia el lado de la cama que le correspondía a ella, su mirada soñadora.

—Hola—susurró amodorrado, extendiendo también el brazo para tocarla.

—Hola. ¿Te he despertado?

—No, sólo estaba adormilado—Levantó la cabeza y entornó los ojos para intentar ver algo en la habitación a oscuras—¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las tres.

—Mmm.

Volvió a recostarse y se le cerraron los ojos. Serena se preguntó si sería muy dormilón. No tenía forma de saberlo, pues nunca habían pasado una noche entera juntos.

—¿Darien?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te quedarás toda la noche?

—Por supuesto—Le dio un besito en la coronilla, adormilado.

—Estupendo—Serena se acurrucó más entre sus brazos. Hacía ya un buen rato que la vela se había apagado pero, aún así, había en el dormitorio un resplandor plateado, el resultado, se imaginó, de la nieve que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

—Me pregunto cuántos centímetros acabarán acumulándose—se dijo Serena en voz alta.

Darien bostezó.

—A lo mejor se trata de una tempestad de nieve.

—En cuyo caso, el lunes no podríais desplazaros en avión hasta Ottawa.

Darien gruñó.

—No me apetece pensar en eso.

Serena, perezosa, trazó un dibujo en el pecho de Darien con el dedo.

—¿Y en qué te apetece pensar?

Darien abrió los ojos.

—¿Te digo la verdad? En comida. Me muero de hambre.

—Yo también—confesó ella, aliviada. Se alegró de saber que no era la única cuyo estómago gritaba con desesperación. Se sentó—¿Qué podría preparar?

—Nada. Son las tres de la mañana. Propongo un banquete de comida basura aquí mismo, en el dormitorio. ¿Dónde están todas esas chucherías que me prometiste?

—Creía que los deportistas nunca comían comida basura—bromeó Serena.

—Pues éste come lo que le venga en gana. Anda, tráela.

Riendo, Serena se levantó y se echó encima un batín antes de salir al salón. Las chucherías estaban justo donde las había dejado. Cogió un puñado y regresó con Darien, que se había sentado en la cama y había encendido la luz de la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto tiene algo de decadente?—preguntó, mientras Serena repartía la comida basura sobre una mantita antes de volver a meterse con él en la cama.

—Decadente sería embadurnarte el pecho con un poco de mermelada de ésta y luego lamerla. Esto es simplemente divertido.

—Ah—Cogió la bolsa de Doritos y se echó unos cuantos en la mano—¿Dónde está tu compañera de piso?—preguntó por decir algo.

A Serena no se le había pasado por la cabeza que llevándolo a su casa, el tema de Mina, y todo lo que ello comportaba, acabaría saliendo a relucir. Y así había sido.

—Ha ido a bailar con su hermana—Buscó algún signo de desaprobación en los ojos de Darien y sintió alivio al no encontrarlo—Esta noche duerme en casa de sus padres.

Darien se limitó a asentir.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto...de todo el asunto entre Mina y Jedite.

La expresión de Darien se volvió defensiva.

—Está bien.

—Me equivoqué al irrumpir en tu apartamento de la forma en que lo hice—admitió Serena—Me equivoqué también diciéndote que te regías por una doble moral—Suspiró y le quitó el papel a una rosquilla navideña—Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer para tratar con éxito esta situación es no comentarla más, ya que es algo en lo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

—¿Y estás segura de poder hacerlo?—le preguntó Darien.

—Puedo intentarlo—Le dio un mordisco a la rosquilla—Mmm, está buena.

—Pero la Coca-Cola está caliente—Remató alegremente Darien.

—Y hay otra cosa de la que creo que deberíamos hablar—prosiguió Serena.

—¿Sí?

Dudó ella.

—De nosotros.

Darien seguía imperturbable.

—¿Sobre qué de nosotros?

De repente, Serena se sintió embargada por una oleada de timidez.

—¿Somos los mismos que éramos antes...una pareja informal?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no.

Serena cerró los ojos un instante para que él no se percatara de su decepción.

—Bien—mintió ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él no quería una relación. Pese a los sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia él, se conformaría con lo que hubiese. Tendría que esforzarse en controlar sus emociones, y nada más. Abrió los ojos—Pero tendremos que seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Artemis me dijo que si descubría algún día que estaba «liada» con alguno de los jugadores, me despediría en el acto.

—De todos modos, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Tal y como ya comentamos cuando empezamos, no querrás que los de Milenio piensen que te estás prostituyendo para conseguir tus objetivos a nivel de relaciones públicas, y yo no quiero que ellos piensen que me acuesto contigo sólo para librarme de hacer ciertas cosas.

—Hablando de lo cual...

—No—Su mirada se oscureció—Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—No iba a hablar de eso—Acabó con su rosquilla—Deberías acatar algo más la disciplina impuesta por los de arriba. No les gustó en absoluto que los ignorases durante la fiesta de Navidad.

Darien bufó insatisfecho.

—Que se aguanten. Que se vayan al carajo.

—No te haría ningún daño hacerles un poco la pelota, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

—A lo mejor lo haría si tuviésemos un bajón. Pero en estos momentos estamos en veinticuatro, doce y tres. ¿Tienes idea de lo maravillosas que son estas estadísticas, Serena? Estamos concentrados y volveremos a traer la Copa a Nueva York. Y mientras, las entradas para los partidos se agotan, lo que significa que los chicos de Milenio pueden disfrutar de nuestros éxitos sin hacer nada. Para ellos, no somos más que un método para que su nombre esté en la cabeza del público.

—¿Por qué crees que compraron el equipo, Darien? Todo forma parte de una estrategia de marketing, de una manera de hacerse con esta porción del pastel demográfico integrada por hombres entre los dieciocho y los treinta y cinco años de edad que todavía no tienen.

—Exactamente, y eso es lo único que les importa: demografía, imagen de marca y asegurarse de que hasta el último habitante del planeta conoce el nombre de Milenio—replicó Darien—No el de los jugadores. Ni el arte del juego. Ni su integridad. Ni...

Serena le metió en la boca un nacho de maíz.

—Ya basta. Ya te he entendido. Es evidente que se trata de otro tema que haríamos muy bien en evitar siempre que fuese posible.

—De acuerdo—masculló Darien, sin dejar de masticar. La miró sensualmente—Eso me ha gustado—murmuró.

—¿El qué?

—Tu manera de controlar la situación y meterme ese nacho en la boca. Ha sido sexy.

—¿De verdad?—La recorrió por entero un escalofrío de calor—Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no acabamos de comer y seguimos celebrando el Año Nuevo?

—Una idea magnífica—dijo Serena, lamiéndose los dedos para limpiarlos de chocolate—¿Vamos?

La despertó un zumbido. Pensando que era el teléfono, alargó el brazo para responder. Darien murmuró que lo que sonaba era el timbre de la puerta y su cabeza confusa pudo entonces procesar que era necesario salir de la cama. Se acercó tambaleándose y con ojos legañosos al interfono y pulsó el botón para hablar.

—Dime, Noboru.

—Perdón por molestarla tan temprano, señorita Tsukino, pero aquí hay un chiquillo que se llama Sammy y que dice ser su hermano.

Serena se despertó de repente.

—Oh, Dios mío, mándamelo para arriba.

Corrió a la habitación para coger el batín y miró de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las seis de la mañana del día de Año Nuevo y Sammy allí. Sintió un escalofrío mientras su cabeza repasaba todas las posibles razones de su aparición. «Dios, ayúdame por favor a mantener la calma—suplicó—Por favor».

Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta del dormitorio, pues Darien parecía haberse quedado de nuevo dormido, y esperó a que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, le temblaban las manos de tal manera que le costó incluso girar todos los cierres de seguridad y abrir la puerta. Y cuando finalmente consiguió abrirla se encontró con la descorazonadora imagen de su hermanito allí solo en el vestíbulo, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento—dijo con voz entrecortada—pero no se me ha ocurrido otro lugar donde ir.

—No seas tonto—Lo arrastró hacia dentro y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus lágrimas amenazándola también en el mismo instante en que Sammy empezó a sollozar contra su pecho.

—¡Los odio!—sollozó—¡Odio vivir allí!

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo irá bien—Sin dejar de abrazarlo, cerró la puerta y pasó al salón. Tomaron asiento en el sofá. Le secó las lágrimas con la manga del batín—Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

Sammy tenía hipo.

—Mamá y papá salieron por Nochevieja. Mamá estaba completamente borracha y cuando llegaron a casa empezaron a pelear. Rompieron platos, y de todo, y yo no podía dormir. Yo...

Dejó de hablar de repente. Serena siguió su mirada y se volvió para ver a Darien acercándose a ellos, vestido sólo con los vaqueros y desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tenía el pelo alborotado y era evidente que intentaba despertarse. Sammy querría saber qué hacía el capitán de los New York Blades saliendo del dormitorio de su hermana. Pero de ese tema ya se ocuparía más tarde.

—No pasa nada. Puedes hablar delante de Darien.

Dudoso, Sammy esperó a que Darien se instalara al otro lado de Serena para continuar.

—Mamá subió a mi habitación y se sentó en el extremo de mi cama y no callaba—Cogió aire para continuar—Dijo que nunca había querido a papá, y que de no haberse quedado embarazada de mí, lo habría dejado hace años y todas esas cosas—Sofocó un sollozo—Al final, se fue y yo bajé corriendo y le cogí dinero del bolso y cogí un taxi hasta la estación. Y aquí estoy.

—Oh, cariño—Se le veía tan pequeño allí sentado, un niño perdido y asustado—Lo siento mucho—Le apartó el pelo de los ojos—¿Entonces no saben que estás aquí?

—¡No, y no quiero que se lo digas!

—Tengo que hacerlo, cariño.

—Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera estén despiertos—bufó Sammy.

—Entonces, los despertaré. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con Darien mientras yo les llamo? Cuando esté, prepararé tortitas para desayunar, ¿os va bien?

—Muy bien—dijo Sammy, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Serena se fue dejando a Darien a solas con su hermano. Darien se inclinó hacia él con una expresión inequívoca de compasión.

—¿Estás mejor?

Sammy asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—¿Quieres beber alguna cosa? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Un poco de zumo?

—No, gracias—dijo Sammy con una vocecita.

—¿Sabes? En mi familia pasaba una cosa parecida.

Sammy le miró receloso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi viejo solía emborracharse y destrozaba la casa.

En el rostro de Sammy se dibujó una mirada a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el alivio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Era el ritual de los viernes por la noche: salía del trabajo, entraba en el bar con sus amigotes, luego llegaba a casa con una cogorza de órdago. Y entonces nos tenía a mi madre y a mí toda la noche en vela diciendo que nadie le quería ni le tenía en cuenta para nada, que su vida era una mierda por culpa de nosotros...—Darien sacudió la cabeza—Estoy seguro de que piensas que todo es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Sammy se miraba los pies.

—Estoy seguro de que piensas que es por algo que tú haces, que si tuvieses unas notas estupendas en el colegio, o si te partieses el culo en la pista de hielo, entonces tus padres te querrían y las cosas cambiarían. Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Y es por eso que me convertí en un jugador de hockey tan bueno. Para satisfacer a mi viejo. El quería haber jugado, pero no pudo, así que pensé que yo lo haría por él. Pensaba que mi padre se sentiría feliz si yo era un gran jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Que así dejaría de pegar a mi madre y de emborracharse. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No fue así. Porque todo aquello, en realidad, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y no era por mi culpa, igual que la situación que viven tus padres no es por tu culpa.

Sammy volvió a mirarlo de reojo, tímido.

—Y ¿cómo...te lo hiciste?

—Dormía muchas veces en casa de amigos, ésa era una de las cosas que hacía. Y cuando fui lo bastante mayor como para largarme de una vez por todas de allí, lo hice—Hizo una pausa—Cuando necesitaba desahogarme, hablaba con gente, igual que estamos haciendo tú y yo ahora.

—¿Y sigue bebiendo tu padre?—preguntó Sammy.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Llevo años sin hablar con él. ¿Sabes qué? Cada vez que te apetezca hablar sobre el tema, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Te daré el número de casa y el de mi móvil.

Sammy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Lo harías de verdad?

—¿Para ayudar a un camarada de armas? Por supuesto. Pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tu hermana se entere de lo sentimental que soy.

—No diré nada, te lo juro—Miró entonces a Darien con curiosidad—¿Estáis enamorados Serena y tú?

«Oh, mierda», pensó Darien. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir? Si le decía al niño que lo único que amaba era el hockey, estaría enviando un mensaje erróneo en cuanto al sexo y el compromiso. Por otro lado, si mentía y le decía que sí, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría llegar a suceder después. Se decidió por una respuesta vaga.

—Somos muy buenos amigos—y, levantándose del sofá, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí—dijo Sammy.

—Yo también. ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a tu hermana a preparar esas tortitas?

Al ver que Sammy le seguía obedientemente sin formular más preguntas personales, Darien tuvo la sensación de haber esquivado la mayor bala que le habían disparado en la vida.

Serena se dirigía al despacho de Artemis para asistir a la primera reunión de relaciones públicas del año pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí. Tal y como se esperaba, sus padres se habían arrepentido de lo sucedido en Nochevieja. Incluso su madre se había mostrado dispuesta por primera vez en su vida a asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Había prometido beber menos y jurado que se pondría en manos de un asesor matrimonial. Igual que su padre.

«Si no lo veo no lo creo», era la postura de Serena, aunque se reservaba su opinión pues, desde niña, siembre había deseado en secreto poder creer en lo que decían. Y al marcharse les había hecho una advertencia: si volvía a suceder algo por el estilo, lo dispondría todo para que Sammy fuese a vivir con ella. A juzgar por los gestos de asentimiento y las reverencias con las que la habían acompañado hasta el coche, tenía la sensación de que por fin sus palabras habían hecho mella.

Pero nada de aquello habría pasado de no ser por Darien. Fue él quien consiguió convencer a Sammy para que regresara a Connecticut. De camino a casa, Sammy había presumido de que el gran Darien Chiba le había dado su número de casa ysu número de teléfono móvil para que le llamase en cualquier momento para «charlar de sus cosas». Serena había necesitado todo el autocontrol del mundo para no coger su móvil en aquel mismo momento y llamar a Darien para decirle que le amaba. Aquella prueba definitiva de que era un hombre bueno con un buen corazón empujaba sus sentimientos en constante ebullición por encima de la línea del amante para situarlo en la de guardián. Lo único que evitó la llamada fue no saber si él sentía lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Artemis. ¿Era posible que en los tres días que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había visto hubiese sumado una nueva papada a las que ya tenía? Los gruesos rollos de carne que tenía bajo el cuello cobraban hoy peor aspecto si cabe debido a un cuello de camisa demasiado estrecho que le hinchaba la carne y le ponía colorado. ¡Aquel hombre era un infarto andante! Desde noviembre, Serena se había erigido en la encargada de conducir cada día el coche hasta la pista de hielo para presenciar los entrenamientos. No sólo porque a Artemis le costaba mover su enorme cuerpo al volante de su Beamer, sino porque Serena temía que un día sufriera un infarto conduciendo por la avenida arbolada y los dos acabaran en el otro barrio. Le había parecido que la mejor solución era ofrecerse voluntaria para conducir ella el coche, consciente de que de ninguna manera Artemis se plantearía ponerse a régimen.

—¿Qué tal tu Nochevieja, muñeca?—le preguntó Artemis, desgarrando una magdalena del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé. Estaban esperando la llegada de Rubeus.

—Bien—respondió Serena.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Serena sofocó una sonrisa.

—Alquilé unas cuantas películas de vídeo y me quedé en casa. Una cosa agradable y tranquila, ya sabes. ¿Y tú?

—Mi esposa y yo estuvimos en una cena bufé de esas de comer hasta hartarse en la Ponderosa, luego volvimos a casa y vimos caer la bola de Año Nuevo en televisión—Reprimió un eructo—Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.

—Suena divertido—Serena sonrió, aunque brevemente, pues Rubeus entró en el despacho en aquel mismo momento. Desde que Mina había decidido ir a por Metalia, las cosas entre ella y Rubeus estaban más tensas de lo habitual, sobre todo porque Rubeus parecía disfrutar lanzando pullas sobre Mina. Serena había decidido ignorarlo cada vez que se cruzaba con él por los pasillos y él la saludaba agitando la carpeta que llevara en la mano y murmurando: «Espero que la abogada de tu virginal amiguita sea buena». Era contraproducente, combativo. Pero Artemis, que Dios bendiga su gorda cabeza, parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

—Hola, hola, Rubeus, chico —cacareó Artemis—¿Qué tal tu Nochevieja?

Rubeus bufó.

—Pasable—Desenrolló el pañuelo de seda que llevaba al cuello y dobló con cuidado su gabardina Burberry para dejarla sobre el respaldo del sofá situado enfrente de Serena.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Artemis, mientras Serena simulaba sentirse fascinada por la fotografía en la que aparecía Artemis con algunos jugadores.

—Mi novia y yo preparamos una cena sencilla en casa y nos acostamos pronto.

Artemis rió entre dientes.

—Es decir...

Rubeus le cortó en seco.

—Eso es.

Serena apartó la vista de la fotografía y vio que Rubeus la miraba con una expresión de repugnancia hacia Artemis. «Esnob impotente», pensó Serena. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría salir con él?

—Muy bien, pongámonos ya a trabajar—Artemis miró directamente a Rubeus—Primer tema. ¿Qué tal vas en lo de conseguir información sobre...?

—Mina Aino—respondió Rubeus, consiguiendo no se sabe cómo hacer que su nombre sonase como algo obsceno—Estupendamente.

—¿Qué has conseguido?—preguntó Artemis.

Rubeus lanzó a Serena una crítica mirada condescendiente.

—¿Sabías que tu amiguita salió con uno de los New York Jets mientras estaba en la universidad, así como con dos estrellas pasajeras en el transcurso de los últimos dos años?

—¿Y?

—Pues que evidentemente es una buscona de famosos con una especial «predilección» por deportistas y actores.

—Yo estuve saliendo con un camarero—le replicó Serena—¿Me convierte eso en una obsesa de la comida?

—Depende de cómo lo mires, querida—le respondió con dulzura Rubeus. Se volvió entonces hacia Artemis—¿Quieres que profundice en esto?

Artemis asintió levemente, evitando la mirada de Serena.

—Hecho—declaró triunfante Rubeus.

Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina, a la que él respondió con una empalagosa sonrisa. Artemis, mientras, tenía el aspecto de estar sufriendo de indigestión. Cuando miró a Serena, lo hizo con una expresión que casi podría calificarse de dubitativa.

—Muñeca, odio tener que preguntártelo otra vez, pero por el bien de tu compañera, ¿has reflexionado sobre lo de hablar con ella para que retire la demanda?

—Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Artemis. No pienso convencer a Mina de que lo haga.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—dijo Artemis, renunciando a la idea—Será su funeral.

—Te refieres al de Metalia—murmuró Serena y ninguno de los dos la oyó.

—El siguiente punto de la agenda es el del viaje por carretera. Tenemos Ottawa, Montreal, Edmonton, Washington, Vancouver y Calgary—recitó Artemis, contando las paradas con los dedos—Seis ciudades en dos semanas. Será un coñazo, como siempre. Tsukino, tú vendrás conmigo.

Serena parpadeó.

—Pero...es Rubeus quien suele acompañarte. Yo pensaba...

Artemis pestañeó como respuesta.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, en absoluto—Serena no se atrevía a mirar a Rubeus, aunque percibía su resentimiento concentrándose en ella como un rayo láser. Empezaba a quedar demasiado claro a quién de los dos consideraba Artemis como el más trabajador.

—¿Algún motivo particular para este cambio?—preguntó tajantemente Rubeus.

—La verdad es que no. Simplemente he pensado en cambiar un poco las cosas y ver qué tal funciona. Además, estará bien no tener que compartir la habitación del hotel contigo. Ese rechinar de dientes tuyo cuando duermes me vuelve loco.

El azoramiento hizo que el rostro de Serena se arrugara.

—Esto no significará que tú y yo vayamos a compartir habitación, ¿no, Artemis?

—No te preocupes, muñeca, tú tendrás la tuya. Y ahora, hablemos de los periodistas.

La reunión se alargó cuarenta y cinco minutos más. Una vez finalizada, Serena se obligó a detenerse en el despacho de Rubeus. Con todo lo que ya había entre ellos, lo último que deseaba era que pensase que ella tenía alguna cosa que ver con la decisión de Artemis de que fuese ella, y no él, quien la acompañase en el viaje.

—¿Rubeus?

Él levantó rápidamente la vista y pulsó una tecla para que la pantalla del ordenador se quedara en negro.

—Mira, quiero que sepas que la decisión de Artemis de que sea yo quien le acompañe en el viaje es completamente suya. Yo...

—No te molestes, pero la verdad es que me da igual—le espetó—Está claro que tú eres la mascota de Artemis, y ¿por qué no? También yo sería su mascota si corriese detrás de él y me pasara la vida lamiéndole su gordo culo como haces tú—Serena se quedó boquiabierta—Pero pongamos las cosas claras. Tal vez tú y yo compartamos el mismo puesto profesional, pero soy yo quien realmente es el segundo de a bordo aquí, y pretendo mantenerme en esta posición hasta que ese saco de grasa se caiga muerto y su puesto sea mío. Hasta entonces, pienso que sería inteligente por tu parte recordar cuál es tu lugar en la pirámide de las relaciones públicas de esta casa. Porque yo no tengo la mínima intención de permitir que nada, ni nadie, se interponga en mi camino. _¿Capisce?_

—Oh, sí, _capisce _perfectamente.

Serena regresó a su despacho y tomó asiento, pasmada. Aquella perversidad, aquella paranoia... era evidente que Rubeus era un hombre inseguro. Perverso e inseguro. Podría sentir lástima por él. Pero no la sentía.

Lo que sentía era miedo.


	15. Chapter 14

Bien, por fin sabremos la vedad sobre el caso Metalia, aunque la forma en la que Darien lo descubre no es la mejor.

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas.**

**Conyta Bombon: yo creo que le pones algún deporte y alguna bebida y los tienes entretenidos xD. Aunque tienes la razón, pocos hombres son capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que un hombre tan rudo como Darien fuera tan tierno =)**

**yesqui2000: es super tierno cuando se pone a hablar de su vida con el peque jeje**

**isabel20: gracias ^^**

**Chicas un beso, nos leemos, cuidaos.**

Capítulo 14

Estar de gira con los Blades hacía añorar a Serena su época como relaciones públicas de _Libre y salvaje. _Al menos, en aquellos tiempos, viajar significaba subirse a un avión rumbo a un lugar de rodaje exótico como Florida o Hawai, incluso Italia. Pero ahora, a finales de enero, se encontraba justamente en la zona oeste de Canadá y en compañía de un montón de jugadores de hockey y su equipo de entrenadores. No podía decirse, precisamente, que la palabra «exótico» fuese el mejor calificativo de su situación.

Era extenuante, y excepto cuando ella y Artemis se ponían a trabajar, aburridísimo. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en aviones privados o autocares. Cuando viajaban, solía acurrucarse en su asiento con un libro. Pero resultaba difícil concentrarse: los jugadores insistían en ver _El castañazo _una y otra vez, y repetían a gritos sus frases favoritas al estilo _The Rocky Horror Picture Show. _Sabía que era una película de culto entre jugadores y aficionados pero, aun así, escuchar el mismo diálogo repetido eternamente era una auténtica prueba para sus nervios que, de todos modos, ya no daban más de sí.

Nunca había acompañado a Artemis en una gira larga y estaba ansiosa por hacer un buen trabajo. Cada vez que se reunían y daban coba a la prensa local, se descubría repitiéndose mentalmente el estribillo de su vieja canción: «Puedes hacerlo». Peor aún, estaban diariamente en contacto con Rubeus, cuyo odio se transmitía por la línea telefónica cada vez que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía la sensación de que estaba esperando que ella diera un traspiés y aquello la enervaba por un lado, mientras que por el otro la decidía aún más a demostrarle a Artemis que no se había equivocado en su decisión de elegirla a ella como acompañante para aquella gira. El resultado de la situación fue una dedicación ciega por su parte que, cuando llevaban cuatro días de viaje, impulsó a Artemis a hacerle el siguiente comentario: «Que sepas que tienes permiso para divertirte».

E intentaba hacerlo, pero era complicado, sobre todo con el caso Metalia acosándolos dondequiera que fuesen. Era siempre la responsable de abordar el tema con la prensa local e inevitablemente acababa agotada y afectada. Jediite había decidido repasarla de arriba abajo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban y con una mirada burlona a modo de desafío, un desafío que ella se negaba a asumir. Lo ignoraba hasta donde podía, pero no siempre resultaba fácil. En un par de ocasiones, en el avión o en el autocar, Jedite había ocupado expresamente el asiento situado al otro lado del pasillo del de ella, y se había dedicado a hacer comentarios en ruso por lo bajo con los que sin lugar a dudas pretendía molestarla.

Su único consuelo era que a Darien nada de eso le pasaba desapercibido y que, pese a que no decía nada, iba asimilándolo todo. Verlo en ruta era toda una experiencia educativa. Igual que sucedía en casa, dominaba a sus jugadores con autoridad y dignidad. Cuando uno de los jugadores más jóvenes perdió un avión después de una noche de juerga, Darien implementó de inmediato un toque de queda a las once de la noche mientras estuvieran en ruta y se aseguraba de que todos los jugadores lo cumplieran pasando por sus habitaciones cada noche, como el carcelero que sin duda algunos creían que era. Por una vez, estaba haciendo algo que dejaría a los de Milenio muy satisfechos.

No estaba preparada, sin embargo, por el alcance de su fama lejos de Nueva York. Canadá era el país del hockey y Darien Chiba era su Mesías. Dondequiera que fuesen, el equipo era recibido por una inmensa legión de admiradores. Darien no podía entrar en el vestíbulo de un hotel sin que se le acercara alguien a pedirle un autógrafo o a pedirle que posara para una foto. Había decidido pedir que le sirviesen la cena en la habitación antes que aventurarse a salir a un restaurante con Andrew y arriesgarse a ver su cena interrumpida repetidamente. Y las mujeres...Dios, Serena odiaba a las mujeres, su forma de desnudarlo con los ojos, conejitas bobas que pensaban que un Wonderbra acompañado por la recitación de las estadísticas de la carrera profesional de Darien podían darles acceso al soltero más codiciado del mundo del hockey. Qué poco sabían.

No es que lo de ella y Darien se notase. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que por muy delicioso que fuese verse clandestinamente, intentar cualquier cosa mientras estuviesen en ruta era un suicidio. Eso no significaba que no hubiese momentos robados: una mirada de deseo aquí, una mano rozando discretamente una espalda allá. Una tarde, cuando Serena tuvo que llevar una solicitud de entrevista a la habitación que compartían Darien y Andrew, Darien se había levantado de la cama y la había abrazado con fuerza, su beso salvaje y desesperado. Había sido una sorpresa maravillosa pero cada noche, acurrucada y sola en la habitación del hotel, Serena se descubría contando los días que faltaban para regresar a Manhattan y poder divertirse un poco.

El partido final de la gira era en Calgary. Caía una tormenta de nieve y a Serena le costaba creer que el piloto hubiese decidido volar, pero lo había hecho. Después de un vuelo exasperante, el séquito de los Blades aterrizó de muy buen humor pero con el cuerpo agotado. Habían humillado al Ottawa y habían sido masacrados por el Montreal, resurgiendo para derrotar tanto al Edmonton como al Vancouver. Llegaron al hotel de Calgary casi a las nueve de la noche. Al día siguiente tenían programado un entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana, al que los componentes del equipo de relaciones públicas también les tocaba asistir.

Pese a lo tarde que era, Serena y Artemis se pararon en el restaurante del hotel para atender las solicitudes de entrevistas y picar alguna cosa. Mientras estaban allí, Artemis coincidió con un antiguo amigo que había trabajado con él de relaciones públicas en la época en que Artemis alcanzaba aún a verse los pies. Se apuntó a cenar con ellos y se pasaron la cena intercambiando historias nostálgicas que Serena se vio obligada a escuchar.

Eran las once menos cuarto cuando la conversación se sosegó un poco y ella aprovechó para disculparse para irse a dormir. Salió apresuradamente del restaurante y pasó por el vestíbulo de entrada, que estaba lleno de admiradores. Fue allí donde divisó a Jedite, charlando con dos jovencitas de aspecto frívolo. Esquivó rápidamente su mirada, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus miradas se habían cruzado ya y estaba excusándose de la compañía de las chicas y aproximándose a ella.

—Serena.

Hizo ver que no lo oía y se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacia la enorme hilera de ascensores que había enfrente de las exuberantes plantas y el elegante mobiliario tapizado con cretona del vestíbulo. Sacudiéndose de encima los temblores, pulsó el botón para subir al tercer piso pero el condenado ascensor era de los que se tomaban su tiempo. Metalia estaba ya a su lado.

—Serena, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Serena no dijo nada.

—Serena...

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Serena entró. Pulsó enseguida el botón para cerrar las puertas. Pero era igual. Jedite había empujado las puertas del ascensor y había entrado. Estaban los dos solos y el olor a alcohol rezumaba del cuerpo de Jedite como si fuese colonia barata.

—Tu amiga, ahora dicen en los periódicos que es una gran puta, ¿no?

Serena respiró hondo. La necesidad de gritar era abrumadora.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, eh?

—Creo que es bastante evidente.

—No, no, tú me odiabas antes de que tu amiga me hiciese esto. ¿Por qué?

—Has superado la hora del toque de queda, Jedite, y estás borracho. Mejor que te metas en tu habitación antes de que el capitán Chiba te encuentre.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar al tercer piso.

—No pienso hacerlo—replicó Serena, nerviosa de verdad al ver que él la seguía fuera del ascensor—Te has equivocado de piso, Jedite.

Serena se encaminó a paso acelerado hacia su habitación.

—Vete o llamo a seguridad.

Jedite se echó a reír.

—Sí, llámales, cuéntales mentiras como la puta de tu amiga. ¿Crees que alguien va a creerte?

Serena permaneció en silencio. Estaba muy cerca de su habitación, pero no pensaba correr el riesgo de abrir la puerta con él pisándole los pies. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Decirte que tu amiga es una mentirosa—respondió, tropezando con sus propios pasos.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste antes de Navidad.

—Preguntarte por qué nunca has querido salir conmigo. Todas las mujeres quieren, ¿pero tú? No. Aquella vez en el tren, me muestro muy amable y tú no haces nada. Eso no me gusta.

—Qué lástima.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

—Pienso que eres muy bonita, Serena.

—¿Serena? ¿Jedite? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Al oír la voz de Darien, el corazón de Serena, que le había subido hasta la garganta, se desplomó hasta recuperar su lugar habitual en el pecho. Jedite dio un traspiés hacia atrás al volverse y encontrarse con Darien y Andrew Furuhata, que le acompañaba en sus rondas.

—Ha pasado la hora del toque de queda, Jedite—dijo Andrew—¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

—Serena me ha invitado a su habitación, dice que quiere hablar conmigo—mintió, aplicando un tono de voz suplicante.

—Mentiras—dijo Darien. Sus ojos se clavaron en Serena.

—Es verdad—insistió Jedite.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Jedite?—preguntó Andrew. Jeditese encogió de hombros—Sabes que vas a ser sancionado, ¿verdad?

—¿Y?—dijo con sorna Jedite—Soy rico.

Darien y Andrew intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—¿Qué haces en esta planta?—volvió a preguntarle Andrew—Estás en la quinta.

—Ya os lo he dicho...

—Guárdate para ti tus cuentos chinos—gruñó Darien—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—He venido a ver a la preciosa Serena—ronroneó con acento borracho Jedite—Miradla. Mirad ese culito caliente—Buscó a tientas sus pechos—Y estas tetas...

¡Bum! Cayó a la alfombra. El puño de Darien conectó con su mandíbula antes incluso de que pudiera darse cuenta de que iba a pegarle. Serena vio, paralizada, cómo Darien lo levantaba cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba contra la pared, manteniéndolo allí.

—Si alguna vez en mi vida te oigo hablar a una mujer, o sobre una mujer, de esta manera, si alguna vez vuelves a ponerle la mano encima a una mujer sin su consentimiento, haré que tu vida sea tan miserable que desearás regresar a la Madre Rusia y hacer esa condenada cola del pan. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Cerrando los ojos, Jedite apenas pudo hacer un leve gesto de asentimiento. Cuando Darien lo soltó, se deslizó por la pared como un muñeco de trapo sin vida.

—Levántate—le gritó Andrew. Viendo que Jedite no se movía, Andrew se acercó para ayudarlo. Jedite se deshizo de sus manos, murmurando por lo bajo. Consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas y luego, lentamente, precariamente, logró ponerse en pie. Andrew lo cogió entonces y tiró de él en dirección al ascensor.

—Ya me encargo yo de que nuestra estrella rusa regrese a su habitación sana y salva—les dijo a Darien y a Serena. Y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, empujó a Jedite dentro.

En cuanto estuvo sola con Darien en el silencioso pasillo, Serena soltó el aire. Le dolían los pulmones. Era como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración durante mucho tiempo. Le miró. Se había quedado sin color en la cara.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó. Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Darien miró entonces hacia un lado y otro del pasillo y, viendo que no había nadie, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en la coronilla.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto—le dijo, soltándola, una expresión de dolor reflejada en su atractivo rostro.

—Me alegro de que aparecierais en ese momento. Sólo Dios sabe lo que habría pasado.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con él—dijo en voz baja—Sigue a la suya y ocurrirá otra desgracia. Hemos trabajado demasiado duro como para permitir que una escoria como Jedite destruya nuestro equilibrio y ponga en peligro la moral del equipo—Movió la cabeza, disgustado—Tendría que haberme encargado antes del tema.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ahora no es necesario que te preocupes por ello. Pero mientras, si ese canijo se acerca a un metro de ti y no estoy yo por allí, házmelo saber.

La acompañó hasta la habitación y, robándole un beso veloz, le dio las buenas noches.

—No lo entiendo—le dijo Mina a Serena—¿Por qué quiere hablar Darien conmigo?

Las dos mujeres estaban acurrucadas en el asiento trasero de un taxi de camino al apartamento de Darien. Era evidente que el taxista, de nacionalidad extranjera, estaba poco familiarizado con la conducción sobre hielo y el taxi avanzaba por la Séptima Avenida coleando de un lado a otro. Pese a los treinta centímetros de nieve que habían caído sobre la ciudad, las calles más céntricas estaban aún hasta los topes de turistas.

El equipo había regresado a la ciudad hacía tres días, después de rematar con éxito el viaje. Aunque quedaban aún tres meses y medio de temporada oficial antes del inicio de las fases eliminatorias, todo apuntaba a que los Blades repetirían y se harían con la Copa. Artemis había puesto sobre aviso a Serena diciéndole que si ahora se consideraba ocupada, empezara a imaginarse cómo sería todo en cuanto comenzaran las eliminatorias. A Serena le gustaba aquel reto, sobre todo si ello significaba más tiempo lejos de la oficina y lejos del ponzoñoso Rubeus.

Tal y como había prometido, había publicado el artículo sobre el «hambre de deportistas y actores» de Mina pocos días después de que ella y Artemis partieran de viaje. Y aunque la abogada de Mina había respondido con rapidez, el daño estaba hecho y se habían sembrado más semillas de duda sobre el carácter de Mina. Serena se sentía tremendamente dolida por el hecho de que toda la mala prensa sobre Mina se lanzara desde su propia oficina. Por suerte, Mina comprendía que Serena no tenía nada que ver con ello y que, además, no tenía manera de controlarlo. De lo contrario, su amistad correría un grave peligro. En aquellas condiciones, Serena se disculpaba constantemente con Mina, incapaz de sacudirse de encima sus sentimientos de culpa.

Cuando Darien le había pedido si podía ir con Mina a su casa para hablar con ella de un tema, se había mostrado escéptica.

—No irás a pedirle que retire la demanda, ¿no?

Darien se había quedado con su típica cara imperturbable y le había repetido su solicitud. Corrió a decírselo a Mina, quien se mostró dudosa de entrada, pero que al final capituló y accedió a la propuesta de Serena, que pensaba que merecía la pena escucharle, aun sin tener ni idea de qué quería decirle. Evidentemente, estaba relacionado con Jedite.

El taxi resbaló hasta detenerse pocos metros más allá del edificio donde vivía Darien y, Serena y Mina abandonaron con dificultad el asiento trasero, ansiosas por pisar tierra firme. El edificio de Darien se alzaba amenazador sobre ellas, un monolito de cristal negro, delicado aunque imponente. Cogidas la una a la otra para combatir mejor el penetrante frío, corrieron hacia el interior. El portero saludó a Serena con la cabeza con cierta familiaridad y corrió a llamar al piso de Darien. Mina estaba impresionada.

—Su vestíbulo es tan grande como nuestro apartamento—dijo maravillada mientras el rápido y silencioso ascensor las transportaba hacia arriba.

Serena asintió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué paga de alquiler mensual?

—Si te lo dijera, te caerías redonda—Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar al piso cincuenta y dos.

—Venga, dímelo—le insistió Mina, saliendo con Serena al silencioso y amplio vestíbulo.

—Doce mil al mes.

Mina silbó entre dientes.

—Realmente puede decirse que tienes un novio rico.

—No es mi novio.

—Es verdad.

Habían llegado a la puerta de Darien y Serena llamó al timbre. Un minuto después abría la puerta una menuda mujer hispana, con una sonrisa que le marcaba hoyuelos en la cara, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera de los Yankees.

—Hola, señorita Serena. Pase, pase.

Serena y Mina cruzaron el umbral y pasaron al recibidor con paredes de mármol.

—Neherenia, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Mina. Mina, te presento a Neherenia, la ayudante personal de Darien.

Neherenia rió entre dientes.

—Soy su asistenta—Le tendió la mano a Mina—Encantada de conocerla.

Cogió los abrigos de las dos, los colgó en el armario de la entrada y les indicó que se quitaran también las botas. Mientras peleaba para quitarse las botas, Serena se dio cuenta de que Mina estaba muerta de curiosidad ante el extraordinario tamaño del apartamento de Darien y de que sus ojos daban vueltas sin parar por el inmenso salón acristalado.

—Es un lugar asombroso—le murmuró a Serena mientras seguían a Neherenia, que les indicó que tomaran asiento en el sofá.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque un poco frío. Dile que compre algunas plantas o algo—Tomaron asiento.

—¿Qué quieren tomar, señoritas?—les preguntó Neherenia—Hay café, té, coñac, chocolate caliente. El señor Chiba está saliendo del jacuzzi, tiene la espalda muy mal. Estará con ustedes en un momento.

—Un café para mí, Neherenia—dijo Serena.

—Y otro para mí—dijo Mina.

Janna se levantó.

—Deje que vaya yo a por él, Neherenia. Por favor—Odiaba que le sirviesen.

—No pasa nada. Les sirvo los cafés y me marcho. Dígale al señor Chiba que tiene una bandeja de lasaña en la nevera, y sopa en el congelador. Y si quieren algo para acompañar el café, encontrará galletas en el armario.

Serena y Mina asintieron. Y ninguna dijo nada mientras Neherenia les preparaba el café. Mina seguía cautivada por el tamaño del apartamento de Darien y Serena prefería esperar a que Neherenia se marchara para hablar con más libertad. Poco después de que se hubiese ido, Darien salió de su dormitorio vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, con andares anquilosados y una débil mueca de dolor reflejada en su rostro.

—¿No te ha ido bien el jacuzzi?—le preguntó Serena, preocupada.

—De poco me ha servido. Tengo analgésicos, pero los odio porque me provocan unas náuseas de mil demonios—Se acercó a Serena y le dio un beso rápido en la boca antes de volverse hacia Mina y tenderle la mano—Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Digamos que estoy intrigada—respondió con educación Mina.

— Darien, ¿por qué no te sientas y te sirvo un café?—se ofreció Serena—Caminas como Frankenstein.

—Gracias—Se dejó caer con cuidado en el mullido sillón de cuero situado frente al sofá y Serena se fue a la cocina. Creyó haber detectado una ligera tensión entre Mina y Darien, principalmente por parte de Mina. A lo mejor no confiaba en Darien por ser compañero de Jedite. O a lo mejor tenía más que ver con su sentido de la lealtad: era la amiga de Serena y tenía miedo de que él le hiciese daño. Fuera lo que fuera, Serena esperaba que la tensión se disipara pronto.

Sirvió el café a Darien y volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá junto a Mina.

—Neherenia me ha dicho que te diga que tienes lasaña en la nevera y sopa en el congelador.

—¿Me ha dejado algunas galletas de las suyas? Mejor que lo haya hecho.

—Las galletas están en el armario—le tranquilizó Serena—¿Alguien quiere?—Nadie respondió. Darien le dio un sorbo al café, un tazón grande que sujetaba entre sus manos enormes y duras—Quiero hablar contigo sobre Jedite—empezó.

Mina y Serena aguantaron la respiración.

—Hasta ahora le había dado a Jedite el beneficio de la duda—Posó directamente la mirada en Mina—No lo considero como una falta de respeto hacia ti. Simplemente es que, como su capitán que soy, mi trabajo ha consistido en estar a su lado y darle mi apoyo. Eso es lo que los compañeros de equipo hacen entre ellos, sobre todo cuando suceden cosas como ésta—Su rostro se cubrió de aflicción—Pero tengo la sensación de que no puedo seguir apoyando a Jedite.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Mina.

La mirada de Darien pasó rápidamente a Serena.

—Porque le he visto acosar a otras mujeres.

—¿Y entonces?—le animó Mina, aún a la defensiva.

—Pues entonces pretendo hacer algo al respecto. Pero en primer lugar, creo que deberías retirar la demanda que has interpuesto contra él.

—Olvídalo.

Darien mantuvo la calma.

—Mina, permíteme que te explique una cosa. Llevo mucho tiempo como deportista profesional, ¿verdad? Ya he visto antes cosas así. Rara vez gana la demandante. Y si lo consigue, es sólo porque tiene testigos y pruebas muy sólidas que la respaldan. Tú no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas—Le dio otro sorbo al café—Lo otro que no tienes son recursos económicos ilimitados. Jedite los tiene. Podría seguir con el caso durante años y tú acabar en bancarrota. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Prefiero quedarme en bancarrota antes que permitir que se salga con la suya después de lo que hizo.

—No se saldrá con la suya. Lo pagará. Es lo que intento decirte.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Serena—¿Qué le sucederá?

—Voy a ponerlo en su sitio.

Mina rió con incredulidad.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Vas a pegarlo? ¿O qué?

—Voy a darle donde más le duele: con sus compañeros de equipo.

Serena y Mina se quedaron mirándolo sin comprender nada.

—No te entiendo—dijo Mina.

—¿Cómo puedo explicarte eso sin parecer un libro malo de historietas?— Darien hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas—Los jugadores de hockey son como guerreros, ¿de acuerdo? Entre nosotros existe un vínculo, un código de honor, si tú quieres. Si uno de los guerreros le falla al equipo rompiendo ese código, tiene que pagar un precio. Ese precio es la vergüenza de acarrear la deshonra a sus hermanos, una vergüenza que da como resultado el rechazo por parte de aquellos que más significan para él, sus compañeros de equipo—Serena y Mina le escuchaban con atención—Hasta el momento, Jedite no se ha preocupado en absoluto por lo que su equipo piensa de la demanda, porque la empresa nos ha ordenado básicamente mantener la boca cerrada en público.

—Pero eso no significa que en privado debamos de guardar silencio. Si yo, como capitán, entro en el vestuario y les digo que lo que Jedite hizo fue una desgracia inaceptable, te garantizo que nunca jamás volverá a acosar a una mujer. Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Yo quiero justicia—respondió Mina, con voz temblorosa. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir las lágrimas. Serena la rodeó con el brazo.

—Tendrás justicia. Pero no a través de los tribunales, confía en mí. Si vas a través del sistema legal, lo único que sucederá será que él ganará y tú saldrás de todo esto destrozada y pobre, con tu reputación en la basura.

—¿Y no pensará la gente que soy culpable si ahora retiro la demanda?

—Retirar la demanda no significa tirar la toalla. Retírala de los tribunales y desangra a ese hijo de puta todo lo que puedas. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—¿Por qué?—Mina se mostraba desconfiada—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

—Porque yo tendría que haberlo hecho ya de entrada. Me enferma pensar que tengo a alguien así en mi equipo y no puedo permitir, no permitiré, que un cáncer como ése siga adelante sin obstáculos. De ser así, sólo Dios sabe lo que le sucederá a la próxima mujer que le diga que no, y no quiero este peso sobre mi conciencia—Hizo una pausa, para que sus palabras generaran su impacto—Y, finalmente, tengo que asegurarme de que todos mis chicos van en el mismo barco. De lo contrario, todo esto podría acabar haciéndonos daño precisamente en el momento en que más concentrados tenemos que estar. ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Mina asintió a regañadientes. Se volvió hacia Serena con expresión agónica.

—¿Qué piensas que debería hacer, Sere? Sé sincera.

Serena cogió la taza de café para ganar un poco de tiempo. Desde que Mina había interpuesto la demanda contra Jedite, Serena había intentado atemperar la búsqueda de justicia de Mina haciéndole ver que sus oportunidades de salir victoriosa eran mínimas. Incluso la abogada de Mina coincidía con ella, y de hecho había estado presionándola un tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo muy ventajoso fuera de los tribunales. Pero Mina no quería, o no podía, oírlas. Retirar la demanda de los tribunales era para ella el equivalente a admitir su derrota y, hasta cierto punto, Serena estaba de acuerdo con ella. Por otro lado, algo era mejor que nada.

—Creo que Darien tiene razón—dijo Serena muy despacio—Una cosa sería que dispusieras de pruebas irrefutables de la culpabilidad de Jedite, pero no las tienes. Es sólo tu palabra contra la suya. Creo que si fueras a juicio, perderías, y Jedite saldría de todo este asunto creyéndose invencible. Eso le permitiría seguir acosando a mujeres con impunidad, porque sabría que lo único que tendría que hacer cada vez que se metiera en problemas sería lanzar dinero a puñados a cualquier equipo de abogados—Le dio a Mina un apretón en el hombro—Retira la demanda y deja que Darien se encargue del resto.

Mina, dolorida, se miró las manos, unidas remilgadamente sobre su regazo. Por encima de su cabeza, los ojos de Darien se cruzaron con los de Serena, la expresión de él interrogadora. Serena se encogió de hombros, sin separar su brazo de Mina que luchaba por tomar una decisión. Serena la comprendía perfectamente. De entrada, no debía ser nada fácil presentarse allí sin saber por qué se la reclamaba, y luego oír en boca de alguien a quien en realidad no conocías, y que seguramente ni siquiera era de tu agrado, que no tenías ni la mínima oportunidad de ganar tu caso. Pero Mina no sólo había accedido a ir a casa de Darien, sino que además le había escuchado con una mentalidad completamente abierta. Era una prueba de la fortaleza de carácter de Mina y de su deseo de hacer lo correcto. Serena la admiraba por ello.

El cargado silencio del inmenso salón parecía prolongarse infinitamente y el único sonido que lo rompió fue el de la taza de café de Darien chocando contra el cristal de la mesita cuando la depositó sobre ella. Al fin, Mina levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo hablarías con el equipo?—preguntó.

—Mañana—respondió Darien sin dudarlo—Puedo convocar una reunión especial para mañana.

Mina miró a Serena y luego otra vez a Darien.

—Hazlo—dijo.


	16. Chapter 15

Hola, antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido un problema con el internet.

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas.**

**yesqui2000: si que ha tardado lo suyo y no termina de convencerme la solución, pero bueno…**

**isabel20: si, pero tendría que ser mas duro.**

**Sakuita 01: don't worry, no te canses mas de lo que estas, se que lees mis historias con eso es suficiente =). Jejeje bueno como Jedite se hacia el bueno era difícil no creerle, yo también lo quierooooo! Besos**

**blanche White: muchas gracias, y disculpa por no haber subido la conti antes, pero no tenia internet. Nos vemos besos**

**Un saludo a todas.**

**Nos leemos, besos.**

- Capítulo 15

A Darien no le importaba que algunos de sus chicos hubieran estado de fiesta por la ciudad la noche anterior, o que otros estuvieran esperando con ganas poder desperezarse en la intimidad familiar y desayunar rosquillas y café leyendo el _Sunday Times. _La elección del día y la hora había sido deliberada, otro de sus mecanismos para poner a prueba la fidelidad del equipo. Y cuando Darien decía a las ocho, no quería decir en torno a las ocho. Quería decir a las ocho en punto.

Había llamado a Drew la noche anterior y le había contado los detalles de su discusión con Serena y Mina. Andrew lo apoyaba al cien por cien. De hecho, siendo como era un canadiense del oeste más tradicional cuyo sentido de la moralidad estaba rígidamente definido, parecía incluso más encendido con Jedite que él. Si Andrew apretaba los dientes de verdad y le recitaba a Jedite su repertorio completo de obscenidades, aquel cabrón ruso con cara de niño se merecería todo lo que le cayera encima.

Llegó al vestuario a las siete y media de la mañana, la adrenalina a tope, y Andrew apareció unos minutos después. Se sentaron en silencio en el banco de madera situado enfrente de las taquillas y observaron cómo iban entrando por la puerta el resto de los miembros del equipo. Algunos estaban medio dormidos y amargados, otros estaban del todo despiertos y felices. Pero todos llegaban con una sensación de expectación que llenaba el vestuario de electricidad. Después de que Jedite hiciera su aparición, ocultando su habitual expresión engreída detrás de unas gafas de sol con cristales de espejo, Darien le pidió educadamente que se las quitara explicándole que le gustaba ver las caras de los jugadores cuando se dirigía a ellos. Jedite obedeció a regañadientes, aunque su expresión desafiante desapareció rápidamente al percibir las miradas inflexibles de Darien y Andrew siguiéndole en el recorrido hasta su taquilla.

A las ocho en punto, Darien se puso en pie e inspeccionó el vestuario. Satisfecho de que todos estuvieran presentes, cerró la puerta con llave. La tensión aumentó por momentos. Al fin y al cabo, era domingo y no había ni entrenadores ni asistentes. La acción de cerrar la puerta con llave era una señal inequívoca de que lo que allí se fuera a tratar iba en serio. Con todas las miradas fijas en él, Darien regresó al lugar que había estado ocupando delante de su taquilla y se quedó allí de pie.

Poco a poco, uno a uno, estableció contacto visual con todos los jugadores. Algunos apartaron la vista, incapaces de soportar aquella mirada de escrutinio. Otros le respondieron con una débil sonrisa, sin saber qué hacer. Detectó miedo en los ojos de algunos de sus jugadores, inseguridad, amor y respeto en los ojos de otros. Cuando llegó a Jedite, prolongó su mirada y la hizo más dura, manteniendo una expresión fría y evaluadora. Al principio, Jedite intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo. Claramente incómodo, bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Darien siguió mirándolo. Notaba que todos estaban aguantando la respiración.

—Os he convocado hoy aquí porque quiero hablaros sobre la consecución de la Stanley Cup—Corrió por el recalentado vestuario un murmullo de alivio—¿Sabéis lo que veo cuando echo un vistazo a este vestuario?—Miró una vez más a los ojos de todos los jugadores—Veo dos tipos de jugadores: los que ya han ganado la Copa y los que no lo han hecho—Su mirada de láser se quedó clavada en Jedite—Jedite, con su reciente llegada a los Blades, cae dentro de esta última categoría. No sabe lo que es ganar la Stanley Cup. Porque de saberlo, nunca se habría comportado de un modo tan estúpido.

Jedite abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Darien le silenció con una mirada.

—Quiero explicar algo para aquellos que nunca han ganado la Stanley Cup. Obtener la Copa es como ir a la guerra. Es un asunto de sangre y agallas. Cuando oigo a algún imbécil quejándose de lo duro que es ahora, cuando no estamos más que en el momento más complicado de la temporada regular, no sé si reír por su ingenuidad o llorar por su falta de huevos. ¿Creéis que es duro ahora? ¿Ahora, antes de llegar a las eliminatorias? Anda que os jodan.

—¿Os acordáis del Chicago?—preguntó Andrew en voz baja, pasándole a Darien una botella de agua.

—Chicago— Darien bebió un trago de agua, prolongando el tiempo para crear expectación. Los quería crispados, ansiosos. Los quería sometidos por completo—Cuando jugamos para la Copa St. Louis hará un centenar de años—ahí hubo algunas risas—tuvimos que enfrentarnos al Chicago en la final. Eso fue en el 92. El Chicago era un equipo veterano. Habían obtenido la Copa dos veces. Y era la primera vez que nosotros llegábamos a la final. Llegamos al séptimo juego y los de Chicago ganaron, tres a dos, en la prórroga. Finalizado el partido, fuimos a su vestuario para felicitarlos, esperando encontrarnos con el champán corriendo de mano en mano y el equipo disfrutando de una gran juerga. ¿Sabéis lo que nos encontramos?

Hizo una pausa, esperando, esperando, obligándoles a dar vueltas en su cabeza, manteniendo su atención en la palma de la mano.

—Encontramos chicos tirados en el suelo, llorando, por el dolor físico que sentían. Chicos sentados en las duchas, demasiado débiles para mantenerse en pie después de la guerra en la que habían combatido. Ahí fue cuando comprendimos por qué los Chicago habían ganado tres veces. Porque deseaban la Copa más que nosotros, porque habían dado más de lo que nosotros dimos. Estaban dispuestos a poner la Copa por encima de todo...por encima de la fama, de la gloria, por encima de todo.

Repasó de nuevo el vestuario entero con la mirada.

—Para ganar, tenemos que ser como el Chicago. Tenemos que ser un equipo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eso significa que yo te cubro la espalda y tú me cubres la mía. Significa que si corro hacia el rincón para sacar de allí el disco y me encuentro que me machacan a palos contra los laterales, quiero estar condenadamente seguro de que el Blade al que lance el disco también aguantará los golpes, que no estoy allí para poner en riesgo mi carrera profesional y mi salud.

—Se trata básicamente del apoyo. Se trata de que todos y cada uno de nosotros esté total y completamente comprometido con el mismo objetivo, y con los demás. Significa que ninguno de vosotros hará nada, ni dentro ni fuera de la pista de hielo, que pueda joder a un compañero de equipo.

Dio un nuevo trago a la botella de agua, empezaba a sentir la boca seca de tanto hablar. Entonces se volvió hacia Jedite.

—Levántate.

Jedite se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Que te levantes—repitió Darien—Ahora mismo.

Abochornado, se puso lentamente en pie y miró con ansiedad las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, todos ellos inmóviles como árboles al caer la noche. Finalmente, alzó la vista para mirar a Darien.

—Has defraudado a todo el equipo. Todos los aquí presentes hemos dado la cara por ti y te hemos respaldado en lo de esta demanda, y tú nos has jodido y nos has engañado a todos—Se acercó a Jedite y lo miró directamente a la cara—Tu historia es una patraña y ambos lo sabemos. Nos hemos metido hasta el cuello por ti y tú lo has permitido, porque eres un gilipollas egoísta e inmaduro. Has clavado una puñalada por la espalda a todos los que estamos aquí, no sólo haciendo lo que hiciste, sino escondiéndote detrás de nuestro respaldo cuando sabías que eras culpable de los cargos de los que te acusa Mina Aino.

Con la ira hirviéndole en las venas, se apartó de Jedite para no pegarle un puñetazo. Echaba chispas, lo notaba, pero le daba igual.

—¿Alguien más tiene alguna cosa que decirle a nuestro acosador sexual?—Esperó. Fue respondido por un impactado silencio—¿Alguien?

—Yo.

Lentamente, y con toda la intención, Andrew Furuhata se levantó y se acercó al lugar que ocupaba Darien. Su rostro, habitualmente sereno, estaba sonrojándose y las venas del cuello abultándose, una señal inequívoca de que estaba cargado de rabia.

—No puedo ni creerme lo cabreado que estoy al ver que no has tenido para nada en cuenta a todos los que estamos aquí al plantearte las repercusiones de tus acciones. Pero lo que en verdad más me repugna es lo que le hiciste a esa mujer, y Dios sabe a cuántas antes que ella que habrán sentido demasiado miedo o demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo público. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una mujer?—Temblando de rabia, Andrew volvió la cabeza y escupió en el suelo—Eres asqueroso, ¿lo sabías? ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa en este vestuario a los asquerosos?

Antes de que Jedite pudiera protegerse, el puño izquierdo de Andrew conectó con su boca y lo mandó al suelo. El vestuario entero se estremeció del susto. ¡El apacible ayudante del capitán nunca alzaba la voz fuera de la pista, y mucho menos para tumbar a un novato! Nadie se movió.

Andrew le dio la espalda a Jedite y regresó lentamente a su banco.

Jadeando, su cara colorada por lo mal que lo estaba pasando, Jedite consiguió sentarse de nuevo en el banco y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para detener la sangre. Darien cogió una toalla blanca limpia y se la lanzó.

—Jedite, eres un gran jugador de hockey, y te necesitamos. Necesitamos que vayas a la guerra con nosotros para ganar. Pero ésta es la pega. Tienes que jugar según nuestras reglas. Y esto significa que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos que estar seguros de que nunca más volverás a jodernos así. Porque si lo haces, vas a ser tú quien quedará expuesto. Solamente se necesita que a un jugador del equipo se le escape que no vamos a respaldarte en la pista para que todos los defensas empiecen a ir directamente a buscarte las rodillas, y eso no es nada agradable.

—Y...¿qué quieres que haga?—carraspeó Jedite.

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—Demostrarnos tu valía.

—Yo...yo ya he estado demostrándola—tartamudeó—Los de Milenio dicen...

—¡A la mierda con los de Milenio!—vociferó Darien—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos. No son ellos los que se juegan el tipo cada noche en la pista. Esto tiene que ver con nosotros, con los que estamos en este vestuario, con los que vamos a ganar la Copa. O eres uno de los nuestros o no lo eres. Tú decides.

—Soy uno de los vuestros—respondió Jedite con una voz apenas audible.

Darien se llevó la mano al oído.

—¿Qué?

—¡Soy uno de los vuestros!—gritó Jedite, a punto de romper a llorar.

—Buen tío—La tensión del vestuario disminuyó un poco en el momento en que Darien le dio una palmadita en la espalda—Muy bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer: mañana vas a llamar a tus abogados y vas a decirles que quieres llegar a un acuerdo antes de ir a juicio. Y vas a pagar el importe que imponga la abogada de Mina Aino, sea el que sea—Volvió entonces su atención al resto del equipo—Y para todos vosotros, esta reunión nunca ha tenido lugar. Esta historia ha terminado...lo repito, terminado. A partir de ahora, todos vosotros viviréis, comeréis y respirareis hockey—Miró al hombre roto sentado a su lado—Y eso te incluye a ti, Jedite. No es necesario que nos gustemos. Pero quiero que todos los jugadores de este vestuario crean que si se juega el tipo en el hielo por sus compañeros, sus compañeros harán lo mismo por él. ¿Lo he dejado claro?

Jedite asintió.

—¿Y el resto, lo tenéis también claro?—preguntó Darien.

El resto del equipo asintió también, murmurando que sí.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

El caso fue solucionado fuera de los tribunales dos semanas después a cambio de una «cantidad no revelada» o, como mínimo, no revelada públicamente. Mina le dijo a Serena la cantidad. No había sido una cuestión de dinero de entrada, y tampoco lo era ahora. Tenía planeado invertir el dinero que le quedara después de pagar la minuta de la abogada y continuar con su vida, esperando haber hecho lo correcto y que lo que quiera que hubiese sucedido en el vestuario de los Blades impidiera a Jedite Metalia traumatizar de nuevo a otra mujer.

Serena no había presionado a Darien para obtener detalles de la reunión, pero cuando en el entrenamiento del día siguiente vio la boca contusionada e hinchada de Jedite, se imaginó que había habido algo más que palabras. A partir de aquel momento, percibió un cambio sutil de actitud entre los jugadores. Siempre había sido un equipo muy entregado, pero ahora parecían compartir una singularidad de objetivo casi mística que resultaba imposible traducir en palabras. Era como si estuvieran poseídos, como si cada jugador quisiese hacer su labor casi enfebrecidamente, su dedicación era salvaje, inquebrantable. Cuando les preguntó a Darien y a Artemis al respecto, obtuvo respuestas idénticas, como si el comportamiento de los Blades fuese obvio: «Están preparándose para conseguir la Copa».

La Copa, la Copa, la Copa. Serena cometió el error de reprender en broma a Darien para que dejase de hablar de ella como si del Santo Grial se tratara, y fue respondida con un silencio tan funesto que le puso los pelos de punta. La Copa era el Grial. La Copa era el Nirvana. La Copa convertiría su vida en un infierno en cuanto empezaran las fases eliminatorias.

—No viene nadie, ponte en el carril izquierdo. ¡Ya!

Serena agarró el volante con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada a Artemis capaz de hacer añicos un cristal. Luego, se situó con cuidado en el carril izquierdo. Aquella tarde, tener a Artemis dándole constantemente consejos de conducción innecesarios la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Que la Madre Naturaleza hubiese decidido dejar treinta centímetros más de nueve sobre el suelo era fastidioso ya de por sí. Pero eso de tener sus constantes instrucciones interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos...«¿Me lo estoy imaginando, o es verdad que Rubeus me mira como si desease verme muerta? Darien...¿será algún día algo más que estupenda comida para llevar y sexo más estupendo aún? ¿Por qué tiene que nevar tanto este invierno...?».

—¡Dale al acelerador! ¡Vamos!

Otra vez Artemis. ¡Hoy iba a volverla loca! Además, llevaba la calefacción tan alta que el coche era como un auténtico infierno sobre ruedas. Estaría feliz cuando llegaran a los Met Gar y pudiera respirar de nuevo.

—¿Podemos bajar un poco la calefacción?

—¿Pero tú qué eres, un oso polar? Yo me estoy congelando.

—Sólo un poco, por favor. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza—Serena bajó un punto la calefacción.

Artemis puso mala cara.

—Muy bien, a ver si consigues congelar a este viejo hasta que se muera.

—Podrías ir caminando—sugirió dulcemente Serena, imaginándose el regordete cuerpo de Artemis saliendo rodando del coche como una roca gigantesca cayendo montaña abajo.

—Ja, Ja—dijo Artemis, poniendo cara de póquer—Oye, mira, quería decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de que hayas conseguido que tu amiga retire la denuncia contra Jedite. Los de Milenio están que no se lo creen.

Serena le miró de reojo.

—No tengo nada que ver con eso. Mina tomó la decisión por su cuenta.

—Sí, claro—Se frotó las manos enguantadas, su vigor poniendo un contrapunto al ritmo regular de los limpiaparabrisas.

—Lo digo en serio. No tuve nada que ver.

Artemis suspiró y sus manos dejaron de moverse.

—Da lo mismo. Sólo quería que supieses que hoy me reúno con ese esmirriado...¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sweeney? ¿Feeney?...Y pienso sugerirle que te ascienda.

Serena casi se sale de la carretera.

—¿Qué?

Artemis se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a subir la calefacción como sin darle importancia.

—Desde que te contratamos, muñeca, has estado haciendo un trabajo realmente estupendo, tienes que saberlo.

—Lo sé, ¿pero un ascenso? Quiero decir, ¿qué ascenso?

—Directora adjunta de relaciones públicas.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Pero no me situaría esto por encima de Rubeus?

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—¿No crees que eso va a molestarle?—Serena se imaginaba ya la reacción de Rubeus...su mirada asesina, sus amenazas poco disimuladas.

Artemis se encogió de hombros, filosóficamente.

—Sí, pero es culpa suya. A lo mejor así se pone el cohete en el culo y espabila.

«O me lo pone a mí debajo de la silla», pensó Serena.

—Creí que te alegrarías—continuó Artemis, algo defraudado.

—Y me alegro—se apresuró Serena a decirle. Enfurruñada, soltó el pie del gas, aumentando con ello la distancia respecto al coche que llevaba delante, cuyo conductor parecía tener adicción a apretar el freno sin necesidad—Lo que sucede es que no quiero desestabilizar nada, ¿me entiendes? Llevo menos de un año aquí.

—Sí, y has gestionado el caso Metalia como una profesional, e incluso conseguiste que Chiba mostrara su feo careto en un acto de relaciones públicas. Y eso no son tonterías.

—No es feo—murmuró Serena.

Artemis forzó el oído para escucharla.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que si no bajamos la calefacción empezaré a sufrir alucinaciones—dijo rápidamente, abalanzándose para bajar tres grados la calefacción—Mira, Artemis, lo siento, pero la calefacción tan alta me produce somnolencia. Si de verdad tienes tanto frío, puedes ponerte mi gorro...está en el asiento trasero.

Artemis refunfuñó alguna cosa ininteligible y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, contrariado. Serena vio por el retrovisor un Range Rover de color negro que se aproximaba a su coche y le hacía luces para que le dejase adelantar. Era Darien. El personaje famoso a bordo de su increíble todo terreno avanzando a gran velocidad por la carretera como si no estuviese resbaladiza por la nieve y como si fuese Mario Andretti. «Macho idiota». Se apartó hacia el carril de la derecha.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—se quejó Artemis.

—Porque Darien Chiba va a adelantarnos como una bala en cuestión de cinco segundos, por eso lo hago—Contó. «Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco». En el momento justo, Darien tocó la bocina y les saludó con la mano mientras los adelantaba.

—Hijo de puta chiflado—dijo Artemis en tono de admiración—Ninguno de estos chicos debería conducir, ¿te has dado cuenta?—Serena apenas pudo realizar un leve gesto de asentimiento, pues estaba completamente concentrada en el tiempo, que iba empeorando.

—¿Te cuento un secretillo?

Serena apretó los dientes, preparándose para nuevas instrucciones sobre su conducción.

—¿Cuál?

—Entre tú y yo, creo que Darien sufre algún problema grave de espalda. ¿Lo has visto en el entrenamiento? Lo he visto un poco rígido. Y en el mismo instante en que ha abandonado la pista, ha ido directamente a la mesa del entrenador para que le diesen un masaje muscular.

Serena suspiró.

—Si no está al cien por cien, tendremos que asegurarnos de que la prensa no se entere.

—Exactamente. No se trata de empezar la fase eliminatoria y que los demás equipos se enteren de que hay problemas...Caerían sobre él como moscas e intentarían darle exactamente allí donde le duele.

—Estoy segura de que está bien. O de que lo estará. Pero hasta entonces, evitaré que los periodistas entren en el vestuario después del entrenamiento, ni uno. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso es lo que quería oír. El otro tema es que deberías presionarle de verdad para que hiciese alguna actividad, sobre todo ahora que se acercan las fases eliminatorias. Algo en las emisoras deportivas, cosas así.

—No creo que lo de hablar en la radio represente ningún problema—le aseguró—Ni tampoco lo de ese artículo a dos columnas y con fotografías para _Sports Illustrated _sobre «Los grandes líderes de los deportes de equipo»...creo. Pero de ninguna manera tomará parte en esa Subasta de Solteros para recaudar fondos para las enfermedades cardiacas. Ya se lo he comentado dos veces y no quiere ni oír hablar de ello.

—A lo mejor tiene alguna pelandusca escondida por algún lado a la que no quiere molestar.

—A lo mejor—«¿Pelandusca? ¿Es que la gente sigue utilizando esa palabra? ¿Es eso lo que soy, una pelandusca?». El cristal delantero empezaba a empañarse, así que puso en funcionamiento la luneta térmica. «Pelandusca... tendría que acordarse de mencionarle la palabreja a Darien ».

Suspirando, Artemis extrajo un puñado de caramelos del bolsillo de su abrigo y le ofreció uno a Serena.

—No me has preguntado si lo del ascenso implica también una subida de sueldo.

Serena cogió un caramelo sin pensárselo, pero cuando vio que el envoltorio estaba cubierto de pelusilla, lo dejó caer discretamente al suelo.

—Estaba esperando que me comentaras algo al respecto.

—Creo que puedo conseguirte un aumento—dijo Artemis en plan confidencial—Tal vez no sea mucho, pero haré lo que pueda.

—¡Más te vale! ¡Me lo merezco, maldita sea!—bromeó Serena.

—En este sentido no hay nada que discutir, cariño. Nada que discutir.


	17. Chapter 16

Hello! Os dejo este capi, lo que pasa no es muy importante(aunque siento mucho lo del pobre Artemis) pero desencadenará momentos que si son bastantes importantes y malos. Gracias por los reviews y las alertas. yesqui2000: la verdad es que le traerá algún problema y tendrá influencia en la relación con Darien. Sakuita 01: jajaja yo no sería capaz de conducir con nieve…todavía no tengo permiso pero bueno…. Lo de la espalda de Darien es malo, muy malo…y respecto a lo de retirarse, bueno en este capi se sabrá lo que piensa hacer Darien. isabel20: Muchas gracias, nos leemos ;)- Capítulo 16

« ¿Cómo era aquel dicho? ¿Qué abril es el mes más cruel?», resopló Darien para sus adentros. Era tan sólo principios de marzo y ya empezaba a tener la sensación de que para superar las semanas que tenía por delante—apenas un mes antes del inicio de las fases eliminatorias—iba a tener que buscar en lo más profundo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ganar.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero cuando era más joven, le bastaba con el hambre de victoria. Le llevaba a superar el dolor, las lesiones, la mala prensa, los mil y un pequeños dramas de vestuario que tenían lugar cada día. Pero ahora que era más viejo—no viejo, sino más viejo—empezaba a hacérsele más complicado ignorar los ligamentos y los tendones que no se comportaban como debían, la necesidad constante de los jugadores de que escuchase sus ideas y sus opiniones, los músculos de la espalda que sufrían calambres de forma espontánea. Lo superaría, como siempre, pero le tocaría poner a mal tiempo buena cara. Si alguno de los chicos sospechaba que le dolían los huesos, o que de vez en cuando se sentía mentalmente cansado, sería como si faltara una pieza del engranaje en una máquina perfectamente puesta a punto.

¡Maldita sea, en aquel momento funcionaban rabiosamente bien! ¡Todo salía de forma natural! En la pista cada uno desempeñaba su papel, corazones y cabezas sintonizados en un único objetivo, y sólo uno...Si todo iba tal y como él pensaba que iría, podrían acabar jugando contra el Boston en la primera ronda. Y eso sería una mierda. Los Blades daban palos, pero los del Boston eran famosos por dar palos a la primera de cambio. Y por jugar a la trampa de la zona neutral, un sistema que él odiaba particularmente. La primera ronda sería una lucha a muerte, con un único vencedor. Pero si ganaban los Blades, si conseguían pasar a la segunda ronda y mantener la misma determinación y perseverancia que estaban demostrando ahora, sabía que seguirían adelante hasta hacerse con la Copa. Lo sabía. Y entonces los de Milenio podían irse a tomar viento...después de renegociar su contrato por un periodo de tres años más. Y varios millones más, también.

Miró su Rolex. Las nueve menos diez, llegaría puntual. El entrenador Neflyte le había pedido que pasara a verlo antes del entrenamiento, lo que era extraño. Normalmente, charlaban siempre una vez terminado el entrenamiento. Neflyte confiaba en él para que le contara la verdad sobre dónde tenían la cabeza los jugadores en cada momento, y discutían estrategias, posiciones y posibles cambios de último minuto. Él y Darien formaban una buena pareja. En el pasado había tratado con entrenadores que se sentían amenazados por su poder como capitán, entrenadores que se negaban a escuchar sus opiniones sobre el personal del equipo y las estrategias porque era un jugador. Pero Neflyte no era así. Confiaba en él y valoraba su opinión. Él, a su vez, era fiel a Neflyte, se negaba a tolerar las críticas que de él pudieran hacer los jugadores y nunca lo contradecía en público, incluso en temas en los que estaban en desacuerdo.

Con el piloto automático puesto, Darien se dirigió directamente al vestuario para cambiarse y preparar los patines, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó lo que había andado por el pasillo flanqueado de fotografías para acercarse al despacho de Neflyte. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco cansado. Había pasado buena parte de la noche probando posturas del _Kama Sutra _con Serena. Se habían muerto de risa cuando la cosa no había funcionado porque a él le fallaban las rodillas o porque ella tenía miedo de desmayarse si se colocaba con la cabeza hacia abajo. Pero cuando sí funcionaba...sólo pensarlo volvía a ponerse caliente. Había tenido muchas mujeres, pero ésta...ésta sabía cómo hacerle desear siempre más. Y no era sólo el sexo, aunque no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Lo importante era que no se divertía tanto fuera de la pista de hielo desde...mierda, nunca se había divertido tanto fuera de la pista. «Y lo de Serena no es más que una diversión—se dijo—Recuérdalo».

Como era habitual, la puerta del despacho del entrenador estaba cerrada. Darien llamó una vez y entró. Neflyte estaba de pie en medio del despacho vestido con su uniforme habitual, pantalones de algodón de color caqui y un polo blanco de tenis, repasando un vídeo del partido que habían jugado la noche anterior contra el Dallas. Al oír entrar a Darien, puso el vídeo en pausa y cogió un par de botellas de Gatorade de la neverita que tenía debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Darien, aceptando el Gatorade mientras apartaba una montaña de papeles y de trastos para poder sentarse en el vapuleado sofá que había delante de la mesa de Neflyte.

—Un par de cosas—Neflyte tomó asiento y colocó sus piernas cortas y regordetas sobre la mesa. Hacía tiempo que se le conocía como el «tonelete» dentro del mundo del hockey, incluso desde su época de jugador—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. ¿Por qué?

—No me engañes, Darien. He estado observando una y otra vez en el vídeo ese golpe que recibiste de Alan. Te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

Darien sonrió.

—Me han dado golpes peores.

—¿Cuánto te duele? Dime la verdad.

—Tal vez necesitemos infiltrar el hombro el jueves por la noche, no lo sé —respondió Darien, masajeándose la zona en cuestión—¿Era de eso de lo que querías hablarme?

—En cierto sentido.

Darien aguzó el oído cautelosamente.

—¿Y?

Neflyte suspiró...no era buena señal.

—No puedo permitirme no tenerte para las eliminatorias.

Darien se echó a reír.

—No bromees—No es que no fuera modesto, pero no había manera de que el equipo ganara sin él, y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Neflyte, pero la expresión de preocupación reflejada en la cara del entrenador se lo impidió—¿Qué más?—insistió.

—He estado pensando en reservarte durante el mes que viene. Tenerte unos minutos fuera de la pista en cada encuentro.

—Eso es ridículo—se mofó Darien—Estoy bien.

—Tienes treinta y tres años y a cada minuto que estás en la pista tienes a chicos diez años más jóvenes que tú que intentan destruirte.

Darien se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia.

—Qué pena que no lo consigan.

—¿No?

Neflyte cogió el mando a distancia que tenía sobre la mesa, rebobinó el vídeo y pulsó la tecla de «Play». Darien vio perfectamente cómo sus pies abandonaban el hielo y su hombro izquierdo ascendía hasta la altura de la oreja después de que Alan Yukisha, un defensa del Dallas del tamaño de un gorila, lo aplastara contra los tableros laterales de la pista. Vio cómo sus ojos brillaban de dolor por una décima de segundo antes de hacer una mueca y patinar, medio encogido, hasta el banquillo, donde uno de los entrenadores se puso a trabajar con él de inmediato. Verlo le exasperó.

—Apágalo.

Neflyte obedeció.

—Aún no entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar.

—Quiero ir a parar a que cuantas menos oportunidades tengas de que te hagan papilla, más oportunidades tendrás de darlo todo en las eliminatorias.

Darien bajó lentamente la botella que acababa de llevarse a la boca, sin beber de ella siquiera.

—¿Pretendes dejarme en el banquillo?

—Sólo el jueves. Quiero ver cómo va.

—¿Cómo va?—repitió con incredulidad Darien—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No estamos en momento de poner en práctica experimentos. Tanto tú como yo lo sabemos muy bien. Si me dejas en el banquillo, pensarán que estoy lesionado. Pensarán que estoy lesionado y entonces irán a por mí de verdad, intentarán dejarme fuera para el resto de la temporada—Negó con la cabeza—No lo hagas, Neflyte. Es un error.

—Se trata sólo de un partido.

—Con un partido es suficiente.

Neflyte dudaba.

—Últimamente estás un poco fuera de juego, Darien.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo un poco—corrigió Neflyte, balanceando las piernas debajo de la mesa—Lo suficiente para que sólo yo me dé cuenta de ello, pero lo estás.

—Explícate.

—Tu patinaje no es tan fino como es habitual. Tu prensión del _stick _es algo descuidada—Miró a Darien con preocupación fraternal—¿Va todo bien?

—Todo va bien—insistió Darien.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que te distraiga? ¿Problemas con la novia?

—No tengo novia—fue la tensa respuesta de Darien. «Serena—pensó—Todo esto es debido a Serena». Había perdido la concentración por culpa de ella. No comía, ni respiraba, ni soñaba en la Copa.

—Pues entonces no sé qué es—estaba diciendo Neflyte—pero creo de verdad que deberías estar más en sintonía con lo que se espera de ti. Porque no querrás que esto se convierta en un problema de verdad.

—No, por supuesto que no—Sostuvo la mirada de su entrenador—No me dejes en el banquillo el jueves. Te lo digo, sería un error táctico descomunal. Confía en mí.

Neflyte reflexionó.

—¿Quién pondrías en la delantera junto con Andrew y Seiya si me dejaras en el banquillo?

—A Jedite.

—¡Jedite!—exclamó Darien. Para añadirle más leña al fuego—Esa delantera nunca se entendería—Negó con la cabeza desesperado—Si eres lo bastante estúpido como para dejarme en el banquillo, entonces pon a Taiki con Drew y Seiya. Encajan mejor.

—Tal vez—Neflyte daba golpecitos con un lápiz sobre el borde de la mesa, pensando—¿Piensas de verdad que si te dejase en el banquillo sería como dar luz verde para que te destrozaran?

—Por Dios, sabes perfectamente que es así. Mira, ya te lo he dicho. Estoy bien. Si quieres, descansaré más cuando no juguemos, ¿de acuerdo? Echaré la siesta, beberé leche caliente, me acostaré a las nueve. Me parece aceptable que me reserves algunos minutos en el banquillo de aquí hasta las eliminatorias. Pero no que me dejes en él.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que te distraiga?

—Estoy seguro—juró Darien.

Pero lo había, sabía que lo había. Y tenía que averiguar qué haría al respecto.

Se ha muerto alguien.

Eso fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Serena cuando al oír el teléfono sonando, emergió de la neblina aterciopelada del sueño. Las llamadas telefónicas a primera hora de la mañana, las llamadas telefónicas a altas horas de la noche, sólo podían significar una cosa. Malas noticias. Eran las cinco de la mañana. «Por favor, que no sean ni papá ni Sammy», suplicó, entrecerrando los ojos ante el resplandor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche que acababa de encender, preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Diga?

—¿Serena? Soy Rubeus.

«¿Rubeus? ¿A estas horas?».

—Artemis ha sufrido un infarto. Está en el Columbia Presbyterian.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío—La conmoción despertó de una sacudida su cuerpo, al instante—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estaba mirando la televisión con su esposa y se quejaba de acidez de estómago después de la cena, lo que al parecer no era nada fuera de lo normal. Al cabo de aproximadamente una hora, se levantó para ir a picar algo en la cocina y cayó en redondo, diciendo que tenía la sensación de que le aplastaban el pecho. Su esposa llamó enseguida al nueve-uno-uno. La ambulancia llegó justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida, pero el corazón ha sufrido daños muy graves. Tendrá que estar una buena temporada en el hospital.

—Oh, Dios mío—repetía Serena, atontada. Se imaginaba la escena. Artemis vestido con un batín viejo y andrajoso, recostado en un confortable sillón reclinable, aporreándose el pecho mientras se quejaba de que la salsa de los espaguetis que había preparado Luna era demasiado ácida. Luego, aprovechando el momento de los anuncios, caminando como un pato hacia la cocina para ir a buscar un helado y viéndose sorprendido por la sensación de que la caja torácica se le partía en dos. El miedo que debía haber sentido, el pánico al preguntarse si era eso, si era el final. Se estremeció expresamente para obligarse a dejar de ver aquella imagen—¿Cuándo te has enterado?

Se produjo una pequeña pausa al otro lado del teléfono, una pausa casi infinitesimal.

—Luna me llamó hacia medianoche.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido llamarme hasta ahora?

—Me he pasado la noche entera en la oficina ocupándome de todos los temas—dijo fríamente Rubeus—Ahora que Artemis estará fuera de servicio por una temporada...

—Has pensado que te trasladarías a su despacho y ocuparías su puesto—dijo Serena, acabando la frase por él—Debe haber sido una decepción que no haya muerto.

Rubeus ignoró el comentario.

—Tendrías que venir, pues es evidente que estarás un tiempo haciendo mi trabajo además del tuyo.

—Al parecer te olvidas, Rubeus, de que ahora soy tu superior.

—Y tú al parecer te olvidas de que llevo trabajando en las relaciones públicas de los Blades muchos más años que tú. Pienso que, en este caso, la experiencia triunfa sobre el título, ¿no opinas lo mismo? Así que ven. Tengo que ponerte al tanto de unas cuantas cosas.

—Apáñate tú con ellas. Es domingo. Al único sitio al que voy a ir va a ser al hospital a visitar a Artemis, a menos que me llame alguien de Milenio y me ordene lo contrario. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Nada que se me ocurra—respondió Rubeus con una falsa cordialidad—Dale recuerdos de mi parte, ¿lo harás? No sé si podré pasarme por allí.

—Dáselos tú mismo—Colgó el teléfono de golpe. ¡CABRÓN!

Dios, cómo odiaba a aquella...criatura. Sólo pensar en que había entrado en el despacho de Artemis en plena noche y que había estado hurgando entre las cosas de Artemis, pensando que podía ocupar su puesto, la volvía loca, más loca incluso que saber que Rubeus seguramente tenía razón. Seguramente le tocaría recibir órdenes de aquel cerdo aceitoso, repugnantemente zalamero, asqueroso y megalómano. Le exasperaba también el hecho de que no la hubiese llamado tan pronto se enteró de la noticia. Esperar a llamarla era un bofetón en toda la cara completamente intencionado.

Se recostó y tiró de la manta hasta taparse el cuello, luego la cabeza, mientras pensaba: «Podría esconderme aquí y quedarme dormida. Y cuando me despertara, ya me ocuparía de todo». Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando ni siquiera había transcurrido un minuto. Imposible, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se levantaría, enchufaría la cafetera y miraría el canal de teletienda en televisión hasta que llegara el periódico. Luego se pondría a leerlo hasta que fuera la hora de visitas en el hospital.

Salió de la cocina y la cabeza le echaba humo de tanto pensar. «Si Darien estuviese aquí, esto no habría pasado. Ha pasado porque llevamos un tiempo sin reunirnos para cenar comida china para llevar y luego disfrutar del buen sexo. Es un mal presagio. Es...».

«Ridículo». ¿Desde cuándo era ella supersticiosa? El supersticioso era Darien, que siempre tenía que atarse el patín izquierdo antes que el derecho, que siempre tenía que cenar lo mismo antes de un partido—pasta con verduras braseadas—Se había dado cuenta de que muchos chicos tenían excentricidades de ese tipo. Andrew Furuhata guardaba una escultura de la Virgen María en su taquilla y le daba un beso antes de jugar. Seiya Kou siempre se remetía el lado izquierdo del uniforme. El defensa Taiki Yume dejaba siempre una pata de conejo en el banquillo del equipo. Había incluso los que dejaban de afeitarse durante las fases eliminatorias. Gracias a Dios, Darien no era uno de ellos.

La cocina estaba helada. Pese a haber entrado ya en abril, las mañanas seguían siendo frías. Se preparó el café en silencio para no despertar a Mina y sin dejar de pensar en Darien. Últimamente estaba algo esquivo, como si quisiera estar solo. Sabía que las fases eliminatorias le preocupaban y por ello no quería agobiarlo. Quedaban sólo tres partidos para que la temporada regular finalizase. Tres partidos hasta que empezaran a volver a enfrentarse en serio por el tema de las relaciones públicas. Él ya le había dicho que durante las eliminatorias hablaría única y exclusivamente con los periodistas deportivos especializados. Pero mientras, las solicitudes para realizar entrevistas llegaban a más velocidad de la que ella era capaz de gestionar, sobre todo desde la aparición en _Sports Illustrated _del artículo sobre el liderazgo. Tendría que pedirle a Artemis...

Artemis. Se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina y apartó sus catálogos de semillas para dejar sitio donde colocar la taza de café. Lo último en el mundo a lo que deseaba enfrentarse era a verle indefenso en la cama de un hospital, rodeado de máquinas que emiten sonidos y de un laberinto de tubos. Pero no le quedaba otra elección: era una de aquellas situaciones en las que, te guste o no, tienes que hacer lo correcto. Con esta mentalidad, bebió el café y esperó a que amaneciera.

—¿Es usted familia?

La mujer flacucha y de aspecto cansado sentada detrás del mostrador de enfermería de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos examinó a Serena con recelo.

—Soy la hija de Artemis Moon—respondió Serena sin alterarse. La mujer, distraída por la pantalla de ordenador que tenía delante, no le respondió de inmediato. Y cuando lo hizo, fue de forma mecánica.

—Está al final del pasillo, habitación quinientos quince. No se extienda más de quince minutos, por favor.

Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza y siguió la dirección que le habían indicado, el sonido de sus zuecos de madera sobre el reluciente suelo resonando de forma incómoda en sus propios oídos, sobre todo si lo comparaba con los silenciosos pasos del personal que corría de un lado a otro con calzado de suela de goma. Odiaba los hospitales. Daba igual que Artemis estuviera hospitalizado en una de las mejores unidades coronarias del país. Desde el instante en que había puesto el pie en el edificio, después de atravesar las dobles puertas de apertura automática del vestíbulo, se había visto agobiada por una poderosa sensación de angustia. Era el olor: frío, estéril, diseñado para enmascarar el miedo y la enfermedad y la muerte. Debería haber llevado consigo un poco de esa lavanda tan olorosa que cultivaba en su pequeño jardín.

La puerta de la habitación de Artemis estaba abierta. No sabía qué le esperaba dentro y dudó antes de entrar. Allí estaba Artemis, recostado en una cama de hospital, los ojos cerrados, una palidez fantasmagóricamente verdosa resplandeciendo debajo del delgado fluorescente colocado sobre la cama. Pese a su volumen, los equipos que le rodeaban por todas partes le hacían parecer enano. Por un lado, un monitor cardiaco pitaba su monótona canción mientras que otra máquina, de cuya función Serena no estaba muy segura, producía un contrapunto frenético con su sonido metálico. En su brazo, regordete y peludo, llevaba conectado un suero intravenoso que imaginó sería glucosa. Unos tubos del perímetro de los espaguetis proporcionaban oxígeno a Lou a través de la nariz y sobre el pecho, se veían entrecruzados un montón de tubos más. Notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y bajó la vista para recuperar la compostura. Si Artemis estuviera despierto, no le habría gustado nada verla llorar.

Cogió una silla, se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la de Artemis. Tenía la piel fría. Se asustó. ¿Era normal que tuviese la piel tan fría? Se preguntó si debería llamar a una enfermera. Artemis se agitó y pestañeó. Abrió los ojos. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Y cuando se percató de que Serena estaba a su lado, intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola, muñeca—Su voz era apenas un murmullo.

—No tienes que hablar—le susurró Serena, dándole un pequeño masaje en la mano para calentársela.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Artemis, no quiero que te canses.

—Oye—resopló—¿quién es el jefe aquí?

—En este momento, yo—Alargó la mano para acariciarle con ternura la mejilla—Cierra los ojos si quieres.

Asintió él y cerró los ojos.

—Dice el médico...que mi romance con las hamburguesas con queso se ha terminado.

—Veo que lo has entendido.

Sus ojitos de cerdito glotón se abrieron de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

—No seas ridículo—La mano de Artemis empezaba a calentarse un poco y Serena se puso a frotarla con más avidez.

Artemis suspiró.

—Me siento mal por tener que dejarte sola con Rubeus.

—Puedo controlarlo bien—le garantizó Serena.

Artemis esbozó una media sonrisa.

—La pregunta es si Rubeus podrá controlarte a ti.

Serena sonrió, tomándoselo como un cumplido.

—¿Hay algo concreto que quieres que haga?—le preguntó—¿Algo de lo que quieres que me ocupe que te hayas olvidado de mencionarle a Luna?

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

—Has sido muy amable al venir.

—Eres mi amigo, Artemis. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, bombón—Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se hundió en la almohada—Si muero...

—No vas a morirte. Lo cierto es que has estado muy cerca, pero te cogieron a tiempo, gracias a Dios—Se llevó la mano, que había recuperado ya su temperatura, a la boca y le dio un beso.

—Cuando creía que iba a morirme...cuando estaba en el suelo de la cocina...le dije a Luna que la quería. Me di cuenta de que era lo más importante, que lo supiera. Porque nunca sabes...

—Calla, ya basta. Ya basta de hablar por ahora. Descansa.

Permaneció sentada a su lado, esperando que volviera a dormirse. Entró entonces en la habitación una enfermera con otros dos ramos de flores. La habitación estaba llena a rebosar. Artemis era una persona muy querida. Cuando Serena quedó convencida de que estaba descansando a gusto, se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, deteniéndose antes de irse en el mostrador de enfermería.

—Estaba preguntándome si podría ponerme al día del estado de mi padre —le dijo educadamente a la misma enfermera con la que había hablado antes.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿Está fuera de peligro?

—Sigue aún en estado crítico.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

La enfermera parecía impaciente.

—Que estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero que en todo momento tenemos que controlarlo para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a sufrir un infarto.

—Entiendo—dijo Serena casi sin elevar la voz—Gracias.

Aturdida, avanzó por el silencioso pasillo en dirección a los ascensores. La angustia le apretujaba el corazón como unas tenazas. No soportaba la idea de que Artemis muriese. Se lo imaginaba tendido en el suelo de la cocina mirando la cara asustada de Luna, diciéndole que la quería. Y ahora sí dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. «Todos—pensó apesadumbrada—todos estamos verdaderamente solos a menos que nos acerquemos, conectemos, y digamos lo que siente nuestro corazón». Aquella verdad la dejó abrumada. Paró un taxi al llegar a la calle. Cuando el taxista le preguntó dónde quería ir, le dio la dirección de Darien.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**Os dejo el capítulo 17.**

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas.**

**Sakuita 01: Artemis no se muere, y es uno de mis personajes favoritos, más adelante hará mucho por la pareja ;) Cuando se empiecen a juntar las cosas….malo!**

**yesqui2000: A mi algunas de sus comidas, nada más que con leerlas me provocaban nauseas(como el bocadillo gigante, al que le goteaba la llama del huevo), bueno, deseo concedido; serena hará eso…..aunque sea malo**

- Capítulo 17

Darien no era muy de sorpresas. De modo que cuando el portero de fin de semana le llamó para avisarle de que Serena estaba abajo, se sintió contrariado. ¿Qué hacía presentándose en su casa sin previo aviso? Al día siguiente tenía partido, un partido importante.

Resignado a aquella intrusión, le dijo al portero que la dejara subir. Repasó rápidamente el salón. No estaba arreglado, pero tampoco estaba hecho un desastre. Neherenia estaba de baja con gripe desde el jueves y en lugar de buscar una sustituía, había decidido pasar sin ayuda. Había periódicos amontonados, prendas que se había ido quitando sobre el respaldo del sofá y la mesa llena de tazas de café a medias. Nada importante. Tampoco es que Serena fuera precisamente el colmo del orden.

Sonó el timbre y le abrió la puerta. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. La hizo pasar, preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?

A Serena empezó a temblarle el labio inferior.

—Artemis—consiguió articular antes de que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella—Ha sufrido un infarto. Está en el hospital.

—Oh, cariño—La tomó entre sus brazos—Lo siento mucho.

Serena murmuró alguna cosa, que él no consiguió entender porque hablaba con la boca pegada a su pecho. Ella le abrazó con más fuerza, como si temiera que se le escapase. Y él la abrazó más también, para consolarla.

—Desahógate, cariño—dijo, tranquilizándola y acariciándole el pelo—No pasa nada.

Siguió su consejo y se desahogó, los sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo menudo. Se sentía adulado por el hecho de que hubiese acudido a él, pero también como un pazguato, allí abrazándola tan sólo, con la mente totalmente en blanco y sin saber qué decir para consolarla. A lo mejor bastaba de momento con abrazarla. Si a Serena le apetecía hablar, ya lo haría.

Pensó en la última vez que había visto a Artemis, después del terrible encuentro del viernes por la noche contra el Tampa Bay. Artemis había respetado su deseo de tratar sólo con los periodistas especializados y había prohibido la entrada al vestuario a cualquier otra persona mientras los jugadores se duchaban y cambiaban. Era algo que valoraba, igual que valoraba su talento para emparejar cada jugador con el entrevistador o fotógrafo que más le encajaba. Ninguno de sus chicos había regresado quejándose de una sesión fotográfica o de un acto organizado por él. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Serena. Al principio, cuando era nueva, se había mostrado un poco insegura, pero ahora era tan buena como su jefe. Excepto cuando el asunto tenía que ver con él, naturalmente. A él seguía acosándolo. Seguramente para que Artemis no tuviera que hacerlo.

Decidió que en cuanto Serena se hubiera marchado, llamaría a alguno de los chicos y organizaría una visita a Artemis al día siguiente antes del partido. Eso le animaría. No le sorprendía que el Toro hubiese acabado cayendo, y a los chicos tampoco les tomaría por sorpresa. Se sentía culpable al pensar en las muchas veces en que todos se habían metido con él y se habían reído de él a sus espaldas. Para un puñado de deportistas en una forma física excelente, el aspecto físico de Artemis, sus hábitos alimenticios y su temerario desprecio hacia el deporte, resultaba horripilante. Incluso ahora, sólo de pensarlo, Darien se sentía incómodo. ¿Cómo era posible descuidarse de esa manera, poner en riesgo la propia salud? No lo entendía. Pero aun así, jamás en su vida le habría deseado que sufriese un infarto. Era una mala noticia, sin la menor duda.

Serena se separó con delicadeza de su abrazo. Parecía más tranquila.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, sorbiendo por la nariz—Estaba en el hospital, y cuando salí sólo me apetecía verte a ti.

—No pasa nada—Le secó con la mano las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas—¿Te apetece pasar un momento?

—Claro.

Darien la notó algo molesta mientras la acompañaba hasta el sofá. ¿Le sabría mal que sólo le hubiera dicho que pasase un momento? Esperaba que no. Porque por mucho que deseara consolarla, no pensaba permitir de ningún modo que aquella visita inesperada se le fuera de la mano. Él era de los de la vieja escuela: el sexo antes de un encuentro debilita la concentración y la vitalidad del jugador. Tal vez los hubiera capaces de manejar dos acontecimientos deportivos seguidos, pero él no era de ésos. Sobre todo después de su conversación con Neflyte. Le cogió el abrigo y lo depositó sobre una silla, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá junto a ella.

Serena miró a su alrededor, sin dejar aún de sorber por la nariz.

—¿Dónde está Neherenia?

—Ha estado enferma.

—Ya se nota—Cogió una de las tazas de café que había sobre la mesa y miró en su interior. Volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa, con cara de asco—¿Por qué no me dejas que te las lave?

—No, gracias.

—Pero...

—No.

Lo último que quería en el mundo era que le lavara los platos. Era algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado doméstico. Simbólicamente, significaba muchas cosas. Si le permitía que le lavase los platos, lo próximo que le pediría sería hacerle la colada, y antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontraría casado, con tres niños y con una casa en Westchester. No, nada de lavar los platos, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Estás molesto porque me he presentado sin avisar, ¿verdad?—Intentó leerle la cara, ella también con una expresión algo dolida.

—No estoy molesto —insistió Darien con cautela.

—Estás enfadado.

Decidió ser sincero con ella.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, lo comprendo.

Serena empezó a notar de nuevo lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está muy mal—susurró—Está en estado crítico.

«Oh, no, por favor, no vuelvas a llorar—suplicó Darien en silencio—Por Dios». ¿Cómo podía ser un cabrón tan egoísta? Ella estaba en plena crisis y lo único que se le ocurría a él pensar era en lo incómoda que le resultaba aquella situación.

Avergonzado, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo para consolarla.

—¿Qué han dicho?—le dijo, sonsacándola.

—Que están intentando impedir un nuevo infarto.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Pobre Toro. Aunque, la verdad, es que no me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Tampoco a mí.

—¿Cómo afectará todo esto a tu trabajo?

—Oh, lo del trabajo será estupendo—dijo con amargura—Voy a tener que postrarme respetuosamente ante Rubeus hasta que Artemis regrese.

—Creía que ahora estabas por encima de Rubeus.

—Técnicamente sí, pero él tiene la veteranía que supone llevar más tiempo allí.

—No te preocupes, Artemis regresará pronto—La atrajo hacia él y le besó la cabeza, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello. Le recordaba el de las manzanas, vivificante y fresco. Puro. Volvió a oler, y se obligó a parar, sabiendo que si seguía un par de segundos más, acabaría queriendo más. Serena lo intuyó; se volvió para darle un beso en la cara.

Darien cerró los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?—bromeó ella, pasándole los dedos entre el pelo—Sabes que también me deseas.

«Sí, te deseo aquí mismo en el sofá, y luego te deseo en la alfombra, y...».

—¿Darien...?—Su voz fue un susurro de coquetería.

—No puedo—Abrió los ojos y, con toda la educación de la que fue capaz, se apartó de ella—No me tortures, Serena.

—Sólo es tortura por culpa de esa estúpida regla tuya que prohíbe el sexo antes de los partidos—le espetó ella.

—Una regla que me gustaría que respetases.

—¡Has sido tú el que ha empezado a restregar tu cara contra mi pelo!

Darien levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Tienes razón, he empezado yo. La culpa es completamente mía.

Serena se deslizó hacia él.

—Entonces, acabémoslo—ronroneó.

—Serena—Su voz estaba cargada de la frustración provocada por tener que soportar la tensión sexual que empezaba a crecer en su interior—Mira, me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, ¿entendido? Pero no puedo. El partido de mañana es muy importante. Necesito descansar—Hizo una pausa—¿Me entiendes, verdad?

—Te entiendo.

Aunque el desengaño de su rostro decía lo contrario. Sintiéndose fatal, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—Te lo compensaré—Le llenó de besos los nudillos—¿De acuerdo?

Las facciones de ella se dulcificaron dando muestras con ello de rendición.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien—Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—¿Estás bien ahora?

—Estoy bien—Pero entonces se concentró, pensando en alguna cosa—Sólo...Artemis me explicó que el momento en que se quedó tendido en el suelo de la cocina y Luna estaba a su lado, cuando creía que iba a morir...—Movió la mano, como censurándose—No importa.

—¿El qué?

—No tiene importancia—dijo, levantándose con prisas. Cogió el abrigo—Creo que debería marcharme.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres tomar un café o alguna cosa?—le ofreció él con muy poca convicción—Podría preparártelo.

—Darien—Su voz sonó algo desdeñosa—Sé que en realidad no quieres que me quede, y sé por qué. Créeme, me apañaré sola. Soy una gran chica. Además—miró con impasibilidad y desdén la mesita del café—no creo que te queden tazas limpias.

Darien bajó la cabeza, abochornado.

—Sí, bueno, deja al menos que le diga al portero que te pida un taxi. Te acompañaré hasta el vestíbulo.

—Prométeme que arreglarás todo esto antes de que regrese Neherenia para que no le dé también a ella un infarto.

—Te lo prometo.

Una vez llamado el taxi, hablaron unos minutos sobre las eliminatorias antes de bajar juntos en el ascensor.

—Supongo que te veré mañana en el entrenamiento—le dijo él.

—Por supuesto. Seré la que veas caminando diez pasos por detrás de Rubeus, portando su corona sobre un almohadón de terciopelo.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Eso no sucederá jamás—Con el vestíbulo vacío, le dio un cálido y cariñoso beso en la boca, el corazón acelerándose cuando la boca de ella se separó ligeramente bajo la presión de la suya y sus lenguas se encontraron furtivamente—Llámame si necesitas hablar—le dijo.

—Lo haré.

Corrió ella hacia la puerta y él se dispuso a subir de nuevo.

—¿ Darien?

Se volvió él.

—Te quiero—le dijo ella, mientras salía del vestíbulo y entraba en el taxi que estaba esperándola.

Paralizado, se quedó contemplando el taxi alejándose de la acera. En su interior se alzó un sólido muro de resistencia, separando su corazón de su cabeza. El muro tenía su razón de ser para garantizar de que la respuesta de sus entrañas, «Yo también», nunca alcanzara por completo su conciencia. Era una cuestión de supervivencia, pura y llanamente. No podía permitirse amar a aquella mujer, ahora no, no cuando la victoria estaba tan cerca que casi sentía entre sus dedos la plata fría y reluciente de la Copa.

¿Por qué habría tenido que decirle eso? ¿Eso, precisamente?

—¡Arriba, chicos, vamos! ¡Por la victoria!

Los aplausos, los brindis y los gritos de alegría llenaban el Chapter House. Todos los integrantes de la organización de los Blades levantaron una vez más las copas para brindar por el equipo. Acababan de conseguir una victoria tremendamente disputada contra Carolina del Norte que les permitía jugar en casa la primera ronda de las eliminatorias. Serena, examinando el abarrotado local, se sentía henchida de un profundo respeto hacia los jugadores que, pese a estar agotados, se mostraban eufóricos. Habían trabajado muy duro a lo largo de la temporada y había merecido la pena.

Pero su respeto no significaba que no les estuviera detrás en caso necesario. Consciente de que en el local había varios periodistas, decidió hablar un momento con el destacado dúo formado por Alan y Armand, cuyo lenguaje soez y su forma de empinar el codo empezaban a lindar con lo problemático.

—¿Chicos? Cuidado con la bebida y con lo que decís, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos, Serena, espabila—dijo Alan.

—¡Esto es una fiesta!—dijo Armand.

—Lo sé—dijo ella, armándose de paciencia—Lo único que os pido es que no os perjudiquéis y no digáis ni hagáis nada que pudiera poner al equipo en un compromiso. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, corren por aquí algunos de la prensa. Y lo último que necesitamos es que uno de ellos diga que aún no habéis aprendido a ir por la vida después del incidente del club de striptease.

La mención de su anterior indiscreción los moderó considerablemente.

—Está bien—murmuró Armand—Nos comportaremos.

—Ningún problema —dijo Alan.

—Gracias, chicos.

Había estado a punto de perderse la celebración. Rubeus se había tomado muy mal que Milenio la eligiese a ella como la responsable interina de relaciones públicas. Lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era tener que pasar con él otro tiempo que no fuera el obligado en la oficina, y sobre todo, en una fiesta para celebrar una victoria. La decisión de Milenio también había sido una sorpresa para ella. Había dado por sentado que la veteranía de Rubeus garantizaba que él sería el elegido para actuar en lugar de Artemis. Ni siquiera se había planteado que los de Milenio no le dieran el puesto a él. No porque Rubeus se lo mereciera—todo el mundo sabía que ella trabajaba diez veces más que él—sino porque, de entrada, la oferta de ocupar el puesto de Artemis revitalizó todos sus viejos demonios de inseguridad. Estaba convencida de que no estaba preparada para la tarea y de que lo haría fatal. Pero al final, la idea de tener que recibir órdenes de Rubeus acabó superando el terror a saltar al ruedo.

Volvió a examinar la muchedumbre y se quedó agradablemente sorprendida al ver que el dolorido perdedor no estaba por allí. Al parecer, Rubeus había optado por saltarse la fiesta. Lo cual resultaba estupendo para ella. Naturalmente, tendría que hablar con él sobre su ausencia, una tarea horrorosa. Pero aquello sería mañana. Hoy podía relajarse...sin dejar de controlar el equipo en ningún momento, como siempre.

Darien estaba de lo más alegre y su tercer Chivas había caído ya sin ningún esfuerzo. De haber podido elegir, Serena sabía que habría preferido largarse a casa y regalarse un más que merecido descanso. Pero sus compañeros de equipo necesitaban desatarse un poco con una buena celebración, y se la merecían...dentro de lo razonable. Al levantar la copa para el primer brindis, les había felicitado y les había advertido que no se desmadraran mucho, recordándoles que la peor parte de la batalla estaba aún por llegar.

En el ambiente débilmente iluminado y cargado del bar, Serena se vio abrumada por una oleada de ternura hacia él, pese a que desde que le había dicho que le quería, él se había mostrado aún más reservado. No distante, pero sí más reservado, y tenía sentido. Esperaba que el origen de sus preocupaciones fueran los partidos, no lo que ella le había dicho. A veces, se volvía loca intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. ¿No se lo habría comentado ya si es lo que le había dicho le había molestado? La respuesta era sí. Y, en consecuencia, Darien no estaba molesto con ella.

Pasó por su lado una camarera con un par de buenas delanteras cargada con otra bandeja de alitas de pollo picantes. El volumen de las conversaciones que llenaban el bar era tan elevado, que resultaba difícil discernir qué música sonaba, aunque Serena percibía en el suelo, bajo sus pies, el contrapunto del bajo y la batería. Darien dio un nuevo trago a su whisky y, llevándose las manos a la boca para hacerse oír, se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Los ojos de Serena repasaron con rapidez los muchos cuerpos que se apiñaban en la abarrotada pista de baile. La idea resultaba tentadora, pero estaba tremendamente cansada. Negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, ven—dijo Darien.

—Sólo si me prometes que harás esa sesión fotográfica sin camiseta para _Cosmo_—argumentó en voz alta. Apenas si podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—Soy un deportista, no un chico de póster.

—Podrías ser ambas cosas.

—No, gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y le dio un nuevo trago a su Sea Breeze. Milenio, viendo el inmenso mercado femenino aún por explotar, se había empeñado en posicionar a los jugadores como sex symbols. Algunos de los solteros más jóvenes habían accedido a posar en paños menores. Otros, sobre todo Darien y Andrew Furuhata, se habían negado a ello y sin duda seguirían negándose. Serena no se lo reprochaba; en el fondo, también lo consideraba degradante. Pero si era lo que querían los peces gordos de arriba...

—Vamos— Darien apuró su copa y se levantó, tirando con fuerza de Serena por el codo—Sólo un baile.

—Está bien—claudicó Serena. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con él, sobre todo porque nunca antes le había visto un poco colocado como aquella noche. Además, sería una oportunidad para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Se levantó y dejó que la guiara entre la densa muchedumbre, recordando la primera vez que habían bailado juntos en aquel mismo bar, el pasado otoño. En aquella ocasión, los compañeros de equipo de Darien casi se caen al suelo de la impresión al ver a su capitán bailando con su castigo número uno fuera de la pista de hielo. Pero desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado. Nadie les prestaba la menor atención. Y lo mejor de todo era que la torpeza que les había mortificado aquella primera vez había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una sensación de comodidad fruto de la intimidad que mantenían. «Me pregunto si alguien lo sabe—pensó Serena—Me pregunto si con sólo mirarnos alguien podría adivinar que somos amantes».

Preocupada por aquella idea, intentó mantener una expresión agradable, que no la comprometiera en ningún sentido, pero le resultaba difícil. Siempre que Darien la tocaba, el mundo a su alrededor se esfumaba y no quedaba más que ellos dos, y el momento. Y ésa era la sensación que la embargaba en aquel instante, la sensación de que ellos dos estaban solos en el local. Si cerraba los ojos y sucumbía a ella, estaría acabada. Se obligó, por lo tanto, a conversar con él.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos?—le preguntó, poniéndose de puntillas para que él pudiera oírla. Darien le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa cansada y atrayéndola más hacia él, su mano deslizándose peligrosamente por la espalda de ella, casi hasta el punto de cubrir su trasero. La bebida le había envalentonado. Le lanzó una rápida mirada de advertencia. Consternado y con mala cara, Darien devolvió la mano a la zona lumbar.

—La primera vez que estuvimos aquí, me dijiste que debía perseguir lo que quisiera—continuó Serena—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

—Depende—respondió él.

—¿De?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—De lo que estés persiguiendo—Su voz sonaba zalamera al tener la boca pegada a su oreja—No echemos a perder la noche con conversaciones serias, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena estaba casi sin aliento.

—De acuerdo—La sensación de los labios de Darien rozándole el oído provocaban en ella un ardiente deseo. Y él debió de intuirlo, pues dejó la boca allí y su mano ejerció una leve presión en la espalda.

—Si no tengo pronto un contacto de verdad contigo, voy a explotar. Nos vemos en el patio que hay detrás del bar de aquí a cinco minutos.

Ella le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Bromeas, no?

—Nadie sale nunca a ese patio, créeme.

—Excepto los miembros del personal—se sintió obligada a advertir—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Arrojarme sobre un saco de patatas?

—Tú limítate a confiar en mí, ¿entendido?—Se dispuso a abandonar la pista de baile—Cinco minutos—dijo, moviendo la boca y sin hablar.

Serena vio que se paraba a charlar con dos de sus compañeros de equipo antes de llamar de nuevo a la camarera pechugona que había estado atendiéndoles. Lo próximo que vio fue que seguía a la mujer a través de las puertas basculantes de la cocina.

«Esto es demasiado arriesgado—pensó, nerviosa—Pero muy excitante». En lo más profundo de su corazón se había iniciado un débil tamborileo... seductor e insistente. Regresó despreocupadamente a la barra, convencida de que todos los ojos estaban posados en ella y de que cuando se dirigiese a la cocina la seguiría un cortejo entero. Los siguientes tres minutos pasaron con más lentitud que Artemis corriendo una carrera de cien metros lisos. Superados los cinco minutos, entró sigilosamente en la cocina donde encontró a Darien junto a la camarera, observando cómo preparaba afanosamente una bandeja con zanahorias y apio.

—Eso es—decía, dándole ánimos—Más zanahorias. A estos chicos les encantan las alitas picantes con un acompañamiento de zanahorias—Le lanzó entonces a la camarera una mirada desesperada—¿Hay por aquí algún sitio donde poder fumar un cigarrillo? Mi amiga y yo llevamos toda la noche con ganas de fumarnos uno.

La camarera, que para el gusto de Serena llevaba un exceso de sombra de ojos y lucía una sonrisa demasiado escueta, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la parte trasera de la cocina.

—El patio. Allí es donde salimos nosotros a fumar. Se supone que es sólo para el personal, pero haré una excepción por ti—dijo de manera provocativa, lanzándole una mirada letal a Serena.

—Gracias—respondió cortésmente Darien. Serena le siguió hacia el oscuro patio haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de la camarera, que le taladraba la espalda.

La noche era fresca y despejada, sin apenas indicios de las lluvias primaverales de abril, que habían sido abundantes. Se levantó la brisa, y las hojas caídas de los árboles se arremolinaron entre sus pies mientras caminaban hacia el extremo más alejado del patio. Serena se detuvo un momento a escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad: conversaciones, tráfico, música lejana, las ráfagas de viento, todo fundiéndose a la vez en un único y bello acorde metropolitano que nunca se cansaba de escuchar.

—Espero que a los chicos les gusten esas raciones adicionales de zanahoria—dijo Darien, guiando a Serena hacia el muro de ladrillo del patio y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Has bebido demasiado—Notaba la frialdad del ladrillo en la espalda—Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Nunca harías una cosa así de estar sobrio.

Darien le besuqueó el cuello.

—¿Preferirías estar dentro?

—No—admitió ella, enlazando las manos por detrás del cuello de él—Pero estoy nerviosa.

—Te preocupas demasiado, ¿sabes?—Le dio un beso en la frente—Divirtámonos.

Divertirse. Serena sintió una espiral de dolor en el corazón en el momento en que él posó la boca sobre la de ella y la besó con ganas. Para él, era cuestión de diversión. Para ella, era amor. Sabía que había roto las reglas al permitir que sus emociones fueran más allá de lo informal pero, aun así, ¿por qué no podía él hacerle un poco la pelota? ¿Reconocer, como mínimo, lo que ella le había dicho aquel día en el vestíbulo? Aunque fuese sólo decirle: «Gracias, me siento halagado, pero yo no siento lo mismo». Su silencio sobre el tema le hacía mucho daño. Pero la verdad era que tampoco ella le había dado oportunidad de responderle, pues se lo había soltado justo en el momento de meterse en el taxi. ¿Lo habría hecho expresamente? ¿Habría sido una manera de evitar un rechazo? A medida que el beso se intensificaba y las manos de Darien ascendían hábilmente por debajo de su falda, calentándole los muslos con sus caricias, Serena volvió a descubrirse pensando que si aquello era todo lo que él podía darle, lo aceptaría, porque siempre era mejor que nada.

Intentó relajarse, disfrutar de la presión cristalina que iba aumentando en su interior cuanto más la acariciaba él. Pero se tensó cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento agitó algunas hojas.

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuró Darien.

—Nada—le dijo ella.

Pero había algo. Sin soltarse del abrazo de Darien, intuyó cierto movimiento en la oscuridad, escuchó el débil crujir de las hojas, como si alguien estuviese caminando de puntillas sobre ellas para no hacer mucho ruido al aplastarlas. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Nos están mirando—susurró, apartándole de ella sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Estás loca—dijo Darien, estirando el cuello para intentar ver alguna cosa—Aquí no hay nadie.

Oteó ella por encima del hombro de Darien, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad del patio, intentando ver...¿qué? A lo mejor Darien tenía razón. A lo mejor era su imaginación que le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar—dijo ella, incómoda.

—Enseguida—fue la imperturbable respuesta de Darien. Volvió a abrazarla—No creo que te haya dado aún suficientes besos.

Su beso fue desvergonzadamente tierno y amoroso, hasta tal punto que Serena dejó de lado sus temores de ser observados y se dejó llevar, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo débil. Pero entonces lo oyó. La puerta con mosquitera que daba a la cocina acababa de cerrarse en silencio, con mucho cuidado. Abrió los ojos de repente; el patio estaba vacío.

Quien quisiera que hubiera estado observándoles, se había ido.


	19. Chapter 18

Hello =)

**En este capi pasa de lo peor….**

**Sakuita 01: bueno Darien estaba medio borracho… por cierto este capi si es EXPLOSIVO! Jajaja me pegaste la palabra xD**

**yesqui2000: en este capi se sabrá quién los espiaba, pero Darien no acepta que la quiere, lo que hace es peor.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi ;)**

- Capítulo 18

Antes que interrogar a Rubeus en la oficina, Serena decidió expresarle su desagrado porque no hubiera asistido a la fiesta en el transcurso de una buena comida. Esperaba que con ello considerara su invitación como un gesto de buena voluntad que indicara que ambos debían estar a la altura de las circunstancias y trabajar juntos mientras Lou seguía su proceso de recuperación.

Había elegido un restaurante llamado Bella's, en la Sesenta y seis con Central ParkWest, uno de sus favoritos de la época en que trabajaba para la telenovela. Se trataba de un espacio grande, con varias plantas, donde servían comida italiana selecta y cuya clientela estaba principalmente compuesta por actores y empleados de los cercanos estudios de televisión. Ella y Mina lo llamaban el «Pequeño Versalles», pues era todo mármol, espejos, dorados y cristal. De este modo, los actores que cenaban allí podían ver su imagen multiplicada una y otra vez. Era el sueño de todo egoísta. Serena no tenía la menor duda de que Rubeus se sentiría allí como en casa.

Empezaron la comida hablando educadamente de negocios. Rubeus pidió dos martinis seguidos mientras Serena iba bebiendo agua Pellegrino y esperaba el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir el tema de la fiesta.

—Mira—empezó, dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa—la verdad es que pienso que los dos estamos haciendo un buen trabajo desde que Artemis no está.

—Pero...—Rubeus habló en tono sarcástico—Siempre hay un pero, ¿no?

—Sí que lo hay—Serena no pensaba dejarse intimidar—Deberías haber asistido a la fiesta para celebrar la victoria del sábado pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una forma de demostrar nuestro apoyo al equipo, y eso forma parte de nuestro trabajo, te guste o no. ¿Por qué no viniste?

—¿La verdad?—Rubeus repasó con uno de sus delgados dedos el borde del vaso de martini—Porque antes preferiría someterme a una colonoscopía que ir de fiesta con ese pelotón de zoquetes.

—Esos «zoquetes» son tu trabajo—Serena cogió un trozo de_focaccia _y lo sumergió en el recipiente poco profundo lleno de aceite de oliva que había en el centro de la mesa—No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Es eso una orden?

—Es una petición.

—Tú eres el jefe—replicó Rubeus, retirando con cuidado la aceituna verde de la copa de martini. La sostuvo en lo alto, examinándola como si de una piedra preciosa se tratara—Pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follándote a Chiba, si no te importa que te lo pregunte? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?—Torció los labios en una sonrisa reptilínea y se introdujo la aceituna en la boca.

Hizo lo posible para que su reacción no fuese visible, pero el cuerpo la traicionó y la conmoción calentó sus mejillas. Si intentaba negarlo, Rubeus se echaría a reír a carcajadas.

—Eso no te importa—respondió muy tensa. Se llevó la copa de agua a los labios, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de poder atragantarse o, peor aún, de romper la copa que con tanta fuerza sujetaba.

—Oh, sí que me importa. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero juraría que Artemis te avisó de que si algún día salías con algún componente del equipo, eras mujer muerta. ¿Me equivoco?

Era como si en su cabeza se hubiese instalado un enjambre de abejas y que todas zumbaran a la vez, sofocando su capacidad para razonar y concentrarse.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto?—le preguntó con voz débil. Su propia voz le sonaba remota.

Una expresión de placer perverso cubrió el rostro de Rubeus.

—Digamos que me lo ha contado un pajarito ruso.

«Metalia. En el patio. ¡Fue él quien estuvo espiándolos!». Su venganza para con ella y Darien. «Estúpida. Estúpida y descuidada». Jamás debería haber accedido a salir al patio con él, jamás. Él estaba colocado e iba caliente, no pensaba claramente. Pero ella estaba sobria. No había excusas. Y ahora...

—Tal y como lo veo, tienes dos opciones. Puedes seguir siendo la jefa interina de relaciones públicas, en cuyo caso le contaré a Artemis y a Milenio que tienes un lío con el capitán y te despedirán. O puedes ir a ver a los de Milenio, decirles que no te ves capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de sustituir a Artemis en su cargo y renunciar a ello...recomendándome a mí como tu sustituto, por supuesto.

Serena tenía la mirada clavada en el plato de pan que tenía enfrente.

—Si hago eso—preguntó muy despacio—¿cómo sé que no cambiarás de idea y le contarás a Artemis lo mío con Darien?

Los ojos de Rubeus se iluminaron de placer y dio un puñetazo a la mesa, encantado.

—¡Maldita sea, eso no se me había ocurrido! Gracias por la sugerencia.

—Hijo de puta—dijo Serena, silbando entre dientes—No te atreverás.

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

—Yo podría negarlo. Artemis me creería a mí antes que a ti.

—¿De verdad quieres ponerte de culo conmigo por esto, Serena?—le preguntó Rubeus en tono condescendiente—Ya viste todo lo que fui capaz de averiguar sobre tu amiguita Mina. ¿De verdad quieres que haga lo mismo contigo? ¿Has pensado en cómo le molestaría a Artemis ver fotografías tuyas con Chiba, _inflagrante delicto, _tomadas a media noche con un teleobjetivo? Le provocaría otro infarto.

—Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?

—No, sólo quiero lo que es mío por derecho propio, eso es todo.

Serena se llevó una mano sudorosa a la frente. El zumbido de las abejas era cada vez más potente.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Rubeus se subió un poco la manga de la chaqueta y alzó la muñeca hasta que le quedó a la altura de los ojos, para ver mejor el reloj.

—Tienes treinta segundos.

—Lo digo en serio—explotó Serena.

—Está bien. Si necesitas un par de días para pensar las palabras exactas que utilizarás para decirles a los de Milenio que renuncias al puesto, te los concederé.

Serena se sirvió más agua, deseando ahora haber pedido algo más fuerte.

—Si hago lo que tú quieres—dijo con cautela, esforzándose para que no le temblase la mano—¿me prometes que no le dirás palabra a Artemis sobre mi vida personal?

—¿A que no puedes soportar la idea de que el viejo se entere de que eres una buscona igual que las demás?

—Respóndeme—La idea de defraudar de Artemis en cualquier sentido le resultaba insoportable.

Rubeus sonrió satisfecho.

—A lo mejor podríamos encontrar alguna solución.

—Quiero una garantía.

—En la vida, las garantías no existen, señorita Tsukino. ¿Es que no te lo han explicado nunca?

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Él la miró también. De ser necesario, ella podía quedarse así eternamente.

Fue finalmente Rubeus quien bajó la vista.

—Está bien—dijo, con un sonoro suspiro—Si haces lo que te pido, no le contaré a Artemis ese lío de mal gusto que tienes con Chiba. Pero—y ahora es mi turno para el «pero», querida Serena—lo que te dije hace unos meses iba en serio. Si vuelves a entrometerte en mi camino, o si insistes en hacerme sombra, te destruiré. ¿Entendido?

Serena asintió, muy tensa.

—Bien, ¿pedimos la comida?

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se tomó el día libre por asuntos personales y cogió el coche para ir a casa de sus padres. Era en el jardín que con tanto esmero su padre y ella cultivaban cada año donde mejor solía pensar, y necesitaba estar allí. Necesitaba ensuciarse las manos con tierra y tirar y podar y cortar. A partir de la semana siguiente, cuando empezaran las fases eliminatorias, apenas tendría tiempo para respirar y, mucho menos, para tomarse un día libre con el que salvaguardar su salud mental.

Como era de esperar, no había nadie en casa. Su padre estaba trabajando, Sammy estaba en el colegio y su madre había salido para asistir a uno de sus desayunos de siempre, al que sin duda seguiría uno de sus partidos de tenis de siempre, una de sus comidas de siempre y una de sus salidas de compras de siempre. Con un poco de suerte, podría trabajar en el jardín sin que nadie la molestara hasta que Sammy regresara a casa al salir del colegio, en torno a las tres.

Aparcó el coche al final del largo camino de entrada circular y fue en primer lugar a inspeccionar los parterres cubiertos de hojas de brunnera y luego los arbustos de azalea que había delante de la casa. Ambas plantas ostentaban diminutos capullos verdes que luchaban por abrirse, aunque aún tenían que pasar al menos otras tres semanas antes de que empezaran a abrirse las espléndidas flores de color fucsia de la azalea. Su humor mejoró un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre se había entretenido ya rastrillando los parterres y aplicándoles un poco de Milogarnite, un abono que impedía que cualquier animal se comiera las semillas. «Estupendo, se me ha adelantado», pensó, encaminándose hacia la parte trasera.

Los parterres de flores que rodeaban el espacioso patio estaban aún por rastrillar, así que decidió dedicarse a ellos primero. Descendió por el césped resbaladizo hasta el cobertizo de su padre y cogió sus viejos guantes de jardinería, un par de tijeras y el pequeño rastrillo verde de plástico que su padre le había enseñado a utilizar de pequeña. Subió la cuesta de nuevo y empezó a rastrillar concienzudamente el primer parterre, cuidando de no estropear los nuevos brotes que estaban saliendo. Seguía aún sin tener claro qué decisión tomar: si mandar a la mierda a Rubeus o renunciar al puesto.

Tal y como lo veía, se encontraba en una situación en la que de ningún modo saldría ganando. Si se negaba a renunciar a su puesto, Rubeus hablaría con Milenio sobre lo de ella y Darien, su reputación caería por los suelos y su credibilidad sería cuestionada. Podían despedirla, incluso. Además, estaba el asunto de los medios de comunicación. Si de momento continuaba ocupando el puesto de Artemis, ¿estaría preparada para el bombardeo de atención que les rodearía a ella y a Darien en cuanto Rubeus revelara la noticia a la prensa? Durante unos días, como mínimo, aquello sería una pesadilla. Sabía que ella sería capaz de gestionarlo. ¿Pero podría Darien?

La otra opción, someterse a la amenaza de Rubeus, era equivalente a cometer un suicidio profesional. No era necesario ser muy inteligente para ver que echarse atrás en una promoción profesional, aunque fuese temporal, no era un buen movimiento a ese nivel. Milenio la consideraría débil, incapaz de aguantar la presión, pensaría que no era la «trepa» que Artemis había estado vendiéndoles. Era muy probable que jamás volvieran a promocionarla y que incluso se viera degradada. Renunciar a su puesto era la salida típica del cobarde.

Y si les iba a los de Milenio y les decía directamente que Rubeus estaba amenazándola, se preguntó mientras avanzaba para rastrillar el siguiente parterre. ¿La creerían? ¿O sería etiquetada como «empleada problemática»? La situación la ponía furiosa. ¡Se merecía ser la sustituía temporal de Artemis! Se había partido el culo el año entero y lo que había hecho lo había hecho estupendamente. Por eso la habían contratado... la habían contratado concretamente a ella, para acicalar la imagen del equipo. Y lo había hecho, además, lo había hecho rápido y lo había hecho bien. Y pensar que todo ese trabajo duro podía quedarse en nada por lo estúpidos e indiscretos que habían sido ella y Darien...

Dejó el rastrillo, se arrodilló sobre la hierba húmeda, cogió las tijeras y empezó a cortar las peonías muertas y las margaritas. Seguramente nunca debería haberse liado con Darien. Recordaba haberle comentado a Mina en otoño, cuando ella y Darien habían empezado a tontear, que quería que lo suyo fuese una relación informal porque necesitaba centrarse en su carrera. ¿Y cuál había sido la respuesta de Mina? Que era una mentirosa y que lo que quería era mantener una relación en serio con él. Era como si Mina la conociese mejor que ella misma.

Y ahora, mira dónde estaba. Debido a su «relación» con Darien, toda esa energía y concentración que supuestamente poseía corrían un grave peligro. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo era que se había enamorado de él y, por lo que podía decir, tampoco eso iba a acabar en nada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y las diminutas flores azules de los nomeolvides empezaron a volverse borrosas. Era una mujer lista, divertida, inteligente, sexy, o al menos se lo montaba condenadamente bien para parecerlo. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado Darien de ella?

Si tuviese un poco de cerebro en la cabeza—y dadas sus actuales circunstancias, no estaba muy segura de tenerlo—daría por finalizada la relación entre ellos, de inmediato. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Jamás conseguiría lo que deseaba obtener de él, y en aquellos momentos estaba más que clarísimo que el acuerdo que tenían complicaba las cosas mucho más de lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Acabar con ello le permitiría consagrarse de nuevo a su carrera. La dejaría libre para encontrar a alguien que la amara tal y como ella se merecía ser amada.

Pero entonces intentó imaginarse lo que sería nunca volver a sentirse entre los brazos de Darien, ni ver sus ojos arrugarse hasta desaparecer cuando reía, ni volver a hablar con él sobre las antiguas películas cursis que a ambos les encantaba alquilar, y la desolación se apoderó de ella. No podía dejar de verle. Le era igual lo irracional de la relación. Daba igual que su historia no fuese ahora lo que a ella le gustaría que fuese, razonó, despojándose de los guantes de jardinería para acariciar los jacintos marchitos. A lo mejor, cuanto más tiempo llevaran juntos ella y Darien, más empezaría él a ver que ella era la persona que buscaba. O a lo mejor, no era más que un ejemplo destacado de una mujer que se agarra desesperadamente a un clavo ardiente. Pero no le importaba. Por penoso que fuera, aprovecharía por ahora todo lo que pudiese tener, al menos en su vida personal.

¿Y la vida profesional? Eso era otro cantar. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que nunca sería capaz de vivir con ello si se dejaba amedrentar por Rubeus y sus estúpidas amenazas. ¿Qué tal vez perdía el trabajo? Sí. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr. Rubeus tendría en su mano los chismorreos, pero ella tenía un historial profesional demostrado. Darien siempre le decía que creyera en sí misma, que se olvidara de sus conversaciones internas negativas y que se tomase en serio las palabras del cartel que él tenía colgado en su taquilla y que decía: «Quien se atreve, gana». Pues esta vez pensaba atreverse a contraatacar.

Encontró a Rubeus en el despacho de Artemis, sentado en la silla de Artemis, con los pies encima de la ahora pulcra mesa de Artemis, leyendo un ejemplar de _Smart Money. _Su mirada de triunfo hacía que lo que pensaba decirle le resultara más delicioso si cabe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rubeus?

—Acostumbrarme a estar sentado en la silla del Gordo. ¿Entiendo que estás aquí para decirme que dejas correr tu puesto temporal?

—De hecho, estoy aquí para decirte lo contrario. De modo que te sugiero que salgas de esta silla para que pueda ponerme a trabajar.

—¿Acaso no dejé claro lo que sucedería si no veías las cosas a mi manera?

—Que cotorrearías sobre mí con Artemis y con Milenio. Sí, lo dejaste muy claro. Adelante. Si les importa algo más que un bledo me quedaré pasmada.

Rubeus rió con desprecio.

—Te veo muy segura de ti misma.

—Trabajo duro, y obtengo resultados. Oh, y soy lista. Por eso Artemis me promocionó a mí, y me hizo a mí, y no a ti, directora adjunta de relaciones públicas. ¿O es que todavía no lo habías captado?

Rubeusla miró fijamente.

—Eres una pequeña puta.

—De hecho, Rubeus, soy una gran puta. Y ahora, sal de mi silla.

—Espera a ver lo que le suelto a la prensa sobre tú y Chiba—dijo entre dientes y levantándose de mala gana—Estás acabada. Tu reputación ya no existe.

—Y vuelve a tu despacho...después de que informes a los periodistas en la pista, claro.

—Te arrepentirás de esto—le espetó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del despacho.

—Ya veremos—Serena se sentó en la silla de Artemis en el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

«Bien. Eso había resultado indoloro. Y, sorprendentemente, no le había provocado náuseas». ¿Sería posible que por fin estuviera librándose del síndrome del impostor? Se sentía feliz y dio vueltas y vueltas sobre la silla, riendo como una niña pequeña. ¡Se había mantenido firme consigo misma! Se sentía orgullosa. Fuerte. ¿Sería así como se sentía siempre la gente realmente confiada? ¿La gente como Darien? Porque de ser así, era maravilloso, no quería que aquello acabase nunca.

—Lo has hecho—susurró en voz alta. Por fin creía en sí misma. Artemis también creía en ella. Y Mileno. Y Darien. Sobre todo Darien. Tendría que darle las gracias por esto, darle las gracias por ayudarle a ver que era capaz de hacer cosas.

¡Dios, se sentía invencible!

Respiró hondo, obligándose a poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Darien. Tendría que ponerle sobre aviso de lo que estaba por llegar, a nivel de medios de comunicación. Rubeus sacaría lo peor de sí mismo y describiría su relación como algo sórdido, no le cabía la menor duda. Tenía la intención de actuar en modo «Sin comentarios» hasta que el ruido se amortiguara, pero necesitaba saber cómo pretendía Darien manejar el tema. Quizá, pensó, podían comentarlo en el transcurso de una cena muy romántica e íntima aquella misma noche.

—No puedo verte más. Lo siento.

Darien aguantó la respiración al ver que la boca de Serena, que hasta entonces había estado dándole al palique sin parar sobre cómo debían lidiar a esa comadreja de Rubeus, empezaba a temblar. Luego, se serenó un poco y forzó de nuevo una expresión neutral. En el instante en el que había puesto el pie en su apartamento, había sabido que decir lo que tenía que decir iba a resultarle más complicado de lo que se imaginaba. Serena había bajado la intensidad de la luz y había puesto en el equipo de música un cedé de jazz suave. Había montado una preciosa mesa para dos, decorada con dos velas blancas largas y un jarroncito con flores frescas. El ambiente estaba impregnado por el oloroso aroma de pollo preparado con especias, y Serena...bueno, Serena ofrecía una imagen digna de contemplar, sus espléndidos y luminosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio brillante como el trigo, cada curva de su menudo y ligero cuerpo destacada por el vestido negro ceñido que había elegido para la ocasión. Al verla, se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

Había jugado con la idea de esperar hasta que terminaran la cena, pero le había parecido especialmente cruel: disfrutar de la maravillosa comida que le había preparado y luego dejarla tirada. Mejor hacerlo de entrada, y acabar con ello. Luego se marcharía, daría un paseo para aclararse las ideas y ella podría hacer lo que quisiera que las mujeres hicieran después de una ruptura.

Pronunció su sencilla parrafada de dos fases y quedó a la espera de una respuesta, pero la declaración quedó colgando en el aire, como un nubarrón cerniéndose sobre la estancia. Serena se había quedado inmóvil como un maniquí, su espalda recta como un palo y sus delicadas manitas unidas primorosamente sobre su regazo. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Destrozada? No sabría decirlo.

—¿Serena?

—Te he oído—Habló en tono cortante—¿Es porque Rubeus ha filtrado la relación a la prensa y tú no quieres tratar con ella?

—No, es porque verte me distrae y tengo que depositar hasta el último gramo de mi atención en conseguir la Copa.

«Oh, lo entiendo», deseaba que ella dijera, y que moviera afirmativamente la cabeza como muestra de su comprensión. Pero no lo hizo, sino que se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Incómodo, intentó desdecirse.

—No es por ti, es por mí.

—¿Y cuántas frases estereotipadas más piensas decirme?

¿Qué podía responder a aquello? Serena tenía razón, era una frase estereotipada. Aunque también era la verdad. Siguieron sentados en un sombrío silencio, y Darien se descubrió casi deseando que Serena se echase a llorar, que le pidiera que se fuera, que hiciese alguna cosa. Sentado allí, se sentía como un ser rastrero y sus palabras le sonaban como una patraña total y absoluta y, sin duda alguna, era así como le sonaban a ella.

—Permite que te pregunte una cosa—dijo ella de pronto, rompiendo el hechizo.

Darien cogió fuerzas para aguantar el chaparrón que parecía inevitable.

—Dices que tienes que concentrarte en las eliminatorias. ¿Significa eso que tenías planificado despacharme en cuanto llegaran las eliminatorias?

—Serena, ambos acordamos que esto no era más que una relación informal...

—Respóndeme—Su voz era cortante—¿Tenías pensado despacharme en cuanto llegaran las eliminatorias?

—Deja de decir «despacharme», suena tan...

—¿Sincero?

—Cruel—apuntó Darien en voz baja—Y lo último que desearía es ser cruel contigo.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Darien dudó.

—No tenía planeado que lo nuestro siguiera al llegar las eliminatorias—admitió a regañadientes—Para serte sincero, no tenía planeado que lo nuestro se prolongara más que unos meses.

—Entiendo.

Minúscula, la voz de Serena se había vuelto minúscula. Peor que el silencio, era aquella voz tan minúscula. Dios, era un auténtico hijo de puta. Si ella supiera que aquello no era más que un acto de supervivencia. Que lo último que quería en el mundo era aquello, lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. Pero no podía decírselo. Eso sería como pedirle a un huracán que destrozara tu casa. La pared de acero que separaba sus emociones de su raciocinio estaba allí, imposible de escalar, y no pensaba ni siquiera intentarlo.

La miró de reojo. El dolor de Serena era tan real que parecía haber tomado forma, era como si otra persona se hubiera sentado en el sofá entre los dos. Una persona de la que deseaba desesperadamente no ser responsable.

—No puedo permitirme distracciones—volvió a decir, sintiendo una necesidad profunda de explicarse más, aun sabiendo que sus palabras podían empeorar la situación—Me gusta estar contigo, sabes que me gusta, pero mi principal amante ha sido y siempre será el hockey. Lo sabías cuando empezamos, Serena.

—Lo que no sabía era que existía una fecha de caducidad predeterminada en la que tenías pensado despacharme.

—Entonces es culpa mía—dijo Darien, disculpándose—Supongo que debería haberlo dejado más claro.

—Supongo—dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

«Ahora—pensó él—Ahora me pedirá que me marche. Pídeme que me marche, por favor, Serena. Esto es una tortura».

—Lo siento—murmuró él, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decir. Serena no dijo nada.

Darien se levantó.

—Supongo que es mejor que me marche.

—Una cosa—Se volvió de nuevo y le miró fijamente a la cara. La angustia y la desesperación de sus ojos fueron suficientes para obligarle a él a sentirse culpable y bajar la vista.

—¿Qué?

—¿Significo algo para ti? ¿Alguna cosa?

Darien tosió incómodamente para aclararse la garganta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres una buena amiga.

—Los amigos no se acuestan juntos, Darien. Los amantes sí. Las parejas también.

Lo tenía atrapado. Él hizo una pausa, a la espera de que ella le formulase la pregunta que no quería responder.

—Ese día en el vestíbulo, cuando te dije lo que sentía. ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo mencionaste?

—Serena—dijo rápidamente Darien—este tipo de discusión no es buena para ninguno de los dos. Acabemos las cosas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de hablar de ello?—Su voz sonaba rabiosa.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Quiero una respuesta, Darien. ¿Cómo es que nunca reconociste lo que te dije?

—Se me pasó.

Hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero la rabia en aumento que reflejaba la mirada de ella le paralizó en el lugar donde estaba.

—Espera un momento. Tú has dicho lo tuyo y ahora quiero decir yo lo mío.

—Está bien—dijo Darien con cautela.

—Siéntate.

Se sentó.

—Eres un hipócrita—empezó Serena—Les dices a tus jugadores, igual que me dijiste a mí, que no tengan miedo, que busquen su oportunidad, que asuman riesgos, que afronten los retos, ¿y tú? No. Tú te aferras a aquello que sabes que te sale bien. Y cuando se presenta una oportunidad de arriesgarse y mantener una relación real, de amor, una relación adulta...¿estás dispuesto a intentarlo? Por supuesto que no. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tienes miedo.

Él no pudo evitar echarse a reír al oír aquello.

—No quiero ofenderte, Serena, pero jamás en mi vida le he tenido miedo a nada.

—Excepto a la intimidad y a la vulnerabilidad. Te da un miedo terrible, ¿verdad? Te da miedo ser rechazado, o descubrir que existe vida más allá de ir detrás de la consecución de un maldito trofeo deportivo. Y por lo tanto, evitas el riesgo para evitar el dolor. Llevas una vida superficial, patética, unidimensional.

—Pues si soy tan patético y unidimensional—contraatacó enfadado Darien—¿por qué demonios quieres algo conmigo? ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías?

—Porque veía que en ti había alguna cosa más que tu jodida obsesión por ganar, y esperaba...¡Dios, no sabes cómo lo esperaba!...ser capaz de hacértelo ver. ¡Pero es evidente que no he podido!

Furioso él ahora, se levantó y luchó para ponerse la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Creo que por esta noche ya nos hemos psicoanalizado bastante, muchas gracias. Seguiré tu consejo cuando trate con los buitres de los medios de comunicación y practicaré el baile del «Sin comentarios». Y mientras, significaría mucho para mí que pudiésemos seguir mostrándonos educados en el trabajo.

—Eso no será ningún problema.

—Bien.

—Una cosa más—dijo Serena con suavidad.

—¿Qué?—le soltó Darien.

—Espero, por tu bien, que un día aprendas a practicar lo que predicas, al menos en lo que a tu vida personal se refiere. Porque si no lo haces, acabarás siendo un viejo triste y solitario. Y no me gustaría nada que esto pasase.

Después de decir eso, se levantó y marchó a la cocina. Darien oyó que abría el grifo y se ponía a lavar los platos. La necesidad de entrar allí corriendo y gritarle unas cuantas cosas era muy fuerte.

Pero salió del apartamento y cerró con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que su pelea mental continuaba. « ¡Serena no sabe de qué demonios habla! ¡La Copa es la plenitud emocional, el riesgo mayor que existe! Ha confundido dedicación y energía con falta de profundidad emocional. ¿Qué demonios sabe ella?».

Suspiró cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora podría concentrarse en las eliminatorias. Levantó la mano para decirle adiós al portero y huyó hacia la noche de Nueva York.


	20. Chapter 19

Hello!

**Aquí os dejo otro capi más de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste n.n**

**Mayilu: estoy contigo al 110%, y a parte me gusta que Darien sufra por dejarlo con Serena jejeje para que aprenda xD**

**yesqui2000: la verdad es que me parece increíble que la deje por esa estupidez, y encima Serena sufra tanto**

**Sakuita 01: si yo también desearía patearle el trasero y mas… pero la frase lleva toda la razón ya que Darien la deja porque él no se puede centrar ¬¬ ¡Hombres! Yo espero que le dé donde más le duela para que aprenda, y no solo sea ella la que sufra. Besitos ;)**

**Solromi: muchas gracias, aquí tienes la conti jeje**

**Nos leemos.**

**Un beso y cuidaos**

- Capítulo 19

Los Blades ganaron los cuartos de final de la Conferencia Este contra el Boston con una victoria aplastante en los cuatro partidos, y después triunfaron en las semifinales de la Conferencia Este en una batalla brutal a siete partidos contra el Filadelfia. Estaban posicionados para enfrentarse al Pittsburg en la final de las series. El ganador se enfrentaría al Los Ángeles en la final de la Stanley Cup.

Pero a Serena le daba igual.

Habían transcurrido seis semanas desde que el KO de Darien la había dejado tambaleándose. Sí, se hacía la valiente y seguía partiéndose el culo en el trabajo, pese al estrés que le suponía tener que trabajar con el cabrón de Rubeus, que había conseguido—aunque sólo temporalmente—convertir su vida en un combate infernal contra los medios de comunicación. Y seguía asistiendo a entrenamientos y partidos, como era habitual, y guiando a la prensa, y atendiéndola en nombre de un equipo que disponía de muy poco tiempo para ocuparse de unos medios de comunicación que no cesaban nunca de exigir, especialmente a Darien, aunque cabía reconocer que él hablaba con regularidad con aquellos periodistas neoyorquinos especializados que mejor conocía y en quienes confiaba.

Pero por dentro, estaba destrozada. Tener que ver a Darien a diario, verse reducida a los saludos de rigor y a fragmentos de conversaciones, era una auténtica tortura emocional. Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban y él desviaba los suyos, se marchitaba en su interior un trocito más de su corazón. Pasaban los días y cada vez le resultaba más duro levantarse por las mañanas, más duro pensar que merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Lo único que quería era dormir, llorar y comer.

El día después de que los Blades superaran las semifinales contra el Filadelfia, un miércoles, el estrés de sus muchos malabarismos acabó finalmente superándola y cogió un día libre por baja por enfermedad. Simplemente, se sentía incapaz de ir a trabajar. El jueves, cuando se despertó con la misma sensación de depresión y terror, volvió a cogerse otro día de baja. Al final de la jornada, sabía que haría lo mismo el viernes; al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tenía ir por sólo un día?

Pasó el viernes igual que había pasado los dos días anteriores, ganduleando por el apartamento vestida en chándal, comiendo las galletas y los bizcochos que ella misma había preparado. En el último mes y medio debía haber engordado más de tres kilos. Cuando Mina llegó a casa al salir del trabajo y la encontró acurrucada en el sofá, mirando el programa de Oprah, llorando sin parar y con una bandeja medio vacía de galletas, supo enseguida que allí había un problema gordo.

—¿Sabes qué?—anunció animadamente Mina, cogiendo una galleta y dándole un mordisco a la vez que apagaba el televisor—O acabas con todo esto o te llevo a un loquero, aunque sea arrastrándote.

—Estoy bien—dijo Serena con languidez.

—Claro, por eso llevas tres días sin ir a trabajar y estás aquí llorando.

—Es el síndrome premenstrual.

—De ser éste el caso, llevas seis semanas con síndrome premenstrual. ¿Quieres que llame al Libro Guinness de los Records?

—Muy graciosa—Se sentó y se secó las lágrimas.

—No se lo merece, Sere—le dijo Mina amablemente—¿Es que no lo ves?

—Ya lo sé que no se lo merece—Cogió un Kleenex de la caja que había en la mesa y se sonó con fuerza—Pero no puedo sacarme de encima la sensación de que...—Negó con la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Qué?

—De que teníamos algo de verdad. Algo más allá del sexo—Aporreó el brazo del sofá—¡Y me cabrea que él no lo viese!

—No importa. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero es la verdad. No importa que los dos fuerais los próximos Romeo y Julieta de la historia. Él lo acabó. Se ha terminado.

—¿Pero por qué?—preguntó quejumbrosamente Serena—¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿Tan horrorosa soy?

—Ya lo dijiste tú misma: es un retrasado mental superficial y unidimensional que se aterroriza ante la intimidad—Le pasó a Serena otro pañuelo de papel para sonarse—Tienes que pensar que es igual que todos esos tíos arrogantes y cabeza hueca del instituto que tanto odiabas.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Ya sé que no lo es—reconoció Mina, subiendo las persianas—pero te iría bien—El luminoso sol de mayo entró por las ventanas.

—El problema es tener que verle cada día—La repentina entrada de luz le hizo parpadear—Si no tuviese que verle en el trabajo, creo que estaría llevándolo mucho mejor. Pero entre eso y tener que cubrirme la retaguardia con Rubeus, estoy a punto de tirar la toalla.

—¿No dijiste que Artemis regresa dentro de dos semanas?

—Se supone—se quejó Serena.

—Pues eso debería ayudarte, ¿no?—Mina se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá, se quitó los tacones y se dispuso a darse un masaje en los pies—Y en cuanto al señor Chiba, lo único que tienes que hacer es superar las dos siguientes rondas de las eliminatorias y se habrá acabado la temporada. No tendrás que verlo durante todo el verano.

—Eso es verdad—reconoció Serena. Dejó asomar una mano por detrás de la manta que la cubría para coger otra galleta, pero Mina le lanzó tal mirada de franca desaprobación que volvió a guardarla—Pero tendré que volver a verlo cuando la temporada vuelva a empezar en otoño.

—Por entonces ya estarás bien—dictaminó Mina.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Si no lo estás, encontrarán tu cuerpo flotando en el East River porque yo te habré matado. Mira, todo podría ser siempre peor.

—¿Cómo?

—Podrías estar aún con Diamante.

Serena se echó a reír aun sin quererlo.

—A lo mejor lo llamo—Mina la miró horrorizada.

—Era un chiste, Mina. Creo—Suspiró—Sólo...que no sé si quiero seguir con esto. No es sólo por lo de ver a Darien. Es saber ahora que si realmente me propongo alguna cosa, a nivel de trabajo claro está, puedo conseguir lo que quiera. A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de lanzarme en picado e iniciar mi propio negocio. No lo sé—Se dio cuenta de que Mina se ponía pensativa—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Mina dejó el pie derecho en el suelo y empezó a trabajar los dedos del pie izquierdo.

—No pensaba decirte nada hasta estar segura al cien por cien, pero viendo que estás tan mal de forma, tal vez sea el momento de hablar del tema.

—¿De hablar de qué tema?—preguntó Serena, intentando ignorar el reclamo de las galletas.

—La semana pasada me ingresaron el dinero de la liquidación del acuerdo por la pesadilla de lo de Jedite.

—¿Y...?

—Estoy pensando en utilizarlo para iniciar mi propia empresa de relaciones públicas—Hizo una pausa para imprimir más dramatismo—Y quiero que la dirijas conmigo.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Ya sabes lo que es trabajar para el canal. Ya no puedo más. De todos modos, la mitad de los actores se mueren por tener un representante personal, y tú y yo tenemos muy buenos contactos. De hecho, apostaría lo que quisieras a que a más de uno de los Blades no le importaría contratar un relaciones públicas personal si el asunto se le presentase como es debido. No quiero decir con ello que yo les representara, pero tú...

Serena se mordisqueó la cutícula de su dedo índice.

—Bueno...—respondió, tentativamente.

—Ahora no tienes que pensar en eso—le garantizó Mina—Espera a que acaben las eliminatorias y veas las cosas en perspectiva—Le sonrió tímidamente a Serena—Pero sería estupendo volver a trabajar juntas, ¿no?

—Sería la bomba—dijo Serena. El único problema era que eso la obligaría a ser la total y única responsable de su propia felicidad. Cumplir un sueño. ¿Podría?

—Y bien—dijo Mina, levantándose—¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?

Serena gruñó.

—Mina...

—No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. Quiero que te levantes, te vistas, te maquilles un poco y decidas dónde vamos a ir a cenar. Anda que voy a permitir que sigas con esta fiesta de lágrimas.

Serena sonrió aun sin quererlo.

—Eres una buena amiga, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo intento. Sólo desearía poder hacer alguna cosa más para que te sintieses mejor. Mi tía abuela Berjerite conoce algunos maleficios sicilianos antiguos. ¿Quieres que le eche mal de ojo a Chiba?

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho. ¿Has leído lo que dicen últimamente sobre su juego?

Darien estaba jugando bien, pero no estupendamente. Todos los periodistas deportivos, sin excepción, estaban obligados a mencionarlo en los artículos que redactaban sobre el equipo. Milenio no estaba satisfecho con la cobertura de prensa, lo que dejaba a Serena asombrada. Los Blades habían llegado hasta la final de la Conferencia Este, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué querían? ¿La perfección? Pero aun así, sentía cierto placer perverso al ver que el juego de Darien no era tan impresionante como podía llegar a ser. «Perdedor—pensaba—Eso es lo que has conseguido por lanzar por la borda lo que podríamos haber tenido».

—De hecho—reflexionó Mina, situando la bandeja de galletas de tal modo que quedara lejos del alcance de Serena—creo que los maleficios son más bien para el ganado...cosas así como «Mal de ojo para tus pollos» o «Que tu vaca caiga muerta por la viruela». Creo que no son muy efectivos con los jugadores de hockey profesional.

—Ya. Pero gracias por la idea.

—De nada. Y ahora vístete. Vamos a salir, te guste o no.

«Pese a que a nadie le cabe la menor duda de que el capitán Darien Chiba sigue liderando al equipo dentro y fuera del hielo, su nivel de juego se ha deteriorado claramente en comparación con el que tenía en esta misma época el año pasado. ¿Será la edad? ¿El cansancio de la batalla? Sea cual sea el origen de su a menudo poco inspirado rendimiento, lo que es seguro es que si no apuesta fuerte en las series contra el Pittsburg, los Blades podrían acabar empezando sus vacaciones de verano mucho antes de lo esperado. »

Darien serpenteaba impaciente entre el tráfico. Veía aún a través de su ojo mental las palabras que ese cabrón había escrito en la edición del _Times _de aquella mañana.

—¡Que te jodan!—exclamó en voz alta, aporreando el volante—¡Los que pueden, lo hacen, y los que no pueden se convierten en periodistas deportivos! —Tomó nota mental del nombre de aquel cabrón para más tarde, después del entrenamiento, cogerlo por su cuenta y decirle exactamente lo que pensaba. «Falto de inspiración, y una mierda—pensó—Y en cuanto al deterioro de su juego...».

El problema era que el cabrón tenía razón. Su juego estaba ligeramente por debajo de su media y sabía por qué, lo que le cabreaba más aún. Era por Serena.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse plenamente, era imposible teniendo que ver su cara cada mañana en los entrenamientos, y luego viéndola, noche tras noche, allí sentada en la tribuna de prensa, viéndole jugar. Su nivel de juego estaba flojeando. Por Dios glorioso, ¿acaso no podía darse un respiro? ¡Tenían partidos de hockey muy serios por delante! Hockey a nivel de eliminatorias. Hockey que le exigía estar plenamente centrado y mentalmente preparado. Le consumía la idea de saber que estaba dando el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento cuando debería estar dando el ciento diez. Y no sabía qué demonios hacer al respecto.

Neflyte abrevió el entrenamiento. Estaban agotados y necesitaban descansar. Faltaban sólo tres días para enfrentarse en el hielo contra el Pittsburg en su pista, lo que suponía una clara desventaja. En lugar de buscar al periodista cabrón, Darien decidió repasar el informe diario de lesiones preparado por los entrenadores y los preparadores físicos del equipo. Jedite aparecía aún con su «rutinaria» lesión de tobillo. Armand de la Rose tenía el hombro izquierdo abierto. Había dos chicos con contusiones; su defensa más duro tenía costillas rotas. Tampoco es que la cosa estuviera tan mal; había visto informes de lesiones diez veces peores que aquél. Pero lo que le dejaba helado era que algunas de las lesiones fueran de dominio público. También había leído algo sobre ellas en el periódico de la mañana. Y eso no era bueno. Afectaba la moral del equipo, mancillaba la percepción del público y, peor que todo, explicaba a sus oponentes contra quién debían ir exactamente cuándo salieran a la pista.

Tendría que hablar con Serena—no, con Rubeus—y hacerle saber que a partir de aquel momento, se prohibía la entrada de periodistas en el vestuario. Eso era lo que habría hecho Artemis. Nada era más importante que dar a los chicos todas las oportunidades posibles para obtener la victoria. Y eso era imposible si la prensa no paraba de contar historias sobre lo machacados que estaban. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto, y se dirigió a las duchas.

Acababa de cerrar la cremallera de la bolsa y se disponía a descansar un poco en el banquillo situado delante de su taquilla, cuando apareció Andrew, que estaba vistiéndose.

—¿Seguimos quedando para comer?—le preguntó.

—Claro que sí—respondió Darien, sus palabras resonando en el vestuario vacío. Él y Andrew siempre eran los últimos en irse.

Andrew miró cómo Darien se abotonaba su camisa de algodón.

—La despachaste, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Eso pensaba.

—¿Qué?—dijo enseguida Darien.

—Que eso pensaba.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que ahora sé por qué no estás jugando como si tuvieras diecinueve años—Cogió los pantalones vaqueros que tenía colgados en una percha de la taquilla, se los enfundó y luego remetió la camisa en los pantalones—Es por Serena—Su mirada era muy directa—La echas de menos.

—Búscate la vida, ¿lo harás, por favor?—le soltó Darien.

—No, búscate tú la vida—le respondió Andrew—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, tío? Ella es lo mejor que nunca te ha pasado. Te ha convertido en humano.

—Sí, gracias.

—Pues es verdad—Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Darien se pasó una mano agotada por los ojos.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice. Porque no puedo con el hockey y una relación a la vez y estar además al máximo de mi juego.

—Me parece interesante—Andrew se acercó al espejo situado al final de la hilera de taquillas—Permíteme que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Estoy yo en el máximo de mi juego?

—Sin lugar a dudas—respondió Darien—¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con todo?

—Bien—dijo Andrew, desenredándose su oscuro pelo—sabes muy bien que tengo una esposa y unos hijos y juego al hockey, pero para ti parecen ser cosas mutuamente exclusivas.

—Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo.

—Eso es escaquearse y lo sabes muy bien.

Darien bufó.

—Tal vez lo sea para ti.

—¡Mira, idiota, eso de no tenerla en tu vida está afectando tu juego! ¿No te dice esto algo?

—Sí, me dice que tengo que concentrarme más cuando estoy en el hielo.

—¿Es que no lo captas?—preguntó Andrew. Empezó a llenar su bolsa de gimnasia—Tu carrera no durará eternamente. Si tienes un poco de suerte, te quedan seis, tal vez siete años. ¿Qué harás cuando esto se termine, Darien? ¿Quedarte sentado y solo y contar los anillos de la Stanley Cup que has conseguido? Sé que esto te sonará como una blasfemia, pero construir una vida al lado de alguien es más importante que ganar la Copa. Y además, no es imposible conseguir las dos cosas.

—Lo es para mí.

—Entonces, con todos mis respetos, eres un perdedor—Andrew apoyó un pie en el banco y se ató los zapatos—Te quiero hasta la muerte, colega, pero si no puedes armonizar el tener una relación de verdad con conseguir la Copa, entonces es que algo no te funciona nada bien.

—Supongo que hay algo que no me funciona nada bien—dijo Darien con frialdad, pese a que las palabras de su amigo lo habían conmovido. Se levantó y se colgó la bolsa al hombro—¿Estamos listos?

—Sí, ya estoy listo —gruñó Andrew.

Y salieron juntos del vestuario.

—Mira esto—De pie detrás de su mesa, Artemis sujetaba en lo alto una hoja mustia de lechuga para que Serena la inspeccionase—¿Puedes creerlo?—Dejó caer de nuevo la hoja en el recipiente de aluminio con ensalada que tenía delante, cogió una bolsita con palitos de zanahoria y la agitó—¿Y qué me dices de esto? Apetitoso de verdad, a que sí—Soltó la bolsita, asqueado—Ahora pretenden que viva de comida de conejo. Increíble.

Era tan estupendo tenerle de regreso, que a Serena no le importaba que se quejase o el rato que destinara a sus quejas...siempre le escuchaba encantada. Seguía estando extremadamente obeso, pero nada que ver con las dimensiones «michelinescas» que había alcanzado antes del infarto. De hecho, le habían desaparecido un par de papadas y los botones de sus camisas ya no parecían estar siempre a punto de explotar. En realidad, le iban un poco grandes. Se decía que, bajo la estricta supervisión del médico, caminaba veinte minutos cada día en la cinta. Para un hombre cuya definición del ejercicio era abrir y cerrar la puerta de la nevera, era un avance monumental. Serena rezaba para que llegara a darse cuenta de que cuidarse merecía la pena. La idea de un mundo sin Artemis era demasiado horrible para ser considerada.

Llevaba dos días reincorporado a su puesto y en ese tiempo, para consternación de Rubeus que merodeaba malhumorado por la oficina como un villano de dibujos animados, había recuperado el control total y absoluto. Artemis le había dicho:«Sé realista respecto a la nueva situación o lárgate», lo que le había encantado a Serena. Pero la turbación se apoderó de ella cuando Artemis le dijo que quería hablar con ella en privado, y mucho más aún cuando Artemis cerró a sus espaldas la puerta de su despacho.

—Y bien, ¿qué hay?—preguntó después de que él acabara de charlar sobre su comida sana.

Artemis cogió un palito de zanahoria de la bolsa y, después de tomar asiento, empezó a masticarlo.

—Tengo que saber una cosa y esta conversación quedará entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

Serena se quedó helada.

—De acuerdo.

—Ese asunto entre tú y Chiba. ¿Es cierto?

Serena se sonrojó, azorada.

—Lo era. Ya se ha acabado.

—¿Cómo se enteró la prensa?

Serena dudó.

—Yo...

—Fue Rubeus, ¿verdad?

Serena siguió en silencio.

—Rubeus estaba cabreado porque no le habían nombrado mi sustituto temporal y se dedicó a descubrir el pastel esperando que entonces te dieran puerta, ¿verdad? No pasa nada, puedes contármelo. No pienso salir de aquí y hundir en la miseria a ese mentecato, te lo prometo.

Dios, cómo deseaba soltarlo todo y explicarle a Artemis hasta qué punto la había amenazado Rubeus, pero no podía hacerlo, porque no quería que se alterara. Se inclinó hacia delante con cuidado de que no le saltaran, en este caso a ella, los botones de la blusa. Los pantalones le apretaban de tanto comer pastelitos. Tenía que empezar a controlar sus hábitos alimenticios o si no, cuando llegase el verano, no le entraría absolutamente nada. Miró a Artemis.

—Fue Rubeus quien lo filtró a la prensa—admitió.

—Hijo de...Lo sabía. Sabía que a esa comadreja le reventaba que le fastidiase sus oportunidades de andar pavoneándose por aquí como si fuese el rey—Su mirada se tornó compasiva—Lo siento, muñeca.

—¿Estás enfadado?—preguntó tímidamente Serena—¿Por qué Chiba y yo nos liáramos?

—Antes del infarto lo más probable es que te hubiera leído la cartilla, y a lo mejor incluso te habría despedido de haber estado lo suficiente excitado. Pero ahora me importa un comino lo que haga la gente, siempre y cuando sea feliz. De modo que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, no me molesta...aunque si te ha hecho daño, tendrá que pagarlo.

—No me hizo daño—mintió Serena, conmovida por su preocupación—La ruptura fue mutua.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Serena se hundió en el sofá, aliviada. «Gracias a Dios que esto le parece bien», pensó. Observó a Artemis simulando disfrutar de su ensalada.

—No le dirás nada a Rubeus, ¿verdad?

—No, sobre esto no. Pero pienso preguntarle si no se considera un retrasado mental por dar a conocer a la prensa los informes de lesiones de los jugadores. A partir de ahora, si alguien te pregunta algo, tú cierras el pico, ¿entendido?

—Tengo el «Sin comentarios» zumbando en la cabeza el día entero—le recordó Serena, y era cierto.

—Bien—Frustrado, Artemis soltó el tenedor de plástico que había estado utilizando hasta el momento—Juro por Dios que estoy tan muerto de hambre que me comería incluso mi propia puerta—Cogió el teléfono.

—¿Qué haces, Artemis?

—¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo? Mandar a Rei ahí enfrente para que me compre un donut de los grandes y un café.

— Artemis—le dijo Serena en tono de reproche—Dile que te traiga un café solo y una rosquilla sencilla. Es una elección mucho mejor.

—Es un ABURRIMIENTO.

—¡Artemis!

—Está bien, está bien—Pidió lo que Serena le había dicho y colgó el teléfono—¿Feliz?

—Mucho.

—Sí, bueno, pues no te durará mucho cuando veas esto.

Serena le vio coger un pedazo de papel de fax arrugado que había sobre la mesa.

—Algo que tienes que conseguir que haga Chiba, y lo de conseguir lo digo en serio.

— Artemis...

—Léelo.

Salió de detrás de la mesa para entregarle el papel. Era una carta de Mimet Yuka, socia de los Blades de toda la vida y presidenta del Blades Fan Club, dirigida a Artemis. Había sido despedida de su trabajo y no podía permitirse comprar las entradas para las fases eliminatorias de la Stanley Cup. Se preguntaba si Artemis conocía a alguien que pudiera estar interesada en comprarlas a través de su carné de socia. De ese modo, podría conservar sus derechos sobre ellas el año siguiente, cuando esperaba haber encontrado un nuevo trabajo.

Serena dejó el fax sobre la mesa.

—¿Y dónde interviene Darien en todo esto?

—Quiero que prepares una sesión fotográfica en la que él pase el sombrero entre los jugadores para recolectar dinero para Mimet, para que pueda comprar las entradas.

—No lo hará, Artemis. Y mucho menos ahora que estamos en eliminatorias.

—Tiene que hacerlo—insistió Artemis—Si no lo hace, Mimet podría ir a llorarle a la prensa y decirle que la organización a la que ha dedicado su vida se ha negado a ayudarla, lo que nos hará quedar como un puñado de gandules avariciosos e indiferentes. ¿Quién demonios puede negarse a una anciana, por el amor de Dios?

—Darien Chiba.

—No puede ser un hijo de puta sin corazón de ese calibre.

«Oh, sí, y tanto que puede», pensó Serena.

—Deberías hablar tú con él del tema, Artemis. El fax va dirigido a ti.

—Pero tú, niña, sabes mejor cómo conseguir que haga este tipo de cosas.

—¡Ya no!

—Dejando a un lado los temas personales, en otoño conseguiste que se presentase a aquel acto de United Way. Sé que puedes conseguir que haga esto.

Serena suspiró, atrapada.

—Lo intentaré—dijo apesadumbrada.

—Haz algo más que intentarlo. Suplícale. Camélatelo. Amenázalo. Chiba conoce a Mimet, sabe lo mucho que esto significaría para ella. No temas apretarle y hacerle sentirse realmente culpable.

«Oh, me encantaría—pensó asqueada Serena—Más de lo que te imaginas».

—¿Y si no funciona?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Artemis mordió con fuerza una zanahoria.

—Entonces es que es un verdadero cabrón.


	21. Chapter 20

Deidre Martin CONTACTO 

**Holaaa!**

**He vuelto...no, no estaba muerta jejeje, solo he estado un "poco" malilla en el hospital, pero he vuelto.**

**Aquí os dejo el capi 20, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Un beso, cuidaos! - Capítulo 20

Tampoco era que fuera a pedirle que posara desnudo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba tan complicado? En parte era debido a que sabía que él rechazaría su propuesta y ella tendría que volver a Lou con una derrota. Pero en su mayoría, tenía que reconocer, era debido al hecho de tener que hablar con él, de que sus miradas se encontraran. Lo encontró frente al televisor de la sala de jugadores, cambiando de canales.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Dispara—Sus ojos permanecían pegados a la pantalla.

—¿Podrías apagar el televisor?—Mal estaría que le tocase competir con las noticias deportivas.

Darien, impaciente apagó el televisor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto—Serena le entregó el fax y le vio examinar rápidamente el papel, su expresión imperturbable. Se lo devolvió enseguida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Serena se quedó dudando.

—Artemis ha pensado que estaría bien que pasases el sombrero entre los jugadores y reunieseis dinero para que Mimet pudiese comprar las entradas.

Darien permaneció en silencio.

—Tiene sesenta y cuatro años de edad y ha trabajado durante cuarenta años en la cafetería de la escuela elemental de su barrio, Darien. La han despedido. No serían más que cinco minutos de tu tiempo.

—No tengo cinco minutos. Sobre todo si hay fotógrafos presentes.

Se cruzó de brazos en señal de negación y le devolvió la mirada con otra tremendamente dura.

—Mira, Serena, ya te dije cuando empezaste aquí que no me dedico a este tipo de cosas...

—Pero este caso es una excepción—insistió Serena. Agitó el papel sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual—Conoces a Mimet. ¿No puedes hacer esto por ella?

—Si lo hago por Mimet, antes de que te des cuenta tendré que hacerlo también por Al, el primo del conserje que tiene una hernia, y por Jim, el hermano del entrenador que tiene problemas de espalda, y por cualquiera que caiga dentro de la órbita de los Blades.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero ¿no crees que es mejor elegir detenidamente tus batallas? No tienes que basar tus argumentos en un caso como éste—«Además—añadió en silencio—sé que tienes un corazón, Chiba. Utilízalo». Pero Darien seguía negando con la cabeza.

—Dile a Artemis que lo olvide, y dile a Mimet que lo siento, pero que no puedo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

—Es tu trabajo—respondió Darien, con toda la intención—Al fin y al cabo, el fax ha llegado a la oficina de relaciones públicas.

Serena intentó otra táctica.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de persona rastrera vas a parecer si no haces esto y tu dureza de corazón se filtra a la prensa? ¿Lo sabes?

—Un rastreo muy atareado, me imagino—Su mirada era tan gélida que Serena sintió ganas de salir huyendo de allí—Es Milenio quien está hablando, no tú.

—Tienes razón. Yo ya sé que eres un rastrero—Vio que algo brillaba en la mirada de Darien por un instante...¿Dolor? ¿Rabia? ¿Malestar? No estaba segura. Pero se dio cuenta de que, de un modo u otro, le había dado y se alegró de ello.

La actitud de Darien se volvió más distante si cabe.

—Intentemos mantener esta conversación dentro del nivel profesional, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Milenio no espera que yo haga esto porque Mimet les importe algo. Quieren que lo haga para poder enviar a las cámaras y tener una historia conmovedora sobre el capitán recogiendo fondos para esa pobre mujer.

—Te equivocas. Se trata de hacer un favor personal a alguien que lleva tiempo siendo una admiradora fiel. Milenio no tiene nada que ver con ello. Me imagino que ni siquiera están al corriente.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—No quiero convertir la desgracia de Mimet en una oportunidad para tomar fotografías de la que luego los de arriba puedan sentirse orgullosos.

—Darien—dijo Serena, apretando los dientes—¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto no tiene nada que ver con Milenio? Mira. El. Fax. Mimet apela a Artemis como amigo, no como jefe de relaciones públicas. El único motivo por el que esto se convierte en una cuestión de relaciones públicas es porque Mimet tiene acceso a Artemis.

—Que quiere utilizarlo como excusa para realizar una maldita sesión fotográfica—replicó enfadado Darien.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo con dejar que el público vea que tienes un lado humano?

—Pensé que no tenía un lado humano—dijo él con sarcasmo.

—Y yo pensé que eso tenía que ser una conversación profesional.

—De ser éste el caso, no estarías molestándome con esto.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta formando una «O» de indignación.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué estoy «molestándote» expresamente con esto simplemente para complicarte la vida?

—Bingo.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—Déjalo correr, Serena. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que has preparado esto como una venganza por haberte despachado. Lo más asombroso es que tú llegaras a creerte que yo acabaría haciéndolo.

—Tu ego me deja pasmada.

—Y a mí tu necesidad de venganza.

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo para consolarlo.

—No estoy segura de cómo hacerte entender esto, Darien, pero lo tuyo lo tengo superado. ¿Y sabes por qué? Pues porque las galletas que como para desayunar tienen una vida emocional más profunda que tú. A decir verdad, me alegro de que ya no estemos liados—Le miró de reojo—Y bien, ¿piensas ayudar a Mimet o no?

—No.

—¡Por Dios!—Dio una patada de frustración—Lo sé, es sólo para Milenio, es sólo para convertirte en un peón más de esa empresa malvada y gigantesca. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!—Tenía ganas de estrangularlo—Muy bien. Haz las cosas a tu manera, Darien. Yo iré a ver a Artemis y le diré que llame a Mimet y le diga que el equipo que ha apoyado durante toda su vida no tiene ni cinco minutos que dedicarle.

Darien puso de nuevo en marcha el televisor.

—Lo siento por ti, ¿lo sabías?—concluyó Serena—Eres un jugador de hockey estupendo, pero tío, cuando se trata de ser un ser humano decente, eres un mamón.

Y con esto, arrugó el fax para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su americana y abandonó la sala.

Con sus gafas de sol envolventes de color negro y una gorra de béisbol de los Yankees hundida hasta las cejas, Darien llegó hasta Queens sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Cogió el tren expreso número Siete hasta el final de la línea, la estación de Flushing. Con la hoja de papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección en la mano, avanzó entre las concurridas tiendas atendidas por coreanos y paquistaníes, la última oleada de inmigrantes en una zona que anteriormente había estado dominada por italianos, polacos e irlandeses. A Darien le gustaba aquel lugar; tenía la misma energía pulsante y multiétnica de Manhattan, pero a una escala inferior, más manejable. Encontró la casa de Mimet—un clon de la de Archie Bunker, el protagonista de la serie de televisión de los setenta, igual que todas las demás casas de la zona—y tocó el timbre. Mimet apareció pasado un minuto, vestida con un delantal por encima de su jersey de los Blades, y con una sonrisa que la hacía parecer veinte años más joven, como mínimo.

—¡ Darien Chiba! ¡Vaya sorpresa!—Le cogió por el brazo y le hizo entrar—Estaba preparando un _rugelach. _¿Quieres un poco?

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Es una especie de pastel, te encantará—Le guió hacia un sofá modular de color granate con una funda de plástico—Siéntate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

Desapareció en la cocina, dejando a Darien a solas con un aroma procedente del horno que hacía la boca agua. Era un salón confortable, aunque algo venido a menos, lleno de muebles antiguos bastante estropeados. Las paredes empapeladas con un papel pintado floreado que había descolorido ya, estaban adornadas con fotografías de niños de cabello rubio que imaginó serían los nietos de Mimet. Pensó en la última disputa que había mantenido con su castigadora rubia.

¿Pensaría en serio Serena que era capaz de negarle un favor a una anciana que era prácticamente la mascota del equipo? Por el amor de Dios. Si lo conociese un poco—y era evidente que no lo conocía—se habría imaginado que lo haría así: silenciosamente, en privado, sin cámaras pisándole los talones. Pero no lo conocía, o como mínimo era incapaz de comprenderlo con claridad cuando estaba en modo relaciones públicas. Razón por la cual, cuando leyó el fax, no quiso mencionarle que su intención era visitar a Mimet. No confiaba en que Serena no acabara convirtiéndolo en un acto con los medios de comunicación.

Le exasperaba que hubiera vuelto a acusarle de ser un ser humano incompetente. En una sola semana le habían dicho dos veces que fuera del hielo era un «perdedor»: una vez Drew, y una vez Serena. Le habían retratado como alguien carente de vida interior, alguien desprovisto de humanidad. El jamás había pensado que fuera así; tal vez porque nunca había tenido motivos para hacerlo. Pero haber oído el mismo comentario dos veces en una sola semana debía significar que algo estaba haciendo mal, ¿no? Pero, exactamente, ¿qué? ¿Y cómo demonios se suponía que tenía que solucionarlo?

Conocía de sobras la respuesta de Drew. Andrew le diría que volviese con Serena y que siguiese jugando el mejor hockey posible, y punto. Pero Andrew no entendía nada. Drew no entregaba toda su pasión por la gloria como él.

« ¿Y qué?», contraatacó, jugando al abogado del diablo consigo mismo mientras a lo lejos del oscuro pasillo se oía a Mimet trajinando por la cocina. «Tal vez Drew no llegue nunca a ocupar un puesto en el Salón de la Fama, pero tiene una esposa que le quiere. Su hogar rezuma de risas de niños. Y es un jugador de hockey condenadamente bueno. Tal vez no juegue tan bien como tú, pero ¿quién disfruta de una vida más feliz, Darien? ¿Tú o Andrew?».

Mimet apareció justo en aquel momento, cargada con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato de _rugelach _que con mano temblorosa depositó en la mesa delante de ellos.

—¿Cómo lo quiere?—le preguntó Darien La funda de plástico del sofá crujió bajo su cuerpo en cuanto se movió para alcanzar la leche y el azúcar.

—Solo me está bien.

Le pasó una taza a Mimet y se preparó su café antes de volver a acomodarse entre continuos crujidos de plástico.

—Sabe por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Eso puede esperar—Excitada, hizo un ademán en dirección al plato—Coge uno, adelante. A ver si te gusta.

Darien estudió atentamente el plato y cogió uno que parecía estar relleno de pasas y nueces. Le guiñó el ojo a Mimet y dio un mordisco, luego fingió que se desmayaba, lo que la dejó encantada. El _rugelach _estaba delicioso, se deshacía en la boca de bueno. A lo mejor conseguía convencerla y volvía a casa con un paquetito de regalo.

Le ofreció uno a ella.

—¿Quiere?

Mimet negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Tengo diabetes. Los hago para mi marido, Petitze.

Darien asintió y después de beber un poco de café, volvió al tema que le había llevado hasta allí.

—En cuanto a las entradas para las eliminatorias.

El rostro de Mimet se iluminó esperanzado.

—¿Conoces a alguien que pueda comprarlos?

—Son suyos—Buscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora vaquera y extrajo un sobre con el membrete de los Blades—Acepte las entradas como mi regalo.

Mimet se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Oh, Darien. Oh, Dios mío.

—Sólo hay una condición.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó ella impaciente.

—Que no le cuente a nadie que yo se las he dado, ¿entendido? Si le preguntan, diga que han sido un regalo de Artemis.

—Un regalo de Artemis—se repitió para convencerse—Lo recordaré.

—Muy bien. Le puso las entradas en la mano y se inclinó para darle un beso en su mejilla, blanca como el papel—Y ahora, a disfrutarlas.

Hablaron un rato de hockey, para gran regocijo de Mimet. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que se había hecho muy tarde, Darien apuró su café y se levantó.

—Tendría que ir marchando—dijo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Se encaminaron juntos hacia la puerta.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por lo de las entradas—dijo ella, su voz temblando de emoción.

—Basta con que me garantice que estará en los Met Gar para el segundo partido —le dijo él—Recuerde, que es nuestro amuleto de la buena suerte.

—¡Chicos, ya podéis estar ganando!

—Ganaremos—le prometió Darien—Y el miércoles también ganaremos en Pittsburg. No se preocupe.

—Me preocupo—dijo ella, señalándole con un dedo acusador—Algo te pasa. Lo veo en la pista. Ya puedes ir cuidándote.

—Todo va bien—le aseguró Darien. Le dio un abrazo final y empezó a bajar los peldaños de la entrada, agradecido de estar de espaldas a ella y de que no viera su mala cara. «Algo me pasa, de acuerdo», pensó apesadumbrado. Pero en cuanto a hacer algo al respecto...la verdad era que no había nada que hacer, al menos nada en lo que le apeteciese pensar en aquel momento.

Serena pasó el resto de la jornada preparando trabajo para el otoño siguiente. Pese a que la temporada estaba a punto de finalizar, la oficina de relaciones públicas permanecía abierta todo el año. Después de salir de Armonk, una vez finalizada su reunión con Darien, el Despiadado, había comido en el Algonquin con una mujer del Consejo para la Alfabetización de Nueva York. El Consejo estaba preparando un importante acto para recaudar fondos y estaba interesado en que uno o más jugadores colaboraran vendiendo entradas. Después de la comida, se había desplazado corriendo hasta el centro para reunirse en el Vesubio con un editor de _GQ _con quien había quedado para tomar un café y ofrecerle una idea para un artículo sobre Darien. Se mostró interesado y quedaron en que al final de aquel mismo día le haría llegar una lista de posibles autores para el artículo. En conjunto, la tarde no había estado mal. La mañana había sido complicada, pero al menos no se presentaría ante Artemis con las manos vacías.

Cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró a Artemis enfrascado en una gran discusión con Nicolas Kumada, uno de los peces gordos de Milenio. «Escúchate—se recriminó—Empiezas a sonar como Darien». Era precisamente Kumada quien la había ungido como directora interina de relaciones públicas en ausencia de Artemis, y a quien le había tenido que explicar que sí, que era verdad, que se había estado viendo con Darien Chiba. Sólo de verlo se puso colorada como un tomate al recordar la escena. Artemis le indicó con un gesto que entrase en el despacho.

—¿Conoces al señor Kumada, Serena?

Serena sonrió educadamente, igual que Kumada. Se dio cuenta de que el ambiente en el despacho de Artemis era sombrío, lo que no solía ser lo habitual.

—¿Cómo ha ido?—preguntó Artemis.

Serena, derrotada, resopló con tanta fuerza que incluso se le levantó el flequillo.

—Lo de Mimet es imposible.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? Acabo de colgar el teléfono con Mimet. Ha llamado para darme las gracias por las entradas para las eliminatorias.

Serena se quedó pasmada.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—El Capitán Misterioso debe de habérselas comprado y se ha desplazado personalmente a Queens para entregárselas.

Serena no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo quieres que gestione todo esto para que salga en los papeles?—continuó Artemis—Lo que es evidente es que Chiba no quiere que se le mente.

—Podríamos enviar a alguien para que le hiciese una fotografía a Mimet con las entradas en la mano, y decir que ha sido un regalo de Milenio—sugirió Serena—Le hacemos poner la sudadera de los Blades, la gorra, todo el conjunto.

Artemis sonrió orgulloso, mirando a Kumada.

—¿Qué te había dicho? ¿Gustará esto arriba o no?—Se volvió hacia Serena—Una idea estupenda. Estaba a punto de sugerirla yo mismo.

—¿Alguna cosa más?—preguntó Serena, lidiando aún con el hecho de que Darien hubiese ido a visitar a Mimet. Contra su voluntad, sintió una oleada de cariño hacia él. «Sabía que no podía ser un cabrón tan grande—pensó—Lo sabía».

Artemis le dio un buen trago a su café, intentando esconder debajo de una montaña de papeles el currusco de pizza que había quedado en su mesa.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el resto?

—El Consejo para la Alfabetización está definitivamente por la labor y parece que GQ quiere publicar un artículo relevante sobre Chiba. Han dicho de entrevistarlo en verano para que el artículo salga a la luz en septiembre, cuando empiece la temporada.

Kmada tosió con inquietud mientras intercambiaba miradas con Artemis. El despacho se vio inmerso en un incómodo silencio, aumentando con ello el ambiente solemne de por sí. «Caramba—pensó Serena—Esto no es bueno». Miró de acá para allá a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Llama a GQ y diles que dejen de momento en reserva cualquier idea que tengan sobre un artículo de Chiba, ¿lo harás, muñeca?

—De acuerdo—dijo muy despacio Serena—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Porque...—Artemis se interrumpió al ver que Kumada hacía el ademán de casi levantarse de la silla, como si fuese a protestar—No te sulfures,Nicolas—le dijo impaciente—Sabes que podemos confiar en ella—Kumada se hundió de nuevo en el sofá, dubitativo, pero no dijo nada más cuando Artemis siguió hablando—Seguramente sabes que el juego de Chiba no está muy fino últimamente.

Serena asintió, sin estar muy segura de si deseaba escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Pues bien, si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que es un tocapelotas poco cooperador en lo que a las relaciones públicas se refiere, tenemos que Milenio no está muy seguro de querer renovarle el contrato al final de la temporada.

—Entiendo—dijo Serena, sofocando un grito. Estaba en estado de choque. Un estado de choque profundo y total.

Artemis apuró su taza de café.

—No es necesario que te diga que tú no has oído nada de esto.

—Naturalmente—le garantizó Serena.

—A partir de ahora—ordenó Kumada desde el sofá—promociona todo lo que puedas a los jugadores más jóvenes, como Metalia y Mitford.

—¿Aunque el juego de Chiba sea superior al de ellos?—preguntó educadamente Serena, asqueada ante la idea, de tener que promocionar a Metalia en algún sentido.

Kumada asintió con una mirada de astucia.

—Tenemos que centrarnos más en los jugadores promesa, no en los jugadores que están ya en el crepúsculo de su carrera.

« ¡Ay!», pensó Serena. Suerte que Darien no estaba allí, porque le habría arrancado la cabeza a Kumada para utilizarla luego para jugar a los bolos. La verdad era que escuchar todo aquello estaba resultándole muy difícil. El instinto de disculparse y ausentarse empezaba a resultarle abrumador; había tantísimas cosas que deseaba decir, tantas palabras bailándole en la punta de la lengua que podían ponerla en un grave problema. Pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir allí, asintiendo como una idiota, y rezar para que Lou la liberase lo antes posible de aquel infierno. Antes de que su dique de contención acabara rompiéndose y se encontrara erigiéndose en la defensora del hombre que le había partido el corazón, que le había arruinado la mañana y que, sólo nueve meses atrás, era el mayor incordio con el que había tropezado en su vida.

—Estás muy pálida, muñeca, ¿te encuentras bien?

Las palabras de Artemis rompieron el hechizo. Se quitó de encima la pregunta con otra sonrisa, esta vez más falsa aun que la anterior.

—Estoy bien—le respondió—Sólo que he tenido un día muy largo.

La carcajada de Artemis le sonó hueca.

—Nunca has pronunciado palabras más ciertas.

—¿Está Rubeus al corriente de todo esto?—preguntó Serena.

—Todavía no—respondió Artemis, en plan críptico, sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo con los de Kumada, una especie de intercambio secreto de conocimientos.

Serena se sintió más animada por un instante. ¡A lo mejor pensaban despedir a

Rubeus!

—¿Alguna cosa más?—volvió a preguntarle a Artemis.

—No, por hoy eso es todo—En un gesto poco habitual de educación y formalidad, hecho sin duda alguna para impresionar a Kumada, la escoltó hasta la puerta del despacho y se la abrió gentilmente.

—Sé que es difícil poseer información que es secreta para todo el mundo, pero, por favor, guárdala sólo para ti—le murmuró.

Serena le apretó la mano.

—Lo haré—le prometió.

Pero incluso entonces, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- 5 -


	22. Chapter 21

**Bueno, ya estoy retomando la tranquilidad, quiero avisaros de que aparte de retomar la normalidad también lo he hecho con la universidad, asique, aunque no creo que tarde tanto como esta última vez (vuelvo a repetir que fue un problema de salud y que siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en ese tiempo) a lo mejor algún día no suba un capi aunque procurare que no pase.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Un beso enorme, cuidaos!**

- Capítulo 21

El partido inaugural de las finales de la Conferencia. Los seguidores del Pittsburg eran auténticos fanáticos y los de los Blades no les iban a la zaga. La excitación y el entusiasmo de sus gritos de ánimo llenaban el pabellón de una energía salvaje y ensordecedora. A Serena, viendo volar a Darien sobre el hielo del campo contrario, le costaba creer que Milenio estuviese dispuesto a dejarle marchar. Era un deportista consumado, su cerebro y su cuerpo trabajaban formando un tándem perfecto, poseía una habilidad casi sobrenatural para saber exactamente qué se tenía que hacer en la pista en cada momento. Sus dotes de liderazgo eran tremendas; era considerado aunque duro, implacable aunque inspirador, no le daba miedo correr peligro si ello significaba la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Y aun así...

En aquellas eliminatorias estaba provocando más penaltis que nunca. Serena sabía que, en parte, era una actitud deliberada. Era una forma de enviar un mensaje al equipo contrario y de espabilar a la vez a sus chicos, y servía para marcar la pauta del tipo de juego que esperaba de ellos: duro, avasallador, malvado. Pero, en parte, era también temeridad pura y dura; al menos, eso era lo que decía Artemis. Una temeridad que los Blades no podían permitirse. También decía que la época de Darien había pasado, que «no estaba creando tantas oportunidades de gol como antes». Y ya que Artemis amaba el hockey por encima de todo, Serena no cuestionaba sus observaciones. Ella no era más que una novata a quien se le escapaban muchos matices del juego. Pero una cosa sí sabía. Incluso en un día malo, Darien Chiba seguía siendo uno de los jugadores de hockey con más talento de la historia de ese deporte. ¿No se merecía, entonces, saber lo que le sucedería si no ofrecía a Milenio una ejecución brillante de su juego?

Era una pregunta que llevaba casi dos días consumiéndola, desde que Artemis y Espárrago Kumada le habían dado a conocer el gran secreto. Había jugado con la idea de comentárselo a Mina, pero la había descartado enseguida. Sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta de Mina: « ¡No le digas ni una palabra de esto a Chiba! ¡Te ha jodido y ahora es tu turno para joderle a él! ¡Mantén la boca callada y deja que las cosas queden en el lugar que les corresponde!».

Serena comprendía su punto de vista ya que, hasta cierto punto, ella también opinaba lo mismo. Su parte herida deseaba esconderle aquella información vital y contemplar cómo, tal vez, caía en desgracia. Sería la venganza perfecta. Pero no contárselo le parecía mezquino, rencoroso. Y el rencor no formaba parte de su forma de ser.

Se preguntaba, sin embargo, si contárselo la beneficiaría. Estaba segura de que él lo apreciaría mucho, pero tampoco quería decir que ayudándole consiguiera, como por arte de magia, que él decidiese estar de nuevo con ella... aunque en lo más profundo y en lo más secreto de su corazón, ésa era su fantasía. De decírselo, ¿sospecharía sus motivos? Posiblemente. Probablemente. ¿Y le importaba que los sospechara? No lo sabía.

Llevaban sólo quince minutos de partido y en la pista ya se habían sentado las bases del encuentro: gran velocidad y juego sucio. Sentada al lado de Artemis en la sala de prensa, los ojos de Serena seguían a Darien y a Drew adentrándose en la zona defensiva del Pittsburg, Andrew lanzándole el disco a su mejor amigo mientras dos defensas cargaban contra él. Darien retuvo el disco, a la espera de que el otro alero de su línea, Armand, se situara en el lado derecho de la portería. Una décima de segundo más tarde, Darien lanzó el disco como una bala en dirección a Armand quien, sin grandes preocupaciones, lo introdujo en la portería contraria. El público de casa abucheó la aparición del gol en el marcador electrónico que dominaba el centro de la pista: Nueva York, 1, Pittsburg, 0.

La línea de Darien se dirigió al banquillo para ser sustituida en el hielo por la línea encabezada por Jedite. Serena, por encima de aquel ruido atronador, pudo aún escuchar la voz de Darien gritando en el banquillo:

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Metedles otro! ¡No les deis respiro! ¡Vamos!

«Eso—pensó Serena—es lo que adoro de él. Esa energía, esa determinación. La singularidad de su resolución». Era, por supuesto, la misma característica que le había partido el corazón pero, visto objetivamente, le resultaba admirable.

Vio su cabeza echarse hacia atrás para llevarse una botella de Gatorade a los labios y beber de ella. Incluso algo tan sencillo como aquello le aceleraba el corazón al doble de su velocidad habitual. «¿Qué te pasa?—se preguntó—¿Por qué él? Porque es estupendo en la cama, y fiel a sus amigos, y divertido. Porque es inteligente...y también tozudo. Anda que no es tozudo, pero eso también puede ser una virtud. Y...». Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. «... Porque cuando estaba conmigo, siempre me hacía sentir especial. Querida. Me escuchaba cuando hablaba. Me miraba con admiración. Admitió que se había equivocado con Jedite. Se reía de mis debilidades. Era amable y cariñoso con mi hermano. Me animaba para perseguir lo que me gusta, aun sin tener ni idea de si yo era buena en ello o no. Simplemente daba por sentado que lo era, porque era yo. Me hacía sentir viva».

Con los ojos llorosos, se obligó a seguir viendo el partido. «Tienes que decírselo», pensó. Esperaría a ver qué tal iban los dos partidos siguientes. Si los Blades no ganaban, le explicaría lo que le esperaba...

La solución la dejó satisfecha hasta que una voz fastidiosa en su cabeza le preguntó si iba por la vida jugando a ser Dios. «O se lo dices o no se lo dices—se reprendió—Pero no juegues a esperar a ver qué pasa. Está bien—gimoteó en silencio—Mantendré la boca cerrada tal y como Artemis me pidió. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar».

Darien redujo violentamente a uno de los defensas del Pittsburg y patinó, gruñendo y rabioso, hasta el banco de castigo. Movía los labios a toda velocidad, maldiciendo al árbitro antes de acatar su destino y verse reducido a ver el encuentro por un rato desde detrás del Plexiglás. Los Blades superaron sin problemas la superioridad numérica de los Pittsburg hasta que Darien regresó a la pista, no sin antes deteniéndose un momento para decirle algo a uno de los árbitros antes de unirse a la tercera línea que acababa de saltar al hielo. Serena observó las caras de los jugadores en cuanto Darien se dirigió a ellos: mostraban tanto reverencia y respeto como ansias de satisfacerle.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Tenía que decírselo, no porque necesariamente se mereciese saberlo, no porque deseaba que volviese a quererla, sino porque era lo mejor para el equipo. Milenio podía poner a parir a Darien Chiba todo lo que le apeteciera por ser una auténtica pesadilla para las relaciones públicas del club. Pero lo que allí contaba era que Darien era el corazón y el alma de los Blades. Si le perdían, perderían con él su espíritu y sus ganas de victoria. Era así de sencillo.

Se relajó en su asiento, segura ahora de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Esperaría a que el equipo se hubiese instalado debidamente en el hotel después del partido. Y entonces le haría una visita a Darien.

Los Blades derrotaron al Pittsburg por tres a dos. «Gracias a Dios», pensó Serena, caminando en silencio por el pasillo alfombrado del hotel. De haber perdido, le habría tocado enfrentarse con un Darien con humor de perros. De todos modos, se había preparado para cualquier cosa desagradable con la que él decidiera sorprenderla: sarcasmo, consternación, incredulidad...todas ellas las diversas facetas en las que Darien podía ofrecer lo peor de sí.

Se detuvo antes de llamar y acercó el oído a la puerta para escuchar qué pasaba dentro, rezando en silencio para que no se acercara nadie y se preguntara qué estaba haciendo. Andrew estaba dentro, riendo, seguramente por algo que había dicho David Letterman en televisión; ambos estaban enganchados a _The Late Show. _Llamó decidida a la puerta, fingiendo no haber oído las lamentaciones de Darien y la palabrota con la que le había respondido Andrew.

—¿Quién es?—gritó Darien.

—¡Serena! —gritó también ella en respuesta.

La recibió un silencio letal que la hizo sentirse peor que la irritación con la que les había oído expresarse momentos antes. Aguantó la respiración, «Por favor, Dios, haz que no se muestre demasiado cabrón».

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Darien, con una toalla azul marino anudada a la cintura y cara de pocos amigos. A Serena le vino en aquel mismo instante a la cabeza la primera vez que lo había visto en el vestuario de los Blades. Entonces, tampoco llevaba encima más que una toalla y estaba tan enervado como ahora.

—Mejor que vengas con algo bueno.

—De hecho, es malo—le informó, empujando la puerta para abrirla del todo—y es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo—Su mirada se cruzó con la de Andrew, que estaba acostado en su cama e iba vestido con chándal. Le sonrió disculpándose—Hola Andrew. Siento molestaros, chicos.

—No pasa nada—dijo Andrew, incorporándose—¿Por qué no pasas?

Respondiendo a la invitación, Serena entró y pasó rozando a Darien, a quien oyó liberar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te apetece beber alguna cosa?—le ofreció Andrew, haciendo un gesto en dirección al minibar.

—No, gracias—Su mirada se trasladó con sigilo hacia Darien, que seguía mirándola con recelo, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. No se lo pondría fácil, eso estaba claro. Volvió entonces la atención hacia Andrew—Tengo que hablar con Darien sobre un tema...

—Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, puedes decirlo delante de Drew—la interrumpió Darien.

Pero Andrew no pensaba permitirlo.

—Si Serena quiere hablar contigo en privado, Darien—dijo, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta—creo que debemos respetárselo—Abrazó con cariño a Serena un momento—No dejes que este perdedor te venga con pamplinas, ¿entendido?

Serena consiguió responder con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Dónde vas?—le preguntó Darien. Parecía molesto por la desaparición de su amigo.

—Abajo, a la habitación de la Rose, a lo mejor me deja ganarle al póquer. Llámame cuando estés.

—De acuerdo—gruñó Darien, viendo que Andrew se iba. Obligado entonces a atender a su visita, se volvió hacia Serena—¿Estás segura de que no quieres beber nada?—le preguntó de mala gana.

—Me apetecería una Coca-Cola, si no es mucho problema.

Él murmuró alguna cosa para sus adentros, Serena no entendió muy bien qué, y se acercó al minibar para servirle la bebida. Mientras cruzaba la habitación, Serena contempló el movimiento ondulante de los músculos de su espalda, su mirada cautivada por la amplitud de sus hombros mientras él sacaba la bebida de la pequeña nevera y le servía el refresco en un vaso de plástico.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Darien, aproximándose a ella con la bebida.

«Mantén la mirada fija en su cara—se dijo Serena—sólo en su cara». Aceptó agradecida la bebida.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—le preguntó.

—¿Tanto vas a tardar?

—Acabaré lo más rápidamente posible, te lo prometo.

Le indicó él con un gesto una de las sillas que había al otro lado de su cama. Una vez se hubo sentado ella, también él tomó asiento, y el nudo de la toalla empezó a deshacerse.

—Mierda. Perdón—Se levantó y, dejando caer la toalla al suelo, se dirigió al baño. Serena notó que su cuerpo se encendía con un calor y una sensación de placer totalmente inesperada. Darien desnudo...¿lo haría expresamente para torturarla? ¿O lo hacía sin darse cuenta, como tantos atletas? Tenía que ser eso. Cuando unos segundos después salió del baño, envuelto esta vez en el albornoz afelpado que proporcionaba el hotel, su temperatura corporal había recuperado la normalidad y se imaginó que tal vez sería capaz de superar la conversación sin que su deseo empañara su capacidad de enlazar más de una frase seguida.

—Muy bien—dijo él, instalándose en el borde de la cama—¿qué es lo que es tan importante que incluso tienes que echar a Drew de su habitación?

—Ha sido Andrew quien se ha ofrecido a irse—se sintió obligada a observar. Cuando miró a Darien a la cara, esa cara que tanto amaba, empezó a apoderarse de ella el malestar de tener que ser portadora de tan malas noticias. Se recordó que lo que tenía que decir era malo sólo en el caso de que él decidiera no hacer nada con aquella información. Aun así, la idea de decírselo... Se quedó con la mirada fija en su refresco.

—Hace un par de días, Artemis me dijo algo que se supone no debería yo saber.

—¿Y es...?

Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Al parecer, Milenio no está satisfecho con tu nivel de juego—Se quedó dudando—Dicen que si no mejoras tu juego, no van a renovarte el contrato a final de año.

El se quedó mirándola. Era eso. Sólo mirándola. Sin ninguna reacción visible...es decir, hasta que abrió la boca. Su voz reflejaba su tensión.

—Entiendo—Apretó la mandíbula—¿Cuándo te dijo eso Artemis?

—Hace dos días. Estaba en una reunión con Nicolas Kumada.

—¿Quién demonios es Nicolas Kumada? —explotó Darien.

—Uno de los peces gordos de Milenio—Hizo una pausa—Es quien firma tus cheques, literalmente—añadió en voz baja.

—Entiendo—repitió Darien. Mirando al vacío, se pasó distraídamente la mano entre el cabello antes de hundir las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz y quedarse mirando sus pies descalzos. Serena tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de abrazarlo y darle consuelo. Se quedó mirándolo. Parecía más contrariado que furioso. Contenido. Como un géiser a punto de estallar.

—¿Darien?—le preguntó. Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla, su cálida mirada castaña dura ahora como una piedra.

—¿Te das cuenta—dijo—de que, en gran parte, están planteándose esto porque yo me he negado a besarles el culo?

—Lo sé—dijo Serena.

Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano para cogerle la Coca-Cola y ella le pasó el vaso. Parecía lo más normal del mundo, algo que habían hecho antes muchísimas veces. Excepto que ahora...

Le devolvió el vaso de plástico.

—Es podridamente increíble. El año pasado les consigo la Copa. Volveré a conseguírsela este año, ¿y es así como me lo pagan? ¿No renovándome el contrato porque he tenido algunos días malos?

—Es asombroso, lo sé. Cuando Artemis me lo contó, casi me caigo redonda.

La mirada de Darien la taladraba.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Por lo que yo sé, sólo Artemis, yo, y Milenio—Su rostro se cubrió de amargura—Rubeus no tiene ni idea, si es esto lo que me preguntas.

—Es lo que te pregunto. Rubeus es el idiota que le filtró a la prensa lo de las lesiones del equipo. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

—No pensaba—«Esto lo entenderá», se dijo mentalmente.

Pero Darien no la escuchaba. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, su semblante solemne, su cuerpo inmóvil. «Debería irme ahora», pensó Serena. Pero algo la retuvo allí.

—¿Estarás bien?—le preguntó con delicadeza. Era eso, allí estaba, esa cosa que le resultaba imposible de erradicar. Era preocupación. Amor.

—Estoy bien—respondió él secamente. La miró, y por primera vez desde que habían acabado su relación, Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba mirándola de verdad. Su postura carecía de aquella actitud defensiva, se había librado de los muchos roles que se imponía a sí mismo. En aquel momento era solamente Darien, un hombre lleno de dolor, un hombre que se sentía despreciado.

—¿Por qué me lo has dicho?—le preguntó en voz baja—Podías haber mantenido la boca cerrada sin ningún problema.

Serena apartó la vista, incómoda.

—Porque era lo correcto. De haber sido la situación al revés, yo habría querido saberlo—Él la observaba con cautela, Serena lo notaba, su continua mirada calentándole el lateral de su rostro—Lo he hecho también por el equipo. Sin ti, pierden todo su espíritu. Y no quiero que esto suceda.

Él le respondió con silencio. Cuando Serena se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, él volvía a tener la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Debería irme—Dejó el vaso con Coca-Cola encima de la mesa que había junto a la silla y se levantó. Darien hizo lo mismo. Se encaminaron juntos hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que te veré mañana en el entrenamiento—dijo Serena, lánguidamente.

Darien apenas si asintió.

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla.

—¿Serena?

Ella cerró los ojos un instante. «Por favor—pensó—Por favor». Con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

La tensión de su voz lo decía todo.

—De nada.

Dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo. Ella se quedó esperando, aguantando la respiración, su cuerpo suspendido. «Por favor, Darien»—suplicó en silencio—haz lo que tu corazón te pide que hagas. Construye un puente entre tú y yo con todas las palabras que no se dicen entre nosotros, y crúzalo. Por favor».

Pero él no podía, de modo que ella lo hizo por él. Se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Intenta dormir un poco esta noche—le dijo. Y luego se fue, cruzó la puerta y salió al pasillo, su corazón más ligero por el regalo que creía haberle hecho. «He hecho lo que tenía que hacer—le dijo mentalmente—Ahora te toca a ti».

Un hombre poseído. Esa era la frase manida que todos los periodistas deportivos estaban utilizando para describir el juego exhibido por Darien en los tres partidos siguientes contra el Pittsburg. Ganaron la final de la Conferencia Este con una aplastante victoria en cuatro partidos seguidos y cuando, después de ganar en casa, Darien levantó el trofeo del Príncipe de Gales por encima de su cabeza, lo hizo mirando a la tribuna presidencial donde estaba instalada la plana mayor de Milenio. Se aseguró de tener una gran sonrisa fija en la cara que decía:«¿Así que pensáis libraros de mí? Pues esperad a ver lo que sucede de aquí a dos semanas, cuando patine por esta pista levantando en alto la Stanley Cup, hijos de puta. Entonces veréis lo rápido que me echáis, cuando tengáis a todos los seguidores coreando mi nombre y mi cara aparezca en las portadas de todos los periódicos de Nueva York».

No era tonto. Esa especulación en torno a su bajo nivel de juego o lo que fuera era eso...pura especulación. Si de verdad lo valoraban como jugador, se habrían aproximado a él para expresarle su preocupación, para preguntarle si tenía algún problema y ofrecerle su ayuda. Y el hecho de que no lo hiciesen explicaba una historia completamente distinta, una historia que señalaba tanto su devoción fanática por la imagen como su obsesión por los resultados. Querían librarse de él porque no podían controlarlo. Porque sabían que obtener aquella Copa coincidiría con las negociaciones de su contrato, lo que le colocaría en una posición óptima para designar su precio que, sin duda alguna, no estarían dispuestos a pagar. Les daba igual que fuese un jugador considerado como un dios y que su presencia en el equipo ayudara a mantener el estadio siempre lleno. Lo único que les importaba era la nómina y las apariencias y, por lo que a ellos se refería, él era un problema en ambos sentidos, el carísimo capitán que se negaba a dedicar su tiempo libre a participar en causas elegidas para hacer quedar bien a Milenio.

Había oído rumores de que los de traje y corbata estaban también insatisfechos por su papel con el personal del equipo. Un voto suyo a favor o en contra podía significar la diferencia entre el traspaso o no de un jugador, entre que alguien se quedara o no en el banquillo. Parecían pasar por alto el hecho de que Neflyte solicitara siempre expresamente su opinión. El mandamás de los Blades estaba amenazado por la fuerza de su veto. «Piensan que estás sobrepasando tus límites», le había comentado Neflyte, y ambos se habían quedado maravillados ante la estupidez de no querer que un capitán que había conseguido tres Copas Stanley diera su opinión cuando se le solicitaba. Le gustaría poder pensar que habría estado a la altura de las circunstancias sin que Serena le diese ninguna pista de lo que los peces gordos tenían en mente, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido así. Sus palabras habían servido literalmente para encender un fuego, y cuando había salido a la pista de hielo para disputar los siguientes tres partidos contra el Pittsburg lo había hecho echando chispas, impulsado por la fuerza de la adrenalina pura y cargado con una determinación prácticamente inextinguible para demostrar a aquellos procesadores de números de qué madera estaba hecho. Mal estarían las cosas si pensaba permitir que aquellos decidieran su destino.

Se moría de ganas de que empezaran las finales de la Copa. Si ahora lo veían como a un hombre poseído, que esperaran a verle en el partido inaugural de la serie en el soleado Los Ángeles.

Pasó el trofeo a Andrew, cuya solemnidad era un reflejo de la suya. Ganar la Copa Príncipe de Gales estaba muy bien, pero lo único que significaba era que habían ganado el primer asalto. Era algo que en su cabeza apenas contaba. Veía a Serena mirándole desde la sala de prensa. Normalmente, verla le desconcertaba un poco, pero aquella noche se sentía lleno de gratitud. Darle a conocer lo que Milenio estaba planeando a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos le había impresionado de forma extrema. De haber sido la situación al contrario, no sabía si él habría sido tan generoso. Seguramente no. De hecho, siendo un imbécil como era, la habría dejado en suspenso. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que ella había empujado su deseo de ganar la Copa hasta sus máximos extremos. Su presencia era una distracción hasta el momento en que le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo entre bambalinas. Pero ahora pensaba aprovechar toda esa energía que había estado utilizando intentando no pensar en ella para empujarse a sí mismo y a los Blades hacia la victoria. Y cuando ganaran, le entregaría a ella la Copa, dándole de este modo a la mujer que le había salvado el cuello el agradecimiento que se merecía.

Y luego daría a los de Milenio una sorpresa que nunca jamás olvidarían.


	23. Chapter 22

Bueno pues este es el penúltimo capi. Ahora subiré también el último, para que no os aburráis jejeje

También subiré el principio del siguiente fic de sailor moon, con esta misma pareja.

Gracias por las alertas y los reviews ^^

Os dejo leer.

Nos leemos. ;) - Capítulo 22

Increíble.

Serena y Mina llevaban semanas hablando de ir al Angelika para ver el pase nocturno de _Lo que el viento se llevó. _Finalmente estaban allí y, naturalmente, justo en pleno incendio de Atlanta, sonó su teléfono móvil. Obligada a salir corriendo al vestíbulo antes de que la mataran los demás espectadores, Serena se sintió abrumada por la ansiedad. ¿Sería Sammy? Tenía que serlo. Había vuelto a suceder algo espantoso. Tragó saliva y se acercó el teléfono al oído.

—¿Diga?

—¿Serena? Soy Ryo Takenuchi.

¿Ryo Takenuchi, el portero de los Blades llamándola a su teléfono móvil casi a medianoche? «Nada bueno, pero para nada».

—¿Takenuchi? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy en comisaría—Se produjo una incómoda pausa—Yo...bien, me han pillado solicitando los servicios de una prostituta.

«¡Idiota!—le habría gustado gritar—¡Estúpido japonés canadiense grandullón!».

—¿Has hablado con alguien más?—Fue, en cambio, lo que le preguntó, con ese tono de voz que suele utilizarse para dirigirse a los niños con retraso de aprendizaje y a los maniacos peligrosos.

—No...es decir, nos dijiste que siempre que tuviésemos un problema te llamásemos a ti primero, así que...

—Has hecho lo correcto—dijo ella enseguida—Dime dónde estás y llegaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Mientras, no hables con nadie más...ni con tu mujer, ni con ninguno de los chicos, con nadie. ¿Me has oído bien?

—Sí, sí—Le dio la dirección con voz temblorosa.

—Y ahora relájate, todo saldrá bien. Nos vemos en un momento.

Finalizó la llamada y se derrumbó contra la pared del vestíbulo. «Casi perfecto, un caso de libro de texto de exactamente el tipo de publicidad que menos necesitaba el equipo. Sobre todo ahora, posicionado casi en la victoria. ¿Y ahora qué?».

—¿Va todo bien?

Serena levantó la vista y vio a Mina acercándose a ella, una mirada inequívoca de alarma reflejada en sus facciones.

—Hay un jugador en problemas. No te puedo dar detalles en este momento. Vuelve a entrar y mira la película. Ya nos veremos más tarde en casa.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita Escarlata—Le dio un pellizco en el brazo para darle ánimos y desapareció de nuevo en la oscuridad del cine.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, Serena empezó a deambular nerviosa de un lado a otro del vestíbulo bajo la mirada recelosa del encargado del cine. ¿Qué pensaría que iba a hacer ella? ¿Atracarle con una bolsa de gominolas, robarle un cartón de palomitas y salir corriendo? Le devolvió la mirada y siguió exprimiéndose el cerebro para discernir qué tenía que hacer. Ya había tratado con la policía alguna que otra vez; eso no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que el asunto saliera a la luz pública. Si se propagaba la noticia, la vida personal de Takenuchi se iría al traste y quedaría fuera de servicio para el equipo para el resto de la temporada porque la Liga Nacional le suspendería, lo que afectaría a los Blades. No sólo eso, sino que una situación como aquella tenía muy pero que muy mala pinta, pues perpetuaba el estereotipo de los deportistas como las personas de mal gusto que algunos, eso había que admitirlo, realmente eran. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer aquello?

Con la sensación de estar a punto de estallar, salió del cine y paró un taxi para que la llevara directamente a la comisaría. Tuvo la impresión de que el viaje se prolongaba eternamente, pues el tráfico estaba prácticamente paralizado en las cercanías de Broadway y la calle Cuarenta y Dos. Serena se sentía tan frustrada que se planteó incluso bajar del taxi y hacer andando lo que le quedaba de trayecto, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio las multitudes a las que tendría que enfrentarse. El taxista soltó una palabrota y Serena miró por la ventanilla y vio un coche que intentaba cortarles el paso. Llevaba una pegatina de la Pólice Athletic League—PAL—en la ventana trasera. La PAL...¡claro! Tenía un conocido en la PAL, un policía llamado Taiki Stars. Cuando estaba en _Libre y salvaje _le ayudó a recaudar dinero organizando un partido anual de fútbol entre policías y actores de la telenovela. Las ganancias fueron a parar a los niños de las zonas más deprimidas de la ciudad a los que la PAL ayudaba. Taiki le había dicho que le llamase si algún día necesitaba un favor. «Muy bien, Taiki, pequeño—pensó, hurgando frenéticamente en el bolso en busca de su Palm Pilot y su teléfono—odio tener que molestarte a estas horas de la noche, pero ha llegado el momento de pedirte el favor».

Quince minutos después, Taiki subía las escaleras de la comisaría del distrito para recibirla, un hombre corpulento y de trato fácil.

—No sabes lo mucho que valoro tu ayuda—dijo Serena—Sobre todo a estas horas.

—Ningún problema—le aseguró él, aguantando la puerta para que Serena entrara.

Pese a lo tarde que era, la comisaría bullía de actividad. En una de las sillas de plástico de color naranja pegadas a la pared había un hombre con la cabeza vendada y ensangrentada, señalando a todo el mundo y quejándose de un borracho con un abrigo andrajoso que parecía haberse quedado dormido en el suelo. En un rincón se desarrollaba a todo grito una discusión doméstica entre un marido y su mujer, mientras que una prostituta, vestida con poco más que unos pantalones cortos de plástico de color rosa y un sujetador, balanceaba sus largas piernas y maldecía para sus adentros. La oficial de policía que atendía el mostrador, se mostraba imperturbable y hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlos. A Dios gracias, era uno de los aspectos de Nueva York que rara vez veía. Serena siguió a Taiki hasta un despacho, después de que el policía enseñara su insignia a todo el mundo para identificarse.

—¿Tienes por aquí a un tipo francés llamado Takenuchi?

La oficial del mostrador movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Entonces, necesito verle, y también al oficial encargado del caso.

—Un momento—Descolgó el teléfono que tenía delante, marcó un número y repitió la solicitud de Taiki. Un minuto después, él y Serena eran conducidos a la parte trasera de comisaría, donde encontraron a Ryo y al oficial encargado en una gran sala iluminada con fluorescentes y llena de archivadores. Ryo estaba sentado junto a una mesita metálica donde un policía panzudo de mediana edad tecleaba datos en un ordenador. Cuando vio a Serena, se levantó de un salto y empezó a balbucear excitado en francés.

—Siéntate, siéntate—le instó Serena, empujándolo con delicadeza para que tomase de nuevo asiento—No busques meterte en más problemas.

El policía que estaba con el ordenador levantó la cabeza para mirar a Serena.

—¿Es su esposa?

«Muérdete la lengua», pensó.

—Una amiga.

Steve le mostró su insignia al policía, que asintió.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo amigablemente.

—¿Sí? —dijo el otro policía.

—¿Ves a ese tipo que hay aquí sentado? Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —El otro policía asintió de nuevo—.Trata el caso como si fuese un tipo cualquiera... procésale, múltale, establece una fecha para que se presente ante los tribunales, y suéltale. Ni una palabra a la prensa, la televisión, los programas deportivos de la radio, a nadie. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El policía se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por ti? Claro, ningún problema.

—Buen tipo. —Se estrecharon la mano y Steve se volvió hacia Janna—.Dejemos que el oficial termine su trabajo con Pierre.

En la sala de espera, Janna casi se desmaya de la sensación de alivio.

—Te debo una muy gorda —dijo.

—Déjalo correr. Cualquier cosa por una vieja amiga. ¿Alguna posibilidad de organizar un partido benéfico entre los Blades y la poli?

—Por supuesto. Pero espera a que terminen las fases eliminatorias, ¿de acuerdo?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Trato hecho. Y ahora me largo, si no te importa. ¿Estarás bien tú sola con el francés?

—Estaré bien —le aseguró. Le dio un abrazo y le vio marchar, el hombre que acababa de salvarle el culo a Pierre LaRouche y, posiblemente también, la temporada de los Blades. Contactos. El mundo gira en torno a ellos.

Agotada pero alborozada, eligió una silla de plástico alejada de la prostituta y del hombre ensangrentado, y esperó a que soltaran a Pierre.

—¿Janna? —Lou asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho—.Acaba de llamar Gallagher. Ha dicho que quería verte en el vestuario YA.

Miró el reloj.

—Lou, están en mitad de su reunión previa al partido. ¿Estás seguro de que quería verme ahora?

Lou movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Lo ha dicho a voz de grito, muñeca. Creo que debe de haber algún problema.

Janna se vio obligada a combatir la sensación de pánico que empezó a apoderarse de ella mientras bajaba hacia el vestuario. Que Ty la convocase durante una reunión previa a un partido sólo podía significar una cosa: algo iba mal, muy mal. ¿Otra vez LaRouche? ¿Por qué todo se complicaba de esta manera, ahora precisamente que la Copa estaba tan cerca?

Llamó a la puerta del vestuario con el corazón en la garganta. Oyó la voz de Ty gritando:

—¡Adelante!

No estaba en absoluto preparada para la visión que la recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta. Los jugadores estaban dispuestos en círculo, completamente vestidos. Y en medio del vestuario estaba Pierre LaRouche, con un ramo de flores enorme.

—Para ti —dijo Pierre, adelantándose con el ramo—.Nunca podré agradecerte bastante lo que hiciste por mí la otra noche. _Merci._

Ty hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza en señal de anuencia, su cara una máscara de reconocimiento.

—La verdad es que con ésta te has mojado mucho por el equipo, Janna —dijo—Gracias.

—¡Un hurra por Janna! —dijo Kevin Gill.

Siguieron a eso gritos y voces. Deslumbrada, Janna cogió el ramo, demasiado abrumada para poder pronunciar palabra. Observó las caras de los jugadores, recordando lo extraña que se había sentido entre ellos al principio de temporada, lo preocupada que estaba porque nunca llegaran a confiar en ella o a percibirla como algo más que un simple peón de Kidco. Y ahora...

—Gracias —musitó.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo Kevin—.Nos habríamos enfrentado a un verdadero desastre de no haber sido por ti.

—El control de desastres forma parte de mi trabajo.

—Y preparar al equipo para el partido forma parte del mío —la interrumpió Ty—.No me gusta nada tener que interrumpir esto tan pronto, pero tenemos un partido de hockey que preparar, caballeros. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que Janna pudiese salir.

—Gracias de nuevo, chicos —dijo ella, gritando por encima del hombro. Se obligó a mirar a Ty—.Que ganéis esta noche.

—Lo haremos —dijo él sin mirarla.

Y con eso, volvió a entrar en el vestuario y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido. Janna se detuvo un momento, desbordada por unos sentimientos que jamás habría imaginado que poseyeran los hombres que había allá dentro. De todas las victorias que había obtenido a lo largo de la temporada, aquélla era la más dulce. Sonriéndose, se encaminó de nuevo hacia su despacho, portando orgullosa el ramo, un verdadero trofeo.

—¡Esto es tan asombroso que ni me lo creo! ¡Fantástico!

La alegría de Wills por el regalo que acababa de hacerle —dos entradas para el quinto partido de las finales de la Stanley Cup entre los Blades y los de Los Ángeles— hizo sonrojar a Janna de satisfacción.

—No es más que una de las ventajas de ser la relaciones públicas del equipo —dijo, intentando reprimir, como siempre, sus ganas de alborotarle el pelo. Los abrazos estaban aún permitidos, igual que algún que otro besito en la mejilla de vez en cuando. Suponía que debía de sentirse agradecida por ello.

Se le veía feliz, y por eso se alegraba. Se preguntó si Ty tendría algo que ver con todo aquello. Wills le había dejado caer que había llamado unas cuantas veces a Ty para pedirle consejo sobre la situación que se vivía en casa, y que le había sido de gran ayuda. Le habría gustado poder darle las gracias a Ty, pero se suponía que ella no sabía nada de aquel asunto. De modo que se contentaba con simplemente sentirse agradecida de que estuviera apoyando a Wills y de que Wills se sintiese cómodo buscando apoyo en él. Pedir ayuda, sobre todo siendo chico, no era precisamente lo más fácil del mundo.

A una semana del inicio de las finales de la Copa, había aprovechado el estupendo tiempo de junio para visitar a sus padres durante un fin de semana completo. En apariencia, el motivo de su viaje era entregarle las entradas a su hermano. Pero lo que pretendía en realidad era saber qué opinaba su padre sobre los conflictos profesionales a los que se enfrentaba.

Después de dejar a Wills en compañía de su último videojuego, se dirigió a la planta baja y salió de la casa por la puerta principal, deteniéndose en seco al encontrar a su madre rondando cerca de donde estaba su padre arrodillado junto a uno de los parterres de azaleas, podando las ramas más bajas de los arbustos. Su madre rara vez se interesaba por el jardín.

—Córtalas un poco más —le decía su madre, utilizando un vago gesto para indicar la forma que quería.

—Ya están bastante cortadas —replicó su padre.

—Me gusta que echen flores por la parte superior —se quejó ella.

El padre de Janna se incorporó y le entregó a su madre las tijeras de podar.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? —Courtney MacNeil colocó su rubia melena sobre uno de sus hombros y despreció las tijeras con un ademán, volviéndose hacia su hija en busca de su confirmación—.¿Es imposible o no?

—Imposible —confirmó Janna. Esperó a que su madre dijera algo peor sobre su padre —siempre decía algo peor— pero, en esa ocasión, su madre se limitó a dar media vuelta y a encaminarse hacia la casa, cerrando, a modo de propina, la puerta de un buen portazo. En el mundo de los MacNeil, aquello era todo un avance. Janna se sentó en el contorno de ladrillo del parterre, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas desnudas llenas de pecas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, tú siéntate aquí y cuéntame cosas. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Lo sé. —Observó a su padre retomar el trabajo que tenía entre manos, su rostro con una clara expresión de determinación—.¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tenías miedo cuando decidiste empezar por tu cuenta con MacNeil Builders? ¿Te daba miedo pegártela?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero estaba cansado de trabajar para los demás. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarla—.¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo en el trabajo?

—Theresa piensa iniciar su propia empresa de relaciones públicas y quiere que trabaje con ella —empezó a decir Janna, algo incómoda.

A su padre se le iluminó la cara.

—Eso es estupendo. ¡Las dos empezando por vuestra cuenta!

—El problema es que no estoy segura de querer hacerlo. —Bajó la vista para mirar sus pies calzados con sandalias y, distraídamente, empezó a desconchar el esmalte de las uñas de los pies.

—¿Por qué?

—Por muchos motivos —respondió, andándose con rodeos.

No quería decirle cuál era el verdadero motivo, que pese a tener fe en sus aptitudes, seguía existiendo aún una pequeña semilla de miedo en lo más profundo de su ser que le impedía perseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

—¿Muchos? Muy bien, dime alguno.

—Me gusta lo que hago ahora.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Pues entonces quédate dónde estás —le respondió, moviendo de nuevo las tijeras de podar.

—Pero eso tampoco es lo que quiero. —Hizo una pausa, abochornada—.Parezco una tonta quejica, ¿verdad?

—No, pareces una mujer joven algo confusa con su carrera profesional.

—Lo estoy —admitió Janna. La insatisfacción con su carrera profesional siempre había sido como una fiebre mínima, molesta pero no debilitadora. Pero ver a Ty abriéndose camino para combatir sus momentos bajos había sido toda una inspiración. Era evidente que amaba lo que hacía y que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el límite para hacer realidad su sueño de conseguir otra Copa. La llenaba de envidia. ¿Cómo debía ser sentirse así con lo que hacías en la vida? No tenía ni idea. Pero Ty sí, y también su padre, razón por la cual había ido a verle.

—No querría parecer un disco rayado, pero cuando empezaste por tu cuenta, ¿quién te dio la confianza para hacerlo? ¿Para superar ese miedo al fracaso?

Su padre dejó en el suelo las tijeras de podar, se levantó con cuidado y se aproximó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo responderte a eso —empezó—.Lo único que sabía era que si como mínimo no lo intentaba, no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo. Me pareció un riesgo más fácil de correr que instalarme en una vida de compromiso. —La miró a la cara—.¿Es por tu título universitario?

Janna asintió.

—Hace unos meses, un... amigo mío... me dijo lo mismo que tú me dices ahora. Lo pasé bastante mal, pensando en que había tirado la toalla demasiado rápido en cuanto a lanzarme a iniciar mi propio negocio. Me dijo que lo único que de verdad importa en la vida es «ir a por ello», ¿sabes? —Se mordió el labio—.Me parece que tenía razón.

—Este «amigo» tuyo —Janna levantó la cabeza ante la insinuación escondida en el tono de voz de su padre—, ¿se encuentra en posición de hablarte de esta manera? ¿Ha luchado para alcanzar sus sueños?

—Hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás.

—Me parece que eso no te hace muy feliz —observó irónicamente su padre.

—No me lo hace, no, pero no me apetece hablar de ello, si no te importa. —Le lanzó a su padre una rápida sonrisa de disculpa.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró él. Entornó los ojos para mirar a lo lejos y ver que la pequeña furgoneta de color azul y blanco de correos se detenía al final del camino de acceso a la finca para depositar un montón de cartas en el buzón—.Y bien, ¿qué piensas entonces?

Janna se sintió de pronto embargada por una oleada de timidez. Era su padre, un hombre de éxito hecho a sí mismo. ¿Y si se reía de lo que estaba a punto de decir? ¿Sería capaz de recuperarse después de eso? Pero su padre jamás en su vida la había decepcionado. ¿Por qué tendría que empezar ahora?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El aire olía a la dulzura de las flores y a verano incipiente.

—Como sabes, gano mucho dinero. Mucho. Y llevo años dándole caña. He hecho números, y si igualo la cantidad de dinero que Theresa piensa poner para iniciar el negocio, y ambas empezamos con unos sueldos mínimos, la verdad es que podríamos ser ya de entrada una empresa de relaciones públicas importante.

—Me parece un plan muy atinado.

Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices sólo por decirlo?

Su padre parecía descorazonado.

—Por supuesto que no. Siempre he creído en ti, Janna Elizabeth. Si pones el ojo en esto, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo conseguirás. Pero que yo lo diga no significa nada. Quien ha de creer en ello eres tú.

—Lo sé —murmuró Janna—.Sólo me preocupa lo de la edad, ¿sabes? Tengo treinta años. La mayoría de los emprendedores empieza hoy en día con veintidós...

—¡Qué horror! —replicó su padre, sin hacerle ni caso—.No te escondas detrás de la excusa de la edad. La abuela Moses no empezó a pintar hasta los ochenta años. Harían Sanders no fundó Kentucky Fried Chicken hasta bien entrados los años sesenta. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Que fracase. Miserablemente.

—Fracasarás si no te das una oportunidad. Pero, de todos modos, esto no es más que mi opinión.

—Y también la de Ty.

Su padre sonrió, con toda la intención.

—Supongo que ése debe ser el «amigo» al que has estado refiriéndote.

—Y yo supongo que viste todo lo que salió en los periódicos.

—Era difícil evitarlo. Pero dime, ¿es verdad que la separación fue de mutuo acuerdo?

—No. Me despachó él.

El rostro de su padre se cubrió de indignación.

—Pues peor para él, entonces. —Reflexionó contemplando sus parterres de azaleas—.¿Cuándo dimitirías?

—Después de las finales. Pero me quedaría por allí parte del verano, para ayudar a mi jefe a formar a mi sustituto.

Su padre la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura que lo de quererte marchar no tiene nada que ver con tu ex novio?

Janna enlazó su brazo con el de su padre.

—Juro por Dios, papá, que lo de querer largarme de Kidco no tiene nada que ver con Ty. Kidco me contrató para que realizara un trabajo muy concreto, y lo he hecho. Pero siento la necesidad de hacer algo más grande. Algo que sea mío de verdad.

—Bien, en este caso, la elección parece obvia. —Enlazó su mano con la de su hija y se la apretó con fuerza—.Por lo que sé, nadie se ha ido nunca a la tumba deseando haber corrido menos riesgos en la vida. Hazlo, Janna. Quedarás sorprendida cuando veas lo rápidamente que te atrapa el universo si estás dispuesta a dejarte ir. Trágate ese miedo y hazlo.


	24. Chapter 23

Este es el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y los reviews. Termino el fic con 56 review, y estoy muy contenta ^^ Gracias a todas por los reviews y las alertas. Nos leemos en mi próximo fic Un beso - Capítulo 23

—¡Queremos la Copa! ¡Queremos la Copa!

Los gritos de los seguidores de los Blades situados detrás de las barricadas que había montado la policía, resonaron en los oídos de Darien mientras entraba con su coche por el túnel de acceso a los Met Gar. Era un día precioso de verano, el sol de última hora de la tarde seguía radiante y, como por milagro, la humedad era mínima. Sabía de sobras lo que estaría haciendo en un día así de haber finalizado la temporada: patinar por Central Park. Pero estaba a punto de jugar el que podía ser el partido de hockey más importante de toda su carrera.

La ciudad entera estaba paralizada por la fiebre de los Blades. Se percibía. Eran la comidilla de los programas deportivos de la radio, de los periódicos, de los canales televisivos deportivos. Artemis Moon le había comentado que en el departamento de relaciones públicas, Serena y Rubeus estaban gestionando centenares de solicitudes de entrevistas que auguraban la victoria definitiva de los Blades aquella noche, muchas de ellas de programas realizados en Nueva York como «Good Morning America» y «The Daily Show». Había que decir a su favor que Lou sabía perfectamente que era mejor no pedirle a Darien que se comprometiera con los medios de comunicación hasta que la Copa fuese oficialmente de los Blades. El año anterior, Darien había accedido a aparecer en «Good Day New York». Y eso había sido todo. Este año era posible que accediera a alguna cosa más. Todo dependía de su estado de humor y de quién quisiera entrevistarlo.

Esperaba la victoria. No sólo por lo dulce que resultaría cerrar la serie en cinco partidos, sino porque sus chicos estaban agotados, su mente y su cuerpo en un estado de fatiga extrema. Si Los hados se ponían en su contra, les tocaría desplazarse a Los Ángeles, batallar un sexto o un séptimo partido más, y luego conseguirlo, ganar. Pero por el bien de todos, esperaba que aquella noche señalase el final del trayecto.

En el interior, los ánimos estaban contenidos pero reinaba la excitación, los guardias de seguridad le gritaron «¡Buena suerte!» al verle pasar y por los pasillos iluminados con fluorescentes de las entrañas del edificio, corrían tipos trajeados que no había visto en su vida y que parecía que tuviesen algún asunto muy importante que atender. «¿Qué demonios hacen todos estos por aquí de repente?—pensó con resentimiento—¿Asegurarse de que el champán para celebrar la victoria está lo suficientemente frío?».

El vestuario era otra historia. Sus chicos estaban vistiéndose para el encuentro y se les notaba inusualmente silenciosos, cruzando apenas cuatro palabras entre ellos. Alguien había colgado un espléndido cartel sobre la puerta de entrada que rezaba «¡LA COPA ESTÁ EN CASA!», pero nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención al cartel o al sentimiento que llevaba implícito. Darien sabía muy bien lo que todos estaban experimentando; él lo experimentaba también, sus emociones eran un extraño cóctel de ansiedad y determinación, sazonado con un pequeño indicio de estar completamente agobiado. Sabía de equipos que no se cruzaban palabra mientras se preparaban para el que podría ser su partido de cierre de la temporada; equipos que se arrodillaban y rezaban, o que se sentaban juntos para ver imágenes de desfiles de la victoria con el objetivo de armarse de energía e inspiración. Pero aquel equipo no. Aquel equipo haría lo que había venido haciendo durante toda la temporada: comprender las indirectas que él les lanzaba.

—Escuchadme, chicos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Darien, de pie delante de su taquilla, la «C» azul de su pecho destacando en relieve sobre el blanco de su jersey.

—Cualquiera que alguna vez en su vida se haya calzado unos patines y haya jugado al hockey ha soñado en el momento en que nos encontramos ahora. Ha habido jugadores de la liga profesional, grandísimos jugadores, que han dedicado su vida entera a este deporte y que nunca han conseguido estar tan cerca de ganar la Stanley Cup como lo estamos nosotros en este momento. —Tosió para aclararse la garganta pues la emoción, lentamente, empezaba a apoderarse de él—Sé que habrá algunos que no se lo tomarán muy mal si perdemos esta noche. Algunos que pensarán: «Siempre nos queda el año que viene». Pues bien, estoy aquí para deciros que eso no es verdad—Repasó el vestuario entero con la mirada—Nunca volveréis a estar tan cerca de conseguir esta Copa. Lo único que tenemos es este momento, aquí, ahora. Eso es todo.

—Ganar esta noche no será cuestión del talento que poseemos como equipo o de las habilidades que aportamos a la pista como jugadores individuales. La victoria de esta noche dependerá de una sola cosa: de las ganas que tengamos de conseguirla. Si queremos la Copa con todas nuestras fuerzas, llegará el final de la noche y será nuestra. Pasados los años, podremos explicarles lo sucedido esta noche a nuestros hijos y a nuestros nietos. Seremos capaces de enseñarles nuestros nombres grabados en la Copa: una prueba permanente y duradera de que todos, hasta el último hombre de este vestuario, fuimos ganadores—Cogió su casco y se lo ató—Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo...deseo la Copa con tantas ganas que incluso la saboreo ya. Así que vayamos a por ella. Hagamos historia.

—¡La Virgen, no puedo más, me va a dar otro infarto aquí mismo, lo juro por Dios!

Serena le lanzó a Artemis una mirada de preocupación aun sabiendo, esperaba, que hablase sólo en plan metafórico. Era la última parte del encuentro, quedaban seis minutos para el final, y los equipos estaban empatados. Los Blades habían marcado primero a los tres minutos de la primera parte, después de que la línea de Darien cargara contra la zona defensiva de Los Ángeles como una estampida formada por tres hombres. Andrew Furuhata había engañado astutamente al portero de Los Ángeles en una jugada tan fina que había dado la sensación de que los Blades estaban jugando sin ningún tipo de presión. Pero el equipo de Los Ángeles había respondido enseguida, tres minutos después, y con ello habían marcado el tono del partido. Los Blades habían marcado otro gol veinte segundos antes del final del primer periodo, pero los habían pillado desprevenidos al principio del segundo, cuando Los Ángeles saltaron al hielo y lanzaron un disparo desde la línea azul que empató el partido a dos. El marcador no se había movido desde entonces. Sobre la pista, y mientras ambos equipos luchaban por el dominio del encuentro, se cernía una sensación de urgencia con tintes de desesperación. Serena miró las gradas a su alrededor, las caras tensas y esperanzadas de los seguidores, algunos con patas de conejo y herraduras de la suerte, otros con ristras de ajos a modo de collares para ahuyentar la mala suerte. En la tribuna había una pancarta descomunal que rezaba: «¡EL RAYO PUEDE CAER DOS VECES! ¡ADELANTE, BLADES!». Como todos los presentes, Serena esperaba fervientemente que eso fuera cierto.

A su lado, Sammy aguantaba la respiración cada vez que los de Los Ángeles llegaban a la zona defensiva de los Blades. La tensión en el pabellón era insoportable, la espera a que alguien marcara, una tortura. Serena, a medida que transcurrían los minutos finales del encuentro, intuía que los dieciocho mil seguidores de los Blades allí congregados confiaban desesperadamente que su equipo no recibiese un gol en contra...o que el partido se viera obligado a prolongarse con una prórroga. Concentrada en la acción que se desarrollaba sobre el hielo, se dio cuenta de que el entrenador Neflyte le susurraba alguna cosa a Darien en el banquillo. Darien movió afirmativamente la cabeza, comprendiendo, se levantó y salió a la pista con Andrew Furuhata, mientras que el alero derecho que solía acompañarlo en su línea, Armand, permanecía sentado. En lugar de Armand, el otro alero de Darien sería.

Serena se volvió hacia Artemis.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Neflyte está intentando reorganizar las cosas, generar algo de acción—le explicó.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Serena tenía la boca seca, su corazón, debajo de la americana, corría a doble velocidad de la normal. Vio entonces cómo Darien sorteaba a un defensa del tamaño de un armario, realizaba un pase amplio hacia Jedite, que estaba solo en un hueco a menos de seis metros de la portería de Los Ángeles. Andrew patinó hasta quedarse quieto y a la espera delante del portero, haciendo las veces de pantalla. Funcionó: Jedite lanzó el disco con un tiro bajo en dirección al portero contrario y se encendió la luz roja situada sobre la portería. ¡Gol! ¡Los Blades acababan de ponerse por delante a sólo tres minutos del final del partido!

La gente se volvió loca, pero el alboroto no duró ni la mitad de lo que Serena imaginaba. Desconcertada, acudió de nuevo a Lou, cuya expresión era precavida.

—Aún tenemos que superar estos tres minutos de reloj, muñeca. En tres minutos pueden suceder muchas cosas. Ya lo sabes. Empieza a rezar.

De repente, era como si el tiempo transcurriese a cámara lenta. Sammy se había colgado a su brazo y la apretaba con fuerza. El pabellón entero aguantaba la respiración mientras el equipo de Los Angeles hacía todo lo posible para evitar la derrota. Pasaron los últimos segundos.

Y entonces sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final y los Met Gar explotaron en un rugido ensordecedor. ¡Los New York Blades acababan de ganar la Stanley Cup por segundo año consecutivo!

—¡Síííí!—Serena y Sammy se habían puesto en pie y estaban abrazándose, gritando y aplaudiendo junto con el resto de la feliz multitud. Artemis tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la abrazó enfervorizado.

—¡Esta es mi chica! ¡Sabía que se lo dirías!—exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que si te enterabas de que Milenio estaba planteándose despedirle, no permitirías que se fuese abajo—le gritó Artemis al oído, por encima de los vítores ensordecedores de la multitud.

—¿Me tendiste una trampa?

Artemis le pellizcó la nariz.

—Bingo.

—¡Eres increíble!

Artemis inclinó la cabeza en dirección al hielo.

—Mira allá abajo y dime si no merecía la pena—le gritó, su voz cada vez más ronca.

Serena miró hacia la pista. Darien daba saltos como un niño pequeño, lanzando su puño al aire mientras a su alrededor, sus compañeros de equipo lloraban, reían, se abrazaban. Su júbilo resultaba contagioso: Serena se sentía exultante, especialmente cuando por fin la Copa salió a la pista. Le fue entregada a Darien, que enseguida la pasó a todos sus jugadores antes de recuperarla para disponerse a dar vueltas lentamente por la pista, levantándola en alto para que los admiradores pudieran compartir también aquel momento de gloria.

—¡Quiero tocar la Copa!—suplicó Sammy.

Serena le dio un empujón en el hombro, bromeando.

—Pues entonces, levanta el culo y baja.

Le siguió con la mirada mientras bajaba corriendo hasta el nivel más bajo de las graderías, abriéndose camino hacia la parte delantera del gentío. Darien se acercaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras las manos de los espectadores intentaban tocarlo, un mar de dedos vacilantes y desesperados por contactar con el sagrado de los sagrados. Él, con paciencia, trataba de satisfacer a todo el mundo, y una mirada de cariño le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio a Sammy. Al cabo de un minuto, Darien estaba diciéndole alguna cosa a su hermano; y un minuto más tarde levantaba la vista en dirección a la sala de prensa, buscándola. Se miraron el uno al otro; se miraron al corazón del uno y el otro. Y luego Darien continuó patinando sobre el hielo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Artemis abrió la boca pero Serena lo paralizó con una simple mirada.

—No—dijo ella.

Cualquier otro comentario quedó arrinconado cuando uno de los fieles periodistas deportivos le dio a Artemis un golpecito en el hombro con la intención de preguntarle dónde se llevaría a cabo la celebración de la victoria.

—La fiesta oficial para los colegas del trabajo y el equipo se celebrará aquí, en el restaurante del pabellón, The Grill—le explicó—Pero nadie sabe, ni le importa tampoco a nadie, dónde decidirán los Blades celebrar luego su Copa.

Darien no lo creía posible, pero ganar una segunda Stanley Cup para los New York Blades sabía más dulce incluso que haber ganado la primera. La repetición de la victoria cimentaba la reputación del equipo como un club de hockey sobresaliente. Y prácticamente le garantizaba un lugar en el Salón de la Fama del Hockey...algo que en realidad nunca había dudado. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido el equipo en el hielo, pero más aún, se sentía orgulloso de los hombres en que se habían convertido; hombres conocedores del valor de la lealtad, la hermandad y la perseverancia. Aunque ninguno de ellos volviera a obtener otra Copa en su vida, aquellas características siempre formarían parte de ellos, para mejor o para peor. Siempre compartirían un vínculo especial.

Cuando finalmente regresaron al vestuario, él y sus chicos estaban más que molidos, pero eso no impidió que el champán y la cerveza corrieran a raudales gracias a los incontables brindis que allí se celebraron. Familiares y amigos abarrotaban el pequeño espacio, mientras que cámaras de televisión y periodistas pegaban sus micrófonos a las caras sudorosas de los jugadores, formulando una y otra vez las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué se siente al ganar una segunda Stanley Cup? ¿Tuviste dudas en algún momento? ¿Qué se siente, qué se siente, qué se siente...?

Darien, empapado en champán y a punto de caer borracho de júbilo mientras iba camino a las duchas, no pudo resistirse a dar la respuesta más evidente:

—¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Me siento estupendo!

Porque así era. Pero se habría sentido más estupendo de haber podido compartir el sentimiento con la única persona que realmente había ayudado a asegurar la victoria de los Blades inspirándolo. Había intentado tener un momento con ella en la fiesta «oficial» celebrada en The Grill, pero había sido prácticamente imposible. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Serena, llegaba alguien a darle una palmadita en la espalda, o pidiéndole que posara para una fotografía, u obsequiándole con una bebida, o felicitándole. Tenía que admitir que tantas atenciones le encantaban. Demonios, si incluso había compartido unos escasos momentos de ternura con los tontainas de Milenio, hasta el punto de posar con ellos con la Copa...no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque sabía que con ello le haría la vida un poco más fácil a Serena. Y en hacerle la vida más fácil, en hacérsela más feliz, era un tema al que le había estado dando muchas vueltas últimamente.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando él, Andrew y Lita entraron en la parte trasera de la espléndida limusina que les llevaría a la fiesta privada que el equipo celebraba en Dante's, el restaurante propiedad de los padres de Armand. Las largas avenidas de la ciudad estaban llenas de seguidores delirantes de felicidad, era como si todo Nueva York estuviera despierto y de celebración.

—¿Sabes, Darien? Podrías haber acudido a la fiesta con alguna chica—observó Lita Furuhata, casualmente.

Darien estiró el brazo para acariciar la Stanley Cup, que descansaba en el asiento del pasajero junto al chofer.

—Tengo a mi chica aquí mismo—dijo, esperando que Lita captara la indirecta y dejara correr el tema. La quería como a una hermana, pero no le gustaba que se entrometiera en su vida. «Sé lo que me hago—le habría gustado decirle—aunque tú creas que no».

En el exterior del restaurante, las barricadas montadas por la policía mantenían a raya a unos cuantos miles de seguidores que esperaban su llegada. Había corrido la voz de que los Blades estaban en Brooklyn y la manzana entera había quedado cerrada al tráfico...menos para el conductor del coche en el que iba el capitán del equipo, en cuyo caso se hacía una excepción. La multitud enloqueció cuando la limusina se detuvo enfrente del restaurante y de ella salieron Darien y los Furuhata. Y cuando cogió la Copa y la levantó para que todos pudieran verla, Darien sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. «Éste—pensó, rebosando de orgullo y sensación de logro—es uno de esos momentos que no se olvidan jamás». Los Furuhata entraron enseguida en el restaurante, pero Darien estuvo un rato paseando de un lado a otro de la barricada, regalando a los seguidores un momento con su Copa. Tenía la sensación de que era lo menos que podía hacer para recompensar su dedicación al equipo, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que llevaban horas esperando delante del Dante's sólo para disfrutar de aquel momento.

En el interior, la Copa fue la invitada de honor, pasando por manos de todos para poder beber de ella. Tan pronto se vaciaba, alguien la devolvía a la barra para llenarla de nuevo. En el transcurso de la noche, los invitados habían estado entonando canciones espontáneamente, y el restaurante entero temblaba con el retumbar de los felices pies que no paraban de bailar en la improvisada pista de baile.

La celebración continuó y Darien esperó a que se produjera un momento de sosiego en la fiesta para reclamar la atención de todo el mundo. El salón se quedó en silencio. Dio un nuevo trago a su Guinness para tomar más fuerzas e inició entonces su discurso. Empezó felicitando a todos y cada uno de los jugadores mencionándolos por su nombre, así como a cualquier otra persona que consideraba hubiese contribuido a la victoria del equipo, desde su estupendo equipo de entrenadores hasta el encargado del cuidado de los palos. Expresó su gratitud y su orgullo. Les recordó que había sido un año muy duro y les felicitó por haber capeado juntos el temporal estableciéndose un objetivo y aferrándose al mismo.

Y luego, los dejó a todos pasmados.

—Quiero dar las gracias a todos los chicos con los que he jugado en la Liga Profesional. Creo firmemente en que lo mejor es dejarlo mientras estás aún en la cima. Por este motivo, el de esta noche ha sido el último partido de hockey profesional que jugaré y ésta es la última Stanley Cup que conseguiré. He decidido retirarme.

En el salón no se oían más que gritos sofocados de incredulidad. «¿Por qué?» preguntaban algunos de los jugadores, sus rostros pálidos de asombro y luchando en vano por reprimir las lágrimas.

—He tenido una carrera magnífica, pero ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante y perseguir otros sueños que he postergado a un segundo lugar debido a—lanzó una mirada a Andrew—mi dedicación fanática a la victoria. ¿Conocéis la expresión «Buscarse la vida»? Pues esto es lo que finalmente voy a hacer, chicos. Voy a buscarme la vida.

Cogió la copa de cerveza, aliviado de haber terminado por fin. La multitud se abalanzó sobre él, los más allegados apretujándolo con cariñosos abrazos. Le hablaban a la vez centenares de voces, pero la única que podía oír con claridad era la de su propia cabeza. «Ya está». Lo había hecho. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir sin derrumbarse. Sabía que Milenio le suplicaría de rodillas que se quedase. Le daba igual. Sabía que la cobertura periodística sobre el tema sería especialmente intensa de entrada, pero también le daba igual. Haría lo que tenía que hacer y diría lo que tuviera que decir: cualquier cosa con tal de garantizar que su partida no deteriorara la perfección de lo que su equipo había conseguido sobre el hielo aquella noche.

Los apretones de manos, las palmadas en la espalda y los abrazos se prolongaron eternamente. Darien se sentía animado, como si acabara de sacarse un gran peso de encima. Miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana y la fiesta seguía a tope, tanto dentro de Dante's como en las calles. Decidió quedarse. Necesitaba ocuparse de un asunto más antes de llevarse la Copa a casa y conciliar el sueño más profundo y placentero de toda su vida. Paciente como siempre, esperó a que empezara la jornada laboral del resto del mundo.

—¡Caray, qué vida más glamorosa llevamos los relaciones públicas!

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en responder el comentario de Rubeus, fascinada y horrorizada como estaba al ver que los teléfonos de la centralita de la oficina de relaciones públicas se iluminaban y sonaban sin parar. Era el día después de la victoria de los Blades y aunque los jugadores y el personal del equipo disfrutaban del día libre para recuperarse del ensueño de la noche anterior, el equipo de relaciones públicas no había tenido esa suerte. Pasarían el día en aquel infierno de teléfonos, parando y devolviendo una alucinante cantidad de solicitudes por parte de los medios de comunicación, de preguntas y de ofertas. Artemis había contratado temporalmente a dos chicas para que les ayudaran a superar aquel aluvión, una solución que para Serena no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, le preguntaban si tomaban nota del recado o se lo pasaban a Lou. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos molestaba nunca a Rubeus. A lo mejor sabían, por pura intuición, que era un tipo rastrero y poco colaborador.

Suspiró, intentando despejar su mesa. Llevaba sólo quince minutos allí y los Post-it ya empezaban a apilarse. «Good Morning America» quería a Darien. «Live with Regis and Kelly» quería a Jedite. Habían llamado del despacho del alcalde porque necesitaban repasar los planes para el desfile triunfal previsto para el viernes, a dos días vista. En sólo dos horas, todo el equipo, junto con los entrenadores y el director, tenían que estar en los Met Gar para posar con la Copa sobre el hielo para la fotografía oficial del equipo. Serena pensó algo alarmada en qué hacer si alguno de los jugadores se presentaba borracho a la sesión fotográfica, o no se presentaba. «Eso no sucederá—se dijo—Estarán todos allí».

Aunque inesperado, había sentido una pequeña oleada de satisfacción al llegar al trabajo y ver que no había líos muy grandes que solucionar. Ninguno de los chicos se había metido en peleas, ni habían paseado la Copa por ningún club de striptease, ni la habían perdido, ni habían hecho nada cuestionable con el preciado trofeo deportivo desde que ella los había dejado solos. Se concedió un momento para sentirse orgullosa de ello. Artemis la había contratado para sacar a flote la mala imagen de los Blades y para ayudarles a conseguir un nivel más alto de respetabilidad. A juzgar por cómo se había comportado el equipo este año en comparación con el pasado, le daba la impresión de que había merecido la pena trabajar tan duro como lo había hecho. «A lo mejor no tendría que dimitir—pensó, algo incómoda—A lo mejor debería seguir trabajando para Artemis».

—¿Serena?

Una de los colaboradoras interinas acababa de mencionar su nombre por centésima vez en lo que llevaban de mañana. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Sí?

—Los de Rubi Blackmoon están al teléfono—dijo la chica, casi sin aliento—.Quieren saber si Darien Chiba y Andrew Furuhata estarían dispuestos a aparecer con la Copa en el programa de esta noche. ¿Qué les digo?

—Pásale la llamada a Artemis. Luego vete al Starbucks de enfrente y tráeme un café con leche largo...no mejor un súper doble, ¿de acuerdo?—Buscó dentro de su bolso y le dio a la chica un billete de diez dólares. Y a continuación, entró en el despacho de Artemis y cerró la puerta.

—Esas pardillas que has contratado me están volviendo loca—declaró.

Artemis, en medio de una llamada, se limitó a asentir distraídamente. Serena esperó a que colgara el teléfono.

—¿Qué me has dicho?—preguntó.

—He dicho que...

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Cógelo—dijo Serena, dejándose caer en el sofá—Cógelo, no pasa nada.

Pero no lo hizo. Y lo que hizo, en cambio, fue ordenarle a su secretaria que retuviera las llamadas durante unos minutos.

—¿Has hablado con Chiba desde la fiesta en The Grill?—le preguntó.

—Ni siquiera pude hablar con él entonces. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Lou puso mala cara y se rascó la calva.

—Era Rubi Blackmoon, del _Post. _Ha oído un rumor sobre Chiba y quiere saber si es cierto.

«Oh, estupendo—pensó Serena, preparándose para lo peor—Ya estamos otra vez con mi vida personal publicada en todas las páginas de cotilleo».

—¿De qué rumor se trata?—preguntó.

—Dice que ha oído, de fuentes bien informadas, que en la fiesta que el equipo celebró anoche, Chiba anunció que se retira del hockey.

—Anda ya—dijo Serena, en tono burlón—Sus fuentes no tienen ni idea.

—Eso es lo que yo le he dicho, pero aun así, tenemos que estar encima del tema. Habla con él cuando se presente para la sesión fotográfica.

—Darien Chiba jamás se retiraría del hockey. El hockey es su vida.

Artemis levantó una de sus cejas del tamaño de una oruga.

—¿Detecto, quizá, cierta amargura en tu voz, corazón?

—En absoluto—dijo mintiendo Serena—Mira, he venido aquí para comunicarte que esas interinas que has contratado no valen para nada. Están preguntándome cosas cada tres minutos.

—Diles que tomen nota de los mensajes. Y punto.

—Creía que eso ya se lo habías dicho tú.

—Pues vuelve a decírselo—dijo Artemis.

—A Rubeus no lo molestan para nada—observó Serena, ofendida.

—Porque yo les dije que no lo hiciesen.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Disculpa?

—La historia de Rubeus, de acuerdo. En cuanto todo este follón de la Stanley Cup se haya calmado, lo dejo ir. Lo último que quiero es tener trabajando para mí a un imbécil hambriento de poder y que se dedica a dar puñaladas por la espalda. Además, los jugadores no confían en él, sobre todo después del fiasco del informe de lesiones.

—¿De verdad que vas a despedirlo?—Serena se esforzó para que su voz no delatara la excitación que se había apoderado de ella, consciente de que no estaba bien encontrar placer en la desgracia de otro. Pero aun así, si ese otro resultaba ser Rubeus, tal vez sí estaría permitido alegrarse un poquito.

—Hasta la vista, Rubues, lo que acabo de decirte—Artemis parecía estar pasándoselo en grande—Intenta no poner esa cara tan triste, ¿lo harás? Sé que la noticia te está partiendo el corazón.

—Por completo.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para encontrar un sustituto.

—Por supuesto—respondió tranquilamente Serena, sintiéndose un ser despreciable. ¿Debería decirle ahora, en medio de todo aquel caos, que ella también tenía pensado dimitir? Le daría una embolia. Mejor esperar a que todo volviese a la normalidad. La idea de dejar de trabajar con Artemis la llenaba de tristeza. Le adoraba, incluyendo sus malos hábitos con la comida.

Llamaron a la puerta y Serena se volvió, sorprendida.

—Caramba, qué rapidez.

—¿Qué rapidez en qué?

—Le he pedido a Roxy Nosequé que fuera a buscarme un café con leche.

La mirada de Artemis se iluminó.

—¿Le has pedido que le trajera además a tu jefe una de esas galletas gigantes de chocolate?

—No, no se lo he pedido—respondió Serena—porque mi jefe ya no come cosas de ésas, ¿verdad?

—Jesús, María y José, eres peor que mi esposa—refunfuñó Artemis—¡Adelante!

Se abrió la puerta y no apareció precisamente la interina con el café, sino Darien Chiba y la Stanley Cup. Detrás, Serena vislumbró la sonrisa afectada de Rubeus, así como la cara de asombro de la secretaria de Artemis y de la otra interina, que parecía que acabase de ser testigo del Segundo Advenimiento de Cristo.

—¡Chiba!—exclamó Artemis, tirando hacia arriba de sus pantalones mientras se levantaba de su asiento—¿Has estado toda la noche de parranda, no? Tienes peor aspecto que una carretera en obras. ¿Se han comportado tus chicos?

—Sí, por lo que yo sé.

—Pero tú no. Has sido un chico malo.

Darien dejó la Copa en el suelo y lanzó a Artemis una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿De qué me hablas?

Artemis le miró maliciosamente.

—¿Tienes algo que contarle al Tío Artemis de relaciones públicas?

En el rostro de Darien empezó a dibujarse lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿Qué has oído?

—No hace ni cinco minutos que me ha llamado Rubi echando espuma por la boca. Dice que sabe de muy buena fuente que anoche, en el Dante's, diste un gran discurso de _arrivederci. _¿Es verdad?

Los ojos de Darien fueron a parar directamente a Serena.

—Sí. Me retiro.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, te has vuelto loco?—rugió Artemis—¡Si estás en la cima de tu juego!

—Razón por la cual quiero retirarme ahora—Seguía con la mirada clavada en Serena—Quiero salir estando arriba. Además, quiero hacer otras cosas en mi vida.

Le sonrió entonces a Serena, una sonrisa feliz y agotada que ella le devolvió, pese a la repentina sensación de timidez que sentía en su presencia. Era evidente que había pasado toda la noche despierto: iba vestido con los mismos pantalones de algodón beige y la misma camisa azul que llevaba la noche anterior, aunque ahora la ropa estaba completamente arrugada y su cara mostraba una barba incipiente, señal de que no se había afeitado. Pero sus ojos brillaban, no los tenía rojos, y la paz y tranquilidad que inspiraba desmentía cualquier sensación de haber tenido que luchar por tomar una decisión tan monumental como aquélla. Su forma de mirarla...tan abiertamente, con silencioso cariño, le decía a Serena que allí no había ido precisamente a hablar con Artemis.

El Toro estaba mirando a Darien de arriba abajo, como la madre que pasa revista a su hijo antes del primer día de colegio.

—Me imagino que piensas afeitarte y cambiarte antes de la sesión fotográfica, ¿no?

—Por supuesto—Se acercó al sofá y dejó descansar la mano sobre el hombro de Serena. Serena tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse indiferente, aunque no resultaba fácil. Un contacto con Darien, cualquier contacto, seguía siendo aún como un contacto con un cable enchufado a la corriente. Se preguntó si él se daría cuenta de ello.

—Artemis, ¿sería posible disfrutar de un par de minutos a solas con Serena?—preguntó educadamente Darien—Sé que hoy debe de ser una locura por aquí, pero la verdad es que esto no puede esperar.

—Ningún problema, De todos modos tengo que ir al baño.

Serena intentó ignorar el guiño que Artemis le hizo al salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Se habían quedado a solas, sólo ella y Darien...y la Copa. Se levantó para acercarse a examinar de cerca el magnífico trofeo de plata. Olía a alcohol.

—Enséñame antes dónde aparece grabado tu nombre—le pidió, cohibida.

Darien se agachó y le señaló su nombre grabado en tres lugares distintos.

—Impresionante—dijo Serena. Darien se incorporó y Serena sintió que la observaba mientras ella leía distraídamente los cientos de nombres más que había grabados en la Copa—Anoche en The Grill, no tuve oportunidad de felicitarte—empezó a decir.

—Y yo tampoco tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias. De no ser por ti, esta Copa no estaría en estos momentos en este despacho.

—Claro que lo estaría—dijo Serena, incómoda con tanto reconocimiento.

—No, no estaría aquí—insistió Darien—Escúchame, Serena. Lo que me explicaste que Milenio tenía planeado para mí fue como una llamada de advertencia en muchos sentidos—La cogió por los hombros y con delicadeza la obligó a volverse de modo que quedaran el uno frente al otro—¿Recuerdas que al principio de temporada me dijiste que serías esa piedra en el zapato de la que no podría librarme y ese estribillo que no me podría sacar de la cabeza?

Serena bajó la vista.

—Sí.

—Pues tenías razón. Eres el estribillo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. Excepto que ese estribillo es de una canción de amor.

Serena cogió aire, deseosa de poder esperar, deseosa de soñar, pero aún con la necesidad de salvaguardarse.

—¿Me escuchas?—le preguntó Darien al ver que no respondía.

Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Nunca, en el pasado, había sido capaz de mantener simultáneamente una relación e ir a por la Copa. Los temas personales siempre interferían mi concentración que necesitaba para ganar, o viceversa. Sé que hay chicos que pueden con las dos cosas...Andrew, por ejemplo. Pero yo nunca he sido de ésos. De modo que tenía que elegir. O bien seguía consagrando mi vida al hockey, o acababa mi carrera profesional con la nota más alta y dedicaba mi vida a la mujer de mis sueños.

Le cogió entonces la mano.

—La victoria de anoche fue gloriosa, pero no se acercó ni de lejos a la felicidad que siento cuando tú y yo estamos juntos—Hizo una pausa, pensativo—Sé que te hice daño cuando acabé la relación. Además mentí...a ti y a mí. Nuestra relación nunca fue algo informal para mí, jamás. Pero no podía reconocerlo, porque reconocerlo habría significado entregarte mi corazón. Mírame, Serena. Soy un cabrón. Me jacto de ser insensible al dolor y a la vulnerabilidad. Pero tú...—Le acarició con cariño la mejilla—Me enganchaste de verdad, señora. Y eso me acojonó de verdad.

Serena apenas podía hablar.

—Y a mí también me acojonó. Y ahora estoy espantada.

El la rodeó con los brazos, un abrazo protector.

—Sé que lo estás, pero no tengas miedo. Nunca, jamás, volveré a hacerte daño. Te lo juro.

El calor se apoderó de ella. Era tan estupendo estar entre sus brazos, tan maravilloso. Y aun así...Se retiró, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Que te pido que me perdones por haberte hecho daño. Te digo que te quiero y que espero que Dios te oiga decir que tú aún me quieres. Te digo que quiero construir mi vida a tu lado.

Las lágrimas empañaban la vista de Serena.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

—Absolutamente—le aseguró, atrayéndola una vez más hacia él—He conseguido todo lo que me propuse conseguir. Por supuesto que podría seguir jugando, tal vez incluso ganar otra Copa, pero ¿qué sentido tendría? Quiero una vida, Serena, una vida de verdad. Y la quiero contigo.

—Me parece que los dos vamos a dar un vuelco a nuestra carrera profesional.

—¿Qué?

—No le comentes nada a nadie, pero voy a dimitir muy pronto—Se quedó dudando—Mina y yo vamos a montar una agencia de relaciones públicas.

—¡Enhorabuena!—Darien parecía encantado—Me alegro de verdad de oír esto.

—Ya veremos lo mucho que te alegras cuando me entre el pánico porque no tenemos suficiente clientela—Notaba el corazón aporreándole las costillas—¿Has pensado a qué vas a dedicarte?

—No lo sé. Supongo que abriré un restaurante—dijo en broma—Entrenador. Director de equipo. Ya aparecerá alguna cosa. A lo mejor me dedico simplemente a pasarme horas y horas haciéndole el amor a mi esposa.

«Esposa». La palabra resonó por sorpresa en la cabeza de Serena.

—¿Es eso...? ¿Vas a...?

Darien se echó a reír.

—Permíteme que sea yo quien formule la pregunta, ¿te parece bien? Serena Tsukino, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿No se supone que debes pedírmelo de rodillas?

Darien sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Una luchadora hasta el final, ¿no? ¿Quieres que me arrodille? Está bien, me arrodillaré—Se arrodilló y tomó su mano—Serena Tsukino—repitió con gran solemnidad—¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Mmm...sí—Se puso a dar saltos de alegría cuando Darien se incorporó y la levantó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella—¡Sí, sí, siiií!

—Oíd, nada de diversión en mi despacho, ¿me habéis oído?

Serena estaba aún riendo como una tonta cuando Darien la depositó en el suelo después de escuchar la voz de Lou.

—¿Habéis terminado ya, chavales?

Serena estaba resplandeciente.

—Ya estamos. Nosotros...—Miró a Darien, sin saber muy bien hasta qué punto podía hablar—Vamos a...

—Vamos a casarnos—anunció con orgullo Darien, pellizcándole a Serena el muslo.

Artemis corrió hacia ellos y estrechó con fuerza la mano de Darien antes de cubrir a Serena de un aluvión de besos paternales.

—¡Felicidades! Esto se merece unos _sfogliatelle, _¿no creéis? Quedaos aquí y no os mováis. Utilizaré tu teléfono, muñeca, y pediré una caja enorme de un lugar que yo sé en Little Italy. Están para morirse. Será un momento.

Artemis volvió a desaparecer. Darien y Serena se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

«¿Qué podía decir?», pensó Serena. Artemis era así. Inclinándose para darle un beso en la boca, Darien volvió a cogerla entre sus brazos, el único lugar donde Serena desearía estar siempre.

—Y bien.

—Y bien—repitió Serena, acomodándose en la seguridad exquisita de sus brazos.

—Eso es todo. Sólo hay otra pregunta importante que necesito formularte.

—¿Y es?

—¿Qué demonios son los _sfogliatelle?_

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Ahí me has pillado. Pero eso, ya lo sabías.


End file.
